


【真遥】好想告诉你 阅前必读及链接 （已完结）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 120,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

【真遥】好想告诉你 阅前必读及链接 （已完结）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 阅前必读及链接 （已完结）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49)

[个人作品归档【真遥】（总）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d69b37c)

链接：[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】 ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d)[【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)   


[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)   


[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)   


[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)   


[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)   


[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)   


**遥视角** &上帝视角。视角转换依旧苦手，所以 **会有大量番外** 出没，嗯，番外可能比正篇精彩2333

文风：主篇依旧会以 **平淡** 为主，但有时会精分hhh。番外，哈哈哈哈哈哈你们猜呀。

不过主篇主要是 **细** **水长流慢节奏** 的急死你嗯w

& **并非考据党** ，文中可能出现的一些比如日本高考制度、保送制度之类，以及其他一些场景设定，一切服从剧情需要哦。（制度都是我定的我才是大 boss

**基本原作设定** ，但人物的家庭背景与原作稍有不同，时间线与原作略有不同。

**刚开始几更的剧情会比较平淡** ，主要剧情都会在后面嘿嘿。（嘛还是剧情需要

或许会有逻辑混乱，视角（遥视角与上帝视角）切换不好等问题。（土下座

cp的话，主 **真遥** ，副怜渚，宗凛，部长和江妹（这叫啥，御江？清江？）

出场人物，除了以上，还有遥家人（戏份会 **很重** ），真琴家人。渚和江的戏份会很多。似鸟和百百不出意外会全程神隐（谁让你们总是捆着真遥周边哼。

一些脑洞来自于与商商妹子的讨论，跳起来给你一个爱的么么哒~

本人遥厨，与其说会是真遥love story不如说是 **被大家关心爱护的小遥与真遥** 。而且因为是遥视角，真琴戏份可能会比遥少一些……看同人嘛，开心最重要，所以不要骂我qaq（要相信我是爱你们的！所以你们也来爱我吧！哈哈！

遥可能会少女心爆棚？（并没有

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

另：番外内容会比较杂，文风会很诡异。所以tag可能不会打了（或者看情况），所以可能会把链接放在这里。  
  


**已完结**

  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

  
2016-04-13  
评论：8  
热度：161

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a6668fe)  


评论(8)

热度(161)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://pingzi213.lofter.com/) [瓶子](https://pingzi213.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://realiy82075.lofter.com/) [Realiy](https://realiy82075.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://kiarey.lofter.com/) [✨](https://kiarey.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://daimengdeshuiyin.lofter.com/) [呆萌的水銀](https://daimengdeshuiyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) [人间不值得](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://zhiqin925.lofter.com/) [黑土山风](https://zhiqin925.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://buzhidaojiaoshenmedemouren.lofter.com/) [不知道叫什么的某人](https://buzhidaojiaoshenmedemouren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://busiyongshengniao957.lofter.com/) [_](https://busiyongshengniao957.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) [^am%18](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) [^am%18](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://lilyfuji.lofter.com/) [LilyRones](https://lilyfuji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) [雪川](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://qingjunzi856.lofter.com/) [大苏](https://qingjunzi856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) [暮年_](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://doufufu17877.lofter.com/) [豆腐腐](https://doufufu17877.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://qilingzhiying.lofter.com/) [虹色](https://qilingzhiying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://woshiwushixunwanglianma.lofter.com/) [我是吴世勋 网恋吗。](https://woshiwushixunwanglianma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiaozhukuaipao416.lofter.com/) [小猪快跑](https://xiaozhukuaipao416.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://wangcai640.lofter.com/) [旺财](https://wangcai640.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xiaofu372.lofter.com/) [裴别枝](https://xiaofu372.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://shijieshangzuihaodetieguan.lofter.com/) [世界上最好的铁罐](https://shijieshangzuihaodetieguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) [Pirates](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) [Pirates](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yimoyifusheng.lofter.com/) [芨](https://yimoyifusheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yuejunguniang.lofter.com/) [小王大王.](https://yuejunguniang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://liuliu765.lofter.com/) [尤大格](https://liuliu765.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://102699q.lofter.com/) [看你眼睛像看电影](https://102699q.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://guyrein.lofter.com/) [日常沉迷二次元](https://guyrein.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://tianxin959.lofter.com/) [一只岚狗崽子](https://tianxin959.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://yunansang.lofter.com/) [雨楠桑『更新随缘，取关随意』](https://yunansang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jiazhouqingguang435.lofter.com/) [棠某人](https://jiazhouqingguang435.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ainu5990.lofter.com/) [碾尘](https://ainu5990.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://levi-baek.lofter.com/) [Levi](https://levi-baek.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://huanmiexiangshuobaiwuyu.lofter.com/) [哇哦](https://huanmiexiangshuobaiwuyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://km124.lofter.com/) [Km](https://km124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://chen20150814.lofter.com/) [暴富梦想家](https://chen20150814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) [若灵](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) [若灵](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://daimengdizining.lofter.com/) [Phoenix tree_树树](https://daimengdizining.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://zhag9.lofter.com/) [有好多的墙头，爬墙使我快乐](https://zhag9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yuluozi094.lofter.com/) [雨落子](https://yuluozi094.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yuanmingke.lofter.com/) [个人密度大](https://yuanmingke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) [是橙子呀](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://wamiao920.lofter.com/) [ルル](https://wamiao920.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	2. 【真遥】好想告诉你   Chapter 01-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 01-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 01](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a)

[个人作品归档【真遥】（总）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_d69b37c)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

第一章或许有些无聊（捂脸 ，  
主要剧情会在后面敬请期待～

\-------------------分割线---------------------  


Chapter 01

By lattice  
  


七濑遥醒来时是半夜。

他努力睁了睁眼睛，揉了揉头发，拿下书桌上的表，三点二十五分。

雨真的不小，远处船只的桅杆被风吹得咔咔作响。路灯昏暗，黄光一闪一闪。

拉开窗帘，看着下面那栋民居对着自己的窗户，一片漆黑。

这个时候他早就睡了吧。

遥接了杯水，坐在窗边，试图把刚才的梦记下来。不知从什么时候开始有了这个习惯。

梦见了不久前岩鸢四人与鲛柄他们一起去无人岛合宿的经历。大家一路出尽洋相，最后却有感人的相聚。当时，宗介和凛还完成了“butterfly超绝合体”，美名其曰“友情的力量。”怜还分析出自己有改造真琴的野心。雨滴胡乱地敲打着窗户，遥刷刷刷写满一页纸。

纸写满了，前面还好好地讲述梦境，后来就变成越来越潦草的“まこと”。眼睛时不时看着对面那扇窗户。要被改造的对象睡得好好的，他却突然希望那人醒一下陪陪他。

遥并不希望那扇窗户突然亮起来。一是会尴尬。二是，那个胆小的家伙，听见雨声起来，看见对面昏暗的灯光下一张惨白的脸直勾勾盯着自己，指不定吓成什么样子。换做平常，他会“啊啊啊遥不要吓我”大叫着躲到自己身后抓住自己肩膀晃来晃去。真琴像虎鲸，一身的傻力气，总觉得他下一秒就会把自己甩几圈扔出去。而且，一个一米八几的男生大呼小叫到处乱窜，也挺丢人的。

真琴的学习任务越来越紧，他的目标大学是庆应。其实真琴只要正常发挥就能考上的，不仅是遥，身边每个人都这样认为。真琴从小到大都是公认的好学生。不同于遥的天赋以及自由散漫的态度，真琴一直踏实认真。全国大赛之后，真琴每天学到半夜。遥把纸夹进书里，拉上窗帘，躺回床上。

八月末，气温开始降低。遥拿来一条毛毯盖上。按规矩，他和真琴已经在全国大赛结束后退掉了游泳部。回想着从打扫泳池起步，东拼西凑来的几人居然一路过关斩将杀进全国大赛，遥的嘴角不禁弯了弧度。如今怜成了部长，江依旧是经理，遥和真琴不时也会去游泳部看看，监督下训练。想着这些，他不知不觉又睡着了。

第二天是周六，遥难得赖了一会儿床。早上八点，他正在床上犯迷糊，真琴轻轻推门进来。

“遥，起床了哦。”

“……”

“起来啦，偷懒可不是遥的风格呢。”

不都是因为半夜在窗口看你看了好久。

“遥不要装睡了，脸都红啦。没时间磨蹭了遥，要赶紧坐车去鲛柄。怜和渚已经在车站等我们了。”

“去干嘛。”

“遥忘了吗。今天是共同练习啊。”

“你才是，昨晚又熬到很晚吧。”

“诶遥知道吗？也没有很晚。”

“对身体不好。”遥起身穿衣服，“都不扭头吗，直勾勾盯我穿衣服。”

“都是男生啊，而且我又不是没见过。”真琴笑了。

遥觉得，面前这个微笑的人简直就是上天派来管教他的。第一秒堵住他所有的话，第二秒再揭穿他。毕竟世上没有比他更懂自己的人了。

遥在一个月后要迎来一次笔试。作为体育推荐生，文化成绩也要过关，这些对于遥都是小菜一碟。他总共被六所大学邀请，首先排除了不在东京的。“遥，真的不用这样啦。还是考虑综合水平来决定，不能只奔着东京去啊。”遥看着真琴努力掩盖喜悦的脸，淡淡地说：“别想多，我爸妈在东京而已。”

“哦……”面前的大个子像极了受了委屈耷拉着耳朵的大型犬，让人忍不住想摸摸他的头。但遥没有摸，事实证明在以后的日子里摸的机会还有很多，但这都是后话了。总之遥还是考虑了综合实力后选择了一所东京的名校，当然离庆应很近就是了。

岩鸢四人紧赶慢赶到达鲛柄，凛和新任部长似鸟已经等候多时了。让遥有点在意的是，御子柴也在。

“是百百的哥哥哎！”渚兴高采烈扑过去，“百百来了吗？”

御子柴瞥了渚一眼，“在睡懒觉呢。”

“七濑前辈，橘前辈，大家都来了啊，那就快做准备活动吧，我们早点开始早点休息。”似鸟上任没多久，还十分青涩，这正是他适应的好机会。众人能明显感到他的紧张，但都对他投以肯定的目光。

“真琴，我本来以为你不会来的，哦你不来才奇怪呢。”凛一把拉住真琴，笑道。

“作为前任部长我当然要来啊。凛，你不也来了嘛。”

“只是真琴，你现在继续训练会不会太忙？我听遥说你最近学习很辛苦，要注意休息啊。”

“游泳也是休息的一种嘛，而且对身体也好。”遥听着他们的对话，回头看了一眼，真琴对他报以一个灿烂的微笑。

透过办公室的毛玻璃窗，遥看着在外面等候的真琴的剪影。真琴好像在拿着本什么书翻着，这点时间都不想耽误，真是努力呢。

“七濑君？”天方老师轻轻敲桌子。

“啊，对不起。”遥猛地回过神。

迎着夕阳，他们又踏上了回家路。刚刚入秋的海风吹动发梢，凉凉的很舒服。海风夹带着特有的海腥味，外地人可能接受不了，但对于这个宁静祥和的小渔村来说，就是家的味道。

就像，橘真琴的味道。

真琴怕海，遥总是很贴心地走在靠近海的一侧。这种安心的陪伴，使真琴一想起就会露出微笑。由此产生的著名的“大天使的微笑”，能攻略七濑遥当然也可以攻略很多人，当然包括女生。遥也就顺理成章地无偿承担了帮真琴拒绝女孩子表白的任务。

“七濑君可以帮我把这封信……转交给橘君吗。”

“哦，他已经有喜欢的人了。”遥面无表情直到女孩哭着跑开。“走了，你出来吧。”真琴总怕伤害别人，但某些事情不伤害别人不行。正如遥所说，你和那些女生交往会影响学习的。

“今天老师都找遥谈了什么？”

“问我的一些安排，还说现在不来上课也可以。”

“遥怎么想？”

“我不知道。”

“遥如果觉得麻烦可以不用来学校，有更多的时间干自己的事情啊。”

遥抬头，发现真琴并没有看自己，于是很失落地又把头低下了。

遥接到妈妈的电话，询问他的升学志向，以及一些唠叨，比如多吃蔬菜别总吃青花鱼，天冷了记得加衣服，记得给真琴做爱心便当。

“真琴也要考东京的学校吧？到时候正好可以照顾你们。”遥还没有对最后一条表示抗议，“他能不能考上还不一定。”

“小遥嘴上这么说，心里一定在想是真琴的话一定没问题吧！好了，妈妈接着工作了，替我问真琴好。”遥叹了口气，放下电话。

吃完饭，洗完碗，对着对面窗口的亮光发愣，手机又响了。

“怜？”

“遥前辈你好。现在有事吗？”

“没有。”

“那我和渚能去你家一下吗？”

没有理由拒绝。他们来很麻烦，但想理由拒绝更麻烦。刚挂电话，敲门声响起，怜拎着哇哇大哭的渚站在门口。

“怎么回事？”遥给他们泡茶。

“渚打电话给我，一直哭，我问他也不说。我经过理论分析，认为遥前辈可以解决问题。”

看着两个孩子气的后辈，遥好气又好笑。他使出浑身解数安慰渚，任凭他把自己的衣服弄得到处是眼泪鼻涕。冰箱里有昨天真琴送来的巧克力蛋糕，加热了一下也给他吃了。渚好不容易止住眼泪说出原因，居然是因为真琴和遥退部很寂寞。

“渚，你要记住，世上不止有眼前的苟且，还有青花鱼和小岩鸢和怜。”

“遥前辈，不要把我和那些没有美感的东西放在一起！还把我放最后！”

渚和怜提出去真琴家看看。“他最近很忙，最好别去打扰他。”渚和怜告辞，遥突然想多留他们一会儿。天气渐凉，他不好意思总跟后辈抢地方，也不好意思去鲛柄借泳池，更不愿意去笹部教练那里，虽然后者很愿意。

不能游泳又不能每时每刻和真琴呆在一起，生活都失去了颜色。

遥定定望着对面窗口。十二点，灯熄了。遥也关灯睡觉。 

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-04-14  
评论：10  
热度：1021

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49)  


评论(10)

热度(1021)

  1. 共42人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://wzrwb.lofter.com/) [小凉介](https://wzrwb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lezhengmingqing.lofter.com/) [明清-HL](https://lezhengmingqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yerao814.lofter.com/) [曳桡](https://yerao814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jiachengxiongdi521.lofter.com/) [左拥矶村右抱环奈](https://jiachengxiongdi521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://meteorrain.lofter.com/) [流星飞上了天](https://meteorrain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xueyuheilin.lofter.com/) [雪雨黑霖](https://xueyuheilin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xihuanyouzidepoohsang.lofter.com/) [喜欢柚子的pooh桑](https://xihuanyouzidepoohsang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yinxiayu.lofter.com/) [尹夏语](https://yinxiayu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://doushadoudou.lofter.com/) [豆沙斗斗](https://doushadoudou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qiuyiqing871.lofter.com/) [苍耳子](https://qiuyiqing871.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://b556699.lofter.com/) [b556699](https://b556699.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://likejacksonyi.lofter.com/) [呵](https://likejacksonyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://65823060.lofter.com/) [☆](https://65823060.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://nange621.lofter.com/) [冷篍](https://nange621.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wangchenruxian777.lofter.com/) [山川悠远路漫漫](https://wangchenruxian777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://weiyuanan.lofter.com/) [惟愿安](https://weiyuanan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) [Eve](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yu233728.lofter.com/) [YU_CH](https://yu233728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://luoxiaohei409.lofter.com/) [451930](https://luoxiaohei409.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://2720726715.lofter.com/) [十言九妄](https://2720726715.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://junlintianxia298.lofter.com/) [123](https://junlintianxia298.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://junlintianxia298.lofter.com/) [123](https://junlintianxia298.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://sanwan354.lofter.com/) [三碗](https://sanwan354.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wobuxiangshuohuale.lofter.com/) [我不想说话了](https://wobuxiangshuohuale.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://youer750.lofter.com/) [玖荃](https://youer750.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://1356892.lofter.com/) [π](https://1356892.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://pollyjoe.lofter.com/) [乌拉](https://pollyjoe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shiguizhoufu.lofter.com/) [十鬼咒符](https://shiguizhoufu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://secret411.lofter.com/) [Kookniel.](https://secret411.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://secret411.lofter.com/) [Kookniel.](https://secret411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://alinsonghechangxichudao.lofter.com/) [阿林阿林阿林](https://alinsonghechangxichudao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://youzhiyuankangbazi098.lofter.com/) [热爱兔兔的小藤](https://youzhiyuankangbazi098.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiaoxingshisi.lofter.com/) [小刑十四](https://xiaoxingshisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://22621289.lofter.com/) [糖不甜](https://22621289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://18242123.lofter.com/) [山山而川](https://18242123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://aizhegege.lofter.com/) [小猪佩廷](https://aizhegege.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://leiluochengshangdeg389.lofter.com/) [我斑](https://leiluochengshangdeg389.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lovekyukyu.lofter.com/) [YA](https://lovekyukyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://leaceent.lofter.com/) [leaceent](https://leaceent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xun46742.lofter.com/) [婉。](https://xun46742.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://kiarey.lofter.com/) [✨](https://kiarey.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://buxian197.lofter.com/) [江停的刀鱼小馄饨](https://buxian197.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://douling937.lofter.com/) [都灵](https://douling937.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://0583612664.lofter.com/) [ユリセキ](https://0583612664.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qiuhuangqiqi.lofter.com/) [某白发的矢量](https://qiuhuangqiqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://88692918.lofter.com/) [ほし](https://88692918.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	3. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 02-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 02-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 02](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)   


[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)   


[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)   


[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)   


[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)   


[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)   


[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)   


[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)   


\-------------------分割线---------------------

  


Chapter 02

  


By lattice

  


  


遥拎着午饭上天台，看见江在那里一个人吃饭。

“又是白饭配青花鱼？”

“嗯。”

“遥前辈居然一个人吃饭，真少见呢。”

“以后你会经常见到的。”

两人相对无言，十分尴尬。遥找了个话题，“花村怎么不在？”

“她和班里一个男生交往了。现在每天和他赖在一起，我成孤家寡人了。”

遥不知该如何安慰她，又暗自后悔引出这个话题，只好继续吃饭。

“遥前辈，你有喜欢的女孩子吗？”遥一下子被鱼刺扎了嘴。

“没有。”

“我觉得遥前辈不会轻易追求女孩子呢。”江笑了。的确，遥也难以想象自己有朝一日主动追求女孩子的样子。

“遥前辈，如果你一直以为，你喜欢的人也喜欢你，但她却和别人交往了，你会怎么想？”

喜欢的人，真琴？

想象着真琴每天接送女朋友上下学，拉她出浴缸，陪她吃午饭，陪她去游泳。一天到晚嘴里的“遥”变成了女朋友的名字。自己也成了被抛弃的人，只能与松冈江谈人生。再过三五年，真琴结婚有孩子了，一群孩子围着自己喊“小遥欧吉桑！”“别加小又加欧吉桑！”真的很讨厌。

他有了强烈的危机感。初中时，鴫野贵澄顶着一头恶心的粉毛把真琴拉去篮球部，真琴居然也兴冲冲地去了。他看着那粉毛把真琴揽走，回头给自己一个鬼脸。真烦。

遥并不知道真琴的确切想法，虽然时不时能听见“游泳和小遥我都最喜欢了”或者“不是遥就不行，我想和遥一起游泳”这些模棱两可的话。倒不如说，十八年来，真琴和遥一直小心维护着他们感情的平衡。作为朋友，当然非常喜欢真琴，真琴或许也是这样。习惯了如今的相处模式，强行改变两人的关系，对双方都很困扰吧？

毕竟很可能会换来热脸贴冷屁股，连朋友也做不成的结局。

“呐，遥前辈对真琴前辈是什么看法？”心中一惊，她喜欢上真琴了？才在天台等真琴？

“你喜欢真琴？”

“不是啦遥前辈别突然这么激动……”

“我对真琴没有别的看法。一个傻乎乎的大个子而已。”现在，真的很想和真琴在一起，字面意义的在一起，就好。

遥十二岁时，有次梦见和真琴去海洋馆，醒来之后发现异常。他洗了洗被单和内裤，像尿床一样晾在院子里，相当不好意思。他把疑惑告诉了真琴。真琴脸红得像个大番茄。

“这…….这是正常现象啦……遥不要担心啦。”

“真琴也有过吗？”

“恩……”真琴目光闪躲。

“你梦见什么了？”

“我梦见……和遥……然后……”

真琴说不下去了。遥突然觉得偶尔这样逗逗真琴也是很不错的。

如今遥也是个发育健全的高三学生，类似的事情发生过很多次。遥因为不能游泳而烦闷时，会自行发泄一次然后埋头就睡，幻想的对象当然是真琴。不同于同龄男生，他并不觉得这种事很罪恶，因为潜意识里觉得真琴也是这样的。

“我和真琴大概处于，仅仅是朋友，但会想着对方打炮的关系。”这句话遥当然没有说出口。

遥捧着便当盒轻手轻脚走进教室。教室很安静，同学们都在刷题或睡午觉。他看向真琴的座位，没有人。

午后的阳光晃得睁不开眼。

真琴趴在遥的座位上，枕着遥的课本，摸着遥的笔袋，脸对着遥，身体微微起伏，睡得正香。

脸上除了眼镜印，甚至有阳光投照在睫毛上留下的阴影。

初秋的风还是比较温暖的。

心动其实就是一瞬间的事。

天蓝色的窗帘一下一下轻抚着真琴的脸。这窗帘，何德何能。

真琴……在自己座位上。

搞不懂真琴在想什么，为什么要这样做。可能的解释让遥心跳加速，又不由得感到一丝酸楚。

真琴，也想更多地……接近自己吗。

有心也好无意也好，别做这么可爱的事啊。

有洁癖的遥一向不允许别人碰他东西。但是，真琴枕过的书，要好好保存呢。

真琴……最近没有好好吃饭吧。

记忆里圆圆的可爱的娃娃脸逐渐变得棱角分明，遥纠结过更喜欢哪个。虽然最后没有比出结果，但，还是要好好吃饭，太瘦对身体不好的。

睡的时候还笑得这样开心，是梦到谁了吗。会不会梦到……不会的。

明明是没有意识的笑容，却这样的，让人忍不住想，表白。

遥扎上窗帘，趴在真琴的座位上，脸对着真琴睡着了。

无端被撩，也很愉快啊。

好梦，真琴。

“小遥听说了吗？鲛柄那个特别厉害特别热血的御子柴部长有了超可爱的女朋友！”渚凶残地啃着岩鸢吓一跳面包，面包屑喷的满地。

“他不是回东京了吗？”

“前一段时间又回老家了，带着女朋友，超恩爱的样子。”渚把嘴边的果酱舔干净。

“御子柴不是喜欢江吗？”

“嘛，或许御子柴部长想把江桑留给他弟弟吧！”怜激动地分析着，“毕竟江桑只喜欢肌肉呢。”

“御子柴部长的肌肉明显要好过百百的吧！”

他们又在讨论无聊的事情了。

遥突然想起江的不对劲。自己也已经无聊到开始管别人闲事了。

“真琴，今晚还去图书馆吗？”

“恩。”真琴明显在苦恼着题目，抬头给遥一个程式化的笑脸。长时间伏案学习使他神经紧张，心情烦闷。这些遥都看在眼里记在心里。

不要太累着自己啊笨蛋。

还是……去图书馆看看这个笨蛋吧。

放学后的图书馆，灯全大开着。遥透过玻璃门看，没有人，老师早回去了。真琴胆子小，一定在最里面。遥轻手轻脚推开大门，穿过一排排桌椅到了最里间的阅览室。不出所料，最熟悉不过的身影就在那里。

现在的问题是，怎样让他注意到自己的存在。

拍拍他，很有可能会把他吓到跳起来。上前喊他一声，等效。

遥在苦苦思索，真琴猛一回头，倒把遥吓了一跳。看见是遥，真琴高度紧张的表情慢慢和缓下来。“遥……”疲惫的声音遮盖不住惊喜。

“嘘。”在图书馆不要大声说话啊。

“没事，放学好久了，只有我一个人在哦。图书馆的老师把钥匙给我了。”

“我……只是顺路经过。”

“遥吃晚饭了吗？”

“恩，你的那份我放阿姨那儿了。我请教了怜，按照营养搭配给你准备的。”

“遥真的是个温柔的人呢。”真琴替遥拉好椅子，“不坐下来陪陪我吗？”脸上有一丝狡黠的笑。

这个人啊，真是。

“谁要陪你啊。”遥去了另一边的书架，拿了本《海洋哺乳动物》心不在焉翻起来。

只是不想让他分神。

每翻过一页，视线就会穿透过书架，更多地停留在不远处的真琴那里一秒。真琴依旧认真地写写算算，把他当做了空气。

“虎鲸，又称逆戟鲸、杀人鲸，是一种大型齿鲸，身长8~10米，体重9吨左右，头部略圆，具有不明显的喙；背鳍高而直立，弯曲长达1米；身体黑、白两色。两翼骨远隔开。颞窝大。下颌骨相对较短。在上、下颌每齿列有10~12枚圆锥形的齿。嘴巴细长，牙齿锋利，性情凶猛。是食肉动物，善于进攻猎物，是企鹅、海豹等动物的天敌。有时它们还袭击其它鲸类，甚至是大白鲨。”这种描述与旁边圆滚滚傻乎乎打着滚的照片，实在太不搭了。

虎鲸的确是海上霸王，凶猛威风，遥却觉得它蠢蠢胖胖的样子挺可爱。或许真琴像虎鲸一样有着强大的能量，温柔如水的外表背后隐藏着狠心残忍的一面。一直以来真琴事事以遥为优先，处处包容处处优渥，从未对遥真正生过气，遥闹别扭也笑脸相待。但，如果哪天真触碰到了真琴的某根神经，会有怎样的下场遥不敢想，可能可怕程度足以毁灭世界。真琴只要冷下脸，毫无感情说一句“遥，我生气了哦”，就足以让遥担惊受怕一阵子了。

而且，虎鲸也吃海豚，先砸晕再生吞活剥啊。

遥想像自己被真琴生吞活剥的样子……嘛想这个干什么。

翻过这页，他又看向真琴，却发现那人在用同样温柔的目光注视着自己。

遥想移开视线，但那目光吸引力太强，要把自己的魂魄吸进他的眼眸。这双祖母绿的眸子，十八年如一日温柔注视着自己，一点点偷走自己的心。这个人，真狡猾呢。

“来吧，坐到我旁边吧。不用担心影响我，遥不在我身边我不习惯呢。遥来看我，我很开心哦。”

“只是恰巧路过而已。真琴啰嗦。”。

那就恭敬不如从命了。遥坐下来，转过身去。

没过多久，遥就为刚刚的恭敬不如从命而后悔。翻完图鉴，忍耐已到了限度。

非常……想把头扭到真琴那边。

只是看看他是不是在努力，有没有偷懒。看一眼，一眼就好。

被发现的话，解释起来很麻烦吧？

所以这真是个好办法。趴在桌上透过胳膊缝隙偷偷看他。

十八年来早已看习惯的脸，却时常让自己眼前一亮。戴眼镜的真琴给人感觉比平时更严肃，也增添了一丝禁欲的气息。普通的制服，自己也在穿，真琴却总能穿出与常人不同的感觉，毕竟身材和外貌摆在那里。和真琴走在街上，真琴总能吸引百分之八十的目光。遥为真琴有这样的吸引力而自豪，又时不时有很大的危机感。

投在真琴身上那些火辣辣的视线，比注视着自己，还要不舒服。

真琴扭头，遥赶紧闭上眼睛。

竖起耳朵，听见椅子被轻轻挪动。身上盖上了一层东西。再熟悉不过的薄荷味道，是真琴的制服。

遥还来不及有感情波动，有个重量压上了他的后背。

是真琴的怀抱。虽然只是轻轻搂了一下他的腰。

气流让他耳朵痒痒的。依旧是好闻的薄荷味道。

“遥的睫毛好漂亮。”

嗯。只是睫毛吗。

原先有好事者按吸引力给班里男生排了个名。遥对此不感兴趣，但听闻自己上榜还是很欣慰，因为真琴必定在榜上。他去看了一眼：

七濑君的睫毛和橘君的腿。

遥非常不愿意用睫毛去吸引人，包括吸引真琴。

不过怎样都好，如果自己的毛发在一夜之间全部脱落，真琴也绝不会因此不来叫自己起床。

“眼睛也好美。”

这个人真会读心啊。

“遥看着我的时候，特别像小猫呢。”

哦，那找你家的小猫去吧。

再也不这样看真琴了，遥暗自发誓。

嗯，以后要光明正大地看。

真琴回到座位上奋笔疾书，遥把身上的衣服裹紧了。

同样的制服，真琴的，好温暖。 

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-04-15  
评论：15  
热度：287

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a)  


评论(15)

热度(287)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://wzrwb.lofter.com/) [小凉介](https://wzrwb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://1160525722.lofter.com/) [月瑰旎殇](https://1160525722.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://doushadoudou.lofter.com/) [豆沙斗斗](https://doushadoudou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://25376458.lofter.com/) [🙈 🙉 🙊](https://25376458.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yipianyezi968.lofter.com/) [一片叶子](https://yipianyezi968.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) [Eve](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yu233728.lofter.com/) [YU_CH](https://yu233728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://luoxiaohei409.lofter.com/) [451930](https://luoxiaohei409.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://shiriai131.lofter.com/) [时日矮](https://shiriai131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://shiguizhoufu.lofter.com/) [十鬼咒符](https://shiguizhoufu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) [雨鹬](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://leiluochengshangdeg389.lofter.com/) [我斑](https://leiluochengshangdeg389.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://whitehe40679.lofter.com/) [白禾](https://whitehe40679.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yan456692.lofter.com/) [南栀北辰。](https://yan456692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jintianyezaixiangnicheng.lofter.com/) [想吃辣](https://jintianyezaixiangnicheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) [舒柏](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) [舒柏](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://jiujiujiujiu607.lofter.com/) [-啾啾啾jiu-](https://jiujiujiujiu607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://busiyongshengniao957.lofter.com/) [_](https://busiyongshengniao957.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://alice143.lofter.com/) [就是](https://alice143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://wei26510.lofter.com/) [wei](https://wei26510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) [身外之物](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) [身外之物](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://rosemary638.lofter.com/) [Rosemary](https://rosemary638.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lingaiweiyao.lofter.com/) [lng.](https://lingaiweiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://chengsansui283.lofter.com/) [程三岁](https://chengsansui283.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) [暮年_](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) [暮年_](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://fengsheng437.lofter.com/) [风声](https://fengsheng437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wuxiaov215.lofter.com/) [柒魚v⚡](https://wuxiaov215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://lokiya341.lofter.com/) [日籍黑人女歌手](https://lokiya341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://chengchengzhier464.lofter.com/) [丞丞汁儿](https://chengchengzhier464.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://nanshengjiumeng447.lofter.com/) [耶啵是个小奶盖](https://nanshengjiumeng447.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) [油梁时雨](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://buzhihechuyu125.lofter.com/) [不知何处雨](https://buzhihechuyu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://woshixianwenxiaotaoqi.lofter.com/) [谣书.](https://woshixianwenxiaotaoqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://fearless-weizhiguang.lofter.com/) [韩先生的小朋友](https://fearless-weizhiguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	4. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 03-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 03-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 03](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de)

[阅前必读戳 ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

于是这是凛凛怒刷存在感的一篇。不能接受凛凛神助攻的小伙伴请自行避雷哟~

另：番外01是由本篇诞生的脑洞，配合阅读效果更佳w链接走 **[番外 01](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)**

\------------------分割线------------------  


Chapter 03

  


By lattice  
  
  


“所以，明明是给真琴补习英语，为什么要来你家？”凛站在门口，一脸不耐烦。

“啊，凛来了，那就快进来吧。”真琴一副男主人的姿态站在遥身边，“凛能来给我补习英语真是太好了呢。”

倒是中午要多做一人份的饭了。即便如此，也不能再让凛去真琴家。

前不久全国大赛结束后，凛去真琴家玩。这件很普通的事却让遥糟心得几天没睡好觉。

遥本以为，凛那口牙，会给兰和莲幼小的心灵带来不可磨灭的创伤。但谁能料到，凛迅速和两个孩子打成一片。没过多久，莲就骑在凛的脖子上，两个人嗷嗷叫着满屋乱跑，简直是一对父子。

遥看着抱着凛送的鲨鱼玩偶玩的开心的兰，“你不觉得那个长着一口好牙的怪叔叔很可怕吗？”

兰抬起那张像极了真琴的可爱脸蛋，“我觉得凛凛很帅呀！还有，他才不是怪叔叔！他长得比小遥年轻呢！”

小孩子，心智还不成熟，认知能力难免有欠缺。遥缓了一会儿，待心中伤痛抚平，他又暗搓搓地问兰，“你不觉得鲨鱼没有海豚可爱吗？”

虽然很不想用这个词……但论可爱程度，凛比自己差一些吧。

“我昨天晚上和哥哥一起看了纪录片呢，鲨鱼好厉害的！能把海豚吃掉！”

这一刻，遥深切地觉察到，他在真琴弟妹心中的地位，似乎已跌入谷底了。

真琴的弟弟妹妹，最喜欢最崇拜的大哥哥，只能是自己，除了真琴。

以及该告诉真琴，不要带小孩子看那么血腥的纪录片了，不利于小孩的健康成长，也不利于形成正确的价值观。应该去看虎鲸和海豚相亲相爱的片子，和和美美多好啊。

遥抱着仅存的一丝希望，近乎祈求地问，“兰，你最喜欢谁？我们这些人里。”

想必兰从小也被问过无数次了。遥相信兰是个聪明的孩子，会明白他想从兰那里得到明摆着虚假的答案，以此安抚他的内心。遥自己还小的时候，对这个问题的回答一概是：“真琴”，这似乎让爸爸妈妈奶奶他们非常受伤。

兰认真地思考了一会儿，长睫毛扑闪扑闪。

“果然还是最喜欢哥哥了！”

“其次？”

“凛凛！”

“再其次？”

“蝶泳大哥哥!”

“然后？”

“头发卷卷的小渚！”

“再然后？”

“红头发高马尾的漂亮姐姐！”

……

遥终于理解了长辈们的心情。

是该对真琴进行一番思想教育了，对待小孩子，一味宽容是不行的哦。

“噫，你们两个，越来越像一对夫妻了。”凛进了屋还不忘念念有词。正在打扫屋子的遥强忍抄起扫帚把凛打出门的冲动。

是来给真琴补习的，还是暂时忍着吧。

“诶？凛为什么会这么觉得？”不知道真琴真傻还是装傻，真傻就算了，如果是装的……

“你看，遥看你的眼神，像不像妻子看见在外拈花惹草的丈夫。”真琴看了遥一眼，“诶？很正常的表情啊。”

“你来给真琴补习，宗介没说什么吗？”遥放出一句，“你去看看他是不是一路跟过来，在外面偷窥。”凛像踩了个弹簧，一步三跳冲到遥家大门口来回张望。趁这机会，遥靠在真琴耳边低语，“以后你带兰和莲的时候要注意点。”

“诶？”

“看电视注意频道，别看一些不好的东西。”

“我有一直在注意啦。”

“少看点海豚被追杀的片子。太血腥了不好。”

“知道啦遥，我会注意的。遥真的很关心他们呢。”

遥给真琴翻了个大大的白眼。

凛给真琴补习英语，遥躺在沙发上百无聊赖，拿出手机玩了起来。

即便这样也一点……不想离开真琴一分一秒。

“遥，你居然在玩手机！”

“不行吗？”

“原始人终于开化了啊。”凛一脸发现新大陆的样子。

“嘛，我给他下载的啦。”真琴拿起手机，“我手机上也有哦。很多小游戏很好玩的。凛想试试吗？”

“我看看。”凛抢过手机，“大鱼吃小鱼，养鱼日记，深海世界探秘，海底花园，鱼宝宝培育……啧。”

“很好玩的。”遥专注着手里的游戏，“刚刚又升了一级。”

“你们两个的兴趣爱好能不能稍微……”

“都是真琴专门找给我的安装包，”遥狠狠敲着屏幕，自己的“makosabaiwtb”刚吃掉一条很大的翻车鱼，“求我我也不给你。”

“谁要啊！”凛磨了磨牙，发出刺啦刺啦的噪音。在打游戏的遥没注意他是如何磨牙的，突然好奇起来的时候他已经不磨了。

凛居然可以磨牙，真了不起。Nothing is impossible.

“还有这些哦。”真琴还在源源不断地给凛推荐着手游。

“三分钟做煎蛋卷，烤牛排大比拼，鲭鱼之战……”

“我听遥说凛是会做饭的吧？那一定比我玩的好。”

“那倒没错，不过这些……对提高烹饪水平毫无帮助啊。”

“凛，再给你推荐一个游戏，叫猫咪后院哦。只要加粮食什么都不用管，各种各样的小猫就会自己跑过来。”

“诶，这个听起来不错。我看看。”原先就听真琴说，凛果然是个潜在猫奴。

“我给他删了。”遥冷冷地来了一句，“又不是缺猫，每天都和猫赖在一起。”

“遥啊遥，”凛摇着头，“猫的醋你都吃。你看人家是天王遥。再看看你，醋王遥。”

“我怕他玩物丧志好吗。”两人大吵起来。真琴猛地咳嗽两声，两人同时闭嘴。

“倒是你啊真琴，怎么给他找那么多游戏？”

“遥不是不爱看手机嘛，所以有时候有急事不好联系他。给他下载游戏，让他养成时不时看一眼手机的习惯，这样手机才能发挥应有的作用啊。”

“一切都在你的掌握之中啊真琴。不错嘛你个抖S。”

“不是啦，遥开心就好。”

真琴真的……下了好大一盘棋啊。

“还是要注意一下视力。”凛眯着眼睛。

“我从来就不近视。不像某人，带上眼镜那么丑。”

凛立即取下眼镜四处张望，“真琴，刚才遥在说谁呢。”

“嘛……”真琴笑得一脸为难，“可能是说我吧。”

“我说牙齿缺钙的那个。”

“遥！你带眼镜说不定比我还丑！你给我从沙发上滚下来！咱俩谈谈！”

“好了！你们两个不要一见面就吵架！真是的！”想到凛是给真琴补习来的，遥哼了一声把头扭了过去。

“真琴，你看见没有，是他一直找着我吵，遥你怎么不去泡澡啊。”

“我想看着真琴不可以吗。”

“喂你们两个真是够了够了……”凛悲愤地掏出准备好的题让真琴做。

奶奶说的没错，不能以貌取人。凛教起学生来还有板有眼挺像样子，发音比自己标准太多。真琴听得很认真，时不时做笔记。遥头一次切实体会到学好英语的用处。如果自己的英语水平足够高，就再也不用麻烦别人，真琴有什么不会的地方都可以问自己。遥有些难受又有些不甘，干脆起身去厨房做饭。

酒足饭饱，三个人坐在一起聊天。虽已入秋，但今天气温回升，闷热异常。

遥把衬衫解开露出胸膛。

“遥一直都喜欢这样呢。”真琴看着遥，眼眸中如水的温柔。

“嗯。”

也想看真琴这样。真琴身材那么好，效果……一定很棒。

“遥在想什么我都知道哦。”

你知道，那太好了。

真琴动作慢条斯理，解开第一颗纽扣，精致的锁骨一点点露出来。遥想象着那手是自己的，解开真琴的领带，慢慢脱下真琴的上衣，然后……

如果只有我们两人在，你就不要穿黑背心了。

真琴点点头。

“咳咳。虽然很不想承认，但我还在呢。”凛拿着书疯狂地扇风，“话说你们不觉得开个空调就可以解决所有问题吗？”

“过世的奶奶说过，不到万不得已不要吹空调，对身体不好。而且，电费节省下来可以买更多的青花鱼。”凛就是不当家不知柴米油盐贵，遥心疼了宗介一秒。

“嗯，好吧。”凛把衬衫一脱，“真琴你不热吗？里面还穿了个……黑背心？什么鬼搭配？”

“嘛，是遥让我穿上的哦。平时穿制服也穿着呢。”

“不是很懂你们的审美……”

真琴身材好，人尽皆知。真琴胸肌发达，更不用赘述。

凛的妹妹江也是遥的好友。但每当江陶醉状吃着手指，自带粉红泡泡特效盯着真琴的胸肌时，遥就在心中单方面翻船无数次，更想把她拖出去揍一顿无数次。

渚大概能察觉出什么，“小真游泳的时候也必须裸上身呢。”

但是，穿着白制服的真琴，锁骨，胸肌，一切都若隐若现，又因为感觉很羞耻想努力遮挡的样子。

嘛，如果大家排着长队等着被遥揍，遥还没有那个时间。

毕竟遥又要做青花鱼又要睡觉又要游泳又要泡澡又要吃醋，也是个忙人。

按说这么多年早就习惯了，但遥此时突然发现，原来喜欢一个人不仅是幸福的，也是忙碌的。这忙碌本身也是幸福的一种吧。

“遥困了吧？往常这个时间遥都睡午觉了。再热也是秋天了哦，遥穿好衣服休息一会儿吧。”真琴从旁边拿过毯子替遥铺好。遥躺下，真琴把抱枕塞进他怀里。“睡吧遥，我们会小声点说话的。”

“嗯。”遥把衬衫穿好。真琴的话不会有错。

“真琴，你太宠遥了。”

“诶？”

“宠坏了不好，他会不听话。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来有点违和吧。”遥把手里的抱枕砸向凛的脸，“不应该宗介说更合适？”凛把抱枕回砸回去，“好好睡你的觉。”

“砸到我眼睛了！”

“你刚刚还砸我脸呢！”

“我瞎了你陪医药费啊！”

两个人打了起来，抱枕在空中飞舞，几个回合后几乎被扔出门外。

“STOP！”真琴用不标准的发音吼了一句，两个人同时停下。真琴捡起抱枕，拍了拍塞进遥的怀里，抽过毯子像裹粽子一样把遥裹了个严实。“好了，午安哦遥。”

遥真的有些困了。真琴和凛似乎在想心事，谁都没有说话。

快睡着了，突然听见真琴轻声的话语。

“我对遥啊，大概就是，如果他是只猫窝在我怀里，我会忍不住想给他挠痒痒。这算宠着他吗？”

“啧，或许吧。”凛看着远方，“宗介要是懂这个道理就好了。”

“宗介，很爱吃醋吗？”

“嘛。”凛不自然地别过头，“不是那种吃醋……宗介那家伙啊。”

“那我理解错了。抱歉啊凛。”

“怎么理解都无所谓。”

“凛和宗介，都挺不容易的呢。”

“今天上午讲的你都理解了吗？”

“嗯，凛讲课非常好呢。”

“那也不算白来一趟。宗介那家伙一直不太想让我来。”

“宗介也是没有安全感的人啊。”

真琴……也会没有安全感吗？

“或许吧。”

“遥从小就太会招蜂引蝶了。嘛，这也是没办法的事。”

迷迷糊糊听到真琴这句，遥一惊。但生物钟迫使他放弃思考，闭上眼睛。

遥最后还是没有留凛吃晚饭。

“你留我我也不在你这儿吃饭啊，你们好好聊，我找宗介去了啊。”

遥和真琴站在门口对凛挥手作别。

“真琴。”

“诶？”

“如果你想玩猫咪后院的话，就再下载吧。”遥看着远方。

大海在退潮，露出一片浅滩。狗尾草在晚风中对他打着招呼。孩子的玩闹声，自行车铃声不时传进他耳中。炊烟升起，宁静的小渔村又进入了傍晚。

“留下来吃饭吗真琴？”

“今天就不了。”

“哦……”

“有遥就够了。”

“啊？”

“我说，”真琴的视线移开了，“有遥在，不需要那些游戏的。”

“啊啊。”

这可是你自己说的啊。

“遥比所有小猫都有意思呢。”

“有意思？”

“就是字面意思啦。”

“真琴，虽然不太清楚怎么回事，但是......”

真琴的视线转回来了。眼中包含的感情过于复杂，遥想努力读懂但失败了。

那就先存在脑子里，总有一天会读懂的。

“真琴，不管发生什么，我都一直在的。所以……不要不安了。”

没有安全感的是自己吧。

“我也是，一直都在哦。”

就暂且相信你这一次吧。

“回去给兰和莲讲，多晒晒太阳，补钙很重要。”

“嗯？”

“……鲨鱼牙真的不好看。”

“噗嗤。”真琴笑出了声，“他们两个最喜欢遥了呢。”

“骗人。”

“遥放心。我们家人啊，都最喜欢遥了。”

“那你呢？”

“我……当然也算在我家人里啦。”真琴对遥挥挥手。

“晚上早睡。”

“嗯。遥也是。”

遥坐下来，托腮看着真琴走下石阶。

真琴一步步走得很慢，从背影看不出有什么情绪波动。

遥数着他的步子，突然想到一个情景。在外奔波一天的真琴踏着晚霞回到家，自己在门口等着他，给他一个拥抱说欢迎回来，饭做好了，赶紧吃别凉了，洗澡水也放好了。

鼻子一酸，真琴的背影变得模糊。

模糊的背影在还有五步台阶时停下了。他回头看着遥，眼里尽是不舍与留恋。

你回头了啊，真是太好了。

一切都镀上了一层金。

晚霞灿烂。两个人对视着。就像一幅精心绘制的风景画。 

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-04-17  
评论：14  
热度：286

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0)  


评论(14)

热度(286)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://wzrwb.lofter.com/) [小凉介](https://wzrwb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://4125992214.lofter.com/) [（☆_☆）](https://4125992214.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://doushadoudou.lofter.com/) [豆沙斗斗](https://doushadoudou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) [Eve](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://luoxiaohei409.lofter.com/) [451930](https://luoxiaohei409.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://shuangheitaizhong63733.lofter.com/) [双黑太中😍](https://shuangheitaizhong63733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://shiguizhoufu.lofter.com/) [十鬼咒符](https://shiguizhoufu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) [雨鹬](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://leiluochengshangdeg389.lofter.com/) [我斑](https://leiluochengshangdeg389.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://whitehe40679.lofter.com/) [白禾](https://whitehe40679.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shilairenxing.lofter.com/) [时来任性。](https://shilairenxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://fengyuantingying.lofter.com/) [沨遠汀影](https://fengyuantingying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yizhipaiqiu.lofter.com/) [一只排球](https://yizhipaiqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yan456692.lofter.com/) [南栀北辰。](https://yan456692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://nijintianaishangxiaotianlema.lofter.com/) [妮妮的熊♡](https://nijintianaishangxiaotianlema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://alice143.lofter.com/) [就是](https://alice143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://wudu7132.lofter.com/) [方西北](https://wudu7132.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://lingzimu513.lofter.com/) [南北霜降](https://lingzimu513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://jiujiuguiyi509.lofter.com/) [QS](https://jiujiuguiyi509.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) [^am%18](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) [身外之物](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://m18321589183.lofter.com/) [霁曈](https://m18321589183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://tudixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [泰言泰语](https://tudixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://o5401.lofter.com/) [o](https://o5401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) [雪川](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://chengsansui283.lofter.com/) [程三岁](https://chengsansui283.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) [暮年_](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) [暮年_](https://bianhuaming008.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wuxiaov215.lofter.com/) [柒魚v⚡](https://wuxiaov215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://lokiya341.lofter.com/) [日籍黑人女歌手](https://lokiya341.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://loveofsorrow.lofter.com/) [静&弥](https://loveofsorrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://feiwulaozi.lofter.com/) [废物佬子](https://feiwulaozi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://zqlyxzzknl.lofter.com/) [三秋.](https://zqlyxzzknl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://hermitxun.lofter.com/) [玖卿](https://hermitxun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yiren075.lofter.com/) [玖肆](https://yiren075.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	5. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 04-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 04-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 04](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de)[【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

\-------------------分割线---------------------  


Chapter 04

  


By lattice  
  
  


“所以，你叫我来就因为这个？”遥对怜抛出一记眼刀，怜的眼神十分闪躲。

社团活动室有个内间，遥基本不去，但知道江和渚有时会在这里。桌上零散地堆着一些稿纸，写满密密麻麻的字。电脑开着，文档处于编辑状态。另一边桌子上放着一些画稿，上面的人好眼熟……

“遥前辈和怜君！”江啪的一声合上电脑，疯狂收拾桌子。“渚君！快起来！遥前辈来了！”

被晃来晃去的渚顶着鸡窝一样的乱发揉着眼，“我才睡着没有五分钟诶。小江真暴力，小心没有男孩子喜欢你的。”

“这画的是真琴？”遥捏着画稿的力度加重了，手不自觉抖了起来。

“对呀，是小真和小遥甜蜜蜜的love story哟~小遥快看看嘛，保证满意哟！我画的时候都被甜到不行呢！小怜也看看。”渚拿起一沓画稿塞进怜的怀里，怜往后躲了一步，掉了一地。“小怜和小遥一样怎么拿不动东西呢！上次小怜说这是帕金森呢。”怜慌忙蹲下把画稿捡起，“小遥的手也是因为帕金森吗？”

一时没有人说话。

“遥前辈别生气，他胡说的。”江第一个反应过来，慌忙解释并试图夺过画稿，但由于身高问题未能成功。

这大概是真琴和……自己吧？

给真琴......表白了？

刚表白就滚床单了？

一言不合吵起来又去滚床单了？

“小小年纪不学好。”遥把画稿递给怜，“你放心了，他不是在和江交往。”怜的脸绿了又红。

早上遥碰到心事重重的怜。“渚君最近和江桑走的很近呢。每天一起上学，下课也在窃窃私语，晚上经常在活动室不知道偷偷摸摸干什么。遥前辈，你觉得他们会不会在交往，这很影响学习的。我说过要对渚君的成绩负责，他这样我很困扰……”怜开启老妈子碎碎念模式。遥认为这的确是个问题，于是和怜约好放学后去活动室内部突击检查。遥早听闻渚画风清奇，十分骇人，但没想到正经起来，画得居然很不错。渚果然是那种很有天赋，认真起来什么都能干好的孩子吧。

“江，你那里又是什么？”遥抢过江手中一沓纸，看着上面的标签，“真遥清水……真遥r18……真遥ABO……怜，这个ABO是血型吗？”

渚也终于明白大事不好，乖乖闭嘴。所有人低头等着遥发作。

十秒后。

“渚，你把真琴画丑了。应该这么画。”温柔的语气让所有人一惊。

遥拿起铅笔涂涂抹抹，真琴的侧脸跃然纸上。发梢在风中飘动，眼神坚毅看着前方。相比较于渚画的，更多了几分锐气与英气。

这才是遥心中的真琴。虽不是特别阳刚，但绝不至于阴弱。即使胆小，即使幼年体弱多病，也自始至终是让遥感到安心的强大存在。

真琴一直是遇事波澜不惊，处事游刃有余的人。真琴笑容的背后，到底隐藏着什么，究竟背负着什么，遥有时也不清楚。总觉得是个不会容易沉溺于儿女情长的人，对身边的人也一直是来者不拒去者不追的态度，这点与自己还真相似。这样的人，真心喜欢上一个人会很痴狂吧？谁能被真琴喜欢上，一定是世界上最幸福的人。

自己，不敢奢望。

“哇哦！不愧是小遥！把小真画的这——么——帅！”渚挤出星星眼。

“嘛，果然是遥前辈呢，最了解真琴前辈了，画的最传神。”大家都松了口气。

“渚从哪里知道这些的。”遥看着铺天盖地的拟声词，“感觉......长了不少见识。不过为什么永远都是我在下面？”

“我也……很好奇。”怜推了下眼镜。

“嘛，我从小就看这些哟，毕竟姐姐们都在看嘛。”

怜的眼镜啪的一声掉到地上。

“小遥喜欢在上面吗？我本来以为小遥不太好动呢。既然小遥愿意，那我下次就画骑……骑…...”渚被江堵上嘴巴推到墙角。

“难道......你们都认为我是下面的那个？”

大家望天。

“喂！”

“那是…...因为遥前辈长得很美，所以……”

“江，不要没事就用这个词，怜也是。”遥叹口气，“渚，不要把拟声词画那么大，别挡住真琴的脸。”

“我还是觉得这样对遥前辈和真琴前辈很不礼貌。”怜一脸严肃。

“怜君这个新任部长还好意思说。之前遥前辈他们还在，大家还能一起打工。现在缺了两个劳动力，大家就都不愿意打工了。我们游泳部秋冬季节日常维护的部费是哪里来的，你可一分钱都没有出。”

“所以就拿真琴前辈和遥前辈的私事来赚钱？”

这哪里是私事了，分明就是无中生有好吗，至少在现阶段。遥还没说什么，怜和江就先吵了起来。

“小遥同意了小真就会同意呀。不止对学校内部卖，也对外销售哦。小江的小说也要印成实体书了呢。顺便我们可以挣很多零花钱哦。”渚当起了和事老。

“渚君，你确定是顺便？”

“别让真琴知道。后果很可怕。”遥的威严还在，众人不再做声。虽然没亲眼见过，但大家都能想象出真琴生气的样子：眼里含刀，下一秒说不定就挥拳头上。

本子和小说里，真琴对自己持以恋爱的感情，自己也十分坦率回应着真琴的心意。说着不敢说的话做着不敢做的事，这种平行世界的设定……相当奇妙呢。

“真琴对我没有这种感情，被加上这种奇怪的妄想会生气吧。”

真琴……对自己有爱恋的感觉吗？

对同性幼驯染有这样的感情，也太可笑了。

就像自己一样。

不知何时起目光开始紧紧追随真琴。当五年前某天夜里梦见变成一只猫，窝在真琴怀里不愿出来，自己或许就已无可救药了。

当只猫多好。

大家沉默着，都在揣测那句话的意思吧。如果他们当真把自己的心意传达给真琴……真琴也不会当回事的。

图书馆闭馆，遥和真琴约好去海边散步。七点遥到达海滩，给真琴发条短信，又给“makosabaiwtb”喂了食。放下手机没多久，真琴气喘吁吁跑来，俯下身子喘气。

“不急的。”遥还沉浸在刚刚的事里。

“如果是见遥，我肯定会用跑的啊。”真琴抬起头。

月光倾洒在真琴脸上，真琴笑了笑。

“走吧遥。”

“嗯。”

你像这月色一样温柔。

遥留宿在真琴家。

“遥困了就去睡吧，被子已经铺好了。”

“不困。”

真琴第三次问，遥已经趴在桌上半睡半醒。

“遥？”

被喊醒了，但不想回答。真的很困。

“这么睡对身体不好哦。”真琴伏在遥耳边，“去床上吧。”

耳朵痒痒的。遥没做声，听见真琴叹了口气。

然后就被抱了起来。

从半睡眠状态突然清醒，身体也远离了地面，居然还在真琴的怀里。

“放我下来！”出于本能大喊一声。被真琴公主抱……太可怕了。

“小声点，去床上。”真琴明显不愉悦的声音相当有震慑力。遥想起这是真琴家，乖乖闭嘴，在惊愕中被真琴塞进被窝。

自国中开始，两人体格突飞猛进，在一张床睡总会碍手碍脚，就互相体贴地分床睡了。自己睡真琴床上，那真琴……睡哪里呢。

“我睡地上。”遥看着榻榻米上自己的被褥。

“遥睡床上，听话。”不容反驳的语气。遥于是在真琴的被窝里缩成一团，不再说话。

好闻的薄荷香气，混杂着刚晒过的阳光的味道。

不知多久没进过真琴的被窝了。

一直停留在小时候，不要长大可以吗。

害怕时间流逝，害怕万事万物的改变。青花鱼烧久一点就变老，如果永远停留在鲜嫩多汁的状态，那世界会多么美好，一切会多么幸福。

“这是不可能的哦，小遥。”奶奶把青花鱼里的刺挑出来，对流着口水盯着盘子的遥说，“热乎乎的青花鱼，也会有变凉的时候。再好吃的青花鱼，也会有吃光的一天。大海潮起潮落，没有什么敌得过时间呢。”

“小遥总有一天要学会剔鱼刺，总有一天要长大成人，不能再尿床了。奶奶陪不了小遥一辈子的。”

“不要，好麻烦。”遥垂下头，一点也不想看那盘青花鱼了。

“天下没有不散的筵席。”奶奶给遥系上手工缝制的有青花鱼图案的小围嘴，“但是，如果无论开心的事情还是难过的事情，小遥都能开开心心度过，就会一直幸福哦。”

遥挥舞着小勺一口口吃着。不管怎样，每天可以和邻居家胖乎乎的小真琴一起玩，吃到好吃的青花鱼，听奶奶讲故事，就很开心很幸福了。

奶奶早已去世。真琴早就到了不能随便钻被窝拉手的年龄。遥也学会剔鱼刺，做青花鱼，甚至独自一人生活。但，很幸福。

不管真琴对自己怎么想，不管将来如何，现在他还在身边，不超过两米不是么。

珍惜好闻的薄荷香气，珍惜真琴给予的温暖。珍惜这一切吧。

遥彻底睡不着了，索性在被窝里看真琴学习。戴着眼镜面无表情的真琴，像拿着用笔做成的刀枪在战场上殊死搏斗。这样与平时不同的真琴，也很有趣呢。

这个傻乎乎的邻家弟弟，越来越帅气了。

一直以来遥以真琴的哥哥自居，并以此为荣。小时候遥的确处于保护者的一方，长大后真琴身高体重远超过他，不得不反过来。比如刚刚的公主抱。

真琴……一身的傻力气。

那一身健硕的肌肉是他国中自己练出来的。因为，“遥长得越来越美了，我要努力配的上遥啊。”

换个词真的不行吗，好歹说个帅什么的……

自己吸引女生的能力不比真琴差，遥很清楚，但对一封封情书一次次表白都报以绝对无视的态度。

“那个女生长得很可爱呢！那么多男生都有女朋友了，小遥不试着和她交往一下吗？”目睹一切的渚总是咋咋呼呼的。“没兴趣，无所谓，你要喜欢你去追。”

为什么要和不喜欢的人交往。增加人生阅历的话，还有很多种方法吧。

而且，真琴会不高兴。不想做让真琴不快的事情呢。

笔尖与纸摩擦沙沙响，遥的眼皮有节奏地上下打架。终究扛不过强大的生物钟，但不想就这么睡着。

“想看着你。”

意识到居然说出了口，遥准备立即冲下去跑圈。无奈被窝太暖，薄荷味太香，起床失败。

真琴回头，把椅子拉近。“遥还醒着？”

“真琴还有多久？”

“快了哦。”

“晚睡对身体不好。”

“知道啦遥。”

遥还要再说点什么，一只手就被真琴拉起，十指相扣。

有些分不清梦和现实。

小时候，手牵手是家常便饭。真琴不愿去幼儿园，要遥牵着才会停止哭闹。两个孩子手拉手走在海滩小路上，走在油菜花田里，走在雨里走在风中。走着走着，换上立领制服变成少年，害羞地放开手。还是会想办法偶尔拉一下，这是只属于他们的默契。

好比在冬天的电车里，遥接过一只手套，另一只手被拉进真琴的口袋，十指相扣。无视掉他人的目光，只是取暖而已，遥总是这样给自己打气。牵着手，感觉真琴的能量源源不断输进体内，这也是真琴独有的安慰鼓励遥的一种方式吧。

为什么喜欢泡浴缸？

因为要等真琴把自己拉出来。

为什么要等？

因为，这是可以和真琴拉手的为数不多的机会。

每次游泳都会暗暗期待。最后阶段冲刺加速，心中的激动与兴奋要满溢出来。到达终点，就可以被他拉上岸，手牵手。

遥人生中为数不多的灰色记忆之一，就是国中那段时间真琴自我否定自我怀疑。好不容易到岸边等着被拉上去，真琴说几句客套话就离开了。自己像个傻子一样在水中站了许久，也开始自我否定起来。

真琴，不是最擅长读心吗。

那就别放开手啊。

“遥快睡吧。”

“你也快睡。”

“我会一直拉着遥的手哦。”坚定的眼神。不愧是真琴，果然还是最擅长读心了。

“那你怎么学习？”

“你看，这样我也可以背书啊。”真琴拿过一本书放在腿上。

“很麻烦吧。”遥想甩开，反而被真琴拉的更紧。

“遥，听话，快睡觉。要我给遥唱摇篮曲吗？”小时候，奶奶就是这样哄自己睡觉的。

“他们都睡了，别唱了。”

如果唱的话，可能会……忍不住哭出来。

暂时还不想当着真琴的面哭。会耽误真琴的时间，也会让真琴自责吧。

轻声的对话，与真琴十指相扣着。看着他的笑，沐浴在他如水的温暖里。

真琴的笑容越来越模糊。

很想……一直这样幸福下去。真琴，是怎么想的呢。

在梦中继续相会吧，真琴。

在梦里，也不要放开手哦。 

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-04-21  
评论：16  
热度：255

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de)  


评论(16)

热度(255)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://4125992214.lofter.com/) [（☆_☆）](https://4125992214.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://1160525722.lofter.com/) [月瑰旎殇](https://1160525722.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) [Eve](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://luoxiaohei409.lofter.com/) [451930](https://luoxiaohei409.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shiguizhoufu.lofter.com/) [十鬼咒符](https://shiguizhoufu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://alinsonghechangxichudao.lofter.com/) [阿林阿林阿林](https://alinsonghechangxichudao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) [雨鹬](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yunzhao625.lofter.com/) [云昭](https://yunzhao625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shilairenxing.lofter.com/) [时来任性。](https://shilairenxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://fengyuantingying.lofter.com/) [沨遠汀影](https://fengyuantingying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) [人间不值得](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yan456692.lofter.com/) [南栀北辰。](https://yan456692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://jiujiujiujiu607.lofter.com/) [-啾啾啾jiu-](https://jiujiujiujiu607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://68143489.lofter.com/) [💎](https://68143489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://alice143.lofter.com/) [就是](https://alice143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://zhangan216.lofter.com/) [你会喜欢我吧.](https://zhangan216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) [身外之物](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://1054043524.lofter.com/) [蠢咩](https://1054043524.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) [雪川](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://chengsansui283.lofter.com/) [程三岁](https://chengsansui283.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wuxiaov215.lofter.com/) [柒魚v⚡](https://wuxiaov215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://75773386.lofter.com/) [おあのぁがな](https://75773386.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) [油梁时雨](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sanyuetudiushihuaibiao.lofter.com/) [三月兔丢失怀表](https://sanyuetudiushihuaibiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zqlyxzzknl.lofter.com/) [三秋.](https://zqlyxzzknl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://gemini568.lofter.com/) [狐言](https://gemini568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://fearless-weizhiguang.lofter.com/) [韩先生的小朋友](https://fearless-weizhiguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) [Pirates](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://ling0926.lofter.com/) [听不见落地声](https://ling0926.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://jiuluo711.lofter.com/) [江晔](https://jiuluo711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://720933.lofter.com/) [Freedom♠](https://720933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://joka4697.lofter.com/) [猴子琼🙈🐽](https://joka4697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	6. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 05-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 05-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea)[【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

请无视掉为什么秋天会有紫阳花这个bug（笑

\-------------------分割线---------------------  


Chapter 05

  


By lattice  
  
  


在睡梦中就听到隐约的哭声。

第二天醒来，看见真琴穿戴整齐坐在床边。两家的父母站在床边看着自己。

所有人的表情都一样凝重。真琴张嘴想说什么却欲言又止。

“小遥。对不起，奶奶她……不会回来了。”

爸爸眼角泪水还没干，妈妈红着眼圈。遥看着他们身上的黑和服，就大概明白了。

家早被布置成了灵堂。祭坛正中间上方放着奶奶微笑的黑白照片，两侧摆满荷花灯、花篮和水果。香火烟雾缭绕，奶奶的脸很模糊。按照父母的指示，遥对着奶奶的照片行礼，用手捻起砵里的碎香，拿至眉心再放入香炉，双手合十祷告。

祭坛布置得很体面。奶奶看见，会开心吧。

理智上接受了，情感却不能接受。遥没哭，甚至有些木然。

就算哭到满地打滚，奶奶……都不会再回来了不是么。

现在哭，只会让父母心里挨刀吧。

奶奶，头一回说了谎。

一周前的下午，秋叶落满石阶。父母带着奶奶离开。

“奶奶做了手术就会好起来吗？”八岁的遥依偎在奶奶怀里不让她走。

“会的，小遥在小真琴家要听话啊。”布满皱纹苍老的脸对遥挤出一个笑，遥把奶奶抱得更紧了。“天气冷了要加衣服，记得自己涂脸霜。”

“奶奶很快就会回来吗？”遥的声音带上了哭腔。

“小遥不要担心我哦。如果小遥听话，我会带东京的巧克力给小遥和小真琴的。”奶奶放开遥，慈爱地看了他一眼，挥了挥手，在父母搀扶下颤颤巍巍走下石阶。

“嗯，奶奶最好了。”遥破涕为笑，因为奶奶从不骗自己。秋风凛冽，刮得脸颊生疼。往常这种天气，奶奶都会给遥涂上护肤霜。遥是岩鸢一带最漂亮的小孩子，奶奶一直以此为荣。

他目送着汽车开远，直到从视线中消失。

按照与奶奶的约定，遥乖乖加衣服，每天涂脸霜，在真琴家抢着干家务。头两天还会接到父母电话，后来电话不让他接了。接完电话的真琴父母窃窃私语着，日益凝重的神情，遥都看在眼里记在心上，却什么都不敢问不敢想。

真琴怯生生地扯着遥的衣角，“呐，小遥，奶奶她……”

“一定不会有事的。”

奶奶从不食言。

奶奶……只是没买到好吃的巧克力，躲起来了吧。

橘家随后也都换上黑色和服一起来到七濑家，按照习俗今晚他们都要守夜。

“小遥，奶奶再也不会回来了吗。”

大人让两个孩子呆在遥的屋里。两人坐在床边，真琴小声啜泣着，遥给他一点点擦着眼泪。

门外传来遥的父母想努力抑制的哭声。真琴吓得紧贴在遥身上。

“真琴，奶奶去找……我的爷爷了，说不定会见到卖金鱼的爷爷。”

“我知道……”

“所以，真琴，不要害怕了。”

“妈妈让我带了好多巧克力给小遥吃，你看。”真琴摸着鼓鼓囊囊的小口袋。

遥没有看。每当他试图自我麻痹时，和尚念经的声音，香炉的气味，就会强行把他拽回现实。木鱼一声声敲在心上，时刻提醒着：最亲近的奶奶，教会他走路的奶奶，蹬着三轮车带他去鱼市的奶奶，带上老花镜给他缝衣服的奶奶，生病时一勺勺喂他鱼汤的奶奶，牵着他手送他去幼儿园的奶奶，在小学门外远远望着他的奶奶，已经魂归西天，再也不会回来。

“奶奶她……骗人。”遥握紧手中的纸团，“说好了要带糖回来的，说好一个星期就回来的，说好做了手术就会好起来的！”眼泪夺眶而出。

“我每天都在等她，每天都在祈祷……结果奶奶她不要我了。”明明不久前还带自己去鸟取的海洋馆，明明前一天还给自己做饭，明明临走前还用那样的语气，好像只是去东京旅游，不久后就会容光焕发带回来很多纪念品一样。怎么说走，就走了。

“我再也不吃巧克力了，都是我不好，让奶奶去买，奶奶才不回来了。”

“不是小遥的错。”真琴摇摇头，“爸爸说，小遥的奶奶是去天堂享福了。”真琴拉住了遥的手，“呐小遥，奶奶说过希望小遥一直开开心心的。不要再哭了哦，奶奶会伤心的。”

遥不再说话，眼泪一滴滴滑落在地上。

吊唁的人一批又一批。嘈杂的脚步声，说话声，呜咽声，参杂着和尚的念经声，使遥头皮发麻。想立即拉着真琴去一个世外桃源，远离这个伤心之地。

遥看了一眼，真琴垂着头，大滴大滴的眼泪砸在鼓囊囊的口袋上。肩膀颤抖着，在努力不发出声音。

明明伤心害怕得不得了，还要来安慰自己。安慰也安慰不好，这个傻弟弟。

他拉过真琴的口袋，拿了一块巧克力，剥掉包装纸，“真琴张嘴”放进真琴嘴里。

“巧克力是甜的，眼泪是咸的，混在一起就不好吃了。所以……真琴不要再哭了，哭的话也要哭出声音来。”

“只要小遥不哭我就不哭。”真琴泪眼汪汪地嚼着，“可还是很好吃呀。”

“我……可能要变成孤单一人了。”

真琴猛地拉住他的手。“不会的！我绝对……不会让小遥孤独的。”

“你会像奶奶那样离开我吗。”

“不会的。说好了哦。”

“那，拉钩上吊。”

“拉钩上吊一百年不许变。”真琴勾起他的小手指晃啊晃。遥看着真琴胖乎乎的小手，想着如果以后真琴还这么胖，就要限制他吃巧克力了。

真琴趴在床边睡着了，遥把他弄到床上盖好被子。遥出去接水喝，看见很多黑西装的人，凭印象认出是渔业协会的工作人员。他们对遥说些冗长的安慰的话，但聊胜于无。遥上楼了，听见他们问父母“遥君这次必须去东京了吧？”

“学校已经联系好了。剩下的就是对遥开口了……他可能不会愿意呢。”爸爸强打着笑容。忙碌了几天，伤心至极却强打精神接待一批批宾客，早已身心俱疲。

“这是没办法的事吧。遥君才八岁，独自生活很辛苦呢。”

“确实是这样呢……”

三岁时，父母上京工作，要带走遥。真琴哇哇大哭不愿意，于是父母把遥留下陪着奶奶。

父母从不强迫遥做不愿意的事。但这次，真的没有理由拒绝了。

“真琴，睡一个被窝吧。”遥铺好床，真琴躺了进去。遥拉着他的手。

“真琴，对不起。”

“为什么要对不起呢？”真琴圆鼓鼓的脸特别可爱，可爱到让遥说不出接下去的话。

“我……明知道你害怕，却还是哭了。对不起。以后不会这样了。”

“小遥想哭就要哭出来。”真琴往遥这边凑了凑，笑容晃得遥睁不开眼。

有些话，该说还是要说的。

“真琴，还有一件事情。我可能真的要去东京了……以后都不会再回来了。”

真琴的笑僵在脸上。嘴角上扬，眼里已没了神采。

“我知道你不想让我走，说了你会哭，但我还是说了，对不起。”

可能白天哭累了，真琴并没有哭。半晌，传来了闷闷的声音：“小遥去吧。”他放开遥的手，把身子转到一边。遥看着自己被甩开的手发愣。

真琴，很难过吧。

奶奶生前为人很好，告别仪式来了很多人。遥的父母致悼词，众人纷纷落泪。法师低沉的诵经声中，大家一一去灵前祷告，去棺木前献上花束。遥放上了奶奶最喜欢的紫阳花。奶奶是笑着的，很安详。没有了病痛的折磨，也是一种解脱吧。

爸爸捧着灵牌走在最前面，遥头缠白布紧随在棺后。棺到墓穴，抬着绕三周，正中安下。土一点点埋下，遥不停地祈祷。希望那边是安详和美的世界，在那里，有小猫陪奶奶玩，让奶奶不寂寞。希望奶奶每天吃好睡好，下雨天也不会浑身酸疼。

“真琴，昨晚睡好了吗？”头上也缠着白布的真琴顶着两个黑眼圈。

“睡得很好哦！”

骗人。

“真琴，真的对不起。昨天的事。”还是给真琴正式道歉比较好。

“什么事？”真琴装傻，于是遥也不愿再提。

父母委婉提出带遥去东京，遥没说话，但开始默默收拾东西。

从小体弱多病的真琴，性格有些孱弱。家境好，成绩好，为人乖巧懂事，都成了他受欺负的理由。

小孩子并不都是充满着希望与爱，天真无邪的美好生物，尽管遥和真琴是这样。一直以来，真琴受了委屈都会躲在遥的身后。

这样一走了之，真琴……会被欺负的吧？

岩鸢的大海，不知道还能看几次。遥坐在和真琴玩闹过八年的沙滩上，红日正缓缓滑落，将西边的天空染得通红。

一直拿邻居家的笨蛋弟弟没办法。几年前，遥经常边嫌弃着真琴，边背着真琴四处跑。习惯性地回头一瞥，发现真琴早已不在背上。

突然听见真琴的哭喊声。在海滩的另一边，真琴和几个孩子厮打起来。

就是那些经常欺负真琴的人，嘴里不干不净：“橘你得意什么，七濑那家伙刚死了奶奶，过不了多久就去东京吃香喝辣了。死哭包！他不要你啦！看你以后还躲在谁后面啊！”

遥条件反射准备冲过去。

以后自己不在了，真琴怎么办呢。不能……保护他一辈子啊。

双腿灌了铅。无力地抬起头，看着不远处挣扎的真琴。

“胡说！小遥才没有不要我！不许你们说小遥和他奶奶的坏话！你们这些混蛋！”真琴爆发了，与那几个人扭打在一起。

一个比真琴人高马大很多的孩子狠狠推了真琴一把，真琴往后踉跄几步倒在地上。那人揪起真琴的衣领挥起拳头，其余的人对真琴拳打脚踢。真琴表情狰狞低声嘶吼着，一脚把那人踹开。

遥惊呆了。真琴这样还手还是第一次。以往负责还手的永远都是自己，所以经常弄得满脸创可贴。回过神来，真琴已经把那个孩子反压在地上掐住了脖子。

“说我的坏话可以，绝不让你们说小遥和奶奶的坏话！”“就说了！七濑小白脸！”另一个孩子冲过来，真琴一巴掌把他打到地上。看着手上那人的鼻血，真琴愣在那里。

愣着干什么！后面人又打过来了啊！

真琴恶狠狠地回头，一步步迎着那些人走过去。步子很重，很坚定。

真琴，天生就不是弱者。

“小遥，我很厉害吧，一个人打跑了五个人哦。我已经可以自己保护自己了，再没有人敢欺负我了。小遥……放心地去东京吧。”满头沙子，满脸抓痕，鼻青眼肿，满手不知道谁的血，一瘸一拐向他走来，“我们回家吧。”

他在努力学会……脱离自己独立啊。

真琴，真的尽力了。

“……”

“小遥，不要哭了。”即便伤成这样，还强装笑颜安慰自己。甚至不敢再看那张脸，遥跟在真琴后面低着头。一瘸一拐，步伐缓慢，但夕阳下的真琴，是遥一辈子的英雄。

两家人原本就心力交瘁，并没有过多责怪他们。遥回家和父母吃饭，全程无话。父母已接近四五天没有好好休息，前天又整晚守夜。遥不知道这时提出留在岩鸢，会得到什么答复，亦或给父母带来怎样的打击，只能一次次欲言又止。

真正下决心拒绝父母的要求是第三天傍晚。遥又从海滩回来，经过真琴家楼下，习惯性抬头，对上了真琴的视线。

四目相对，真琴表情没有一丝变化。带着些许期待，平静又哀愁。

未来的六七十年，真琴每天站在窗台，奢望着哪天看见自己回来，风尘仆仆冲向他。明知根本等不到，却这样痴痴等一辈子。看着潮水等啊等啊，却只等到自己的幻影，再微笑着对幻影说，欢迎回来。

这太残忍。

生活里没了真琴，吃饭，睡觉，上学，游泳，循规蹈矩生活着。没有了灵魂，只能独自怀抱着孤独活下去。把关于真琴的一切强行从身体中抽离，只能剩下一具空壳。自出生以来就与自己紧紧相连的人，不知不觉早已成为自己的一部分。

即便真琴努力脱离自己独立，不管成功与否，自己也……根本离不开真琴。

八岁的遥发现了这一点。在今后的日子里，他也始终没能摆脱这个魔咒。

不是真琴就不行。

一个人生活虽然辛苦，但，不是还有真琴在吗。

遥冲进真琴家。

“我不去东京了。”

真琴依旧在窗边，没有回头。“小遥不要说胡话了。”

“不是。”遥气喘吁吁，“想要……一直和真琴在一起。”

“小遥不在爸爸妈妈身边，会很寂寞。东京很繁华，很多好吃的，好玩的，小遥会很开心。小遥会认识很多有趣的朋友，每天高高兴兴的。”

顿了顿，“爸爸妈妈说，会再生弟弟妹妹，陪我玩。”真琴回过头。伤痕累累的脸，含泪微笑着，“所以啊，不用管我。”

“我老家在岩鸢，我奶奶在岩鸢。”

真琴在岩鸢。

“没有真琴，我……不行的。”

“所以，不要赶我走，好吗。”

真琴定定地看着遥。

“我总是被小遥的意志牵着走呢。小遥……留下来吧。我是不是很……懂事呢。”

“都准备好了吗遥？”真琴将信将疑地看着遥的帆布包，“箱子也不带？”

“不用。”

“手机带好了吗？还有耳机和充电器，身份证，路上备用的钱。啊！不要忘了带机票啊！”真琴把遥包里的东西哗啦啦倒了一床，全部检查一遍。“带什么青花鱼罐头啊！”

“青花鱼，我只吃岩鸢的。”一辈子只认准岩鸢的青花鱼口味，是故乡的味道。

“好了，一个也不要带。占地方。”真琴似乎有些生气，遥不再做声。

虽然有时觉得烦但从不会不听他的话，事无巨细的真琴简直像妈妈。

出门前就开始下雨。真琴背着遥的包，拎着自己的手提袋，撑着伞。

“包我来背就可以的。”遥看着倾向自己的伞，“你那边都湿了啊。”

不管多大雨，只打一把伞，这也是他们的默契之一。虽然此举被凛和宗介吐槽过无数次，但那两人也没好哪里去，不打伞在雨中一起欢乐地奔跑，挺蠢的。

“遥要考试，不能感冒的。”真琴又把伞向遥那边倾斜了一些，“而且，不这样很不习惯呢。”真琴是个特别的存在。用个渚的不恰当比喻，大概就像冬天的被炉一样散发着光和热，只要接近就会暖烘烘的。

接受了这个人将近十八年的温暖，也想回报给他同样的温暖。

秋雨有些冷。遥往真琴那边靠近了一些。果然暖和了许多呢。

两人走到车站，坐电车去县里，再坐出租车去机场。雨还在下，真琴担心起航班延迟的事。车不很新，开得很慢，雨刮器咔咔作响。遥看着车窗外的雨幕。

虽然也在担心，但觉得雨这样下着也挺好。

“遥真的很喜欢水呢，觉得雨下着挺好。”真琴噗嗤笑了出来。

“喂，别随便猜人心思。”

去了东京，短时间内就见不到真琴了。

雨下大点吧，这样航班就会延误。一分一秒也好，想多呆在真琴身边。

真琴特有的被渚他们天天拿着说事的“七濑遥大雷达”，有时很管用，有时就停止工作了。现在还是暂停工作一会儿吧。

“知道啦。遥饿了吧？”真琴从手提袋里拿出一个青花鱼罐头，打开递给遥，“吃吧。”

“诶？”

“遥不吃我吃了啊。”

遥一把抢过吃了起来。这样的小惊喜，多一些也不错的。

到达机场时雨已经渐渐小了，航班也没有延误。

心情，不好。

只背了个帆布包，不需要托运行李。时间飞快过去，遥尽可能放慢脚步，还是到了安检口。

“考试要加油哦。”真琴停下脚步。

“嗯。”遥回过头。

依旧一贯的温暖笑容。

真琴，是怎么想的呢。

会因为要见不到自己而难过吗？

“遥那么棒，一定没有问题的。”

“嗯。”

还是那时那身衣服。

从澳大利亚飞回东京，不敢看着真琴的眼睛。接机的真琴说着“欢迎回来”，笑容几乎把自己融化，仿佛一切都可以包容，一切都可以原谅一样。遥突然希望如今的笑容多掺杂一些别的东西，比如不舍，比如担心。

比如，留恋。

“和叔叔阿姨联系好了，他们已经请假了。遥到东京下飞机就会见到他们的。”真琴笑容不见了，低下头。半晌，抬起脸，“呐，终于要见到爸爸妈妈了，遥很开心吧？”

眼前突然浮现出那张伤痕累累泪中含笑的脸，与面前的真琴相重合。一样的表情一样的心情，绝对不会错。笨拙地拼命隐藏自己感情的真琴，明明很寂寞却要装作无所谓的真琴，伤痕累累却要强装笑颜的真琴……最讨厌，也最喜欢了。

“遥？”

“真琴。”

“嗯？”

“回去赶快洗热水澡，淋湿了不要感冒。”

“嗯。谢谢遥。”

两人都不再说话。

嘈杂的脚步，毫无感情的电子提示音，各种口音的对话。人流中，两个人看着地板，定在那里。

身边一对对情侣拥抱接吻，抹着眼泪互道珍重。机场向来离别氛围浓重。的确，踏过那道安检口，很多人将会一生错过，或再不相见。

“只去半个月。”遥抬头，“不用太担心。”

“嗯。”真琴也抬头，“下飞机报平安，一定。”

又陷入尴尬的沉默里。

一个拥抱就好。如果你愿意给，我一定紧紧回抱着你。

“快来不及了遥。一路顺风哦。”真琴对着遥挥挥手。

“嗯。”

遥转身离开。

通过安检口，终于可以回头看一眼。真琴依旧在那里，手僵在半空。

看不清表情。直觉告诉遥，真琴脸上没有笑意。

他看了真琴一会儿，真琴慢慢放下了手。

有时间站在这里，刚刚为什么不给自己一个拥抱？

只是去考试又不是生离死别。遥为自己的想法感到可笑。

雨后天空出现七色彩虹。天空被雨水洗的很蓝，蓝得纯净。飞机慢慢爬升，遥头靠着舷窗。航站楼渐渐变小，山与海变成缩影。

身下云层，头顶蓝天。像鸟一样自由。

仰泳的真琴，见到的就是这样的景色吗？这包容一切令人舒心的蓝。

想成为对真琴而言，类似于天空的存在，想成为他坚实的依靠与后盾。如果自己的存在能让真琴感到安心，多好。

真的可以吗？

天空包容真琴，但真琴并不用保护天空。遥心里一沉。

一成不变的蓝天第一次让遥感到不安。“想去没有遥的地方。”真琴的的确确这样说过。虽然很久之前了，但种子再小也会生根发芽。

没有了自己这个拖累，真琴的人生会更精彩吧。

眼前的事物越来越不明晰，一头磕在舷窗上。旁边的大叔瞥了他一眼。遥赶紧坐好，不再看窗外。

喝了杯水，胡思乱想着睡着了。

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-04-23  
评论：13  
热度：181

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a)  


评论(13)

热度(181)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://4125992214.lofter.com/) [（☆_☆）](https://4125992214.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://alinsonghechangxichudao.lofter.com/) [阿林阿林阿林](https://alinsonghechangxichudao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) [雨鹬](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://fengyuantingying.lofter.com/) [沨遠汀影](https://fengyuantingying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yan456692.lofter.com/) [南栀北辰。](https://yan456692.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://zhldr.lofter.com/) [wwww](https://zhldr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://alice143.lofter.com/) [就是](https://alice143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) [^am%18](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) [身外之物](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wangjijiadewuxianwifi396.lofter.com/) [白日做梦](https://wangjijiadewuxianwifi396.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) [雪川](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://23zhenshuaia.lofter.com/) [千年初戀](https://23zhenshuaia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) [油梁时雨](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://chaohuaxishi406.lofter.com/) [(♡ര‿ര)给我康康](https://chaohuaxishi406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://jiuluo711.lofter.com/) [江晔](https://jiuluo711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://102699q.lofter.com/) [看你眼睛像看电影](https://102699q.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) [是橙子呀](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://lesoleil412.lofter.com/) [在下长安某](https://lesoleil412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://afu04.lofter.com/) [阿福](https://afu04.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://llcce44.lofter.com/) [倚天沐华](https://llcce44.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://limeng457.lofter.com/) [夏茶](https://limeng457.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zheidoushixieshenmewanyier.lofter.com/) [这都是些什么玩意儿](https://zheidoushixieshenmewanyier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://zhuyanzi557.lofter.com/) [学习学习我的生命只有学习](https://zhuyanzi557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) [源白．](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://gangqianyu.lofter.com/) [川祁是个多坑鸭](https://gangqianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	7. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 06-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 06-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)   


[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)   


[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)   


[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)   


[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)   


[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)   


[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)   


[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)   


[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)   


[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)   


不要问我为什么这么长，因为我也不知道w

\------------------分割线-------------------

  


Chapter 06

  


By lattice

  


  


  


两小时后，飞机降落在成田机场。远远看见父母举着手绘的自己的人形立牌，写着大大的“欢迎我们的小遥”。父母同样不近视，看见自己，又蹦又跳笑得十分开心。

真是童心永驻的两个人啊。虽然有些羞耻但很开心。遥穿过人流快步上前给他们一个拥抱。

“真琴把小遥照顾得真好呢。”妈妈拉着遥的手，“怎么觉得你变白了？”“不会吧......”“可能因为小遥脸红了，在想什么呢？”“没有。”遥有些不自然地转开视线。

人形立牌画的很不错，一看就出自爸爸手笔。遥的书法和绘画是跟爸爸学的，虽然都是在每年仅有的三四次见面里。这是个好方法，以后哪天给真琴接机，也可以画个牌子方便他找自己。

说到立牌，去年校运会时真琴代表班级参加篮球赛。不止本班，不。不止本年级的女生倒戈，毫无疑问取得胜利。这件事被各科老师津津乐道好几天。铺天盖地的真琴海报真琴立牌真琴条幅要闪瞎遥的眼睛，二十分钟后遥被迫离场。几天后果然后悔，找到当时的录像看了一遍又一遍。

不管怎样，那些海报都没自己画的好就是了。

“后天是笔试还是游泳？准备好了吗？”“都有。没问题的。”“那就好！小遥和我一样有出息！想当年我读书的时候啊，考试从来不紧张！每次都是班里前五！”爸爸把立牌往遥怀里胡乱一塞，取下遥的包背到自己身上，“今天回家吃饭，等考完试带你去吃全鱼宴！”遥眼睛一亮，“那多要点青花鱼啊。”

“小遥，他说他不紧张，其实他心里快慌死了。”“哪有！很轻松的好吗！”父母互相开着玩笑，一家三口其乐融融。这种氛围很久没有感受到了。

由于父母工作忙，遥可以说是在真琴家长大。相比于真琴父母大部分时候相敬如宾的状态，遥的父母看起来则一直沉浸在热恋中，而且是很有趣的人，四十多岁还像十几岁那样充满活力，小日子过得相当滋润。是因为自己不在，所以他们自始至终沉浸在二人世界的幸福里，婚姻生活保质保量吗？比如现在，两个人在驾驶和副驾驶有说有笑，自己坐在后面给真琴发短信。

“我下飞机了。”

不到半分钟，“嗯嗯，见到爸爸妈妈了吗？”

“一切顺利。你回去洗澡了吗？别着凉。”

“洗过啦，谢谢遥关心哦。”

跟自己还用说谢谢吗。

东京名校毕业的父母，长于人际朋友成群。为人处世八面玲珑的真琴大概也是类似的存在。与自己相比差距立显。这种差距，客观拉远了和真琴的距离，至少遥是这样觉得。

生物钟强大的遥破天荒失眠了。

没有海风。拿过遥控器想开空调，又烦躁地把遥控器扔一边。

东京的家比岩鸢老宅豪华不少，装修精致但大而空。平时父母两人住这么大的房子，会寂寞吗？

开窗不见大海。没有木质老房子的清香。没有对面灯下的笨蛋弟弟。早已互道晚安，不想打扰他。为了避免第二天睡死在考场，遥躺在大床上努力闭着眼睛。

东京的夜生活才刚开始。街道车水马龙，霓虹灯流光溢彩。灯光照进屋里，眼花缭乱。动感的音乐比不得涛声蛙鸣。高楼大厦鳞次栉比，比不上普通的鸟居。床虽大，但比不上和真琴碍手碍脚挤在一起的床。柔和的月光撒在两个人身上，几天前还在海边坐着谈心。明明和真琴分别只有十二个小时。如果他在，再挤再热都没关系。

几个月前吵完架一怒之下飞去澳大利亚，即使这样也摆脱不了真琴的影子。虽然有凛同行，但凛是自始至终把自己甩在后面走的。音乐喷泉很美，但没有真琴手忙脚乱扑上来不让脱衣服。海比岩鸢更大气壮观，也想让真琴看一看。每年暑假去海里游泳，真琴不下水但都跟在身边。找到目标，想第一个告诉他，又不敢和他联系。对与真琴的分离有阴影，学校也选在东京，被江吐槽本子里异地恋梗都用不了。

那还真是抱歉啊，江。

光线逐渐变暗。

刚入夏也同样闷热。开窗阵阵热浪袭来，景色都在发颤。百无聊赖坐在窗边听蝉鸣，成堆的书不想去碰。小小的真琴推开窗子，喊着小遥哥哥来吃饭，奶声奶气的。也是巧合，一阵风袭来，树叶哗哗作响，日光在墙壁投下斑驳阴影，随风舞动好似竹林。

盛夏的焦躁一扫而光，取而代之是那抹绿与无尽的清凉。竹林只在书中见过，但遥从此爱上了这种景致。

对面的孩子还在轻声呼唤，自己挥手点头。圆圆的脸笑得很开心，只要看见自己，酒窝就会溢满喜悦呢。

嗯，这就来。

考试对遥来说不是问题。有道题是让用一段话形容“你最感谢的一个人”的小学生题目。众人眼中的真琴完美到无可挑剔。他为人友善，相貌出众，品学兼优，但他也胆小怕鬼，优柔寡断，不会做饭，笨手笨脚，偶尔邋遢。遥很庆幸比其他人了解他更多。

“我是个喜欢永恒讨厌变化的人。我感谢的人没有拯救过世界，他只是个普通人，怕黑又自卑的普通人。但他永远用强有力的手，把我拉出恐惧，带我走出黑暗，无论何时都不会放开手。”标准的小学生考场作文句式。

那夜烟花开落，真琴放开手，平静地说，要去东京。

心头一紧。

当真比其他人了解他更多吗。

有一天可能会轻易地失去真琴，他早可以接受没有自己在身边。

现在想做的只有赶紧出考场，给他打个电话，平复一下心情。

父母希望遥考试结果出来后再回岩鸢。他们依旧忙着工作，有时遥睡下了他们还没回来。全鱼宴泡汤了，好在有留下足够的食材，遥也就每天自己做饭。不得不说东京的青花鱼的确没有岩鸢的好吃。洗碗洗着手机响了，看了一眼是真琴打来的。手都来不及擦赶紧拿起，啪的一声掉进水池里，水花溅了一身。

遥第一时间想到了天团style five的出道作splash free，这首节奏欢快富有动感的曲子是真琴的闹铃。遥十分喜欢这个团体，他们的歌声能使遥心中产生共鸣。五位成员各有风格，声线不一，但和声效果很棒。顺便一提，遥的来电铃声是neo blue breathing，是由该团体三位主唱合唱的。其中，遥最喜欢的还是主唱铃木桑。他的声线温柔澄澈，沁人心脾，像阳光又像海洋，好比真琴的微笑。铃木桑说不定也像真琴一样，是个温柔爱笑的人呢。

遥陶醉在铃木桑优美的歌声里。歌声逐渐变小，不满地看了一眼暗下去的屏幕。黑屏了呢，都怪真琴没选好手机，下次让他别买这个牌子的了。遥拿出耳机看品牌，一边蓝一边绿的耳机是自己选的，自己和真琴一人一副。

遥把手机拿出来甩了甩。手机，进水了呢。

进水了！

从小爱做手工有好处，一番捣鼓后电话卡抢救回来，手机也起死回生。照片有备份，但通讯录和与真琴的聊天记录没有了。真琴存的有所以不用担心，不等自己发短信真琴也会先发的，而且那个号码早已背得滚瓜烂熟。遥心疼的是游戏存档。花了两小时摸索着下载了一些，不小心又全部初始化。养了两个月的“makosabaiwtb”，尸骨未存。想找真琴帮忙，走到窗边才发现真琴不可能在对面。

于是心情差到极点。

遥出去闲逛，想顺便给大家带礼物。两小时过去，在街旁小卖部买了几个钥匙扣。“给真琴的礼物要考虑好哦，不要买太普通的东西。”妈妈早就说过，所以真琴的礼物必然不在其中。

吃完晚饭，爸爸递给遥一个ipad，笑得很阴险，说里面一定有遥喜欢的东西，自己也有年轻的时候，儿子的心思他都懂。遥不明所以，皱着眉头打开，发现所有游戏都在ipad里。

是亲爸没错。

“手机怎么回事？”遥接收着真琴传来的文件。

“掉水里了。”百无聊赖地敲打着平板屏幕，真琴回复太慢。

“遥又乱脱衣服了？鱼缸？喷泉？还是饮水机？手机坏了我可以再给遥买一个，天越来越凉了，遥就不怕感冒吗？”

“考完了。”

“那也不能感冒！”

真琴确实担心过度了。“就是手机掉进水池了。”

“那就好。我给遥的挂饰出事了吗？”

“没有。”遥摸着虎鲸挂坠，“比起这个你还是告诉我你想要什么好了。”

“不用啦，遥又不是去旅游，我也不缺东西啊。”

对于真琴的“七濑遥大雷达”，遥一直持保留态度。真琴会读心，有时也很蠢，遥宁愿他是蠢不是装傻。如果可以将“橘真琴大雷达”运用得炉火纯青，很多事会方便许多。但“橘真琴大雷达”有百分之七十五的时间因设备老化停止运行。

想要什么就说，别总让人猜你心思，虽然遥自己也没资格说这话。

学校的自习课，遥转着笔用余光看真琴。刷题间隙会想起自己吗，也会想知道自己在干什么吗。

也会在用余光......看自己吗。

事实上遥很清楚，真琴只是皱眉头挤眼睛努力看黑板。真琴视力一直下降，总把眼镜撑起来拿高些看。他越发爱揉眼睛了，是长时间用眼后的疲劳。给他配副新眼镜好了，算是惊喜，也好当做生日礼物。

不近视的遥对眼镜了解甚少，镜架镜片材质一概不懂。与父母讨论，他们也爱莫能助。

“遥需要真琴妈妈的电话吗？”不等遥说话，妈妈递给遥一个电话本，“因为小遥都写在脸上了哦。”

一直不爱用言语表达，或许是因为身边一直有人理解自己想法。比如父母，比如真琴。什么都不用说，就会有人懂。这也是幸运的一种吧。

得到真琴详细数据的遥如释重负。他听爸爸说有一家著名的眼镜店，就准备去看看。一年来东京两三次，每次大概十多天。不同于世外桃源般的岩鸢，东京的发展日新月异。高楼大厦如雨后春笋，遥不是路痴却只能靠地图辨认方向。没过多久迷了路，虽然手机在身但还是不舒服。

毕竟往常，只要跟着真琴就不会迷失方向，各种意义上。

二十分钟过去，遥只能顺着人流走，迎面撞上一个男的还踩了一脚。慌忙说着对不起，抬头，是个红头发高个子。

很眼熟。

“御子柴？”

“七濑啊！”御子柴的神态像抓了根救命稻草。两个人不算熟悉，遥打算问路就走。“我今天上午和教练见过面，他说你已经被录取了，本来没几天发榜了，想着什么时候告诉你，以后我就是你的学长了。”

“啊……谢谢。”自然是高兴的。往旁边一看有个女孩子，应该是跟御子柴一起的，但没什么交流。此刻女孩子正用复杂的目光看着自己，就像在责怪自己和御子柴串通好了冷落她。

“女朋友？”遥轻声问。

“嗯。”御子柴望天。

“我先走了，回聊。”可不愿意被卷进麻烦事里。

“等等七濑，他乡遇故知嘛！一起去哪里转转。”御子柴揽上遥的肩膀，被打开。遥用眼神示意他，他女友委屈已经写了满脸，御子柴却熟视无睹。“没事，她不会介意的，你说是吧？”

“七濑要去哪里逛逛吗？”是被你硬拉来陪你们逛街。

“去眼镜店。”拿出地图问御子柴，发现不到两百米。

“哦！七濑君近视了吗？”浮夸的语气像在幸灾乐祸。

“是真琴。”

“橘君啊！真是太可惜了！”真琴初中就近视，高二认识御子柴。可惜也不是现在才可惜。

之后三个人一路无话，尴尬异常，气氛糟到极点。

偶尔逛街就被两个看上去正在吵架的人拖走，还强行让自己在中间。不是来东京当知心哥哥的，遥强忍着没有抱怨。左右边的人毫无交流，鬼知道他们如何谈的恋爱。御子柴极其明显想避开和女友的单独相处，宁愿和一个只知道名字的人逛街。这个人真是可怕。

遥不禁有些担心起江：御子柴已经有了女朋友，而且看起来不是值得托付的人。御子柴完全没有体贴地让女孩子走里面。而自己和真琴在一起，真琴永远走在靠近车的一边，这方面也是差距立显。

一起分的冰棒，递撕开好的纸巾，倾向自己的雨伞，是这个太阳一样温暖的人太过细心了吗？

如果御子柴这样才是真实的恋爱，如果和真琴交往总有一天会变成这样......那就一辈子停留在现在的状态吧。

东京就是东京。到了那家著名的眼镜店门口，遥被排场吓得差点转身走人，被御子柴架了进去。截止此时御子柴和女友还没有肢体接触，女孩的眼刀毫不留情刺向遥。其实世上最蠢的人就是试图对遥抛眼刀的人。遥毫不留情刺回去，直到她怯生生挪开视线。想吵架去窝里斗，不要在外面装无辜为好。

“回去吧，我可以自己挑。”不容商量的语气。

“没事我陪你。”御子柴像个托，抢先一步把遥拽到店员旁边。遥倒吸一口冷气，多希望有真琴在旁边周旋。

对真琴的依赖的的确确到骨子里了。

“请问您需要半框还是全框？树脂还是玻璃镜片？钛架还是记忆架？近视远视？度数多少？价位多少？是哪位需要试戴？是您还是您身后的男士还是女士？”一长串问题，从不戴眼镜的遥晕头转向。服务员假装体贴地给他们三人一人倒了杯茶，让谁也不好意思离开。

“如果您想要自己设计也是可以的。”

有些事还是早说为好。整体用深一些的墨绿色偏黑色，半框镜片。这个地方要有虎鲸雕饰，那里是海豚雕饰。刷刷刷画好概念图，拿出手机上记的真琴数据递给店员。说话间隙看了二人一眼：呆坐在那里看着窗外，茶没喝一口。女孩子一直试图主动找话题，御子柴毫无回应。不像情侣约会倒像特务接头。

好不容易回到家，换鞋时就听见父母的笑声。父母总有共同兴趣爱好，经常一起看动画片看到前仰后合。突然听见了真琴的声音，遥大惊失色。

“真琴和小时候一模一样呢，一直都这么可爱。”爸爸举着可乐装醉，“来，真琴，干一杯，一醉方休。”

“叔叔抱歉啦，我还没成年不能喝酒。”电脑屏幕里，穿着奶牛睡衣的真琴对着父母笑的十分开心。

“广树，你没发现真琴越来越帅气了吗？身材也好棒呢。”妈妈对着电脑一脸花痴相。

“裕子，你再这么说我就吃醋了。”爸爸故作凝重放下可乐，真琴还在嘿嘿嘿地傻笑。

他们视频通话。为什么不叫上自己？两边都是。

有种领男朋友见父母的尴尬感。

轻手轻脚进房间，一个大字躺床上。说话声笑声不时飘进耳朵，按耐不住出去聊天的冲动。他们会聊到自己吗，又会说些什么？

试图转移注意力，拿起真琴硬塞进包里的英语书看。从第一页字母表开始，看到M再也看不下去。随手把书一扔，拿过枕头压着头。

不知该羡慕真琴还是羡慕父母。

遥被录取在所有人意料之中。晚饭时妈妈做了遥最爱的盐烧青花鱼，遥吃了几口就放下筷子。

“小遥有点反常哦。”爸爸大口吃着遥剩下的鱼，“妈妈做的那么好吃，你看我都把你剩下的吃完。”

“今天，有点吃不下。”

“哦？”爸爸妈妈对视一眼，“没能和真琴说上话？”

知子莫若父，天天老师的话多么正确。遥顶着大红脸去厨房洗碗，洗完准备回房间，爸爸追过来：“小遥也主动一点嘛，不要总等着真琴找你哟！”“广树，小遥会害羞的！听妈妈说，能视频就别打电话！”遥早已习惯父母的直白。视频的话......也挺有趣的。

遥抱着ipad躺在床上。新申请的游戏账号还是叫“makosabaiwtb”，改版了，被提示说名字太长，于是遥删掉了后面的8个字母。毕竟轻车熟路，没过多久就连升三级，真琴知道了一定会很羡慕。两人游戏水平不相上下，但与鱼有关的还是遥略胜一筹。

九点了。真琴头像亮着，是不久前新换的q版海豚，自己的头像是q版虎鲸，被很多人吐槽是情侣头像。“挺好的。”遥这么说，真琴也就没换。

遥决定做个听妈妈话的好孩子，毅然决然按下了视频通话键。

过了大概七八秒，那边拒绝了。

“怎么回事？”遥发了条消息，久久没有回复。

出车祸了，吃青花鱼中毒了，做饭把厨房炸了，被绑架了，被大嘴怪鱼叼走了，在浴缸里睡着了，在和人约会甚至kiss。无数种可能在眼前飞来飞去，不管怎样都一定很反常。遥抑制住马上给真琴妈妈打个电话的冲动，因为解释起来很麻烦。

“遥怎么突然……”窗口抖动了一下。

不就是为了和你聊个天见个面嘛。

“因为是真琴。”

“因为是真琴哦。”

遥连发两条。

“遥怎么学会用现代通讯工具视频了？”

“这些暂且不谈，真琴，和我视频。”

许久没有回复。五分钟后，“我永远拗不过遥呢。让我先准备十分钟。”

更加坚信真琴在和人约会，心中一阵烦躁。打开游戏，局局输，五分钟耗完所有生命点。剩下五分钟，一分钟刷新二十次页面，又跑下去看机顶盒，打开浏览器发现网络并没有问题。把声音开到最大，无神地坐在床边。

提示音响起，抱着平板冲进被窝。

头发凌乱躺在床上举着平板的遥，看着屏幕里制服领带坐姿端正一丝不苟的真琴。

果然刚约会完回来么。

“遥为什么穿着睡衣啊。”赶紧关小声音。

“不可以吗？”

“不是啦，只是遥穿成这样让我有点不好意思。”遥低头看了看自己的睡衣。白天的奶牛睡衣怎么解释？

“刚出门回来？”

“不是的。只是要和遥视频，我想正式一些。”

真琴的话，遥一向无条件相信。想到真琴慌慌张张穿衣梳头打领带只为和自己见面，很满足。

真琴脸红成了大番茄。“遥……遥突然笑什么啊。”

“那我不笑了。”

“遥~！”

“今天我遇到御子柴和他女朋友了。”

“嘛，御子柴君是大大咧咧的人，看上去就不会照顾女孩子。”不得不佩服真琴的洞察力。

“那你就很会照顾女孩子了。”被自己的酸气吓到，说出的话覆水难收。

“我很会照顾小遥哦。”

“我才不是什么女孩子！我可是你哥哥！不要加小！”

“好好好，哥哥大人饶了我吧。”真琴在镜头前鞠躬。

小时候真琴只要惹事，比如把自己花了好久做成的小鱼木雕弄坏，都会这样喊着哥哥大人鞠躬。装作不理他，真琴也知道自己不会真生气。于是这就变成了二人之间的保留节目，时不时玩一玩回忆下童年。

妈妈说的没错，真琴早已不是那个圆脸的可爱的孩子了。他比同龄男生高壮很多。紧身制服凸显着他的骨架，筋肉突出隆起。棱角分明的脸，高挺的鼻梁，嘴边淡淡的胡须。他早已长成了偶尔表情傻乎乎的英俊大气的男人。

自己对眼前这个男人，有恋爱的感情。每当看到他的脸，就会加深肯定。毕竟爱美之心人皆有之，而这个人，真的好看。

“遥的成绩出来了吗？”强装的轻松的表情，让人很心疼啊。

“没有……”遥说了谎。

“真琴，你还记得幼儿园那节课吗？”

“什么？”

“就是……关于爱情。今天见到御子柴他们，我越发不明白了。”

“嗯......”真琴沉思状。

“不过无论如何，我想让你幸福的心，至今未变呢。”遥连珠炮弹一样说出一串话，真琴眼睛慢慢睁大。

“好了回聊。”遥关掉窗口。

把平板放到一边，跑出屋子。对父母说要下楼跑圈，被爸爸一句“太好了你终于对真琴表白了吗？”呛了回来，悻悻然回到屋里，把脸埋进被子。

想让真琴幸福的心，至今未变呢。  


TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-04-27  
评论：24  
热度：210

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251)  


评论(24)

热度(210)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://4125992214.lofter.com/) [（☆_☆）](https://4125992214.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) [雨鹬](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://fengyuantingying.lofter.com/) [沨遠汀影](https://fengyuantingying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://dorothelkennis.lofter.com/) [千秋](https://dorothelkennis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://alice143.lofter.com/) [就是](https://alice143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) [^am%18](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://aboutyou227.lofter.com/) [南墙](https://aboutyou227.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://kaikai0727.lofter.com/) [我先炸为敬](https://kaikai0727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shezhang256.lofter.com/) [奢漳](https://shezhang256.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) [雪川](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ysrachel88.lofter.com/) [冰山的小熊](https://ysrachel88.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wuxiaov215.lofter.com/) [柒魚v⚡](https://wuxiaov215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://sigong506.lofter.com/) [私のお供](https://sigong506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://woshixianwenxiaotaoqi.lofter.com/) [谣书.](https://woshixianwenxiaotaoqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) [Pirates](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://720933.lofter.com/) [Freedom♠](https://720933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) [夏欣](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://droplt.lofter.com/) [DroplT](https://droplt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wowaka229.lofter.com/) [拉面呀🍜](https://wowaka229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://aes2525.lofter.com/) [Aes](https://aes2525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://suanlexiangbuchulai739.lofter.com/) [二二](https://suanlexiangbuchulai739.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yubufanfan.lofter.com/) [邵群激推bot](https://yubufanfan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wyyyyyy1.lofter.com/) [Wyyyyy1-](https://wyyyyyy1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) [是橙子呀](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yizhaozhengyi.lofter.com/) [乂娄影乂](https://yizhaozhengyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	8. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 07-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 07-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 07](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

小伙伴们戏份不少，含怜渚，宗凛，御子江。助攻不打tag了，不能接受请自行避雷哟~  
另：由于某些喜闻乐见的原因，下次更新要等到五月五号，十分抱歉。（当然不止是庆祝hsp香港首映。具体原因你们猜呀，猜对了就告诉你们w

\-------------------分割线--------------------  


Chapter 07

  


By lattice  
  
  


第二天晚上，遥打开ipad的聊天软件。真琴的备注和其他人一样，都是全名。遥盯着那三个字发愣，如今这三个字中任何一个都会让他心中一颤。遥想起江的小说渚的本子里类似的情节，要不要把备注改特殊一点，毕竟是很特殊的存在呢。

比如：真琴，小真，小真真，小真琴，麻小扣，麻扣汪，麻扣喵，亲爱的，亲爱的真琴，可爱的真琴。

……

真不知道江和渚写成这样为什么还有人看。虽然自己也有在看。

该给他俩提点意见了。

还是自欺欺人叫“橘真琴”好了。不管叫什么，作用是等效的。只要是那个人，都会心头一热的。

“你今天，躺着啊，这么不正式。”遥看着床上的奶牛睡衣眼镜真琴。床头堆满了书，粉色封面的是新出的套题吗？遥努力看了看书脊，明晃晃的“叶月渚”三个大字。

渚……不是个学渣吗。

在自己离开的几天中，很多事发生了翻天覆地的变化。渚在怜的带领下好好学习天天向上，一跃飞到年级前五还出了教辅？不由得感慨江山易改本性难移，出教辅还要用粉色。真琴也是，真有少女心。

床上还扣着打开的一本。还是粉色的。

真遥……love story

真遥？

下意识看了看自己又看了看真琴。真琴太低估自己的视力。

不好好学习，看什么本子。还滥用职权，仗着前任部长的身份，比自己先看。

江和渚也是。别拿前任副部长不当部长，出本了至少通知下自己啊。

等等，真琴看本子，不生气吗？

“遥不也是吗？遥要是不愿意，我就换回昨天的打扮好了。”遥还没反应过来，真琴就佯装找衣服，遥不满地喂了一声，于是真琴躺回床上。

“我记得昨天遥说，今天要和爸爸妈妈去玩的，玩的怎么样？”

“他们加班刚回来。”

遥举着手中的英语课本晃啊晃，试图告诉真琴自己以半睡眠状态自学了一天英语。然而真琴选择了无视。

二人成绩虽好但都是英语苦手。文科好的真琴和理科好的遥可以取长补短，唯独英语是两人绝对的死穴。尝试过一起补习英语，三天下来大眼瞪大眼，相看两不厌。找凛来辅导，遥和凛见面就开打，听进课的只有真琴。遥觉得戳到了真琴的痛处，于是放下书。

“遥又自己做饭吃的？手机又掉水里了？”喜欢水，但不会一天到晚把手机往水里扔啊，毕竟和真琴同款的。

“……没有。爸妈给了自助烤肉券。”最后一条青花鱼也没有了，又被御子柴弄得不想上街。而且，青花鱼，岩鸢的，才是最好的。

“我记得遥不会烤肉的。”

“恩……所以相当艰难。”

先是被某个长相抱歉的女服务员追问怎么只有一个人。本来就是单人午餐券，这人可能是智障，于是没有理会。然后，一群女服务员用遥足以听见的音量商量，说他可能刚失恋，因为看上去很不开心，可惜了这张帅脸。遥于是顶着这张帅脸拒绝了所有的嘘寒问暖，要手机号求勾搭。

天生就长着不开心的脸，真抱歉啊。

“我吃了不少海鲜，但是肉实在很麻烦。”总是手忙脚乱，又要拒绝她们的殷勤，周围又都是成双成对的，很烦。

“那遥试着烤了吗？”

“嗯。好累。”

遥瘫在被窝，“比我现在举着平板都累。”

“遥撒娇起来，真的一击必杀呢。”

“哪有撒娇。”

“最近啊，越来越能看见不一样的遥了。我很开心呢。”

“……有些话是只对你说的。”

“等遥回来了之后啊，我就带遥去吃，遥只负责张嘴就可以哦。”

“好。”遥别开头。

“遥像小猫一样呢。”

“你才像小猫一样。”

“遥的ipad桌面是什么？突然很想知道。”一定要告诉他吗……很羞耻啊。

“不想告诉我也可以的……”“虎鲸。”

“诶……本来以为遥会用瀑布什么的。毕竟是初恋……”

“好，你提醒我了，这就换。”

“遥！”不会换的，因为有初恋情结啊。

“真琴，你的手机壁纸电脑桌面是什么？我听渚说有大惊喜。”

“没!没有！啊那个遥你现在还饿吗！要不要吃点东西去？”

“给我看。”

“果然拿遥没办法呢……其实就是遥的照片啦。看见遥就有动力好好学习了哦。”

这人真是的。

“那我也要换成你的照片。你等一下。”

翻遍相册，合影倒是不少，单张基本就是偷拍了。有一张，真琴趴在课桌上，脸对着遥睡着了，流着口水挂着眼镜。手忙脚乱忘关闪光灯，按下快门的一瞬间，真琴被光晃醒，于是睡眼朦胧佛祖一般自带圣光特效地存留在遥的手机里。

想摸他的脸。

当时想，现在还想。换成手机屏幕，就可以……肆无忌惮地摸他了。

“猜猜我是谁。”一个低沉的声音，带着些许恐怖。

遥皱着眉头看了眼来电显示。

“松冈凛，有话就说有屁就放。”

“遥！不错啊你这家伙！居然考上了！”音浪太强，遥把手机拿远了。

“怎么，你以为我考不上？”遥挑起眉头，两个人都笑了。

“是好事啊遥！咱们说不定以后真能一起比赛呢！恭喜你啊！”

“谢谢你啊。”凛是怎么知道的，这事暂时只通知了父母。

“今天放榜啊你个傻子。岩鸢这边早都传开了，大家都很高兴。我可是第一个打电话来的。”

真琴知道了？

“你放心，我们都先瞒着真琴，等以后再告诉他。”

“谢谢……”

“啊宗介，是遥，你也过来说两句。”话筒那边一片嘈杂，遥连忙说不用不用，但还是听到宗介小声的“恭喜啊”。

“还是宗介第一时间上网查了告诉我的，他也很高兴，”

遥一时不知怎么应答。虽然知道宗介关心他的进路问题纯粹为了凛，但被人关心的感觉，还是很好。

没过多久，遥也收到了渚怜江的祝贺。三个人鼻涕一把泪一把和遥视频，叮嘱他带礼物回岩鸢，还要请客吃饭。

“恭喜你啊遥前辈，真是太好了。”

“谢谢你们一直以来的照顾。礼物，已经买了。”

“哇哦！不愧是小遥！”渚破涕为笑，“来让我猜猜小遥给我们买了什么呢？大份奶油芝士草莓可丽饼？”

“嘛，渚君。”怜一推眼镜，“我也可以买给你。”

“真的吗？那小怜说话要算数，一会儿就去买！”“好！”怜摸着渚的一头乱发，“你想吃什么我都买给你哦。”屏幕顿时充满了粉红色的气泡。像在看言情偶像剧，遥坐在ipad前一脸冷漠。

“咳咳。”秀恩爱回去再秀。

两个人回过神。“啊小遥对不起！我们忘记在和你视频了。”渚摸着头笑得灿烂。遥啪的一声把ipad反面盖在桌上，听到急切的呼唤声，又把ipad放回支架。

“我猜，遥前辈一定给我们带了最新款卡西欧G-SHOCK手表！世界首创的GPS+电波接收的G-SHOCK GPW-1000！”

“小怜，那是啥啊。”

“嘛，是卡西欧手表的品牌之一。SHOCK是“冲击”的意思，在医学上是“休克”，G代表重力gravity。G-SHOCK被创造出来，源于一个简略的崇奉：创造一个永世不会摔坏的手表。要制造一只摔不坏，砸不烂的表壳，这谁都会，问题在于……”

得意自豪又带着炫耀的神情，好像手表是他发明他家生产的。浮夸的语气又像动画片间隙的电视导购节目：“高压锅！高压锅！只需五千日元哦！摔不烂！煮不炸！真琴用了都说好！”不由得一阵抵触。想换台，遥又把ipad反盖在桌上。

“别这样呀遥前辈！我还没说完呢！”这两人就像自己孩子一样，有时候很嫌弃，又拿他们毫无办法。

“怜，你想太多了。礼物在这里。”遥拎着一塑料袋钥匙扣在镜头前晃了晃。

屏幕对面又响起一把鼻涕一把泪的声音。

“先别哭，只是半成品。”遥举起一个，“可塑的，给你们一人刻一个再上色。给怜刻蝴蝶怎么样？”

“我相信遥前辈的美学！”怜擦掉眼泪鼻涕，坐正，“多谢遥前辈！”

只是一点小心意。没有这些人的陪伴与帮助，走不到今天的。

“给渚小岩鸢怎么样？”

“好！不愧是小遥！小江的话应该是要肌肉模型吧！”

肌肉模型刻出来也太……

“小江？”渚轻轻拍了拍江，江抬起头，眼眶很红。说起来，今天江存在感很薄弱，截止目前没说一句话。

“肌肉模型的话，果然还是有点奇怪呢。”或许因为遥自己不常笑，他总能看出别人的笑容是真的还是装出的。

连肌肉都没有兴趣，这一定很有问题了。

不得不把这件事与御子柴联系在一起。当遥发现自己有这个想法时他是拒绝的，但还是决定被卷进麻烦事里去。

“录取的事，没有告诉真琴吧？”

“放心吧遥前辈，守口如瓶。”怜一推眼镜，“我们保证不会让真琴前辈复习状态受到半点影响。”

“那真琴……现在在哪？”还是不放心，遥试探着问。

怜渚同时摇头表示不清楚。

“江，你知道吗？”

“……”

“江桑，遥前辈在叫你。”怜捅了捅江。

“抱歉。不知道。”

“江，要不先回家休息吧。”江向遥表示祝贺后离开。“小江今天看上去闷闷的，问她怎么了她也不说。我为了调节她心情才把她叫到小怜家一起视频的。”

“码字状态不好？”

“应该不是，最近她的小说人气挺高的。”

“说起来，渚，新一期的合刊真琴怎么会有？”

“嘛，小真掏钱买了啊！”也难怪，自己一直不花钱看的，也没什么资格问。

又聊了几句。道别后，遥又给凛打了个电话。

“江最近怎么了？”

“不知道。你突然打电话就问这个？宗介你先等等啊，是遥打来的。”又是一片嘈杂。

“她最近精神状态不太好…….”

“宗介！他在跟我说江的事呢！你别想多！别打岔！好了遥你接着说！”

“前几天我碰到御子柴和他女友，他们……”

“宗介！你能不能别想多！他怎么可能会喜欢江！哈？喜欢我？你是傻子吗不知道他喜欢真琴啊！遥！御子柴怎么了？”

遥挂断电话。果然不应该卷进别人闲事里。

“遥，总有一种我们在一起睡觉的错觉呢，这个角度的话。”

“嗯？”被窝里的遥睡眼朦胧。难得父母休息，跟着一起去看望东京的亲戚朋友，四处奔走疲惫无比，整整一天没能和真琴说上一句话。

“感觉，就像遥在我身下呢。”

真琴是如何一脸自如地说出这种话的。

哦，他脸红了。

“遥太困的话就去睡吧，不用强撑着陪我聊天哦。”拜托别用这么落寞的神情啊。

“你说什么啊。怎么不是奶牛睡衣？新买了一件？”红格子睡衣十分扎眼，好好的真琴看上去像个斯文败类。

“嗯……今天在商场遇到了贵澄。”

又是贵澄。

“和他买一样的？”

“他帮我选的。”

怪不得这么丑。

并不能理解贵澄奇特的审美。迟早有一天要明确告诉真琴，远离贵澄，世界和平。

初中时小女生们选各班班草，那头粉毛，那张狐狸脸，有什么别样的吸引力吗。对小女生和班草的名号本身没有丝毫兴趣，但也很想和邻班班草，真琴，并肩啊。

贵澄和真琴是很类似的人吧。年级的大红人，个子高长得帅成绩好，朋友成群，身边永远不缺人。虽然不想承认，但贵澄的篮球比真琴还要好。这样的两个人共同语言会更多吧。

如果和真琴不是青梅竹马，他还会……想在自己身边吗。

“遥？”

“遥？”

居然想着贵澄睡着了。生无可恋地睁开眼，“真琴，我觉得这件……没那么好看。”

“嗯，那我就换成奶牛吧。”

不是第一次看他换衣服，真琴也不避讳，直接在镜头前脱了起来。遥看的出神，恍惚中以为真琴就在面前脱衣服。按照本子情节，自己帮他脱剩下的，他再扒了自己的衣服，然后就该行生命的大和谐之事了。

会有这么一天吗。

如果真的会有，自己果然一定是下面那个吗？

不管在上在下，还隐隐约约有些期待的……

“遥，我换好了哦。”

“嗯……”

“突然觉得遥这样子也挺可爱的呢。”恢复到奶牛真琴，亲切度瞬间提升，“昏昏欲睡的遥很可爱哦。”

“不要动不动说我可爱。”

“知道了，对不起啊遥。”

“别忘了我年纪比你大，别没大没小。”

“知道啦，小遥哥哥。”

三岁的真琴脸蛋胖乎乎的，走路还不稳当，但说话学的很快，追着自己小遥哥哥小遥哥哥的喊。走到哪里跟到哪里，“piaji”一下摔倒开始哇哇哭，赶紧跑过去，把他抱在怀里一通乱摸乱蹭，才破涕为笑。

喜欢他甜甜的笑，他一哭就心疼。

手拉手去幼儿园，背着他去看鱼，带他去海滩捡贝壳。当时觉得，能一直陪着这个小跟班就好了。

不知道这个跟屁虫愿不愿意跟自己一辈子呢。

眼皮越来越沉。手一松，啪的一声，眼前无数黑星星。

听见真琴一声惊呼，赶紧拿起ipad。

“遥，脸疼吗？”真琴努力做出担忧的神情，也在努力憋笑。

“疼，疼死了。”不是为了陪你聊天，谁会熬到这么晚。遥瞪了真琴一眼，表情果然不那么轻松了。

“好了，遥必须去睡觉了哦。”

“真琴也去睡。”

“我还有功课要做。”

“这样……对身体不好。”遥轻声，“不要勉强自己，困了就去睡。”

说了多少次了。

“一起睡。”

想和真琴一同入眠。

“嗯，那就听遥的。”真琴关掉大灯打开蓝色小夜灯，屏幕暗了下去。脸部线条更加明晰，高鼻梁在脸上投下阴影，眼镜痕更加明显。温柔如水的下垂眼，浓密的长睫毛，如果能陷进这个人的眼神和微笑中，那该多好。

侧身躺着，拿过支架把ipad放上去。只摸壁纸不满足，抬手去摸真琴的脸，手举起来才发现，不在身边。

“嗯？”

“我要关灯。”遥顺势关掉大灯，打开夜灯。

“真琴，别关掉ipad，我看着你睡着。”

“嘿嘿。”

“笑什么。”

“只是觉得，自己真的是被遥关爱着呢。”

“喂！”

“好啦，晚安好梦啦遥。”真琴的眼睛闭上了。

遥盯着真琴的脸，用手环住ipad，没多久也睡着了。

你知道就好呢，真琴。

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-04-29  
评论：16  
热度：189

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ad42793)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69)  


评论(16)

热度(189)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) [雨鹬](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://moxiaruhua.lofter.com/) [莫夏如华](https://moxiaruhua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://jiujiujiujiu607.lofter.com/) [-啾啾啾jiu-](https://jiujiujiujiu607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://alice143.lofter.com/) [就是](https://alice143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wei26510.lofter.com/) [wei](https://wei26510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) [^am%18](https://yansenbuxinge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://zhangshuxiaoxiaotu.lofter.com/) [gerita](https://zhangshuxiaoxiaotu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://lvlvmeitt.lofter.com/) [lvlvmei(T . T)](https://lvlvmeitt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://zqlyxzzknl.lofter.com/) [三秋.](https://zqlyxzzknl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yibaizhimiek.lofter.com/) [(´ڡ`嗝)](https://yibaizhimiek.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://jiuluo711.lofter.com/) [江晔](https://jiuluo711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xiaochouhuang430.lofter.com/) [小丑皇](https://xiaochouhuang430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://chaoxi285.lofter.com/) [潮の汐](https://chaoxi285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://89941308.lofter.com/) [毛猴吃芒果吗？](https://89941308.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) [是橙子呀](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yizhaozhengyi.lofter.com/) [乂娄影乂](https://yizhaozhengyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) [梧叶已秋声](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://123456789954.lofter.com/) [过去式磕刀户](https://123456789954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://limeng457.lofter.com/) [夏茶](https://limeng457.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://43torn801ado51.lofter.com/) [葡萄好甜](https://43torn801ado51.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lingdu0009.lofter.com/) [哦哦好的，谢谢](https://lingdu0009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	9. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 08-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 08-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 08](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

庆祝hsp香港首映来一更～小伙伴们戏份足，含怜渚，宗凛，不喜请避雷哟~  
祝hsp香港票房大卖~~我已经迫不及待被炸上天辣~\\(≧▽≦)/

\--------------------分割线--------------------  


Chapter 08

  


By lattice  
  
  


“真琴，今年的生日礼物，不是往常的蛋糕了。”遥回到岩鸢，真琴和他父母都来接机。

“诶？吃不到遥的青花鱼巧克力蛋糕了，好遗憾。”

“那礼物不给了。”

“不要嘛遥！我两个都想要。”

“只能选一个。”

半晌，真琴冒出一句：“如果只能选一个，我选遥。”

坐在前面的真琴父母噗嗤笑出了声，遥恨不得跳窗。

不要当着父母面说这种话啊混蛋。

“爸爸妈妈笑什么啊，选了遥之后又可以收礼物又可以吃蛋糕了啊！遥也是！”

“真琴，你可比我当年会说话。”“别贫嘴，专心开车。”真琴妈妈嗔怪着拍了下真琴爸爸的后背，难得他们当着下一代的面有这样的感情交流。后来真琴和遥回忆起这件事，开玩笑说可能受到了他俩的影响。

礼物当然会给你的，蛋糕也会给你做的哦，真琴。

“小遥的眼光就是不一样！”真琴妈妈从包装盒里取出眼镜。

“我还是担心。眼镜果然还是亲自去试才好。”

“只要是小遥送的，真琴一定会特别珍惜呢。就算真的不合适，他也会想办法变得合适的。”

“阿姨，如果方便的话，可以教我绿咖喱的做法吗？”遥把眼镜装回包装盒。

“诶？我一直以为小遥会做呢。”

“如果太麻烦就……”

“怎么会呢。”

两人聊着遥在东京的生活，又顺带问候了遥的父母。

“他们还是那么自由啊，真好呢。”阿姨在旁边切着鸡胸脯肉，“很羡慕遥的妈妈呢。”

“他们工作太忙。”遥按照阿姨的指示把菜花和茄子切成丁，“阿姨的生活也很好。”在空气清新风景优美的岩鸢享受着慢节奏生活，顾家的丈夫三个可爱的孩子。生活中没有大起大落，普通平凡但也很幸福。

嗯，是三个可爱的孩子。

“照顾三个孩子可是件累人的事呢。他们又不像小遥那么乖。”阿姨笑了，“好在真琴渐渐长大不需要特别费心，也多亏了兰和莲刚出生时候小遥一起帮着照看呢。”

从小受到真琴家许多照顾，这也是理所应当的吧。

而且，这是真琴的亲人。

“小遥，在锅里倒一半的椰浆，用小火煮开。开锅之后再放咖喱酱，慢慢匀开。对对就这样。”按照阿姨的指示做，并不用费太大劲。

“小遥真的很擅长料理，比真琴不知道好多少倍呢。记得上次我生病，真琴自告奋勇给我做饭，结果你也能猜到。”阿姨把切好的鸡柳倒进锅里，“真琴如果能给小遥打下手也好啊，可惜他也不会呢。小遥可以给真琴做一辈子料理就好了，不用担心真琴饿着了。”

香气渐渐蔓延。与真琴不同，阿姨十分爱打直球。遥翻炒着鸡柳，白色逐渐变为嫩黄色。想象真琴一脸激动的样子，“遥做的吗？好好吃啊！我最喜欢吃小遥做的饭了！”“不要加小。”正因为真琴喜欢吃自己做的饭，一身厨艺才有了用武之地。

“小遥，很喜欢真琴吧？”平静的语气，就像问他喜不喜欢青花鱼。

遥拿着锅铲的手僵住了。

“不想说的话也没有关系，阿姨也不是瞎子哦。小遥刚刚在想，如果像这样子给真琴做一辈子饭也很不错吧？真琴会开心的，因为他最喜欢小遥了。”

读心是会遗传的。真是可怕的一家。

真琴，最喜欢自己吗。

“会厌恶吧。”

“嗯？”

“阿姨会厌恶吧，这种事情。”

“现在炒这个。”阿姨把茄子和菜花丁倒进锅里。锅铲与锅碰撞的铛铛声，菜发出噼啪响。“真琴能够幸福快乐不是件好事吗？”

能幸福快乐当然好，但，“即使阿姨这样认为，也只是我一厢情愿，请……不要责怪他。”并没有过多组织语言，顺嘴就说出了一串话。

“如果小遥真这么觉得，还能炒的这么好吗。”

遗传定律简直可怕。

遥倒入剩下一半椰浆，“真琴从来没对我说过什么。”

我喜欢大家也喜欢遥，大家喜欢遥我也喜欢，我最喜欢游泳也最喜欢遥。记事起，游泳和大家就不停地被真琴挂在嘴边。相比于高兴，更多是失落与不满。

从未把真琴与其他人划为一类，也希望自己对于真琴是特殊的。可以不要把感情与大家对自己的感情划为一类好吗。

“真琴敢做不敢说，和他爸爸当年一样呢。他说我会读心，但我没法保证我的直觉一定正确。有些事情，还是要大大方方说出来，告诉我，才敢确定呢。”阿姨已经沉浸在美好的回忆里，把厨房和遥的事都忘在脑后。遥自行加进小半碗清水，开大火熬开，又放砂糖和食盐。装盘后挤入一些柠檬汁，是真琴喜欢的量。

“与其等着真琴，小遥还是把想法告诉真琴比较好。这就做好啦！橘家的男人们都笨手笨脚的。真琴爸爸和真琴就不用多说了，莲也是，我很发愁啊。”

“阿姨真的不讨厌这种事吗？还有叔叔和兰和莲他们。如果真的交往了，传出去……”

“为了旁人的眼光，让真琴和他不喜欢的人结婚，他就会幸福，我们就能幸福吗？”当的一声响，阿姨重重地把碟子放在桌上。一向温柔的阿姨严肃起来很有震慑力，遥不敢说下去。

岩鸢是小地方。遥很清楚，传出去会对两家的名声造成毁灭性打击，自己和真琴也会身败名裂。自己不在意他人看法，但原本有大好前程的真琴受不了被人指指点点吧。

“不要把真琴想的那么脆弱。”遥不敢再胡思乱想，呆呆看着盘子发愣。

“吓到你了抱歉。其实，这么多年小遥早就是我们的家人了。”阿姨的语气缓和下来。

遥低头说谢谢，想了想又说句对不起。

“一家人别说这些。咱们把盘子端出去吧，回头再和小遥接着聊。”遥低头跟着阿姨走出厨房。

真琴还没回来，叔叔在饭桌前看报纸。“小遥真是什么都会呢。擅长家务又擅长料理，比我活得细致太多了。”

遥把盘子放桌上，又接过阿姨手中的其他菜。阿姨摆碗碟，遥在自己专属的座位上默默坐下。

“叔叔，对不起。”

“嗯？”

“刚刚我和阿姨的对话……您听见了吧。”

“嗯。”

“所以，很抱歉。”

“没什么好抱歉的。早就想和你谈谈，可惜一直没有时间。”

遥垂下头。

“说实话，真琴和女孩子在一起的样子，我们一直觉得难以想象呢。”

的确难以想象。从不和女生过多接触，总是婉拒女生表白的真琴，从小到大只与自己走的最近。遥有时患得患失，居然也想象不出他和女孩在一起大概会是什么样。

“真琴永远念叨的都是遥啊遥啊。这一天会来，我们早就预料到了。如果我们真想阻止，为什么不尽早行动？”

他们有权力，有能力，可以不费吹灰之力，一个电话打到东京就足以断绝自己和真琴的一切联系。事到如今才意识到最大的潜在威胁就在眼前，而不是贵澄那种无关紧要的人。遥不由得缩了缩脖子，看叔叔的眼神也多了几分怯意。

“我们早就把小遥当另一个孩子看待了，有什么理由拒绝呢？小遥做的饭，有美香里阿姨令人怀念的味道。我当年受过她不少照顾，私心也没法拒绝小遥啊。”叔叔摸着头笑得很不好意思，“她啊，真是个让人怀念的好人呢。”

奶奶吗……确实是呢。

“如果是小遥，我们非常放心。我听说小遥最喜欢free了，所以小遥像往常那样跟着自己的心走就好。但凡事不能急。想当年，我追真琴妈妈的时候，可花了很大功夫……”

叔叔也沉浸在恋爱的回忆里。叔叔和阿姨的八卦，爸爸讲过不少，所以不想再听。两个人一个在厨房忙着，一个桌前坐着，却并不妨碍粉红的恋爱气息在屋内蔓延，自己俨然是个外人。

想见真琴。

钥匙开门的声音，“好香啊！今天吃绿咖喱吗？”

“小遥专门做给你的。”叔叔一脸意味深长，“他很花心思呢。”

“哇！谢谢遥！”真琴急不可耐放下东西冲进厨房洗手，视线并没有更多停留在遥身上一秒。即便这样，看见他开心自己也很满足。

一家人，就别说谢谢了。

“呀吼！好久没有到小遥家玩了！”遥牵着兰背着莲，提着一堆东西，费劲地掏钥匙开门。

“今天真琴生日。”遥悄声说。

“所以小遥要和哥哥两个人玩，不要兰和莲了吗！好过分！”

“一会儿有一群大哥哥姐姐要来陪兰和莲玩哦。”

“诶？！”

在日历画了圈，一个指头一个指头数着，大日子终于到了。真琴和遥的诸多小伙伴拥有超强战斗力及破坏力，叔叔要工作，也为了不打扰阿姨，大家决定中午在遥家给真琴庆祝生日。晚上遥再在真琴家和真琴家人聚餐。

真琴过生日，最开心的是兰和莲，甚至比遥还开心。能吃到遥做的各类甜点，两次，更增加了兴奋度。当然，青花鱼巧克力蛋糕历来是真琴独享，有主观也有客观原因。

把两个孩子带上楼，找出岩鸢玩偶和青花鱼玩偶，在电视上放游戏碟片。两个孩子开开心心玩了起来，遥下楼到厨房围上围裙准备蛋糕。

门铃响了，遥手里正忙没有去开。听见真琴的“打扰了”，遥轻笑着回身。

“你怎么知道我在厨房？”

“是直觉哦。补习班刚刚下课，妈妈让我来找你的。”真琴看着遥手中的压花工具，“诶？青花鱼巧克力蛋糕？”

“对。”想必真琴在厨房门口就闻到了。熟悉的配方熟悉的味道，作为保留节目每年一次伴随着遥的大日子来临。

“为什么做呢？”遥从渚那里学会一个词叫天然呆，天然呆的真琴也挺可爱。

“你的生日。”

“诶？”

这个学霸努力到忘记生日，真的努力过分了，但在忙碌间隙偶尔露出的微笑，很迷人。

“生日快乐笨蛋真琴。”遥端起小盘子，“还没压花，你尝下味道。”

“谢谢遥！还有，笨蛋真琴是什么啦。”真琴左右手都拿着教辅，四处环视想找到腾出手的地方。

“不用。”遥努力踮起脚尖举起盘子和叉子，“张嘴。”

被自己犹如坠入爱河的少女一般的举动吓傻了。真琴也愣在那里。

直观感受着身高差。自小学六年级真琴个头猛蹿，就再没有平视过他了。这个角度很让人怀念。从东京回来没几天，还没仔细看过真琴的脸。熬夜过度长了一些痘，皮肤也不像往常那样光泽，嘴角甚至有疏于打理的胡渣。

“抱歉啊遥，最近太忙，我今晚就刮胡子。”真琴笑得有些局促。

但依旧很帅气啊。

“如果硬要刮掉，我来。”遥别开头，“不要笨手笨脚刮破脸。我会心疼。”

气氛瞬间微妙起来。从刚刚开始一直踮着脚，有些站不稳。往后一个踉跄，被真琴猛然搂进怀里，又瞬间被放开。

别放开啊笨蛋真琴。

爱情的云霄飞车，真是忽上忽下地不得了呢。遥突然想起不知在哪里看到的，可能出自某位声优访谈的话。真贴切。

“遥……没有摔着吧？”

如你所见没有。

“比起这个，赶快张嘴。”遥再次踮起脚尖，把蛋糕送到真琴嘴边。想起渚的建议，努力直视真琴双眼。几秒钟真漫长，真琴的脸红了又白白了又红。

“遥，我想……”

遥用眼神示意他说下去。

“我……”

“哥哥！小遥！”哒哒哒一阵脚步声，厨房门被撞开了，两个孩子跑了进来。“你们居然在这里偷吃好吃的！”

“兰！莲！说了多少次！进小遥家的房间要先敲门！”真琴嘴上虽不愉快，但看着挂在他身上的两个孩子，依旧眉眼弯弯。

真温柔啊，孩子他爸。不，孩子他哥。

“妈妈说了，小遥是我们的家人，所以小遥家也是兰的家！”兰看着遥手里的盘子，“诶！是好吃的巧克力蛋糕吗？”

“兰！你的在那边啦！这个是哥哥的！”本着将青花鱼巧克力蛋糕推向世界的念头，遥无视了真琴祈求的眼神，“兰想吃吗？那就兰先吃再让真琴吃。”“小遥最好了！”“因为兰很可爱啊。”“小遥是不是最喜欢兰了？”“嗯。”遥抬头戏谑地看着失落的真琴，“那快吃吧。”

事实证明，将青花鱼巧克力蛋糕从橘真琴专属推广到世界，还是有一定难度，至少现阶段如此。总之，遥最喜欢的真琴，的妹妹，哭丧着脸说：“小遥最不乖了，好难吃好腥啊。”而真琴则在一旁努力开导宽慰，“都说了是给哥哥做的啦。只要是小遥做的，不管是什么，哥哥都很喜欢吃哦。”

不愧是，最喜欢的真琴。

等等，先不要说的青花鱼巧克力蛋糕是黑暗料理一样。

青花鱼，乃天赐之物。入口即化，浓醇丝滑的巧克力，乃神来之笔。巧克力的搭配，更能将蛋糕的松软可口与青花鱼的鲜嫩多汁发挥到极致。

黑暗料理怎么会出自自己之手，遥有这个自信。

敲门声响起。遥擦擦手，挂着两个孩子飞快地开门。兰和莲兴奋地嗷嗷叫，真琴紧随其后，“不要刚挂完我身上又挂在遥身上啊！”“真琴，我没那么娇弱。”

门开了。迎接四人的是礼花彩带雨。真琴吓得跳到遥身后，看着门口的五人，“大家怎么都来了？”

“笨蛋真琴，今天大家聚在一起给你过生日。”遥贴在真琴耳边悄声说。

“谢谢你们！我自己都忘了呢！”

“所以是surprise啊。”遥的英语口语极不标准，真琴没听懂，刚要问他在说什么，渚和江就最先冲进来。“渚君！这么进来很不礼貌的！”怜在后面拉着他，也被拖进了屋。“哟，好久不见啊真琴。”凛呲着鲨鱼牙。“生日快乐啊橘……哦不，真琴。”紧跟其后的宗介摸着脖子。“凛凛！”两个孩子立即从遥身上跳下来奔向凛，“啧，没想到你这么受小孩子欢迎，与外表严重不符啊。”宗介啧啧有声。“吵死啦！”凛和宗介在门口闹起来。真让人不爽。

“喂！遥你刚刚在做什么啊！穿着围裙挂着两个孩子，超像个贤惠主妇。”“凛，像这个字用的不准确。”难得见宗介调笑凛以外的人，大家都笑了。遥拍下身上的彩带，“喂我说，你们给真琴准备礼物了吗？”

“准备了哟。”江拿出一对手链，“给真琴前辈和遥前辈的，专门挑了你们喜欢的颜色。”“谢谢！”真琴小心收下，把蓝色的那条递给遥。

“哥哥给小遥戴上，小遥给哥哥戴上嘛！”兰和莲这两个混世魔王，该让真琴好好管教管教了。“哦！小兰和小莲永远都这么懂事呢！”渚和江赞不绝口，“识时务者为俊杰，真不愧是真琴前辈的弟妹。”怜推下眼镜点点头。凛和宗介饶有趣味地看着事态发展。

这种在亲友的注视下交换戒指一样的氛围……

遥偷偷抬头看了眼真琴。“嘛，没办法了遥，只能这样了。”真琴笑得很无奈，“把手给我吧。”

这是苦笑吗。

“哇哦！绝配！”渚挤出星星眼。

“谢谢你小江，我很喜欢呢。遥喜欢么？”

“恩……”

两人把手链取下来，兰和莲立马拿去玩了。“我和小怜一起准备了一个礼物哦。”“我们求了御守，祝真琴前辈可以考上心仪的大学。”出其意料的正经，一定是怜想出的。不过至少真琴不会被渚奇怪的礼物吓到。

“呐真琴，我和宗介给你买了身衣服。按照宗介的身材给你买的，应该不会穿不上。”怎么都只送一份，没来由的一阵不满。遥瞥了凛一眼，“凛，你和宗介怎么就送一份礼物？明明是两个人。”“遥你话里有话啊。渚和怜不也只送了一份嘛。”

这才发现，渚和怜，宗介和凛，都只送了一份礼物。他们都不吝啬，经济状况也都还好。有一种可能，综合之前一些事情，隐约能猜测到。但这种事不能妄加评论。闲事还是不要多管，都是自己的好朋友，无论到底什么关系，只要他们能幸福就好。

“正好都在。在东京给你们带的礼物。”遥拿出袋子，“怜，那个什么手表我没买，记不住名字很抱歉。这个给你。”雕刻着蝴蝶的可塑钥匙链，上了色栩栩如生。怜夸张地抹泪说谢谢，能看出是真心高兴。一把被渚抢走，“我的呢我的呢？”“渚的是这个。小岩鸢性感泳装版3.0。”渚如获至宝，拿在手里亲来亲去。

“哟，遥，没看出你是个色鬼啊，真琴可得当心了。”凛语重心长地拍了拍真琴的后背，满脸的不可描述。“嘛，遥只是为了迎合渚的喜好啦。”“按照惯例，今天没有你的饭。”遥扔给凛一个钥匙链，刻着一排鲨鱼牙。“懒得刻鲨鱼，将就下，爱要不要。”“啧，不想要，宗介送你了。”宗介接过，转身就装进凛的包里。“说是不想要，实际上还是珍惜得不得了吧？”“喂！别胡说！”

“宗介的是这个。”遥递给宗介，宗介对着凛说了谢谢。江凑过来，“果然是鲸鲨，不愧是心灵手巧的遥前辈。”“江的是肌肉模型。因为那天问你，你没说要什么。”“那天的事……很抱歉，不过肌肉模型我很喜欢呢！这是，真琴前辈吗？”

居然一眼能认出来。江是盯着真琴的肌肉看了多久。

宗介把玩着鲸鲨钥匙链。“虽然很感谢，但我想知道你们为什么都觉得我像鲸鲨？”“可能是因为嘴型，嗯。”怜有模有样地分析，“鲸鲨拥有一个宽达1.5米的嘴巴，10片滤食片上内含了300－350排细小的牙齿。鲸鲨拥有5对巨大的鳃，两个小眼睛则位于扁平头部的前方，鳃裂刚好位于眼睛的后方。”“好了够了我不想听。”

兰和莲在遥的屋里拿着手链玩得正开心。遥走进屋，“给兰和莲的哦。”

“刻的是‘兰’和‘莲’啊。小遥的字好好看，至少比哥哥的好看多了！”

这对双胞胎的名字是自己当年起的。“兰的字也比真琴好看多了，要继续保持。”遥一直承担着教兰和莲书法的任务，兰比莲学的快，也更有灵气。

“所以，这个给我。”遥拿过手链，“小遥好小气。还想再玩一会儿嘛。”

“不，给，了。”再玩就坏了。

袋子空了，真琴的表情也渐渐暗淡下去。从真琴身边走过，真琴的视线追随着那个空袋子。“看什么？已经空了。”“没，没什么。”真琴抬头，程式化地笑了笑就进了厨房。

说句“遥，我的呢”，就这么难吗。

等下，进厨房干什么。别想不开啊。

因为算是真琴的简易生日派对，遥不得已还是留下凛吃午饭。期间大家打起蛋糕仗，奶油被弄得到处都是。众人回去后，遥和真琴把兰和莲哄睡，又把家里整理干净。一切安定下来，遥拿出礼物盒。

“礼物。”

墨绿色的半框眼镜。看起来很普通。希望真琴可以仔细看看边框，会有惊喜。

“想着你可能会喜欢，就擅自买了。还是希望你视力能好点。”

“遥，谢谢你，我很开心。”

“不要谢……你先试试看。”

小心翼翼地，真琴把眼镜架在鼻梁，“正好呢，不松也不紧，看东西也清楚多了。遥真的很了解我。”

效果出其意料的好，整个人精神帅气了不少。又见到了不曾见过的真琴，也算是收获吧。真琴的面部数据，自己还是很有把握的。

“遥，还有一件事。”

“什么？”

“钥匙链……真的没有我的吗。”

终于问了。

“你的。”

真琴接过，“不是虎鲸啊？”是人形。“不像我也不像铃木桑啊……”

“你再仔细看。”

“哦，这是岛崎桑吧？虽然不太清楚怎么回事，还是谢谢遥了。”

“你就当是岛崎桑好了。”遥往楼上走，“我困了，睡午觉。”走进房间，关上门，躺在床上。

刻的是真琴不了解的自己。

被凛和江吐槽，“什么时候都刻虎鲸，太没新意，也该给真琴换个花样。”于是随手刻了自己。大概是接到真琴短信时的样子。

自己同样珍重他，在意他，这些真琴或许想象不到也不敢相信。也对，闭上眼睛亲吻手机屏幕这种少女心的事，自己也不觉得能对着除真琴外的人做出来。

遥哪有这么软。原本以为真琴会这样说着，觉得不像但一眼认出。事实证明，自己多心了。刻成这样，怎么认得出来啊。

脚步声很轻。“我知道遥没睡。”

“遥刻的是自己，我……很感谢遥。”

“遥，我能进来吗？”

随便进来都可以。

真琴推开门，走到床边盘腿坐下。胳膊肘撑着头，看着遥。“只有我一个人是双份礼物，很开心。”

“因为你过生日吧。”

“所有人的礼物都无所谓，我只期待遥的。”

“嗯。”

“遥困了吗？”

“没有。”只是不太想说话。

“遥能陪我聊会儿吗？想和遥说说话呢。”

“好。”

真琴停顿很久。遥把视线转开。

“遥真的会对着手机露出那种表情吗？感觉难以置信呢……”

果然如此，自己的猜测一点没错。“你觉得怎样就怎样吧。”

“感觉还不够了解遥，是有些失落的……”

能不能抓住重点。遥决定试着转移话题。不知道这样下去真琴会说些什么让双方都难受的话出来。

“我给你两份礼物，但怜和渚，宗介和凛，他们总共只给你两份。”

“嗯。所以说我特别开心哦。”

“真琴，我很严肃问你。”遥拿起手机坐起身，“怜和渚，宗介和凛，到底是什么关系，你知道吗？”

“诶？就是朋友关系吧？”

“他们的关系早就好过普通朋友了。你不觉得吗？”

“没有吧，他们还没有我和遥的关系亲近吧？”

啪。手机掉在地上，真琴慌忙拾起。

多心是罪。

果然，自己和真琴只是普通朋友。

心灰意冷，没有接过手机。躺回床上，什么都不想说不想管，只想好好睡一觉。真琴拿着手机的手局促地停在半空。半晌，把手机放在书桌。

“你回去吧，我困了。”

“遥……遥怎么看待我们之间关系呢？”

“我困了。”

斜眼瞟一眼真琴。依旧盘腿坐在床边，定定地看着自己，丝毫没有要离开的意思。

“呐，遥怎么想的呢？”语气委屈又带着些许撒娇，总觉得下一句就会是“哥哥大人”，然后自己忍不住摸摸他的头，把他的头抱进怀里蹭一蹭。但是，既然是“普通朋友”，普通到不能再普通的朋友。

就别再指望自己这样做。

“和你的想法一样。”

一个巴掌拍不响。如果真琴不希望，自己绝不会强求。

如果真琴希望一直“普通朋友”下去，那就让原本就没把握的，产生就是错误的，甚至可以说是不道德的感情，死在心里算了。

别人说什么都没有用。一切全取决于你啊，笨蛋真琴。

下午四点遥醒了。头皮发麻眼皮沉重，睡了很久却累到说不出话，不如说胡思乱想导致睡眠很浅。原本开着的窗帘被拉上了。口干舌燥想喝水，又不敢扭头去床头拿。

不想看见已经回去的真琴留下的痕迹。

还假装贴心地拉上窗帘再走。既然是普通朋友，走就走吧。水还是要喝的。

遥扭过头，赫然发现真琴还盘腿坐在那里，垂着头像睡着了。他实在太累了，没能得到满意的答复，所以不愿离开吗。

天大的委屈烟消云散。从小就对他狠不下心。

想到那个夜晚，坐在玄关握着手机睡着的他，只为了见自己一面，只是有些话想当面说给自己听。

在真琴前面坐下，环住他的头抱进怀里。身高差与体格差都使这个姿势十分费力，于是遥改成跪在地上，动作轻柔。当时由于羞涩没能做到的事，就放在现在吧。抱着他的头，说“我回来了”。乱蓬蓬的头发，毛茸茸的熟悉的触感。

不可能，绝不可能。

就算没有十八年相依为伴，就算六年前某个下午，没有看着坐在身边的真琴的侧脸看到痴迷。只凭现在这幕，感情就不可能死在心里。

真琴在怀里安静地睡着。这个人像磁石一样。即便自己哪天费尽心思强迫自己与他分离，也无法做到。想追求建立于更深层次互相爱恋之上的相处模式，与性别无关。只要真琴同样存在于这个世界，渐渐喜欢上他就是命中注定的事。而感情过深过重过于长久到如今，更加难以割舍。

自己为什么流泪？

不是普通朋友，不甘只做亲友。一直压抑在心中的渴望快要决堤而出。

渴望永远与真琴在一起。

真琴是世界第一大笨蛋。

自己也是，痴痴喜欢着这个世界第一大笨蛋的，笨蛋吧。

天阴着，屋内很暗，四处无人很寂静，氛围很压抑。眼泪掉落在睡着的人的头发上，似乎能听见声音，一滴又一滴。两个人就这样在床边，一个睡着，一个静默着想了很久。

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-05-04  
评论：5  
热度：200

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ad6e918)  


评论(5)

热度(200)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) [雨鹬](https://fanxingdiandianwubian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](https://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://alice143.lofter.com/) [就是](https://alice143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) [身外之物](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) [沫__蓝](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://shengxue852.lofter.com/) [梦里啥都有](https://shengxue852.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zqlyxzzknl.lofter.com/) [三秋.](https://zqlyxzzknl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xy454.lofter.com/) [阿尔卑斯山的麓](https://xy454.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) [Pirates](https://pirates405.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://720933.lofter.com/) [Freedom♠](https://720933.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://liuliu765.lofter.com/) [尤大格](https://liuliu765.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) [夏欣](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://hahaha1768.lofter.com/) [哈哈哈1](https://hahaha1768.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://chaoxi285.lofter.com/) [潮の汐](https://chaoxi285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://secretbase362.lofter.com/) [secret base](https://secretbase362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yubufanfan.lofter.com/) [邵群激推bot](https://yubufanfan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://danxiaoxingbaix.lofter.com/) [Bepo C](https://danxiaoxingbaix.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://berram.lofter.com/) [五十和十](https://berram.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yizhaozhengyi.lofter.com/) [乂娄影乂](https://yizhaozhengyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) [梧叶已秋声](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://meicuowoshifunu.lofter.com/) [没错我是腐女](https://meicuowoshifunu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	10. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 09-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 09-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 09](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)   


[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)   


[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)   


[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)   


[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)   


[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)   


[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)   


[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)   


[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)   


含微量怜渚，宗凛，不能接受的小伙伴请避雷w  
小伙伴们戏份足，顺便番外会有小伙伴主场嗯（心疼在番外依旧是炮灰的kissme君

**致歉：**

**本章中出现了严重的OOC，影响了大家的阅读体验十分抱歉。**

**两年前的我并没有做到仔细考量角色性格便随意动笔，直到现在也不时会后悔自责。整篇都是我文力尚不成熟时的作品，在“充分思考角色性格”与“情节发展的需要”中偏向了后者。虽那时的产出基本是为了自己，但既然公开发布便要对读者及笔下的人物负责。那时的我没能做到这一点，如今偶尔还会收到红心，平心而论很感谢也很惭愧，思前想后还是特意在这一章前发个致歉的声明比较好。**

**之前考虑过直接把这章锁起来或者直接删除，但还是留下了。剧情的承接是次要，重要的是为了时刻提醒自己不要再犯同样的错误，督促自己前进。**

**ooc就是ooc了，犯了错就是犯了错，不会辩驳也不会为自己洗白。以此存档，今后每一日都会倍加注意。**

**感谢大家的包容。再次致歉。**

**2018.06.09**

  


\------------------分割线--------------------

  


Chapter 09

  


By lattice

  


  


  


真琴生日过后一段时间，发生了一件事：御子柴清十郎与和他貌合神离的女朋友分手了。这让渚和怜唏嘘不已。

“听说是他抛弃那个女孩子的。我本来以为百百的哥哥是个专一的人呢。”渚啃着岩鸢吓一跳面包，一口咬掉岩鸢的头，草莓果酱满嘴都是。凶狠的吃相让路人纷纷侧目。

“我从没觉得御子柴是专一的人。经过理论分析，他们两个的关系维持不到两个月。因为御子柴在喜欢江桑的前提下还交了女朋友，是明显的用情不专。”怜被渚带的越来越八卦，旁边的遥听得昏昏欲睡。

遥一向对这种事不感兴趣。从东京回来，真琴状态很不对劲，这让遥很在意。

“他可能是学习压力太大了吧？只是看起来对你没那么上心了，但实际上对你还是很在意。”难得打电话给凛时候，宗介不在旁边，没有往常的噪音反而让遥觉得不太适应。不知道什么时候开始，凛单方面宣布自己是遥所谓的情感向导，也就是渚口中所谓的知心姐姐，不，妹妹。遥还没觉得有什么，渚和江就有些不满了。

“小遥现在有什么事都去问凛凛了，我们才是小遥的情感向导呢。”

给凛打电话麻烦费钱还要挨宗介的白眼，问渚和江近水楼台先得月。不是不想问他们，是他们的方法……过于直球？渚永远唯恐天下不乱，江的少女心又太重。比如，搞场浪漫的派对，在屋里铺满玫瑰花，在众人的欢呼中向真琴表白，真琴想不答应都没办法。渚和江策划得兴致勃勃，宗介和凛本来就想找点乐子，怜甚至已经预定好了玫瑰花，就等遥从东京回来。但遥考虑了五分钟一票否决，于是打了水漂。听说玫瑰花后来被怜拿去借花献佛了，遥问他献给谁，他红着脸顾左右而言他。又或者按原来给遥堆沙子蛋糕的方法，在海滩上摆个心形再弄点蜡烛，不具有任何可行性。十一月海风凛冽，蜡烛还没点好，几颗火热的心就冻成了冰。

“要不遥前辈给真琴前辈唱首歌吧？这样不用说太多话他就知道你的心意啦。”江取下耳机，在手机上找到一首歌，是GReeeeN的“爱呗”。这首歌上口的ballade旋律深受大家青睐，传唱于日本街头烂熟于大街小巷，遥很早就和真琴一起听过。“不可能。”暂且不说当着那么多人面唱歌多羞耻，就算只有两个人，想必自己唱完，真琴也会尴尬地张着嘴，头顶一片乌鸦飞过。

十项全能的遥是个音痴。音色清冷声线虽好，但从小五音不全，跑调严重。音乐课要么闭嘴要么靠吼。真琴熟知这一点，在遥不得不开口唱歌时，会贴心地离遥稍微远一些。虽然有避免让遥尴尬的因素在，但遥还是觉得客观上自己的声音污染了真琴的耳朵。

“你们两个。”江出现在身后，“渚君，去贴网点。怜君想去哪就去哪吧。”

“我的理论明明准确预测到了事情的发展！如此的完美无缺！”怜嘟囔着背着书包准备走，“渚君，忙完给我发短信。你昨天就忘发了，这样很不好，让我很担心。”“知道啦，小怜好啰嗦。”渚撅着嘴被江拖走了。“怜君放心吧，我一定会好好对待渚君的。他上周六逃掉工作跟怜君去约会，弄的我们时间很紧很为难啊，我感谢他还来不及呢。”

不敢想象渚的下场。为了保证渚的人身安全，遥跟着去了，虽然根本原因是自己做的小岩鸢模型现在在渚手上。江把渚关进活动室，和遥走出门。

遥翻看着文稿，“最近销量如何？”

“有上升，挣了不少钱。不过渚君的心思不知道在哪，哦，也不在学习上。”

“这很正常。”渚的主要心思怎么可能会在学习上。“御子柴和他女朋友分手的事你知道了吗？”

“我有听哥哥说。”

“江，你喜欢御子柴的吧？”

“没有这回事。遥前辈你其实喜欢真琴前辈吧，有些话还是告诉他比较好哦。”

“大家都很关心你，有什么烦恼要说。”遥岔开话题，“你不觉得现在是争取的好机会？”

“遥前辈今天好奇怪。”

“只是……如果是真琴大概会这么说的。”真琴在某些方面，真的很遥不可及。

“谢谢遥前辈和大家的关心。”元气满满的江总是给大家带来快乐。她性格温和，做事认真负责，又有些古灵精怪，再加上一张漂亮的脸，追求者众多。作为朋友，遥是很喜欢江的。好女孩理应得到幸福，他一直这样想。

“这里真琴的感情可以再润色一下，这里最好不要用第一人称。”

“对了遥前辈，最近你和真琴前辈涨了不少虚拟的粉丝呢。”

“说明你写的好。”

“不，是遥前辈修改得好。我总把握不好感情这方面，遥前辈修改的话，情感特别真实。”

情感很真实，是应该的。

原计划今晚要在真琴家留宿。遥回教室找真琴。只有真琴一个人，已经收拾好在教室等着了。

“走吧真琴。”遥转身往门外走。

“七濑遥。”冰冷的声音。

陌生的称呼让遥脖子一缩。不满地回过头，发现真琴脸上毫无笑意，不像在开玩笑。上挑的嘴角只加重了眼前这张脸的可怕程度。

遥吓得往后退一步，真琴往前迈了一大步。

“遥最近很忙呢。”

“是。”还在为“七濑遥”这个称呼生气。

“我说遥怎么明明不需要上课还每天来学校，原来是为这个啊。”

“把话说清楚。”遥一向不喜欢别人说话拐弯抹角。

“遥最近，跟小江走的很近吧。”

“遥对小江，是不是过度保护了呢。”

“每天一下课就往从来都不去的社团活动室跑，遥真是用心良苦呢。”

“你倒是回答我啊，遥。”

被人加以这种奇怪的误会很痛苦，根本不给自己解释的机会更痛苦。误会的人还是真琴，痛苦加倍。

每冷冷地说出一句话，真琴都会向前走一步，遥也就往后退一步。每句话都像刀子一下一下往遥的心上戳。

自己从东京回来，真琴确实像变了个人。笑容一如往昔，但和善外表下的压迫感与疏离感，之前从未在真琴那里感受到过。

比如“普通朋友”那件事。

不是普通朋友，遥还是有这个自信，所以遥并没有纠结太久。

真琴的七濑遥雷达失效的话，不想解释也懒得解释。毕竟会自己好起来的，遥也有这个自信。

拂面而来的危险气息，把遥逼到墙角。

“遥，我最近没时间一直陪着你，你很寂寞吧。”笑容很讽刺，“所以去找小江排遣寂寞了，嗯？”

“关你什么事，跟你有关系吗。”

这是事实。又没和江做什么，坦坦荡荡，真琴也没权利管自己闲事。愤怒又莫名其妙，遥不带感情地回答了他。下一秒，发现根本愤怒不起来。按照江的理论，这说明真琴相当在乎自己。还是希望真琴管管自己闲事的。

再下一秒，遥根本不敢愤怒了。真琴揪起遥的领口，挥起拳头对着遥的脸，目光凶狠。

从未见过真琴如此的眼神，遥有些害怕，但他相信真琴并不会真做什么。

“你不也经常找贵澄排遣寂寞？有征求过我的意见吗？”出于本能反握住真琴的手腕。真琴一身怪力，想不让拳头落在自己脸上，十分费劲。

真琴的力度慢慢减弱。

“贵澄是男人吧！”

两人都不再说话。遥松开手，真琴的拳头慢慢放下，眼神凄凉。

为什么要用这么悲伤的眼神呢。

真琴的潜意识里还觉得自己会和女孩子在一起，尽管他会难过。

想揍自己一顿揍就好了。

“遥长着这么美的一张脸。太会招蜂引蝶了，从小到大一直都是这样。有时候真烦你呢。”

真琴没资格说这话吧。遥想起铺天盖地的真琴海报真琴立牌，一句话也不想说。

“你一直以来，把我当成什么了。”

“保姆？佣人？跟班？”

“上次你不回答，我等了一下午你也没回答。”

“你现在，回答我，七濑遥。”

遥别开头。那句普通朋友的确出自真琴口中吧？

“看着我啊。你明知道我最喜欢你看着我。”被真琴两只手按在了墙上，手中的力度逐渐加大，遥几乎被摁进去。真琴手臂肌肉绷紧，额头上冒出汗滴，眉头紧锁脸颊通红。眼眶中泪水打转，声音已经带上哭腔，却像想让遥给他买糖吃的小孩子。“回答我，什么叫，关我什么事”。

好。真琴是邻居家的笨蛋弟弟，自己的幼驯染，无话不谈的朋友，体贴关怀细致入微的亲友。

是暗恋对象，没有他就不行，却希望他比自己更幸福。

不在自己身边的孤独，日日夜夜的思念。每天有多么渴望听见他的声音，见到他的笑颜。五味杂陈涌上心头，十八年的情感已经忍不住要喷涌而出。

但不能是现在。

“我不认为真琴前辈会因为这个受到影响。”怜这样说，“真琴前辈本来就很努力，这件事会是他的动力。”遥也只能点点头。但真琴远没有众人心中那样完美，或许对他太过了解，才明白他的敏感与脆弱。不是动力而会是压力。为了能和自己一直在一起，一定会更加没日没夜，会弄巧成拙的。直觉告诉遥压力过大不是好事。自己没有权力乱了他的心神，毁了他的未来。

身边的人不知为什么都那么按耐不住，或者说都看不下去，比自己和真琴都急。一切等到他考完试吧。

“七濑君和橘君？”天方老师出现在门口，真是救星。“这么晚了你们还在教室？”

“嗯，刚刚遥去了社团活动室，我们马上就回去了。”真琴松开遥，语气缓和温柔，以程式化的笑脸跟老师打招呼。

“走的时候记得关灯锁门哦。我先回去了。”

“恩，天天老师再见！”一脸纯良无害，与刚刚判若两人。

老师走远了，气氛尴尬起来。真琴低垂着头，遥看不清他的表情。

“真琴，你喜欢江？”明知不可能，但还是问了。

“不是。”

“那生什么气？”

“对啊。我没有资格生气。遥和女孩子在一起什么的，本来就不关我的事。”

“抱歉，遥不是我的私有物品。我……不该那样吓你，不该干涉你，不该说那些话。”

“抱歉啊，遥。我这个人在瞎期待什么啊……”慢慢坐在地上，语无伦次道着歉，双目无神，双手抱头，痛苦地抽搐着。

渔船消失在狂风暴雨惊涛骇浪中。世代生活在海边的人们都是大海的儿女，或许是大海想念他的孩子了，太过想念以至于想把他们永远留在身边吧。

卖金鱼的爷爷温柔地摸着真琴和遥的头，告诉他们，金鱼的寿命很有限。要下海去捉好多好多的青花鱼，回来之后才能送给他们一些更漂亮的金鱼。他对着岸边的真琴和遥挥挥手，哼着小曲走上渔船，却再也没能回来。

消息很快传开。遥飞奔下石阶冲进真琴家，看见真琴瘫坐在院子里，对着金鱼的墓抽搐发抖。上前把他抱进怀里，任他用眼泪鼻涕把自己衣服弄得一团糟。

真琴，别怕，我在。

那时的真琴，还可以哭出来啊。

现在这个情形，遥怕被一拳打飞，只好怯怯地拉起真琴的一只手，是真琴每次拉他出水的姿势。真琴回握住。

“虽然不太清楚状况，但我对江没有那种感情。”

“我去找她，只是受她所托帮她修改稿子。仅此而已。”

“毕竟我不像你那样花钱买，不帮忙说不过去吧。”

“我的私事，真琴可以管的。”

“诶？遥知道我花钱买了？”真琴抬起头，“果然渚还是靠不住啊。”

“渚很靠的住，你太低估我的视力了。”不管怎样，笨蛋弟弟这点还是没变的。

“遥不要笑了，好羞耻。”

“真琴，我在看着你哦。”

我知道你最喜欢我看着你。

“真琴的位置谁也替代不了。”

窗子开着，一阵冷风吹来，遥不由得打了个哆嗦。十二月，岩鸢早已入冬了。

“已经入冬了，地板很冷。但是遥的手很温暖，让我感觉整个人都暖和起来了。”真琴把手拉的更紧了，“呐，遥，再这样……一会儿吧。”

好。

七濑遥雷达，又正常了。

“别太久，小心感冒。”

不管怎样都会答应的。因为你是笨蛋弟弟啊。

第二天早上，遥早早醒来，坐在被窝里发愣。直到熟悉的敲门声响起，自己的屋门被拉开。“起床啦，遥。诶，遥起来了？”

“嗯。”

没有变呢，真是太好了。

“需要给你什么礼物吗，今年圣诞。”遥装作漫不经心。

“硬要说礼物……遥可以陪我半天吗，就当是给我的礼物了。”

别用这么平常的语气说出这么羞耻的话啊混蛋。

平安夜的下午，两人坐电车去了县里。浓厚的节日氛围包裹着甜蜜的恋爱气息，恋人们挽着对方手臂欢声笑语。道旁树上彩灯一闪一闪，店铺内外圣诞节的彩饰熠熠生辉。

“遥，你看，街上好像只有我们是两个男生一起逛呢。”

“怜和渚，还有宗介和凛，他们也在的话就不止我们了。”往年圣诞都是大家一起过。虽然也很开心，但私心更想和真琴独处。

“说实话，遥答应陪我出来逛街，我很吃惊呢。遥最不喜欢人多的地方，尤其这种节日。”

确实不喜欢。但真琴在身边，视野里就只剩这一个人，怎么会多呢。

考试临近了。学校上下死气沉沉，只是陪考的遥身处其中也难免受到这种压抑氛围的影响，将近一个月与真琴的交流只剩早晚安。真琴不想让人担心，永远努力表现出得心应手的样子，还劝慰别人不要有压力。嘴角勉强上扬又耷拉下来，遥都看在眼里。

欢声笑语传入耳中，熙来攘往的人群几度把遥与真琴挤开。还是有心灵感应存在，真琴会在人群中停下脚步回头寻找自己。想像往常那样拉着真琴的手，又觉得有些不妥。

“遥？”遥看着真琴伸出的手，“我拉着你走。”

患得患失反反复复。不知该以何种心态面对他。如果根本没有打算永远在一起，那么暂时性的温柔宁愿不要。真正到了必须分别的那天，会舍不得。

不敢拉上那只可能会松开的手。习惯了他手掌的纹路与温度，有朝一日被狠狠甩开，会无所适从。

不敢看真琴的表情。不断有人从两人的间隙中走过，低垂着头的遥被被挤得更开了。遥皮肤虽好，但容易受刺激。一阵风吹过，脸颊生疼。天阴下来，可没多久就会下雨或下雪。没带雨伞因为真琴一定会带。遥把外套裹紧了些。

真琴取出雨伞，握住伞柄，把另一端递给遥，“不想拉手也没关系哦。”遥抓住雨伞的另一头。

遥盯着真琴宽阔的后背，一步步走的很慢。

“遥只要不松开手，我就不会让遥走丢的。”

遥松开手。站定，看着真琴。真琴回过头。

“如果我松开手了呢？”

真琴脸上看不出喜怒哀乐。原本答应出来就是缓解真琴的压力，遥有些后悔引出这样的话题。

“如果遥松开手，天涯海角也要把遥找回来。”

遥上前一步重新拉着伞。

两人慢慢走在人群中。灰蒙蒙的雾气淹没了树木和彩灯，潮湿的水汽让遥看不清路。

但没关系。

那个人，就是光。

“遥，这件怎么样？”真琴拿着一件军绿色大衣。半途下起了雪，两人进服装店看衣服。

“我记得真琴有一件。”遥接过。

“我是买给遥的哦。”

“那不就撞衫了？”

“能和遥撞衫我很开心哟。”

或许是被四处弥漫的恋爱氛围感染。真琴上前走了一步。

真琴，真的很高大啊。

“遥，我……”

“真琴……”

“这不是真琴吗！”冷不防一个尖利的声音把粉红色的气泡戳个干干净净，作为替代，一个满头粉毛的家伙搂上真琴的肩膀，“还有遥！”

“贵澄，好久不见！”真琴把刚刚的话忘个一干二净，也搭上贵澄的肩，“今年我生日你正好不在岩鸢，没见到面真可惜呢。”

“是啊，真可惜，不过我有给你邮寄礼物。”

“已经收到了，我超喜欢的。”

“真琴，你还买不买了。”真琴的时间可不是这么好耽误的。

“啊抱歉，遥觉得这件可以吗？”

“……不好看。”不认为真琴穿着好看的衣服自己穿就合适。

“我来给遥选，遥相信我的品味吧。”遥看了看花枝招展的贵澄，思考再三决定还是跟着真琴的品味走。

“遥，这件怎么样？”真琴拿着一件卡其色大衣。这种颜色自己确实没有。不过，式样……真琴真的很不擅长给除他自己之外的人选衣服呢，或者他本来就不擅长给任何人选衣服，只是，一切衣服都看脸。

“真琴的品味已经落后了，遥穿上会很显老的。他根本就不适合这件嘛，你看这个，多么的年轻多么的火辣。”贵澄拉过一件大红色的。遥一向不喜红色，太扎眼太具攻击性。而且不得不说贵澄的审美与渚有一拼。

“就这件吧真琴。”遥接过真琴的，“我很喜欢。”

“啊那我去付钱哦。”

“我现在就换上。”“等等啊商标啊商标。”真琴手忙脚乱去掉商标。

“诶，遥果然这么多年一点长进都没有，还是这么粘着真琴呢。”

要你管啊。

“嘛，反正遥也被录取了。真是让人羡慕啊你们这对幼驯染，上大学还能一直在一起。”

时间一下子静止了。本想瞒真琴瞒到他考完试。贵澄这个混蛋。

真琴僵了一下，但随即恢复正常。“对呀，遥很厉害呢。”

真琴早就知道了？

“为了庆祝遥被录取，去吃蛋糕自助吧。”

“诶，那是什么？”

“蛋糕自助就是蛋糕自助啊，有很多各种各样好吃的巧克力蛋糕呢。”

“遥，我可以去吗……”美食面前，真琴的定力一向很弱，好像一顿巧克力蛋糕可以减轻他所有压力，抚平他所有伤痛一样。突然想起了那天的青花鱼巧克力蛋糕，一阵不爽。

忠犬真琴，这家伙永远知道自己死穴在哪里。本想发作直接带真琴走，用那样可怜兮兮的眼神，是犯规啊。

“晚饭吃蛋糕……你胖了我不要你啊。”

“太好了我们走吧，遥不要你我要你哦。”贵澄揽着真琴，“一起去吧遥。”

“把手拿开。”

“好啦好啦，遥不吃醋不吃醋，我不碰真琴不碰真琴。”

真的希望这个粉毛原地爆炸，说不定会炸出无数粉色气泡，扬扬洒洒一定很有气氛。旋转餐厅里温馨的圣诞乐曲响起，窗外夜空已开满烟花。遥看着贵澄端来小山一样的碟子，看着贵澄不停往真琴碟子里加蛋糕。真琴的战斗力，很惊人，说真的。

“真琴，你真是很喜欢甜食啊。”贵澄也像是被真琴凶狠的吃相吓到。

“嗯……虽然挺羞耻的，但这些可以全部吃完哦。”

“对了真琴，这里新出了一种限量的，味道特别不错，我刚刚排了好久的队去帮你弄了一块，好不容易的呢！”

“谢谢！”呜呜哝哝的声音，真琴已经嘴巴塞满说不出话，很……可爱？遥托腮看着他。偶而也让自己觉得自己是个哥哥呢。

“真琴来，吃这个。”

“遥不吃吗？”

“我看着你吃就可以了。”

“来，真琴，张嘴，啊——”贵澄又把一块送到真琴的嘴边。遥一下打掉贵澄的胳膊。

“贵澄，回去了呢。”

“嗯。”两人漫步在展望台上。这里最大的购物中心在11楼延伸出的展望台，与岩鸢的不同，虽也可以看见大海，但明显繁华太多。入口和出口处做成有高低的螺旋状，在高处的人可以给在低处的拍照。入口处有精心布置的非常高大的景观树，挂满礼物彩灯。彩灯一闪一闪颇为壮观，挤满了欢乐的人们围着合影。后面还有摆摊卖工艺品的，非常热闹。虽然是努力想找个人少的地方，但毕竟是节日。有节日氛围当然是好事。

“遥刚才没有怎么吃吧？”真琴扭头看了看，“后面有不少卖吃的的摊点呢。”

“不饿。”只要真琴吃的开心就好。

“我呢，其实早就知道遥被录取的事了。”

“……”

“我也是会上网查的。而且遥不可能考不上的哦，我还是有这个自信的。”语气溢满自豪。

“真琴，我……”不是想刻意隐瞒你。

“我知道遥是为我考虑，我很开心。不过，遥，我没那么脆弱哦。”

“为什么不说。”

“因为我想珍惜遥的心意啊。”

“不管怎样，不要有太大压力。”

“嗯。这是我的动力呢。为了能和遥在一起生活，我要更努力才行。”语气坚定又平静得出奇，却给遥一种暴风雨来临前的虚假宁静感。

“是真琴的话一定没问题的。”

“遥，谢谢你来陪我。”

没给你什么礼物，只有我可以将就凑合一下，你能喜欢，就太好了。

下雪了。后面人群传来欢呼声。

直观感受到雪花存在，却是栏杆上逐渐附上一层白。再大的欢呼声也盖不过心跳。毕竟与真琴在一起，心中就再不会有他人存在了。

旁边的真琴沉默很久了。虽是寒冬，气氛却像大雨前的盛夏，空气中相对湿度高，喘不上气，烦闷无比。

“如果可以的话，我想每天都和遥在一起。不知道为什么，如果哪天见不到你，我会……很难受。最近学习很紧张，就越发想见到你。不能见到你，我想我会疯掉的。遥，我很奇怪吧。”

“我想成为与遥一样优秀的人。这样才足够与遥并肩啊。”

你对我而言也是优秀得遥不可及的存在啊。

“遥，说实话，我很羡慕凛。遥和他真的无话不说，关系好得让人羡慕呢。你和他……那么有共同语言，又都是那么优秀的人。不像我，只会一个劲的拖你的后腿。”

凛是与自己惺惺相惜的伙伴，真琴是深爱的人。没有真琴的照顾扶持，自己根本走不到今天，何来拖后腿一说。

“我真的很怕，如果去不了东京，不能时时刻刻陪在遥身边怎么办。遥如果乱脱衣服乱吃东西把自己弄生病，我可是……很困扰的。”

“遥一定会说，反正能视频通话，也没什么的吧。但是，真的不一样啊。我不只想见到遥的脸，我想见到的是遥整个人，是活生生的遥。我想察觉到的是遥在我身边这件事。至少让我觉得，遥在我身边啊。”

“见不到遥，我会很寂寞。遥在东京认识了更好的朋友……有了喜欢的女孩子……”

“不会。”

“东京到岩鸢只要两小时。”

“我很在意真琴。我会一直在你身边。”

“真琴如果寂寞，我不会交女朋友……”

这句话是假的。其实如果想找人交往，一点也不困难。但即使真琴有了交往对象，每天很充实，大概会笑着祝福他，但没法放下对他的感情和别人在一起。毕竟别人没做错什么，而自己心永远都在真琴那里。

从未想过与真琴以外的人交往，心早已住不下别人。

“我同样憧憬真琴，同样想与真琴并肩。”

真琴一直都是那样优秀。从小就是，街坊邻里提到真琴永远赞不绝口，提到自己，大概也就笑着说：“是七濑家那个特别漂亮的孩子啊。”待人接物彬彬有礼，处事圆滑老到，也正是自己最缺乏的。

“凛只是好朋友，真琴在我心里的地位是无可替代的……”

与凛打打闹闹，无话不说。和真琴不行，简而言之因为心里有鬼。可以和凛因为抢作文本打起来，从床上打到床下，同样的事如果和真琴做，会抑制不住脸红吧。

毕竟喜欢到骨子里了。

大片大片雪花飘落，栏杆周围围了不少的人。人们的欢呼声，相机快门声充斥着整个展望台。

大海一如既往的宁静。雪花落入，像夜幕中的繁星。

“遥，下雪了呢。”真琴取下围巾帮遥系上。

“小时候啊，雪比现在大很多。遥盖了个很漂亮的雪屋，我们搬了好些东西进去，太舒服还睡着了。”

“那时候就觉得，遥，真的好了不起。想和这样了不起的遥……一直这样下去。”

“即使是雪屋也无所谓，想两个人一起生活。”

也是遥一直的心愿。

“从小就是，一到冬天，真琴就会穿成一个球，把衣服脱下来给我。”

“但我宁愿感冒生病，也不想真琴着凉。”遥取出自己背包里的围巾，给真琴戴上。“明明自己就这么怕冷。”

我说过，我会心疼。

两个人的肩上都积了雪。

“真琴，哭出来吧，心情会好很多。”遥替他弹掉肩上的雪。

压抑了太久，真琴需要好好哭一哭了。

“谢谢遥。”眼泪从真琴的眼里滑落，“偶尔让我觉得我是个弟弟呢。”

谢谢你的照顾，虽然这样说很见外，但还是很感谢。我也想尽我所能照顾你。

展望台下一片银白。银白中闪烁着万家灯火。遥轻轻拍着真琴的背。

“真琴这么高，想给你戴围巾都不容易。”遥踮起脚尖一点点给真琴擦着眼泪，动作格外轻柔。

很久没见到真琴的泪眼了。泪水在雪的反射下格外闪耀，让遥想起月光沐浴下，披着一层银纱的大海。真琴，格外的美。

“那我把腿分给遥一点好了。”

“说到做到。”

“那以后就不给遥带围巾了。”

遥把头扭到一边小声说不要，真琴会心一笑。“好好好，给遥戴一辈子围巾哦。”

“嗯……”

“谢谢遥，心情好多了。”

“说到做到。”

“嗯。一辈子给遥戴围巾。”

“好。”

“我们都说了好些了不得的话……以后也都能这样坦诚就好了。”

“嗯。”

“回去吧遥，不早了。”

两个人肩并着肩，踩着雪。地很滑，真琴差点滑倒，遥一下子拉着真琴的袖子，也一个踉跄。

“你这么大体积，摔倒可不得了吧。”想起渚说过的，大象入水。“笨手笨脚。”话音未落，遥也脚下一滑，直接被真琴托住手臂。

“我这么大体积，还是有好处的吧？” 真琴脸上的阴郁一扫而光。“至少没被遥一起拉着摔到地上。小时候经常会有这种事呢。”

“还真是。”

“我摔倒没什么，”真琴揽着遥的肩，“遥摔倒可不行。”

“真琴才是。”遥试图揽上真琴的肩，发现做不到，已经在真琴怀里了。“总之，不摔就都不摔，要摔就一起摔。”

“嗯，好。”真琴心领神会一般，牵起遥的手，十指相扣。

要一起。

雪地上两对脚印，越靠越近了。 

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-05-07  
评论：12  
热度：171

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d)  


评论(12)

热度(171)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://doushadoudou.lofter.com/) [豆沙斗斗](https://doushadoudou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://youzhiyuankangbazi098.lofter.com/) [热爱兔兔的小藤](https://youzhiyuankangbazi098.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zhuzijun277.lofter.com/) [今先生](https://zhuzijun277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://shengsheng365.lofter.com/) [生生](https://shengsheng365.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jintianyezaixiangnicheng.lofter.com/) [想吃辣](https://jintianyezaixiangnicheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://dorothelkennis.lofter.com/) [千秋](https://dorothelkennis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://alice143.lofter.com/) [就是](https://alice143.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://quand001.lofter.com/) [圈:D](https://quand001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) [沫__蓝](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) [雪川](https://kanshenmekan053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://qiantang785.lofter.com/) [浅塘](https://qiantang785.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yaoge748.lofter.com/) [长白山深处的一只千年鸽子精](https://yaoge748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://chaoxi285.lofter.com/) [潮の汐](https://chaoxi285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://u0893.lofter.com/) [(●°u°●) 」](https://u0893.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://wowaka229.lofter.com/) [拉面呀🍜](https://wowaka229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://builttolast242.lofter.com/) [Built to last](https://builttolast242.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yizhaozhengyi.lofter.com/) [乂娄影乂](https://yizhaozhengyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) [梧叶已秋声](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://meicuowoshifunu.lofter.com/) [没错我是腐女](https://meicuowoshifunu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://kaitian798.lofter.com/) [sgsgh](https://kaitian798.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://fuchoinniyo.lofter.com/) [庭院深深深几许](https://fuchoinniyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://limeng457.lofter.com/) [夏茶](https://limeng457.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yueying554.lofter.com/) [月影](https://yueying554.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) [源白．](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://wuyou000.lofter.com/) [无忧](https://wuyou000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	11. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 10-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 10-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)   


[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)   


[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)   


[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)   


[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)   


[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)   


[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)   


[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)   


[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)   


这章大概别名“1532字到10200字，一切的背后究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧。”（啊真遥亲情的航母！  
含怜渚，宗凛。凛凛和小渚怒刷存在感，不能接受请避雷哟w  
我也不知道为什么真琴志愿学校在东京，考点在京都2333（剧情需要w  
从小撩汉技能满点的真遥二人w。  
特别要提出表扬的是从小撩的一手好琴（？）的七濑哈鲁卡。  
你怂完我来怂，咱们比比谁更怂（x）  
感谢从chapter01看到现在的大家，谢谢你们一直爱我w

\-------------------分割线--------------------

  


Chapter 10

  


By lattice

  


  


  


“遥？你怎么又打电话了？江又怎么了？啊宗介，你先等等！遥还没说话你先别急啊！”

“凛，有事找你商量。”

“那就快说！宗介你先安静一点！”

“我觉得我喜欢真琴。”

“宗介你先别嚷嚷！”

电话挂掉了。遥把手机扔到一边。

十分钟后。

“你终于找到安静的地方了？”

“恩，宗介那家伙啊。唉。你刚刚说你喜欢真琴？”

“是。”

“然后？”

“你不意外吗？”

“意外个大头鬼！是个人早都看出来了好吗。所以你打电话干什么？”

“觉得你有经验。问你该怎么办。”

“啧。宗介说，所有事的解决方法无非这几种：喜欢就谈，不行就分，多喝点水，重启试试！所以，遥，你要喜欢他，就告诉他。”

“万一……”

“遥，李白说，人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月。所以，勇敢地上吧！”

“凛，你是天方老师上身了吗。这样宗介不会生气？”

“天方老师是谁？还有，遥你口出惊人的毛病什么时候该改改了，别哪天吓到真琴。”

“我不知道怎么说。”这件事需要提前很久做准备，说不定真得按照怜说的，写个稿子背下来。

“你还真是麻烦。找个合适的时间，地点，最好是夜深人静你们俩独处的时候啊，别当着怜和渚的面教坏小朋友。你不是爱做饭嘛，做个烛光晚餐，铺点玫瑰花。”

遥看着从渚那里借来的本子。渚哪里是纯洁的小朋友了，明明就是小恶魔。

“青花鱼全席可以吗？”

“……你随意。”

“玫瑰花？你和江真是兄妹。”

“你不懂！这叫浪漫！romance！还有！含情脉脉地看着他，让他知道你不是青花鱼中毒。之后的事情交给真琴就好了，至少他经验……理论经验应该比你丰富得多。”

“凛，你不要小看人。我的理论经验和实战经验都很丰富的，至少比真琴丰富。”

“哈？啧，遥，没看出来啊……”电话那头凛意味深长地啧了一声，似乎有口水到遥耳朵上，“之前小看你了。”

“那当然了凛。”论经验丰富，谁能比得过自己呢。

“既然你如此开窍，我也就放心了。不过我最后叮嘱你一句，记得用润滑剂啊。不然疼的是你不是真琴。这可是经验之谈。”

“疼？”

“会很疼的哦。第一次嘛都这样。别太害怕，放轻松。”

“怕什么，早就不是第一次了。”

“哈？和谁？”

“真琴。”

“啧。你们那时候多大？”

“五岁。”

“五岁！！！我五岁时候还不认识宗介呢！你们真是走在时代前沿啊！等等，五岁，你们……”

“很吃惊？我五岁就会做青花鱼了，真琴吃了没有中毒哦。”

“你……”那头鲨鱼牙磨牙发出的刺啦刺啦响，遥更为好奇他如何做到的。下次一定要亲眼见一见这从未见过的风景。

“你不用磨牙，我明白了。先给真琴表白，之后说自己没有吃青花鱼中毒，接着为证明这一点就给他做青花鱼。之后……”

啪。电话又挂了。

夜深人静没有旁人在……等真琴考完试再说吧。

真琴去了京都考试，这两天里遥与他只有电话短信交流。

“刚刚那场感觉还不错。”电话那头真琴像在吃饭，周围声音很嘈杂。

“嗯，是真琴的话一定没问题。”考试还算顺利，也有好好吃饭，遥悬着的心就会放松一下。

“遥笑了哦。”

“没有。”

“我能听见的。”

“……好好吃饭。”

“嗯。遥也是。”

挂掉电话，窗外又下起雪。明天真琴就能回来。

打了个喷嚏。是真琴在想自己吗。

教室里只有稀稀拉拉十几个人。有的不参加考试毕业后直接就职，也有遥这样提早决定进路的。领完自己的毕业证书，有些怅然若失。前桌扭过来，“又在和橘君通电话吗？”

“嗯。”

“你们真让人羡慕啊。”

不应该吗。

“不管怎么样，以橘君的实力，考上庆应一定没问题的，所以七濑君不要太过担心了。”

“谢谢。”

“你们可以一起去东京呢，多么精彩的人生啊。我毕了业就得留在岩鸢接手老爸的工作，早早变成社会人了。”前桌把东西收进书包，“橘君在名校，见识会很广。七濑君可以去世界各地游泳。我也很想见识一下广阔的世界啊。”满脸不知道满足还是惆怅。前桌那样安定的生活也算人生一种。遥其实也更宁愿与真琴在岩鸢一辈子与世无争，但不后悔自己的选择，努力过好每一天，也是幸福的。

“岩鸢很好。”这是真心话。小时候以为整个世界就是岩鸢和大海，太过熟悉这里的一草一木以至于无法离开。长大后才知道岩鸢只是世界的一隅。大千世界无比广阔，但不管走到哪，这里才是归宿。

“嘛，岩鸢这么多年变化很小呢。”的确，岩鸢有着不被外界打扰的那份宁静。外界日新月异，岩鸢却一如往昔。人们穿上西服打起领带开起汽车，却始终日出而作日入而息。平常忙着自己的工作，渔期聚在一起下海捕鱼，禁渔期时从未有人逾矩。大家世代守护着那片大海，无论何时都是大海的儿女。

自己需要的很少，有山有海有树有家就足够。有真琴的地方，就是家。

“能一直留在岩鸢也是不错的生活。”遥对马上要走出教室的前桌说，“要珍惜。”

“嗯。再见七濑君！”笑了笑挥了挥手走了，也不知道听进去没有。

总有一天会回来的。毕竟是大海的儿女啊。

入冬有一段日子了，天黑的很早，只开了个台灯，屋里阴惨惨的。只有自己在家时，遥一般不开地暖。开着窗户看雪花一片片飘进屋里，六角冰凌闪闪发光。新鲜空气一如既往很舒服，虽然的确很冷。身上这件真琴穿过，虽然系不上扣子。有真琴的温度，又多增了一份温暖。

岩鸢临海雪很多。还在下，窗台上已经积了厚厚一层，对面真琴屋里灯黑着。京都也降温了，不知道有没有下雪。考试期间，不要感冒啊。

“小遥！小遥！”声音像小时候的真琴，又过于欢快。低头一看是渚，背着鼓囊囊的书包挥舞着手。

“抱歉，只有大麦茶。”遥给渚泡了热茶，又在冰箱里找点心。渚期末考试成绩应该已经出了。又因为成绩太差被扫地出门？遥不敢再想。

“我是来告诉小遥一个好消息的哟。小遥先猜嘛。”渚喜笑颜开。

“岩鸢吓一跳面包出了新口味？”

“不是啦。还是原来那些，蓝莓蜜瓜草莓巧克力樱桃……”

“草莓可丽饼降价了？”

“还不是哟。跟吃的东西没有关系啦。”

“怜给你表白了？”

“这是很早之前的事啦！猜最近的。”

原来早就表过白了。原本以为怜是光说不做实践派，没想到抢在了自己前面。

“他给你送了礼物？”

“送了不少哟。送了我小岩鸢蛋糕呢，泳装限定版的！还有小岩鸢立牌，小岩鸢海报，还专门为我学了小岩鸢舞，还有……”

一言不合就开始秀恩爱，现在的孩子真不让人省心。“那回去看他跳岩鸢舞吧。”

“小遥好没劲啊，是这个。锵锵锵！”渚从书包里拿出一堆纸塞给遥。遥瞥了一眼，好像是渚新刊的线稿，画的是自己和真琴，还在做不好的事情。正要仔细看被渚慌忙拿走。“不是这个，是这个啦！”被塞了一堆试卷，上面的分数出乎意料让遥十分欣慰。

“真好呢，渚。”一直有一种渚是自己孩子的错觉。

“我认真起来可是很厉害的，小遥又不是不知道。”渚从书包里拿出保温盒，“给，小遥。这是妈妈专门做的青花鱼料理，说是要感谢小遥呢。”

有些不好意思地接过，“最应该感谢怜吧，我也没做什么特别的事。”

“但是小遥和小真让我有了目标啊。”渚正色，“小遥游泳那么棒，成绩又好，做什么事都样样行。虽然这样说很见外，但小遥是我很崇拜的人呢。我想和小遥小真一起，还有小怜，一起去东京啊。所以，我需要一直一直努力的。”

渚的妈妈做饭手艺很好，盐烧青花鱼十分地道。

“我记得渚不是岩鸢人吧？”

“嗯。”渚吃着遥刚烤的蛋糕，嘴巴塞得很满，想要说话，被遥打手势说不用。

“我问你，你和怜在一起多久了？”

“刚上高中就在一起了哦。”

“恋爱关系。”

“嘛，大概在两个月之前吧？小真的生日过后一段时间。这个回头再说，小遥，你和小真究竟发展到哪一步了？”

“……毫无进展。”

“好吧……不能再拖了哦。”

“我知道。你和怜做过那样的事吗？”

“什么事？”

遥指指旁边的画稿。

“会疼吗？”

“会的哦。”

意料之中的回复让遥缩了缩脖子。

“不过没关系，小真那么温柔，一定会让小遥舒舒服服的！还有事后的按摩，小真一定要学学，可以让小怜教他的哦。”

所有人都默认自己是下面那个。

嘛，反正是和真琴，无所谓的。

渚走后，遥给怜打了个电话。电话刚接通，遥就试图向他请教。那边一片死寂，呼吸声都没有。可能在组织语言，于是耐心等着。

“遥前辈，怎么突然问这个？”

“刚刚渚来我家，”遥清清嗓子，“你指导的真不错呢。”

“哪里哪里，渚君自己很努力呢。”传来了杠铃般的笑声。

“说正事。”遥咳了两声。

“嗯……遥前辈和真琴前辈做过那种事吗？”

“没有。未雨绸缪而已。”

“嗯。不过这应该是真琴前辈操心的事哦。”

“……”

“到时候，我会详尽地教给真琴前辈各种按摩方法的，龙崎四十八手！”

这个名字听起来有些怪怪的，又有说不上来的熟悉感。不过毕竟怜是靠谱的人，暂且可以放心了。

“真琴前辈快考完试了，到时我会鼎力相助的。”

“拜托了。”怜是个很可靠的后辈，把渚交给他很放心。这种嫁闺女一样的感觉让遥反思了很久。

今晚手机一点没闲着。刚挂掉电话，真琴的电话就打了进来。遥犹豫了一下接了。

“真琴？”现在不该在睡觉？

“我……有点睡不着呢。”独自去外地考试，一个人住酒店。自己不在身边，会寂寞吧。

“闭上眼睛很快就能睡着。”经验之谈。

“遥，你感冒了吗？”

真琴不说还没注意到，鼻子确实有点堵，嗓子不太舒服，刚刚一直想咳嗽。

“我早上查了岩鸢的天气预报，下了大雪。遥……我才走了一天。果然我不在遥身边，遥就不会照顾自己吗。”语气明显没那么温和了。

“不是。”生怕真琴再生气，“我才注意到，马上就吃药。”

“加上那件毛衣。把窗子关上，别看雪。开地暖。药在你桌子左手边抽屉第二格，立刻去吃。”遥哦了一声，耳朵和肩膀夹着手机按部就班干完了所有事。毛衣是几年前真琴的妈妈织的。这几年遥的身材没有什么变化，依旧暖和又合身。遥一直不太穿毛衣，太沉，而且是真琴妈妈送的，不太舍得穿，一般也就挂着看看。药也是真琴买好放进去的。

“万一明天发挥不好，不能去东京，遥以后可怎么办呢。”气氛沉重起来，两人都没说话。

“真琴，”遥看着墙上的虎鲸海豚戏水海报，“你是真琴。”

是世上最优秀的真琴。

“所以，别紧张。”

“我会照顾好自己。真琴也一定没问题。”

“嗯……”

“呐，遥。好想见你。”声音像雪，轻柔纯净。

“明天不就回来了么。”遥鼻子堵着很不舒服，但还是笑了。“难道还要留在京都玩几天？”

“遥，现在就想见你。”

“这么晚不要视频了。”打了个哈欠。

“不是视频里的，想见到真实的遥。想你。”

真琴也会想自己到难以忍受啊。遥暗自埋怨自己为什么没有去陪考。

陪考的话，他能见到自己，但是压力会更大吧？

“明天晚上……”那边试探着发问。

“我可以住在你家吗。”

还是这么默契呢。

“心情突然就好起来了。”语气轻快起来，“想到明天晚上可以整晚见到遥了，可以好好说说话了，就特别开心，一点也不紧张不担心了。”

“还有一天的考试呢。”别光想着这件事无心考试啊。

“放心吧遥。我现在觉得身体里充满了能量。”

“真琴。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。屋里阴惨惨的，如果有你在，会不会温暖很多呢。”遥靠在墙上。

“……”

“真琴，我觉得我很想你。”

“遥，今天复习古文正好复习到：海上生明月，天涯共此时。你还记得吗？”两个心心念念着彼此的人，看着同一轮明月，实际上是在见面呢。

真琴和遥同时点了点头。

雪刚停，目之所及白得纯净蓝得澄澈。遥站在石阶顶端，望着真琴回来的路。

一阵风吹过，旁边的树掉了一大块积雪在遥头上。拍掉雪，看看石阶，回屋拿了扫帚。从上往下，第一层到最后一层，扫出一条路。不宽不窄足够一个人通过。累出一身汗，后悔不该穿这么多，风一吹更加冷。慢慢走回刚才的地方，发现没有扫通往真琴家那一段。正要下去，看见远方的一个黑点脚步匆匆。

是他啊。走路姿势都一模一样呢。雪很深走起来很麻烦吧。岩鸢人少，雪也刚停，只有那串脚印，纯白景致被破坏但一点也不心疼。

脚步匆匆是为了见到谁吗。

遥看着站在石阶下的真琴。真琴抬起头，遥看不清他的表情，也不需看清。真琴飞奔着往上跑，几乎向遥冲过来。

慢点，很滑的啊。

离最顶端还有一节，真琴一个趔趄，遥一下子拉着他。

“久等了遥。”喘着粗气变成白雾，额头上有细细的汗珠。

“欢迎回来。”一只手抓住真琴的胳膊，另一只手还提着扫把，看起来一定十分狼狈。

“遥。我回来了。”

“嗯。”与真琴平视，视角很新奇。

“遥，都说了外面冷，为什么出来等。”被真琴揽过腰，头对头，动作连贯自然。

事后大家回想起，当时稍微控制不好力度，不出意外两人会唇对唇亲上。江表示你们是在变相秀自己鼻梁很高吗，二人都不置可否。

那时，遥心跳真真实实停跳了一拍。有些头晕目眩，但额头残留的温度提醒着这不是梦境。

感受着彼此的体温，就在身边就在眼前。亲爱的真琴，回来了。

二人与银白的世界融为一体。风吹动树枝哗哗响，不时有积雪落在两人身上。

鼻尖相撞才发现有哪里不对，立刻又被真琴放开。

“还好，头不热。但是很冷呢。”

“跑那么快，摔下去怎么办。”真琴的绿大衣上布满零星雪花，融化后濡湿一片，遥替他拍掉。

“想尽快告诉遥，我回来了。”

“抱歉，一看见遥就忍不住了。生病还要出来接我什么的，专门给我扫雪什么的。我……很心疼啊。”眉头皱了起来，一双眼要看穿遥所有的心事。“虽然遥这样在意我我很开心，但……下次不要这么做了。”

“只是小病，抱歉。”遥别开头，“考试……还顺利吗？”

“遥觉得呢？”凯旋而归的自信笑容。

“辛苦了。”自己也无需再忍。

“遥笑起来，真好看。闪闪发光的。”

如此平凡普通的我，却能在你眼中闪闪发光。或许是雪天反射，不止是瞳孔倒映的自己，真琴的眼睛，微笑，以至于整个真琴，都在闪闪发光。

“无价之宝。”能让自己笑出来的，除了真琴还能有什么呢。

“那么，去我家吧？”

“雪还没扫。”

“要摔一起摔，上次就说好了哦。”真琴接过遥手中的扫帚放进院子里，踩在雪上，拉过遥的手。

两人小心翼翼试探着，一步一步往下走。

过去的十八年，两个人自出生始，手牵手一步步试探摸索着人生。一起摔倒一起爬起，相互鼓励相互扶持。只要对方还在，一切都没有问题，磕磕绊绊的道路也是光彩熠熠。小心翼翼试探着对方的心意，恰巧得到的答复也都是莫大的幸福。幸福到更幸福只是时间问题，慢慢享受这个过程也不坏呢。

何德何能拥有真琴相伴，何德何能使他一直陪在自己身边。或许上辈子真的拯救了世界。

你在我身边，一切都是这么幸福。

“小遥来了！好久没有和小遥一起玩了！”刚换上真琴家专门给遥准备的拖鞋，莲和兰就闻声而来，拉着遥不松手。

“你们也别光看遥不看看我啦，我会吃醋的。”真琴蹲下来摸摸兰和莲的头，与强壮身材不相称的温柔也很迷人呢。

“哥哥去京都有没有带好吃的回来呢？各种颜色的京果子！”

“抱歉没有呢。哥哥是去考试的，时间很紧。”

“我听说京都有好多好玩的！哥哥为什么不多在那里留几天呢？”

“因为，岩鸢有哥哥想见的人啊。”真琴依旧摸着兰和莲的头，视线却慢慢移到了旁边的遥身上，手里动作也渐渐停止了。

“他说，他想我。所以，一交完卷就立马赶第一班电车回来，没想到雪这么大，但还是想立刻见到他。”语气极尽温柔。

别再看了，真的会逼出平时说不出口的话呢。

遥轻轻踢了真琴屁股一脚，真琴一下子坐到地上。兰和莲笑作一团。

“不要笑啦！你们就不想见我吗？”

“哥哥想见的人是小遥又不是我们。”

“想见的人当然包括兰和莲啊！”

“小遥当真想见到哥哥吗？”遥俯下身子，兰故作神秘地趴在遥的耳边，突然很大声喊了一句。

“兰，别闹！”真琴手忙脚乱换好鞋站起身，“别问这种奇怪的……”

“不，想。”同样大的分贝回应了兰。

才，怪。

毕竟真琴有雷达会读心。他只是不好意思笑着摸着头。

“哪天我们一起去京都玩，我给兰买宇治金时。”

“莲也要莲也要！”

“嗯，给莲买。”

“我也想要。”真琴一脸挫败。

“只带兰和莲哦，没有真琴的份。”

“不要嘛！”偶尔逗逗真琴也很有意思。真琴也是，跟小孩子凑什么热闹，跟自己的弟妹吃什么醋啊。

是你去买给我们，你懂的。

作为独生子，被问过很多次会不会羡慕大家都有弟弟妹妹的问题。并不会，自己名义上的弟弟，真琴，世上第一可爱。遥看着围着真琴闹做一团的兰和莲。十分愿意陪他们玩，前提是真琴要一起。一个人控制不住两个淘气鬼的。一家四口的感觉真好。

沉浸在幸福中没多久就不得不被拉回现实。直观感受到自己和真琴的性别带来的问题：两个十分爱孩子，会照顾孩子的人却不能有孩子。想到这里的遥很沮丧，起身去厨房帮忙。

“为了庆祝真琴考试结束，今天做了很多好吃的哦。也专门给小遥做了酱烧青花鱼呢。”

“爸爸妈妈真的很喜欢遥啊。”真琴自兰和莲出生后就承担起长子的责任，比如吃饭时站起来给全家人盛饭，给兰和莲分菜，对遥也是这样。遥一度很不舒服。“我自己可以的。”“遥算是我的家人啊。”得到这样的回复暗自开心，而且也是家规，所以不再说什么。

“我可以和阿姨讨论其他的青花鱼制作方法。”说起青花鱼就滔滔不绝，自己也控制不住，被渚吐槽过像穿着花短裤安利游泳部的遥部长。

“所以说哥哥就连炒鸡蛋都不会呢。”兰是橘家的小公主，作为莲的姐姐，心理年龄比莲大了不少。长相算是与真琴一个模子刻出来的，是个十分漂亮有气质的小姑娘，在同龄人中鹤立鸡群。性格却要比真琴更机灵些。

“记得遥和真琴没出生时候，都很安静很乖，很少折腾，大家都认为你们是女孩，起的都是女孩名字。”真琴考完了，大家都暂时松了口气，真琴的爸爸喝了几口酒，有些醉醺醺的。“爸爸，美少女战士的事就不用再提啦。”真琴笑得很无奈。当然，遥第一次知道自己和真琴的名字都来自于美少女战士时，心情十分复杂，也因此开始不愿意别人直呼自己名字。

“兰和莲就比真琴和遥活泼很多，当时我怀他们相当的辛苦呢。真琴又笨手笨脚的，小遥帮忙干了很多家务呢。”

“我一直笨手笨脚的还真是对不起啦。”真琴给兰和莲夹菜间隙，抬头对阿姨笑着说，“我也只会这些呢。”

“我们都商量，如果你们生出来是一个男孩一个女孩，长大就可以结婚啊。近水楼台先得月嘛，还讨论了好久到底会变成橘遥还是七濑真琴呢。”

还没有表白没有交往，就有这样婚前见父母的气氛。真是爱打直球的一家人。

真琴为什么没有耳濡目染受到影响呢。

叔叔不胜酒力，吃完就休息去了，真琴去厨房帮着洗碗。遥怕真琴打翻碗碟，去帮忙，没多久就被兰和莲架进屋里。

“小遥，玩游戏吧！”

“等真琴回来。”

“呐呐，把小遥的被子也拿出来吧，我们坐在被窝里玩。”

“莲！小遥不喜欢别人乱碰他东西的！哥哥早就说过了！”

“莲和兰的话，只要穿着睡衣，就没关系的。”

“那哥哥呢？”

“真琴，不行呢。”抬头看了眼躲在门口偷听了不知道多久的真琴。

脚都不知道收一收，那个姿势是想躲起来吗，太光明正大了吧。

真琴在某些地方意外的笨拙呢。

“哎！小遥好过分！”门外传来了哀怨的声音，真琴扒着门可怜兮兮地看着遥。

“别加小字。”

“明明莲和兰都可以。”

“真琴不行。”

真琴的头耷拉下去。站起身，把真琴拉进屋。

“换上睡衣。”

待真琴换好奶牛睡衣。遥也在榻榻米上摊好自己的被子。

拉着真琴坐进被窝。双胞胎缠着两人玩了三个小时。莲先睡着了，真琴把莲抱回房间。遥坐在床边，书桌上堆满了小山一样的书，透过窗户从这里看向自己房间，清清楚楚。

“小遥，你和哥哥会结婚吗？”兰伏在遥的膝上。

“不知道。”

真琴会坐在桌前看着自己吗，会等自己一起睡吗。

“我记得兰和莲都要当真琴的新娘吧？”

“话是这么说，但兰也知道这是不可能的呢。”比同龄孩子成熟许多的小孩子思维，也算是遥和兰的共同点之一。

“我啊，有一天梦见小遥和哥哥结婚了。小遥和哥哥住在这里，晚上也不回去，每天陪兰和莲玩。小遥还生了孩子呢。”

“我生不出孩子。”小孩子的想法很单纯美好，但要纠正最基本的一点。

“那兰就替哥哥和小遥生孩子！这样小遥会和哥哥结婚吗？”

“不用劳烦兰了。”一切全看真琴的意愿。

兰念叨着如果小遥和哥哥结婚了，今天去哪里玩，明天去哪里玩，慢慢睡着了。真琴把兰抱回房间，遥在榻榻米上重新铺被褥。

“遥，我们……在床上睡吧。”

遥停下手中的动作。

“如果遥嫌挤的话……”

“一起睡。”

“嗯！”傻乎乎邻家弟弟的笑容。

拉上窗帘关上灯，摸黑躺在一起。真琴体格确实太大，自己几乎缩在角里。

“两个被窝果然有点挤呢。”

“你开心吗？”

“遥来陪我，我很开心。”

“你困吗？”

“不困，最近熬夜多了，这个时间都不困了呢。”

遥是见到床倒头就睡的类型，不知为何毫无睡意。虽然碍手碍脚，但踏实温暖有安全感。醒来后，第一眼能看见他，真好呢。

遥依旧背对着真琴，真琴依旧仰躺着。

“很久都没有在一张床上一起睡了，遥。”

“嗯。”有六七年了，刚进入青春期就分了床。

“我会挤到你吗？”

“不会。”

“呐，遥还记得那个戒指吗？”真琴往遥旁边凑了凑，“当时还哭着闹着让小遥嫁给我。”

“小遥，我们结婚吧！”遥嘴里的冰淇淋勺子一下子咬断了。胖乎乎流着口水的的真琴，拿着套在手上的糖果戒指吃剩的塑料环，眼泪汪汪地要自己娶他。

“真琴说什么傻话，我们不可能结婚的。”都是男孩子啊。不是没想过，问了奶奶，问了幼儿园老师都得到同样的答复。

“可是，我特别喜欢小遥，想和小遥一直在一起，所以想和小遥结婚。难道这样也不行吗……”

“不行。”

这时的真琴还并不会察言观色强装笑颜，只是一屁股坐在草地上委屈地哇哇大哭，把给遥准备的戒指紧紧攥在手里。试图去安慰真琴，真琴把戒指一扔，已经不愿意理自己了。

跑到不远处的花圃，采了些不知名的各色小花，扯了几根藤草编成一个花环。用两个小时，希望尽可能做的精致些。返回找到真琴，真琴依旧呆坐在草地上，脸上泪痕还未风干。

看见遥回来，真琴撅着嘴把头扭开。

“漂亮吗？”晃动着花环。

“嗯。”依旧撅着嘴，从牙缝里挤出字。

把花环带到真琴头上，大小正好。戴着花环白白胖胖的真琴，让遥想起书里西洋壁画中肉乎乎的小天使与圣婴。遥一直想当一个像拉斐尔那样的画家，画小孩子时有真琴这个现成的模特，作品应该会很受追捧。

“奶奶说，爱一个人要让他幸福。我想让真琴幸福，所以真琴不要哭了。只要真琴不哭，我就娶真琴回家。”

“真的吗小遥？”破涕为笑。真琴就是真琴，不管哇哇大哭还是笑容满满，都最喜欢了。

“虽然现在男生和男生不能结婚，但如果有哪天可以，我一定会娶真琴的。”遥从地上捡起塑料戒指，想起坐在沙发上迷迷糊糊地陪奶奶看过的电视剧，试图给真琴戴上。忘记该戴哪个手指，就往真琴大拇指上套。手太肉，戴不进去，于是随手戴到自己左手无名指上。

“如果一直不可以，那我们就自己结婚。”真琴歪了下头，花环掉了下来。真琴脑袋很大，听奶奶说这是聪明的象征。遥替他扶正，“花圃那么大，每年都做个更好看的给你，每年都可以结婚哦。”

“小遥哥哥最好了！”真琴跳起来抱住遥，扑了个满怀。“真琴……你好重！”

这勉强可以算作遥和邻居家弟弟的第一次表白。虽然每年做个花环的承诺被两人同时忘得干净。

“不是你嫁我吗？”

“明明是我要娶遥啦。”真琴轻笑。

“我做的花环吧！我说的和你结婚吧！”

“遥都把戒指戴左手四指了呢。”

“是因为真琴手指太胖了吧！”两人争执一番，发现话题不对，又同时闭嘴。

“你那时候真直白。”

“遥也是啊。那个时候，真直接呢。”

“我记得，”遥咳嗽两声，“后来花圃的人找到我，劈头盖脸一顿骂。”真琴赶忙起身拿水拿药。遥吃下后，二人又躺回被窝。遥平躺着看着天花板。

“之后我们就没有再去过那边了，小时候真好啊。”遥抬头，撞上真琴的视线。雪停了，月光格外皎洁。透过窗帘倾洒在真琴脸上，勾勒出好看的线条。那个像拉斐尔画笔下圣婴的粉嫩的可爱孩子，已经长成了如今眼前的翩翩少年，或者说是风流倜傥的男人。

“你还是小时候比较可爱。”遥打了个哈欠。小时候毕竟没有那么多所谓情敌，也没有各类真琴立牌真琴海报……不想这些了。

“什么时候去看看？”真琴撑起头，侧躺着看着遥。

“再说吧。”

小时候真好。想说什么都可以，反正没几天就会忘记。

“我那时说了想要你一直幸福吧。”

但，这份内心至今未变。

“嗯。当时觉得遥好厉害啊。”

“现在也是。”

“谢谢遥，我也是呢。一直希望遥幸福什么的。”

遥叹了口气。真琴躺下，也是平躺。

“遥，有你在我身边，真好。你还记得吗。”

“记得。”

“2013年7月20日，遥第一次对我说出这样的话。遥下去跑步了，所以不知道我多高兴。”

那个日期自己也记得。不知该以何种表情面对他。怕一不小心感情就会满溢而出一发不可收拾。然后，覆水难收。

真琴把身子扭过去背对着自己。先是觉得奇怪，又隐约觉得有什么要发生。

“遥。”

“嗯？”

“问你一件事。”

“嗯。”

“只是询问下你的看法。”

“嗯。”

“如果，我是说如果，我们的关系变换了一种形式，你会觉得不舒服吗？”

“……”

“如果我们从明天开始，不再是朋友了呢。”

“什么意思。”

“呐，遥，如果明天早上醒来，我们……变成了恋人，遥会觉得有趣吗？”

整个世界都充斥着自己的心跳。

真琴，你能听见的吧。

一辈子站在夕阳下家门口对你说欢迎回来，一辈子给你讲故事哄你睡，一辈子变着花样做饭给你吃，一辈子陪在你身边不离开。临去世时回忆彼此的过往，用布满皱纹的手轻轻摩挲着你同样苍老的脸颊。浑浊的泪水滴在我枯瘦的脸上，极尽温柔最后看你一眼，不哭，抱歉，先走一步。

明明无时无刻都在用行动互相诠释这句话，直到人生最终落幕也是如此。但为什么，一到语言，就那么难以表达。

千言万语涌上心头却堵在喉咙。只需要“嗯”一声，却一个音都发不出。浑身僵直挺尸般躺在被窝里，头一回深切怨恨自己没用。

是因为关系过于亲密反而会羞于言语表达吗，是因为太过于无话不谈所以这种话反而没那么容易说出口吗。

有时形式也是很重要的啊。

许久。

“这个问题，果然很唐突吧。我不奢望遥能回答……我们两个都再好好考虑几天吧。”

“对不起吓到遥了。遥就当我太困了在说胡话……就像小时候一样，明天把这件事忘记吧。”

真琴果然是误会了吧。

总有一天要亲口告诉他自己希望和他变成……那种关系吗。

传来了均匀的呼吸声，真琴是睡着了。刚考完试很累吧。扭过去，轻轻环住真琴的背。

“我亲爱的真琴。”

我愿意。

好好休息吧。

总有一天一定要亲口告诉你。 

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-05-10  
评论：6  
热度：167

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea)  


评论(6)

热度(167)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://871560297.lofter.com/) [泡芙茶花饼](https://871560297.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://youzhiyuankangbazi098.lofter.com/) [热爱兔兔的小藤](https://youzhiyuankangbazi098.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://timeless268.lofter.com/) [timeless**](https://timeless268.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://dorothelkennis.lofter.com/) [千秋](https://dorothelkennis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zhouhenpiaoliang.lofter.com/) [周很漂亮](https://zhouhenpiaoliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wei26510.lofter.com/) [wei](https://wei26510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://muqi5582.lofter.com/) [慕七](https://muqi5582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://woshiwushixunwanglianma.lofter.com/) [我是吴世勋 网恋吗。](https://woshiwushixunwanglianma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) [夏欣](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://luhuiweideadui.lofter.com/) [兑](https://luhuiweideadui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) [千樱织](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://berram.lofter.com/) [五十和十](https://berram.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) [梧叶已秋声](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://nengshuohuidaozhouzekai.lofter.com/) [五廿.](https://nengshuohuidaozhouzekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://meicuowoshifunu.lofter.com/) [没错我是腐女](https://meicuowoshifunu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://limeng457.lofter.com/) [夏茶](https://limeng457.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) [源白．](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://shijinshibushishenjin703.lofter.com/) [拾祲是不是什锦](https://shijinshibushishenjin703.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) [林添望.](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://youzhendehaoxian.lofter.com/) [江荇燕](https://youzhendehaoxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://huangfanfanzuikeai947.lofter.com/) [来一包糖](https://huangfanfanzuikeai947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://uni23126.lofter.com/) [鵼白](https://uni23126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://21259894.lofter.com/) [너 나 필요 없다](https://21259894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	12. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 11-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 11-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

这次大概主亲情向？小遥和父母的故事。  
为什么真遥的小伙伴们没有例行刷存在感……因为他们自己也在忙着谈恋爱w  
不过下次他们就会疯狂地助攻助攻ww  
真遥为什么那么喜欢往书里夹小纸条2333  
这里有个时间线设定啊，小遥三岁时候父母就离开岩鸢去东京打拼了。我忘记在阅前必读里说过没了，好像没有2333  
我不是大大也不是太太，无论何时都担不起这名号。我最多也就是个偏激的脑回路奇怪的嘴巴不积德口无遮拦的遥厨。喜欢真遥，有了脑洞要负责，为了看文的小伙伴们努力更新。 **你们不嫌弃我的渣文笔偏激的性格，我很开心。你们愿意和我一起玩耍，我很受宠若惊。你们等着我的更新，我很感动。** 每个点赞评论的小伙伴，虽然不能一一列举但我绝对都有印象。 **如果哪天我写的真遥，会让你们感觉到“萌上真遥是一件好幸福的事”，那我死而无憾** （一时半会儿死不了还有辣么多脑洞番外等着我呢  
虽然被用烂了但还是想说， **有你们在我身边，真好。**  
万分感谢。

\-----------------分割线------------------  


Chapter 11

  


By lattice  
  
  


遥的父母回了趟岩鸢，真琴也跟着去遥家吃了几次饭。

“真的有一种小遥领着女朋友回来吃饭的感觉呢。”爸爸盯着真琴笑得一脸深意，真琴和遥同时脸红着扭开头，结果视线对上，又扭到另一边。

“他开玩笑的，真琴不要放在心上哦。”妈妈又给真琴添了碗饭，“有一段时间没见面了，怎么感觉真琴又高了？”

“诶，没有啦。我自从高一之后身高就没变过啦。”真琴有些手足无措地接过碗。在真琴家，给大家盛饭的事向来是真琴承包的。

“感觉真琴越来越帅气了呢。”妈妈托腮以少女怀春的目光凝视着真琴。“你再说我就真吃醋了啊。”“好啦好啦，再帅也帅不过你，行了吧。”“嗯，这才是小遥的妈妈！不过真琴确实越来越帅了呢。小遥，你怎么看？”

沉思良久，“爸爸更帅。”

“这才是我的乖儿子！”头发被爸爸一阵乱揉。

真琴笑出了声，遥给他翻了个大大的白眼。

中午在遥家吃饭，下午在遥家打游戏，晚上一天呆在真琴家一天呆在遥家，几天倒也过的很快。

“谢谢遥，有遥陪着，我已经不紧张了。”真琴给遥吹着头发，“遥是为了这个才一直陪在我身边吧？如果麻烦到遥了……”

“不是。”固然有不想让真琴一直担心着出成绩的事的因素在。

“嗯？”

“我想见你，仅此而已。”

吹风机抖了一下。

“遥的头发……真的很好呢，又黑又光滑，我真的很喜欢。”

只是头发而已吗。

“遥身上有淡淡的奶香呢，我也很喜欢，。”

“是洗发水味道吧。”从小到大和真琴的洗护用品一直都是同款。

“不是的，洗发水我也有用哦。遥身上的味道，真的让人……很喜欢很喜欢。”

“真琴。”

“嗯？”

“你只是喜欢这些吗。”

“……”

“真琴的头发，真琴身上的味道，我也很喜欢。”

真琴关掉吹风机，用手指轻轻按摩遥的头皮。“遥最近越来越爱打直球了呢，我都不知道该怎么回答了。”

那就先不回答吧。躺在真琴的怀里，让他护理头发，感觉也不错呢。

“小遥！你桌上那本书我先拿去看几天！”爸爸如获至宝一样拿着书就走了，遥还在厨房做饭。七濑家人人会做饭，每天谁做饭是猜拳决定的，由做饭的人指定洗碗的人。轮到遥做饭时，他是不会让父母洗碗的。父母工作很累，而做家务本身也是遥的乐趣之一。

“吃饭了哦。”遥把热气腾腾的饭菜端上桌。如果不是自己一个人吃，遥不会只做青花鱼。如果饭桌上有讨厌吃鱼的人，遥也不会做青花鱼。

“小遥的饭还是一如既往的好吃！虽然相比于裕子还是差那么一点。”七濑家并没有橘家的种种规矩，比如男主人坐上座，男主人回家孩子要去门口迎接，吃饭要等人到齐说“我开动了”才开动之类。谁饿了就去吃，想坐哪里坐哪里，“家不就是放松自在的地方吗？”爸爸这样说。他本质是个活泼自由毫无架子的人，但在工作面前也必须或者说不得不有严肃认真的态度。他说过，每天最轻松的时候就是回到家扯下西装领带的瞬间。

“小遥，寿司做太少了，妈妈可是最爱吃的，等她回来说不定都被我吃完了。”妈妈出门办事还没回来。遥很快吃完饭，“我睡觉了，让妈妈吃完之后叫我去洗碗。”“嗯嗯。”爸爸应和几声，目光没有离开菜。

睡醒一看表，下午三点。还没回来？三两下穿好衣服出门。爸爸对着开着的电视打盹，呼噜震天响。电视的声音配着铿锵有力的呼噜，十分有节奏感。又因为呼噜声太大被妈妈赶出来睡？本不想叫醒他，但又不好直接进屋找妈妈。

“妈妈呢？”

“回来吃过饭了，睡午觉了。”

遥看了看厨房。“碗谁洗的？”

“我洗的。”

说好了吃完把自己叫起来啊。

“你不看我关了啊。”

“别，看着呢。”

遥放下遥控器，“书看完了吗？”

“真琴那本？”

“嗯。”

“这么急着要吗？因为是真琴送的？”

“……突然想看了。”

“在我屋里，自己去找吧。”

遥轻手轻脚进了房间，妈妈已经睡醒起来，穿好衣服又要出门。

“小遥，来拿书的吗？”

“嗯，突然有用。”

“说不定在爸爸的公文包里呢，最近经常看见他带着看。”

“那我翻了啊。”

包里东西多又杂，但中规中矩很整齐。拿出七八个厚厚的笔记本，“他每天都带着这些？不沉吗？”

“他说真琴的肌肉很发达，然后眼红了，天天练肌肉。”

“拎重东西只会肌肉拉伤。”并不会练出肌肉。

“嘛，他太羡慕真琴了呢，总是说要比真琴身材好。”妈妈迅速补了个妆，“然后每天走路上班，说要保持身材，走了两个小时迟到被上司骂。后来也死活不开车，结果就变成我每天开车接送他。”抬头看着遥，“这一点上，小遥和爸爸还真的很像，在某些地方特别执拗呢。”

“我吃不胖。”实话。可能是因为游泳的关系，有肌肉也依旧很瘦。遥外表整体像妈妈，精致的五官白皙的皮肤像，不容易发胖的体质也像。

“真琴有什么好羡慕的。”找到那本书，匆匆翻开，字条果然在里面，动了个位置。

一定被看见了……

“是真琴的笔迹呢，我去找真琴的妈妈问过了。”

“……”

几个月之前。

秋日天空干净澄澈。遥托腮望着窗外。不时有飞鸟经过，视线追随着它们。天空实在太美了。

感觉背后有股力量牵引着自己。一回头，真琴也用同样姿势看着自己，眼神也是一样的空。没来由一阵心虚，递给真琴一支笔。凭借多年默契，真琴旋开笔盖拿出字条：“好好上课不要看我。”

没过多久，笔递了回来。“遥实在太美了。”

“果然，我们都没猜错。”妈妈微笑着走上前，摸了摸遥的后背。“小遥，坐下来聊聊吧。”

“不是要出门么。”目光闪躲着。但毕竟是妈妈，又不得不抬头正视她。

“聊完再出门也不迟。”

“哦……”

僵直地站在穿衣镜前，手脚都不知道往哪里放。镜子里的自己，真狼狈。

“坐下吧。”不容反驳的语气，但依旧笑着的。不得不说真琴在某些方面和妈妈还真像。

“虽说过去了这么多年，小遥一点也没变呢，一提到真琴就脸红。”

“……没有。”

“小遥，很喜欢真琴吧？”

“……只是普通朋友的喜欢。”

小心翼翼试探着。虽说父母总拿自己和真琴开玩笑，但这件事真的很严肃。毕竟是一家人，遥很清楚，妈妈一贯笑容背后很可能隐藏着波涛汹涌般的情绪。

“撒谎不是好孩子哦。”

“没有撒谎。”

“那小遥很讨厌真琴吧？”

“才没有！”遥突然了起来，又慢慢坐下，“我……没有讨厌他。”

“小遥。”妈妈的语气严肃起来，遥暗自悔恨刚刚为什么反应那么激烈。

虽说是不自觉的……

“虽然小遥可能不会用到，但要告诉你一句真理，永远不要低估一个女人的直觉。”

这个……真的不清楚。

几乎不知道该如何与女孩子相处，被表白也是直接拒绝。与自己走的最近的应该就是江了，但从未把江当个异性看待。江也是，把自己当做行走的肌肉模型。

“抱歉，不知道。”

“啊，我早该想到。”妈妈叹口气，“你从来没和女孩子交往过吧？真不充实。”

“很充实。”

心心念念着一个人，一举一动牵动自己所有思绪。有真琴在的每一天，生活都十分充实。

遥多少了解一些身边人的事。男孩子是怎样费尽心思哄女友开心，女生为考虑送男友什么礼物琢磨心思万分苦恼，又是因为怎样无足轻重一句话两人冷战许久。恋爱如此麻烦为什么还要恋爱。相比之下，自己不用多说话心思就能被真琴猜中。与真琴在一起久了，相处自然舒适。两人都会吃醋，但大多数情况不会无理取闹。两个人互相照顾互相扶持，在他身边就很安心。

很早之前就考虑过，如果非要恋爱，那么一定要和真琴。后来渐渐的，想和真琴恋爱。

总之，不是真琴就不行。

“因为，真琴一直在你身边吧。所以不需要和谁交往什么的。”

“嗯。”

“真好啊……我也有点羡慕起真琴了呢。”妈妈视线从遥身上转开了，“小遥对真琴，是恋爱的感情吧？”

“或许吧。”隐瞒没用。

“你们在一起多久了？”

“十八年了。”

“不。交往啦，交往。”

“……没有。”

“那，到哪一步了？”

“不知道。”

“你们有……”

“通通没做过。”发现好像说错话，于是立刻闭嘴。

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“不用担心我们接受不了哦。”

“……真的吗。”

“我和真琴的妈妈很早就注意到了哦。如果我们接受不了，为什么不直接把小遥带走？”

“因为你们不会让我做我不愿意的事。”几乎脱口而出。

“遥的奶奶很早就说过，真琴和小遥心连着心呐……心连着心的话，强行分开，不会太残忍吗？”

“妈妈，我……”

“说下去，遥。”

“我，不想和真琴分开。”

妈妈笑了，有些落寞又有些释然。

“不是想不想的问题。是你和真琴根本分不开。”

“很多话说出来才好哦。”

“几年前刚察觉到的时候，我和爸爸差点就卖掉房子把你带回东京……远离真琴。”

虽然早就做好了心理准备，但听到“远离真琴”时还是一惊。

远离真琴，怎么可能。

做不到啊。

“尤其是爸爸，七濑家三代单传，换做谁都不能接受吧……”

“我们两家考虑了很久，还是决定先静观其变。如果为了世俗的眼光所谓的面子这些，让你们痛苦，我们一辈子都不会好受的”

“谢谢……”头垂下去。

“小遥能幸福就好。”看向窗外，“只不过，唯一的孩子早早地被人家夺走了，总归会有些寂寞。”脸上的笑容慢慢凝固了。

“我们和真琴父母很多年朋友了。虽然是开玩笑的，但有的时候有些……嫉妒他们呢。他们一共三个孩子，小遥是我们唯一的呢。”

妈妈声音很小，甚至盖不过屋内的加湿器。地暖开着，暖融融的。冬日阳光透过窗帘，墙上两张全家福笼罩在一片鹅黄色中，色调更加柔和。

一张是自己出生没多久，在照相馆，一家四口身着和服正襟危坐。自己在奶奶的腿上面无表情看着镜头。除了自己外，每个人都像在憋笑。尤其是爸爸，看起来还没有自己现在成熟，像个长不大的孩子。另一张是奶奶拍的照片。公园草地上，铺着嫩黄色的碎花毯子。爸爸坐着手撑地扭着头看着自己。目光不像是慈爱，更像是自己见到青花鱼的眼神。尽管一直是寸头，但那时高且瘦，不像现在轻微啤酒肚。妈妈侧躺着，柔顺的长发披散下来，被白皙的皮肤衬得更加乌黑。那头黑发是妈妈最引以为傲的，花了不少精力去保养。有一些发丝垂到自己身上，她轻轻摸着自己，或许是刚把自己哄睡。那时父母还很年轻，可以说是一对璧人，小小的自己躺在他们之间睡得很香。阳光一如现在明媚，每个人的脸上洋溢着幸福。

真是吸睛的一家三口啊。

很暖，很幸福，却让遥有些想落泪。

为什么呢。

“你们……愿意吗？”

“不会不愿意。”

“会寂寞吧。”

一辈子也不会当爷爷奶奶了。

“就当是多了真琴一个儿子，这么简单。”

“可是……我和真琴不能每天陪着你们。”总不能与真琴和父母住在一起，自己又不会有下一代可以陪着父母。

“十五年了，我们已经习惯了。因为工作把你丢在老家，已经……这么多年了。”

眼圈红着，在努力忍着眼泪。

她不年轻了。

因为工作盘起了长发，即便如此几根银丝还是清晰可辨。白皙的皮肤黯淡下来，厚厚的粉底遮不住岁月留痕。

“诶，让小遥见笑了呢。我将近十年没有哭过了。”在职场风生水起，家里家外的女强人，只在奶奶去世时当着遥的面哭过一次。

“没有孩子陪着，会孤独吧。”

“会清闲很多。如果你给我们一个孙子啊，我们肯定成天为了孙子的事情忙前忙后，很累的。帮你带孩子，送孙子上下学，给孙子做饭，一家人团圆什么的……爸爸肯定也会说，超麻烦吧。”

“小遥，你觉得我们有什么理由拒绝真琴？”妈妈的眼泪还是流了出来，“成天忙着工作把你丢在老家，奶奶去世后只有真琴陪着你。没有他你说不定会长成什么样子。”

遥确实长大了，没有吸毒赌博游手好闲而是健康顺利地长大了，还长成了所谓的人生赢家。

“我们怎么忍心拒绝真琴对你的好意，何况你对他……小遥的请求，我们从来都没法拒绝呢。”

八岁时为了真琴提出独自留在岩鸢，没曾想父母会同意。可能因为从小到大比较独立，很少提出要求，所以父母一直对自己有求必应，从不委屈自己。

“我们这对不称职的父母，有什么理由让你离开……”

“不是不称职的父母！”一直沉默着的遥吼了出来，带出了眼泪，“你们明明那么努力……是我不好，我因为真琴没有去陪你们……”

“没什么。我们是父母啊，给你更好的生活，是理所应当的啊。真琴……果然你们真的离不开对方呢。”

“这么多年我让爸爸妈妈在东京那么孤独，很抱歉。”

“傻孩子。”妈妈抽过纸巾给遥擦掉眼泪。

早就不是小孩子，在外人看来遇事永远波澜不惊的自己，还可以在妈妈面前哭得像个孩子。果然啊，是妈妈吧。

家就是这样。

在外面碰了壁，被现实打得灰头土脸。回到家，蹲下换鞋，饭菜的香味飘入鼻孔。在外各自奔波，却在一个固定的时间，为了大家聚在一起。亲切的问候，一句“我回来了”，所有的不愉快都会烟消云散。

一年只能见两三次面又何妨，距离只会增加思念斩不断感情。不管相隔多久，完全不会生分，也不需要繁文缛节，坐在一起说说笑笑吃吃喝喝，我明白你的想法你理解我的苦衷。“我回来了。”不只是问候更是誓言。

走得再远，天涯海角也一定会回家。

“我不知道真琴明确的态度。”

“真琴像他爸妈一样，实质上都是害羞的人呢。”妈妈起身关掉加湿器，“小遥主动些，把自己的想法告诉他。”

“嗯。”

“小遥开心快乐，我们才会开心快乐。所以不要哭了，要笑起来。”

“好。”遥对着妈妈笑了一下。

“那些笔记本你看看也无妨哦。”妈妈拎着手提包走出门，又回头看了遥一眼。

“路上小心。”

“嗯。”

看上去是日记本，既然妈妈同意那翻翻也无妨。自己的字和爸爸很像，毛笔书法也是小时候爸爸教的。熟悉的感觉，真好。

第一页贴着自己刚出生的照片。躺在襁褓里，眼神充满杀气。遥被自己年轻时震慑到，原来眼刀不是一天炼成的。

“今天起我就是爸爸了！日记小时候也有写，但总是写了几天就不写了，我决定从今天开始一直写下去。因为裕子说我一直活在18岁，但从今天起我必须要成为大人了呢。从护士手中接过儿子，差点脱口而出‘不哭不哭让哥哥抱抱’，幸亏没有，要不然就太丢人啦！”

“裕子还是给儿子取名叫遥，来源于她上学时候喜欢的天王遥。她担心会不会太女性化，我反倒觉得挺好，遥这个名字很好听的。我对小遥说，‘从今天起，你就叫七濑遥了！’他瞪了我一眼，把头别开了，说不定是在害羞呢。文彦家的孩子如果是个女孩就好了，青梅竹马，长大也可以结婚，真是有缘分的两家人。”

“护士们都说很久没有见过这样好看的孩子了，虽然不笑但是是冷美人呢。小遥长得活脱脱就是一个裕子，长大之后绝对像他老爹一样是万人迷吧。”

眼刀震慑不到自己之外的人吗。遥叹了口气。妈妈是万人迷，爸爸可不是呢。

“小遥表情很严肃呢，像他爷爷一样，可能是隔代遗传吧。爸爸如果还在世，看见小遥会露出什么表情呢。爸爸去世时我没能在身边，如今我也当了爸爸。小遥在怀里睡着，当年我在爸爸怀里时候，他会想什么呢。妈妈说我小时候很闹腾，不像小遥这样安静这样乖。还是希望小遥可以多笑笑，一直不哭不闹我反而会担心呢。”

“我们带着小遥去了橘家，小遥摸着千夏的肚子第一次笑了！特别阳光灿烂的，看得心里酥酥的，说实话我们都吓了一跳呢。千夏和文彦他们都很高兴，都在说小遥这么喜欢小妹妹啊，不知道以后小遥知道这件事时候会什么表情？会笑吗？也会笑得这么阳光灿烂吗？”

是不是阳光灿烂不知道，总之在笑哦。

“橘家的孩子出生了，是个男孩子。带着小遥去医院，小遥拉着刚出生的小宝宝死不放手，把小宝宝拽得哇哇大哭。成不了恋人也可以成为好兄弟呢，两家的感情在下一代延续下去就太好了。还有，千夏文彦他们真的也要让宝宝叫真琴，虽然稍微有些女性化但还是个好名字。小真琴是胖乎乎的圆脸，笑眯眯的很可爱。小遥一见到小真琴，眼睛都直了。要离开的时候，死活不让走呢。”

嘛，你一出生就吓住你了，对不起啊真琴。

“今天小遥一岁了！摆酒时来了很多人。抓阄时候小遥抓了一个青花鱼玩偶，渔业协会的人都很高兴，说小遥说不定会继承家业去渔业协会工作，妈妈意味深长看了我一眼。我明白自己算是七濑家的叛徒，高中毕业后没有留在岩鸢而是考到庆应学建筑了，自然也不会继承家业。当时爸爸很不愿意，他还是更想我留在岩鸢。他守旧又恋家，我还是觉得东京更好，正好又处于叛逆期，跟他吵过不少架。妈妈当时也不太愿意，但她还是说服了爸爸，说我有能力，年轻人还是出去干番大事业。我也明白妈妈直到如今，对这件事也一直颇有微词，因为爸爸临去世前我也没能赶回来。小遥还拿了一支画笔，又拉着小真琴不放手。小真琴胖乎乎的，他抓着小真琴的手就往嘴里塞，大家都笑得停不下来。”

“公司决定把我调到东京总部，裕子在的证券交易所也正好空缺一个东京的名额。我劝她争取了一下。钱是身外之物，但很多事没有钱做不到。既然成为了父亲，那就要负起责任。我们想给小遥更好的成长环境，现实来说，和钱分不开。我们准备带上小遥出发。临走之前，千夏找到我们，说小真琴哇哇大哭要见小遥，谁都哄不好。小遥去了之后，小真琴一下子就不哭了，拉着小遥死不松手。一来二去小遥也不想走了，行程一拖再拖。今天东京那边不停催，我们焦头烂额。小遥性格比较内向，平时和他玩的好的只有真琴了，万一小遥去了东京之后更不适应了怎么办。思前想后还是决定让小遥在岩鸢，这样一不让他的奶奶寂寞，二是小遥有真琴陪着，会开心很多吧。”

“说是要坚持每天，但其实很久都没有记日记了。不是不想，是太忙。东京的生活远没有在岩鸢顺心。公司这边都是层层筛选出的精英，熬夜几晚搞出的方案不一定能被认可。白天忍着怒火看着老板脸色小心翼翼过日子，晚上趴在桌上熬夜画图。裕子那边竞争压力也很大，原本身体就不好，加班加点生了病，每天要不停开着加湿器。今天妈妈打电话给我们，我们还装作很轻松。有一段时间裕子高烧住院，妈妈好像察觉到什么，要带了小遥来东京，说是看我们。好说歹说没让她来。她看见我们这样，会担心的。但，我和裕子想她了，也想小遥了。”

“有时也回忆起过去一家四口在岩鸢的日子。工作虽然忙，但至少每天都能全家团圆。见到妈妈，抱抱小遥，亲亲他的小脸。小遥在怀里，妈妈在身边。岩鸢西瓜清凉爽口，汁甜肉脆。岩鸢的夜空很美，尤其有星星的时候，一颗一颗都数不过来。夏天的夜晚，裕子切好西瓜，大家吃着西瓜看星星，吹着晚风谈天说地。我和裕子回忆着还没有恋爱的时候，坐在海边吃着可以分开的那种冰棒看星星。星星还是那些颗，一直在天上，一转眼我和裕子已经结婚有孩子了。小遥很爱睡觉，每次都会直接睡着。东京的天空灰蒙蒙，听同事说今晚难得出了星星，然而现在两点我在办公室加班，困到没力气好好哭一场。”

“每个月剩下的钱几乎都寄回了岩鸢。小遥四岁，正是花钱的年纪。今天给妈妈打电话，小遥奶声奶气问着爸爸什么时候回来，忍不住落泪。小遥说话晚，我们临走他还不会喊爸爸，现在已经能说出这么一大串了，据说是真琴会说话他也就会说了。妈妈给我们寄了不少钱回来，又都被裕子退了回去，说我们原本就是为了给妈妈和小遥更好的生活，裕子一直都是这么自强的人，我从十六岁开始就羡慕她这一点。她几乎不当着我们的面哭，说会影响我们情绪。我还是觉得，该哭就哭，该笑就笑比较好啊。”

“今天，有同事建议我们要不然再要个孩子。东京寸土寸金，怎么可能再养的起，而且对小遥太不公平。下午和裕子走在大街上，看见有孩子拿着气球到处跑，父母在后面追着跑，想起在老家的小遥，一个人孤零零的。希望小真琴……不要嫌弃他。拜托了真琴，不要让小遥太孤独。这是个没用的老爸的请求，真琴也不会知道的。”

孤独，会有。但是并没太孤独。有奶奶，有真琴。

最孤独的还是父母吧。

“妈妈做了手术，坚持了六天六夜还是走了。我整晚没合眼。小遥，你知道吗，爸爸很早就没有了爸爸，现在也没有妈妈了。小遥，对不起，我们没有把奶奶带回来。食言了，对不起。”

“小遥比去年高瘦了不少。他没哭，甚至没有表情，我知道小遥是怕我们看见他哭更难受，因为他是我儿子。他的爷爷就是喜欢把一切情绪埋在心底的人。我还是希望小遥可以哭一哭，情绪发泄不出来对身体不好的，他还是想哭就哭想笑就笑的年龄。小时候不哭长大也没机会了。比如现在，只能强打精神接待来客，想哭都没机会啊。”

哭和笑都是在心里的。不想影响到他人，比如父母，比如真琴。

“渔业协会的人建议我卖掉房子带走小遥。七濑家世代居住的老宅，可以闲置却不能卖掉。”

“今天小遥告诉我他要留在岩鸢，就当为奶奶守灵。这是他第一次向我们提要求。我第一反应是他疯了。他会做饭我知道，但八岁的孩子怎么独自生活。他打包票说可以，文彦和千夏也说帮着照顾。我们工作忙，带小遥过去，小遥也只能每天孤独一人。说这些时候裕子哭了出来，她也舍不得。每天见到小遥，但却让他孤独，那太残忍。”

“还是让小遥过得开心，我们像原先一样孤独就好。不得不说，真的很羡慕真琴呢。小遥，不要太怪我们。我们……实在太忙了。”

有明显的泪痕，褶皱已经发黄。遥轻轻抚摸着褶皱。

“小遥要上国中了。今天文彦打电话来，说他和真琴的游泳队在地区大赛里得了冠军。文彦安慰我说，总会有机会两家人一起看他们游泳。他的成绩依旧不用操心。不过还是很在意他虽然更擅长理科类，但最好的科目是国语。可能遗传的裕子吧。”

“今天小遥突然打电话说他不再游竞泳了。不知道怎么回事，我也没有责怪他，只说让他冷静几天好好考虑，毕竟他今年刚和国中队伍得了接力第一名，水平也很高。如果真的退出竞泳，我也不会多说什么。他一定有苦衷，我相信他，毕竟是我的儿子。”

“在东京的第十一个年头，我和裕子用积蓄买了套房子，按照小遥喜欢的样子装修。以后小遥来东京看我们就不用挤呆在出租屋里了。如果小遥在东京上大学工作，这套房子就当做他的婚房。小遥十四岁了，一直很争气。等他到东京，我们又可以团聚了。还有四年，一天一天掰着指头过，总会到来的。”

“前几天，文彦打电话给我们，说有事要面谈。今天我们到岩鸢，本以为是小遥和真琴高中入学的事情，结果他们给我们看了真琴的课本。无意被兰和莲拿着玩，翻出了很多小纸条。直觉告诉我上面的字迹有遥的，他的字和我很像。内容只让我和裕子震惊到说不出话。小遥和真琴有可能是同性恋，第一反应是愤怒。我们留下小遥陪着真琴，不是让他们谈恋爱的。今天中午，我们四个吃了一顿尴尬至极的饭，多年没相聚的老友居然因为这种事聚在了一起。我很想去找小遥问个清楚，但被他们拦住，说会有反效果。冷静下来，一直陪在小遥身边的不是我们是真琴，他和真琴产生那样的感情，理所当然吧。我们对小遥关心真的太少，我这个不负责任的父亲更没资格要求那么多。虽然那个词很刺耳，但如果为了我们的面子强行让小遥离开真琴……真的好吗？真琴一直都是负责任的好孩子，了解小遥最多，橘家也很可以放心……裕子也这么想。我们考虑了很久，决定还是顺其自然。晚上小遥回来了，见到我们很惊喜。看他忍着笑帮我们忙上忙下，我在想，小遥果然还是多笑些好啊，即使能让他笑的人并不是我们。”

“小遥上高二了，又参加了他们高中的游泳部。个中缘由我并不清楚，但他快乐充实就好。我们见面次数太少，所以在我看来他的体格是飞速增长，已经是成年男人了，脸上早就没有孩子的稚气。和真琴站在一起算是两个青年才俊。今天我刻意观察了一下，真琴对他照顾得无微不至，是个可以放心托付的人。他们的默契度甚至完全超过我和裕子。心情很复杂。”

“小遥到了决定进路的时候了。虽然很想让一家人在东京团聚，但我还是慢慢等他考虑好。终于，他告诉我他要以竞泳为道路，并且会来东京上学，心里松了口气。他自己的决定，只要他真心愿意，我和裕子就会全力支持的。”

“小遥来东京考试了，还要多住几天。我们总拿真琴开他玩笑，把他弄个大红脸。每晚都和真琴视频聊天，他真是一天没有真琴就不行呢。我们……似乎也慢慢接受了。毕竟是我们的孩子啊，有什么不能接受的呢。”

“今天，小遥回岩鸢了……”

五大本厚厚的日记。

遥稳定下情绪，又拿起一本。

“与小遥的聊天记录。”

“今天小遥终于跟着真琴去买手机了，我们让他跟真琴买同款，有不会用的地方就问真琴。小遥今年刚上国中，学业还没那么重。他偶尔会和我们发短信。”

“这一条：‘最近青花鱼大减价，我买了不少。担心吃不完，就送给真琴家一些。’我回复：‘可以的，下次最好买自己能吃完的量。’”

“这一条：‘爸爸，最近学校要买很多资料……’二话不说，汇钱！小遥啊小遥，我也是从你这个年纪过来的。别把你老爸当成个傻子啊。”

“这一条：‘今天真琴生病了，我要在真琴家照顾他，有事别打座机打手机。’我不知道怎么回复，问了下裕子，回了‘知道了，小遥也要注意身体’。裕子今天也发烧，我在家照顾她一天了。”

“这一条：‘今天我跟真琴说，我会陪在他身边一辈子，真琴很开心。’小遥，你也很开心吧。嘛，这么多年我早就想通了。只要到时候记得每年来看我和妈妈一两次就好。不记得也没关系，你过的好就行。你不永远只是我儿子，但我永远都是你爸爸。”

字体工整，密密麻麻，抄满了遥七八年来给他的短信及回复。

遥把笔记本整理好放进公文包。走到客厅，电视仍然开着，喜剧演员在说着一些不痛不痒的笑话。

爸爸依旧以一个十分别扭的姿势躺在沙发上。长期伏案工作导致的颈椎病不允许他躺的很舒服。

花白的头发。身为一个打拼了多年的高级建筑工程师，经常需要出入各种场合，头发要一直染。染的速度远不及白色侵蚀的速度。

记忆中年轻活力傻笑着的脸，已被岁月雕琢得布满皱纹。经常熬夜的黑眼圈依旧清晰可见。

他老了，虽然依旧有活力，孩子气，咋咋呼呼，但他的确老了。

他喜欢自由但想给孩子更好的生活。他恋家却为了孩子背井离乡。他为此操劳一辈子，甚至没能得到孩子一句“我会一直在你身边”的承诺。

“爸爸，我有事情和你说。”

“……”

“爸爸。”

“……说吧，我听着呢。”

“对不起。”遥鞠了个深躬。

“我可能真的……喜欢真琴。”

“让七濑家断子绝孙，让你们被指指点点，都是我的错。”

“嗯。”还是半睡半醒，“我又没不同意，你起来，对脖子不好……”

“我爱爸爸妈妈也爱真琴。”

“……”

“这么多年，对你和妈妈关心不够。真的很抱歉。”

“再怎样也不会离开爸爸妈妈。”至少心理上，永远不会。

“……”

他又睡着了。实在是太累了，工作太多了吧。

遥咬着嘴唇回屋拿条毯子轻轻给他盖上。

转身再回屋里，关上门。眼泪不受控制喷涌而出。

靠着门，慢慢滑坐在地上。

我会幸福的。一定。 

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-05-13  
评论：40  
热度：167

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6)  


评论(40)

热度(167)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://mangfannn.lofter.com/) [兔精饲养员](https://mangfannn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) [一个小米伽](https://yigexiaomijia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://lanminglu.lofter.com/) [SliverAsh](https://lanminglu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) [沫__蓝](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://shamuze.lofter.com/) [沙穆](https://shamuze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://gemini568.lofter.com/) [狐言](https://gemini568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) [夏欣](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://qianqiuwandaihuazehuili.lofter.com/) [神奇绘梨在哪里](https://qianqiuwandaihuazehuili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://jiazhouqingguang435.lofter.com/) [棠某人](https://jiazhouqingguang435.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://hzyhhh.lofter.com/) [怀梓灬](https://hzyhhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://kaitian798.lofter.com/) [sgsgh](https://kaitian798.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://longgechongya382.lofter.com/) [龙哥冲鸭](https://longgechongya382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://fuhu3.lofter.com/) [澄心](https://fuhu3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) [源白．](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) [林添望.](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://youzhendehaoxian.lofter.com/) [江荇燕](https://youzhendehaoxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://huangfanfanzuikeai947.lofter.com/) [来一包糖](https://huangfanfanzuikeai947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://emotionachihuo.lofter.com/) [柠檬](https://emotionachihuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://ziranerran248.lofter.com/) [徐小然QAQ](https://ziranerran248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://nigulaxiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [狗七汪汪叫](https://nigulaxiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://necao.lofter.com/) [小白有条大尾巴](https://necao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://ranzhaochen.lofter.com/) [FAN无救](https://ranzhaochen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	13. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 12-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 12-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 12](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda)

[阅前必读戳 ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49)[【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

含怜渚，宗凛，御子江，不喜请避雷ww  
快被急死的小伙伴们齐上阵当助攻233  
遥家苹果不要钱233  
以及未解之谜——真琴为何屡屡炸厨房  
遥为何总是（出于剧情需要）在关键时刻睡着呢hhh  
以及试图蹬车被小伙伴们一脚踹下地的无牌照三轮车司机lattice（屁股现在还疼呢，捂着屁股跑  
因为我太纯洁了（圣洁的微笑  
祝食用愉快ww

\----------------分割线----------------  


Chapter 12

  


By lattice  
  
  


过了几天七濑夫妇回东京了，遥在真琴家呆得越来越久。

离知道结果的日子越来越近，遥几乎任何时候都陪在真琴旁边，想以这种笨拙的方式缓解他的紧张。外面又下起大雪，哪里都去不了。兰和莲倒是十分开心，缠着遥玩个不停。渚送给了真琴新出的“飞翔吧海底生物2”，四个人连打了三天游戏，打得天昏地暗。

大概只有在打游戏时，真琴才是全神贯注完全放空的状态。那就让真琴暂时放松下来忘掉不愉快的事。不用处处照顾自己让着自己，正经看看谁更强。偶尔和真琴体验一下对手的感觉，也很不错。

“小遥这些话怎么感觉像什么羞耻play一样。”渚这样说。

“别转移话题，明天上午你有空吗？”

“不是转移话题啦，和小真体验一下对手什么的，想想就很带感呢。我已经有新的创作思路了，这就去通知小江！”啪，电话挂掉了。

“凛，前几天真琴对我表白了。”

“啊！这是好事啊！恭喜恭喜！你回复他了吗。”

“没有……”

“啊……”

“总觉得那样随意回复，很不好。”

“原来只以为你太单纯，现在发现你还有强迫症啊……”

“我觉得真琴好像误会了什么。”

“那是必然的吧……他在等着你的回应啊。你还想要多正经啊。”那边的凛长叹一口气，“遥，你是想把我们活活急死吗。一句话的事情，你实在害羞我们可以代替你转告啊。”

“不是害羞。”脸有些红，“这种事，不能代为转告。”

“啊……你还真执拗。”

“难道你要我代替你告诉宗介你喜欢他？”

“轮不到你说！别转移话题！你还是跟真琴解释清楚，你不回应他会误会。”

“我知道了，我会解释的。”

“对了遥，江和御子柴那家伙在一起了。”

“百百？”

“百百个头啊！怎么可能！是御子柴部长啦！我哪天有时间一定要去揍他一顿。”

“嗯。”精神上支持他。

“我原来就在想，江那家伙如果哪天真的谈了恋爱，我可能会失落吧。不过现在感觉也还好。毕竟是御子柴部长，还是可以放心的。”

“我不觉得……”凛是忘记眼镜店那件事了吗。

“嘛那事解释起来太麻烦，回头再说。”既然那样就不再问了。凛虽然看起来很凶，但从不会让江受一点委屈。皆大欢喜也挺好的。

“我听真琴说你是个妹控。”

“真琴那家伙！”又来了，熟悉的磨牙声。“遥！你还好意思说我！你个弟控！”

“我哪里弟控了！”

“真琴比你年纪小！一个弟控一个兄控！”

两人大吵起来。直到那边宗介突然进屋，两人的对话戛然而止。

弟控，当然是只对真琴的。

“于是，召开遥前辈告白助攻大会！今天到场的人有……你们怎么都来了！”江拿起桌上一根筷子清点人数。

遥夺过筷子，“我只让你和渚来，怎么全来了？是不是该把真琴也叫来？”

“诶，好主意啊！”

“……”

“我……我也不知道，我就只告诉了哥哥而已。”江目光飘忽，“毕竟我觉得哥哥比我们都有经验呢。”

“江你别乱说话啊。”凛啃着苹果。

“喂，凛，没我事我就回去了啊，很困。”宗介打着哈欠。

“你困什么！昨晚是谁折腾到凌晨的？我还没困呢你就说我……”

“哇哦！小宗好厉害！”渚看上去精神状态也不佳，但听到他们的对话一下子精神起来又蹦又跳，又一屁股坐回沙发上。“喂！别叫小宗！”

“都说了渚君不要乱说话！”怜赶紧捂住渚的嘴，场面一时十分混乱。

“嘛嘛，哥哥，宗介君，这种事回去再说，回去再说。”江慌忙插话缓和气氛，“现在先解决一下遥前辈的问题。”

“就是，你们就听听江君的嘛。”御子柴接过凛递过的苹果，二人相视一笑。

“这个还没洗。”遥把苹果夺下。

遥强忍着把闹成一团的六个人扫地出门的念头，给他们切水果。

“不管怎么说，遥，你真的越来越人妻了。”凛依旧啃着苹果，“这苹果没有宗介老家的好吃。”

“爱吃吃不吃走，刚刚谁说自己下不来床的。”凛被弄了个大红脸，“谁到现在还没有给真琴表白呢！还叫我们来给你出主意！”

“谁叫你来了！”两个人又大吵起来，江猛一拍桌子，所有人都安静了。

“抱歉啊怜，还麻烦你来一趟。”

“没事，渚君跟我说了我就跟来了。只要是遥前辈和真琴前辈的事，我都会鼎力相助的。”怜一推眼镜，“就让你们看看我美丽的蝴蝶式表白技巧吧！”

“诶，小怜难道不是因为担心我吗？”

“当……当然有担心渚君的成分在啊。”

周围果然瞬间飞满无数粉色小蝴蝶。遥转身走开。

两分钟内，其他人还在旁边吵来吵去闹做一团，怜刷刷刷工整地写满了一张纸。“遥前辈把这些背会，眼神温柔一些，脸上再带点笑容。一定会成功的。”

“笑容？”

“对，遥前辈想到真琴前辈时候会露出什么表情呢？就用那种自然的表情就好。”

那好。

“没有表情啊……”大家纷纷凑过来。

和真琴在一起，自然又舒心，没有必要强装笑颜的。

“小遥完全可以多笑笑的，小遥的笑颜真的超级美的！让人一见到就忘不掉呢。”渚垂下头，“小遥自己都不知道自己有多么治愈啦。”

治愈……没想过。

“上次打工的笑容，遥前辈试试笑一个。”

好，笑一个。

“好棒！”江惊呼，大家都盯着自己，憧憬的目光。

“无价之宝。”

“嘛，到时候遥前辈用这样的阳光灿烂的微笑，再搭配我的绝美情书，绝对可以达成这个美丽无比的故事的happy ending！”

“怜，你不愧是最靠谱的。”遥赞许地接过纸。

“来，让我们大家听遥前辈用最温柔最真诚的语气朗读给真琴前辈的情书！”

所有人安静下来。凛嘴巴叼着没吃完的苹果，手里拿着刚刚遥洗好给宗介的。宗介坐在凛旁边搭着他的肩。渚几乎坐在怜的怀里，他的腰好像不太舒服。御子柴和江倒是没太大交流，只是饶有兴趣地看着自己，时不时凑近小声嘀咕几句。

眼前这两个人，无论身高发色还是性格，都是天造地设的一对。性别……也是天造地设。虽然刚交往，但没有让人感到生分，老夫老妻的感觉像自己和真琴。腻歪些也不错，但这种自然而然的交往也挺有趣。

跟渚、凛和江是认识七八年的好友了。宗介虽然之前有芥蒂，但后来关系也渐渐好起来。御子柴如果不算上眼镜店的事也是个不错的人。不管原先有过多少不愉快，过去的都会过去不是吗。

身边恰好都是这些幸福的人，身边的人恰好都很幸福。由衷希望他们长久在一起。

有风吹进屋里，渚打了个哆嗦。光太亮，遥去关上窗户。

前几天的大雪还没化完。过世的奶奶说过，最冷不过化雪了。这些最爱熬夜偷懒睡回笼觉的家伙，为了自己的事早上八点一个个穿戴整齐准时聚在没开地暖窗户大开的屋子里。遥自认为比较耐冻，但渚已经冻出了鼻涕，吸溜吸溜的。凛和宗介虽然满口怨言，但自己有需要，齐刷刷都来了。

屋里温度很低，但看到这些人，心很暖。从小到大不擅长与人相处，朋友少而精。可以有这群人在身边，真好。不能辜负他们的期待。既然他们大概想听，那就一定要声情并茂地读出来。

“我的真琴！你要是真的爱我，就请你诚意告诉我；你要是嫌我太容易降心相从，我也会堆起怒容，装出倔强的神气，拒绝你的好意，好让你向我婉转求情，否则我是无论如何不会拒绝你的。为了表示我的慷慨，我要把它重新给你。可是我只愿意要我已有的东西：我的慷慨像海一样浩淼，我的爱情也像海一样深沉；我给你的越多，我自己也越是富有，因为这两者都是没有穷尽的。爱情是叹息吹起的一阵烟；恋人的眼中有它净化了的火星；恋人的眼泪是它激起的波涛。真琴，你是我最爱的人。我日夜思念着你伟岸的身姿，英俊的面孔。我自始至终沉迷于你的微笑无法自拔。真琴，我爱你。”

凛的苹果啪地掉到了地上，宗介的嘴巴张得像鲸鲨。

“你……是怎么用这么深情的语气念出这么一大段羞耻的台词的。”

“羞耻吗？”遥看着地上的苹果，“苹果可惜了。”

“怜，效果如何？”

“……绝美。只是，真琴前辈会认为遥前辈青花鱼中毒的。”

你让我念的啊！

“真是……盛景，从未见过的遥前辈。”江捅捅旁边的御子柴，“回去你也试着给我念一下。”

“行，只要是江君，干什么我都愿意！”

“咳咳。”凛干咳两声。

“话说七濑，不，遥，你是怎么念出这些的，还一脸自如？”

“因为是对真琴啊。”

宗介把头扭开。

“遥前辈怎么样？我的稿子好吧？虽然借鉴了很多莎士比亚的片段，但是，他的语句多么的美丽！多么的有魅力！”

“我背不会。”遥把稿子放回桌上，“但你的是备选。”

“这个世界上没有一个正常人吗。”宗介小声嘟囔，“我干脆找真琴聊天算了。啊，你伟岸的身姿，英俊的面孔。”遥一记眼刀劈过去，“好好好我不去我不去。”

“我倒是有一个想法，不知道遥前辈同不同意。”江摊开手，“遥前辈布置一个浪漫的场景，点上很多蜡烛，在夜深人静把真琴前辈叫到自己家，然后铺好满地的玫瑰花瓣，再把四处都贴上大大的心形！”

又来……

“小江，这都是多老的套路了。如果在新刊里你这么写，没人会看的啦。”渚趴在桌子上仔细观察着苹果，“小遥可以试着用我画的方案哦，反正你从来都是不花钱在看。”

不愧是恋爱导师。

“话说，真琴前辈也有一直在看呢……这样好吗。”

“如果真琴看了的话那岂不会很尴尬？”宗介瞥了遥一眼。

“你们也有在看？”真不知道渚和江的影响力居然如此之广。

“嘛，也就偶而看过一些，挺没意思。”凛把头别开。“诶！凛凛不喜欢吗？那还拿走那么多！”

“喂！怜你管管他！”

好机会，终于可以观察凛到底是怎么磨牙的了。刚上前凑近就被宗介狠狠瞪了一眼，悻悻然把头扭开。

“上次还答应我和小江说可以画写凛凛和小宗的故事呢……”

“凛！”宗介低吼一声。

“都说了是勉强答应江的……”

“哥哥！什么叫勉强啊！明明你那么愿意！”

“唉，我还抱怨说，凛凛和小宗的本子，一定满满的r18呢，反而不好画吧。”

闹做一团。

大家都很有经验啊。遥转身进了厨房。

“要我说，凛，这事最简单的一个解决方法，就是咱们大家现在把遥的泳裤和围裙扒了。”

“哈？！”

“然后让他穿上正经衣服。我们一群人陪他去找真琴给他壮胆，让他直接对真琴说‘喜欢你，请和我交往’。不信真琴会不答应。这样就一了百了了。”

这群人搞什么啊。

“莫名觉得……很有道理。”怜推了推眼镜。

“我也觉得很不错。毕竟真琴前辈不主动还爱害羞。”

“嗯。怎样都好啦，昨天小怜闹到太晚，所以我现在有些不舒服，很困。”

能不能不要如此乱放闪光弹啊。

“渚君！不要当着遥前辈的面说这种事情！”

怜果然是最靠谱的人。

“会刺激到他的！”

就当刚刚什么都没想。

“我觉得这样简单干脆，挺好的。遥，快换衣服出发。”

还真去啊。

“放心，有我们在，绝对不会让你难堪。赶紧把衣服换了出门。”凛已经开始收拾东西穿鞋子。大家也都嗯嗯着赞同，准备起身。

赶鸭子上架啊。

“好吧，如果成功，我给你们做青花鱼全席，各种口味的。”遥打开冰箱，“昨天刚买回来，还是新鲜的，正好中午都吃了。”

大家沉默了，手头的动作也都停了下来。

“啊，遥前辈，渚君的身体特别不舒服，我们要先告辞了。十分抱歉！”怜第一个站起，搂着渚就出去了。

“渚今天，的确没什么活力呢。”江对御子柴说，“我们也回去吧。”

“诶？不在这里吃午饭吗？我听橘君说七濑君做的青花鱼很好吃呢！一直想尝尝！”

“嘛我也会做，你要想吃咱们回去我做给你。”江对御子柴使了个眼色。

“真的吗！那太好了江君！我们回去吧！”御子柴拉着江就出去了。

“啧，御子柴真没原则。”宗介把桌上苹果放进包里，凛突然站起，“御子柴那个混蛋！他和江住一起了吗！刚刚还说一起吃饭，他们一起住的哪里嗷！”他号叫着冲了出去，宗介提着包也追了出去，“她不是小孩子了不需要你管那么多了！孩子她妈！呸！孩子她哥！”

友谊的小船，翻于鲭鱼海。

遥看着冰箱里的青花鱼。幸亏他们只拿走了苹果，这么新鲜美味的鱼，舍不得送走。

一会儿给真琴送去吧。

“遥，有件事请求你。”

“说吧。”

“遥能再一次……”眼中充满感情，小心翼翼的神情似乎在渴求什么。真琴靠的越来越近，遥闭上眼睛。

这是好机会。夜深人静，周围没有别人，怜和渚还有其他小朋友都不在。怜的实在背不下来，遥自己已经打好腹稿，第一句说什么，第二句又说什么。先很正式地答应，然后说自己从小就喜欢他，然后……

顺序忘了。

“教我做饭吗。”

哦。

不管怎样，第二天中午真琴穿着遥的围裙站在厨房。

围裙……真琴系不上。肌肉太发达了有时也很苦恼。

比如总被女生盯着看之类……

刺啦噼里啪啦响，真琴小心翼翼把油倒进锅里。

“真琴！你油倒太多了啊！”油锅烧了起来，真琴立即端起旁边一盆水就泼了上去。

“笨蛋真琴拿锅盖啊！”火一下子烧到遥的手上。火灭了，遥的手却烧伤了。

“对不起啊遥！”真琴帮遥上药，一脸后悔自责，真像个犯错的小孩子。不对，本来就是犯错的小孩子。

“没事。”要有一段时间不能游泳了。“真琴，我好像明白你为什么永远炸厨房了。”

“诶，为什么呢。”

“……油锅着火不能拿水泼啊。”

“啊，想起来了。一见到火就慌，每次都忍不住就拿水泼了。”

这人上辈子是消防员吧。

还是常识匮乏没有职业资格证的消防员。

还有，“真琴一辈子也不要进厨房了。我监督你。”

“好……”像只大型犬一样耷拉着头。

破解一个未解之谜，心情居然有些激动，不知道会不会载入史册。

要不养只真琴这样的茶犬庆贺一下吧。但真琴天生就吸引小动物，养了茶犬会一天到晚陪着它……

算了，有真琴就够了。

于是真琴住到遥家照顾遥。

于是每天的饭还是遥做的。

“不管遥做什么，我都会全部吃完的。因为是遥啊。”眼前的人大口大口嚼着绿咖喱，嘴角沾着饭粒。吃太急会噎着，吃太多会发胖。但这样的真琴，让遥感到自己的一身厨艺终于有了用武之地。

就算真琴哪天吃成一个高壮的胖子，也是自己的唯一。

“把嘴里东西吃完再说话。”真琴吃饭的样子，真的很可爱。真琴，真的很可爱。

“哦。”真琴垂下头嚼啊嚼。

“……你还是说吧。”

“诶嘿嘿。遥真可爱。”

“再说就不让你吃了啊。”夺过真琴的碗筷。

“不要这样嘛。”可怜兮兮地看着遥。

还是忍住了想喂他吃饭的冲动。

遥托腮望着真琴。圆乎乎的胖脸早已棱角分明，高挺的鼻梁，打着卷的浓密睫毛，温柔的下垂眼，茶色头发蓬松又不乱，显得很有朝气。真琴，正好长成了自己喜欢的样子。

真帅气啊，要是没有傻乎乎的表情就好了。

不过那样就不是真琴了。

“噗嗤。”

“好好吃饭不要傻笑。”

“遥这样看我，我很不好意思呢。”

“好，不看你了。”

“不要嘛！”

为什么会有一种打情骂俏的错觉。

“我去洗澡了。”

“不是说好的我帮遥洗吗？”

“你吃饭慢不等你了。”

“等等。”真琴三两口把饭吃干净了。

“喂！你怎么也脱衣服啊！”惊诧地看着真琴迅速脱掉衣服。真琴脱衣的速度，与自己见到水时有一拼。

后来回忆起这件事，真琴戏称自己“见遥就脱衣”，遥对此表示无所谓啊，反正我已经懒得脱了，正好以后你顺便帮我。真琴表示好啊好啊于是欢乐地脱掉了遥的衣服。

不过这些都是后话了。

“我和遥一起洗哦。”

真琴三两下脱掉最后一件，开始往浴缸放水。“遥是自己脱还是我帮遥脱？”一脸的单纯无辜，望着遥被纱布包裹的右手。“只有左手不方便呢，还是我帮遥脱吧。”

“随……随你的便。”

之前同在游泳部，看到对方身体的机会并不少。但自从两人长大，就很少再见到对方全裸了。

有什么在蠢蠢欲动，又为此感到羞耻。

都是男生，看一眼，应该没关系……吧？

就一眼。

抬头看向镜子，才发现因为开了浴霸，水汽朦胧，只能隐约看见真琴的轮廓。有些庆幸又有些失落。

他站在身后，体格比自己大了整整一圈。

衣服被轻轻撩起。“遥，抬左胳膊，嗯，再抬右胳膊，好。接下来是裤子。”真琴从后面环住遥的腰，另一只手很熟练地把遥的裤子扒了下来。

为什么如此熟练。

“遥没有穿泳裤呢。”

“又不是每天都穿。”

拜你所赐，手都烫坏了，没法游泳还穿什么泳裤。

“那我帮遥把最后一件脱掉咯？”

不等自己回复，身上的最后一件就没有了。何必征求意见呢。

真琴先坐进了浴缸，遥背对着他跨了进去。

“真琴，我很困。所以快点洗。”

并不困。

雾气朦胧反而带来更强烈的视觉冲击，脸红心跳，浑身燥热，想赶紧结束。

又想……更久一些。

“好的。”真琴帮遥擦拭身体，“我经常帮兰和莲洗澡呢。”

怪不得如此熟练。心里一块石头落了地，又有些不是滋味。

“不要总把我和兰和莲放在一起比。”

“知道啦遥，手注意放外面。”真琴挤出沐浴露，擦在遥的后背上。沐浴露凉丝丝的触感，衬得真琴的手更加的温暖，燥热。

“兰年龄越来越大了，你也稍微要注意一下。”

“遥比我年纪还大呢，我不照样和你一起洗澡。”

“都是男的吧。”突然觉得有哪里不对。

“遥，可以坐进我怀里吗？这样比较方便给遥洗前面。”

“前面我自己可以洗。”

“遥的手不行的吧。”

又要被真琴牵着鼻子走了……

往后坐了一些，慢慢挪进真琴的怀里。真琴一只手环住遥，另一只手替他擦身体。

糟糕这个情形……

身体已经不对劲了。

“真琴，别靠这么近……”虚弱的气声，生怕真琴听出哪里不对劲。

“诶？不这样就洗不到了啊。”

真琴切开果然是黑的啊。

那就……随你便吧。反正……也挺好的。

“真琴，很困……”

“诶？那……遥休息一会儿吧。”

装睡老手七濑遥闭上眼睛，自然地靠在真琴怀里。

真琴的心脏……跳动得好快。他的胸膛好热好暖。

被真琴张开双臂紧紧搂在怀里，呼吸越来越急。气息一阵阵轻轻拂过肩膀，撩拨着遥的神经。

真琴的下巴压在自己肩上，真好啊。淡淡的薄荷香，正好是自己喜欢的味道。

雾气朦胧中的直观视觉感受，臀部肌肤带来的触感。果然体格高大健壮的人，那里也一定很发达吗。渚的本子里是这样默认的，在真琴身上果然是这样啊。

想被他占有，彻彻底底。

虽然明白是迟早的事情，要按部就班一步步来。

但，想要。现在。

近乎贪婪地呼吸着真琴的气味，令人晕眩的幸福使遥想要流泪。

手掌宽大，指节分明，略微粗糙。这双手在全身上下游走着，时轻时重地摩挲着，有意无意地触碰到那里。热水的浸浴中，全身上下每一处敏感的神经都被拨弄着，每一寸肌肤都有了依恋。

真琴，也早就起反应了呢。

很久没有离他这么近了。

脖子上落下一吻，遥浑身一颤。

“遥，真的太美了。美到我想对你做坏事了。”真琴的呼吸声越来越重，空气中弥漫着荷尔蒙的味道。从未听过真琴这样的语调，第一次知道他也会如此难耐。

原来不止是自己会在无数个失眠的夜晚，如此地渴望着对方。

“遥喜欢被我……这样触碰吗？”

一阵阵酥麻感，遥咬紧嘴唇努力不发出声音。

“遥……好漂亮啊。”

为什么要玩那里，真琴知道自己是男的吧。但这快感又是怎么回事……

看来还要更多地钻研渚的本子啊。

“遥果然很喜欢吧……”  
眼睛睁开一条缝，第一眼就看见自己身体十分羞耻的情况。

“遥的这里已经这样了呢。”

“需要我帮遥……解决吗？”

想做什么就做吧，真琴。

不要觉得会伤害我，你看我什么时候反抗过。

真琴停下了手中的动作。

为什么要停下。

为什么会这么失落。

“但是，不可以呢。遥实在太美了。美到……我不忍心破坏呢。”

别啊。

“遥，我的怀里舒服吗？喜欢在我的怀里吗？”

当然喜欢。

“我想一辈子把遥抱在怀里……怎样都宠爱不够……”

一辈子都不想离开你的怀抱。

“遥，不要讨厌我。”

爱你。

就这样静静地窝在他的怀里，听着他的心跳，慢慢地睡着了。

终于到了公布结果的日子，真琴七点就起来开电脑，一遍遍刷新网页。

“只说是今天公布，也不知道确切时间。先吃早饭吧。”阿姨对在厨房帮忙的遥说。

“我还是给他把饭端楼上。”

“那就麻烦小遥了。”

“不麻烦。”

端着饭却挪不开步子，紧张的情绪会传染。奶奶说过，自己和真琴心连着心啊。

“有遥陪着真琴，我们都很放心。”阿姨摸了摸遥的后背，“我们不是都对真琴很有信心吗？平常心对待就好。”

嗯。是真琴的话，一定没问题。

进了房间，真琴仍然一遍遍刷着网页，面无表情。

“不要看了。”遥从后面捂住他眼睛，“本来就近视还离电脑这么近。”

真琴拉过遥的手，让遥在旁边坐下。

“那我看着遥可以吗？”

“……随意。”

“遥的眼神很深邃呢。看着遥的眼睛，我就能平静下来。呐，遥，我想一直看着你。”

“嗯。”

“别人说，眼睛是心灵的窗户。遥的眼睛，很干净呢。”

“嗯。”

如果能让真琴平静下来，做什么都可以。

“我可以……抱着遥吗。”

说了，做什么都可以。

被真琴抱在怀里，也回抱住他。沉浸在彼此的体温里，仿佛世界只有对方存在。

力度越来越大，遥被勒得有些喘不过气。

真琴啊，一身的傻力气。

附加有占有欲的傻力气，比普通的傻力气更加……让人喜欢呢。

“遥……我一直很怕。怕你会离开我。”

“不要说坐飞机两小时……”刚要说。

“但是我想尽可能填满遥生活的每个角落。”

“我想每天早上可以拉遥出浴缸。遥如果在浴缸里睡着，感冒没有人照顾怎么办。小病会拖成大病，尤其是遥很容易感冒生病……”

“遥如果像国中时候那样每天只吃青花鱼罐头，低血糖怎么办。遥还要训练，身体会真的受不了啊。”

这个乌鸦嘴啊，担心得太多了吧。

“比起这些，真琴……”遥已经有些喘不上气。真琴慌忙松开了一些。

“抱歉啊遥，一下子就忍不住了。不想让遥从我身边离开，想把遥抱得死死的……”

“遥，很讨厌我这样吧？侵入遥的生活太多了，遥也会烦的吧。”

“我真的很可笑吧，明明和遥不是那种关系。”

“但还是想让你成为我一个人的七濑遥……”

听见这个称呼又不由得一缩脖子。

真琴为什么会觉得自己会离开他。

“我也不知道为什么会这样觉得……就是害怕，真的害怕。”

“我怕……没有遥的生活。”

真琴喜欢双手抱胸，是安全感匮乏的体现吧。

两个人的关系如果改变，安全感会陡增吧？

“不用想。”

“诶？”

“我的生活早就被你占满了。”贴在真琴的胸口，真琴的声音，闷闷的，带着回声，比平常要低沉浑厚些。

“自从真琴出生，我的生活就被真琴占满了。”

“真琴，要和我发展成那种关系吗？”没有害羞，没有犹豫。

心跳声真是强烈啊。真琴的和自己的。

真琴，我可不可以认为，我们的心跳声，都是在默认呢。

“我……”

突然的敲门声大作，两人赶快松开，真琴去开门。真琴的爸爸举着手机冲进屋子，“考上了！真琴考上了！”

“诶？！”真琴愣在那里。

“太好了呢，真琴。”遥笑了。

如释重负。

又可以在一起生活了。

“不用再担心我会离开你了。”

有些事情早已有答案了。

上天注定我只能是你一个人的七濑遥呢。 

TBC

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-05-14  
评论：4  
热度：154

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57)  


评论(4)

热度(154)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://timeless268.lofter.com/) [timeless**](https://timeless268.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) [沫__蓝](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://shamuze.lofter.com/) [沙穆](https://shamuze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) [油梁时雨](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://gemini568.lofter.com/) [狐言](https://gemini568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yibaizhimiek.lofter.com/) [(´ڡ`嗝)](https://yibaizhimiek.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) [夏欣](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://goubulidechihanbao.lofter.com/) [出久是小天使](https://goubulidechihanbao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://danxiaoxingbaix.lofter.com/) [Bepo C](https://danxiaoxingbaix.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://longgechongya382.lofter.com/) [龙哥冲鸭](https://longgechongya382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) [源白．](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yechayi.lofter.com/) [仺乂](https://yechayi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) [林添望.](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://emotionachihuo.lofter.com/) [柠檬](https://emotionachihuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://1075477707.lofter.com/) [水光及笙](https://1075477707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://huangfanfanzuikeai947.lofter.com/) [来一包糖](https://huangfanfanzuikeai947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiyuemuer.lofter.com/) [曦月慕儿](https://xiyuemuer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://pupusaying.lofter.com/) [66.5°N](https://pupusaying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://nigulaxiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [狗七汪汪叫](https://nigulaxiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://necao.lofter.com/) [小白有条大尾巴](https://necao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://nengshuohuidaozhouzekai.lofter.com/) [五廿.](https://nengshuohuidaozhouzekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xihuanpaqiangtoudemouqi.lofter.com/) [喜欢爬墙头的某七_](https://xihuanpaqiangtoudemouqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	14. 【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 13（Fin）-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 13（Fin）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 Chapter 13（Fin）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)   


[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)   


[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)   


[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)   


[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)   


[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)   


[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)   


[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)   


正篇到此完结辣~~~感谢大家一个多月的支持ww  
会有番外以及各种彩蛋w但由于内容杂文风奇怪，番外可能不会打tag了（或者看情况打  
一定要再说一遍的是，感谢大家。

\----------------分割线-------------------

  


Chapter 13

  


By lattice

  


  


  


月亮很圆。

“这次，我们真的是要离开了呢。”真琴坐在院门口，摸着小白猫，不知道在对猫说还是对遥说。

“没关系，是和真琴一起。”遥在把常穿的衣服打包好。离出发去东京还有两周，二人已经开始收拾行李。

青花鱼罐头带几个？十个吧。

“遥不要带那么多青花鱼罐头啦！就不怕过期吗？”

并不怕，因为有可能最近几天就全部吃掉。青花鱼罐头这种东西，就是该即买即吃比较好。

“那遥还放进去……”

“好好陪你的猫，不要多管闲事。”

“哦……”真琴真的回过头拿着狗尾巴草专心陪猫，小白猫没有理会狗尾巴草，而是咪呜咪呜地蹭着真琴的手指头。

小猫对真琴已经有了感情，没事就来找真琴玩。自从真琴考上庆应，自己和真琴都松了口气。结果没想到，之后真琴百分之七十的时间，都是在自己家，当着自己的面，陪猫。

当真专心陪猫不管自己了。那来自己家干嘛啊。

真琴这家伙，吸引力真大。男女老少通杀也就算了，居然连动物也不放过。不过，真琴这样优秀的人，有吸引力是应该的。

心里一阵自豪，又觉得不是滋味。

“按你的要求打包的，除了青花鱼罐头还有很多有用的东西。”遥斜眼瞥了一眼真琴，没话找话说。

真琴回过头。“所以你是指……小岩鸢充气抱枕？”遥正在使出浑身解数把巨大的小岩鸢抱枕塞进行李箱，真琴噗嗤笑出声。“遥很有童心啊，真可爱。”

“真琴自己不是还带了海豚抱枕吗，还有一堆游戏光碟，整整装了三个大箱子。”

“不止游戏光碟，我带的都是必须要用的哦，还有遥可能要用的。”猫似乎感觉到真琴的注意力已经不在自己身上，手离开猫一秒，猫就不满地发出呜呜声。

“你把猫也打包带走算了。”

“田村奶奶已经答应收养它了。”

“哦，这只猫对你太过依赖了。”

真琴没说话。遥盯着他的背影。

遥明白。与其说真琴舍不得那只猫，不如说自己和真琴都舍不得离开岩鸢吧。故乡的一草一木还没看够，十八年都未曾离开，现在突然要去大城市在陌生的环境下长期生活。身边的朋友除了自己谁都不在了，换做谁都会不适应。即使是真琴。

尤其是真琴，要离开家人了。

“去东京之后，就不会有这么美的月亮了。”真琴抬头看着夜空。

“真琴。”

“嗯？”

“我在。所以……”

别怕。

“我会陪着你的。”

就算适应不了环境也没有关系。

“想到要在陌生的环境呆很久，我也不太舒服。但有真琴在，就不算是陌生的环境。”遥想了想，组织了一下语言。

真琴抬头看着月亮，”说的也是呢。小时候遥说过会一直陪在我身边的吧。”

“嗯。”

气氛有些尴尬。

遥继续试图把小岩鸢抱枕塞进行李箱，真琴继续逗猫。猫对真琴的心不在焉十分不满，宣誓主权一样咪呜咪呜地叫着，叫得遥烦躁无比。

“遥，可以试试抽气，到了东京再打气。”

拿出抽气筒，一针扎在小岩鸢抱枕上。渐渐瘪了下去，变成了一张皮子。

不得不说，变成皮子的岩鸢抱枕的确奇丑无比，没有了灵气。虽然除自己之外没有人觉得岩鸢有灵气。

“唉……”不由得叹了口气，

“遥这样，真的好可爱。”

“不要动不动说我可爱。”

“知道啦。”真琴垂下头，又回到刚刚的地方坐着，是两人曾经坐在一起放烟火的地方。

从柜子里找出一本手工制作的相册，封面是自己画的蓝色小鱼。保存良好，纸张虽然有些泛黄，但都很平整。

走到真琴身边，坐下。

“我带了我那本呢。封面也是遥画的，画的是小海豚。”真琴接过相册，“遥一直都知道，我很喜欢海豚呢。”

原先听渚他们说过说自己像海豚。听见真琴这样说，固然很开心。

“两本内容应该不太一样。”并没有看过真琴那本，或者看过但是记不清，“去东京之后，哪天看看吧。”

“好。那现在这本，我们一起看看？”

“嗯。”

“遥一直都这么白呢，怎么晒都不黑，真羡慕。”还是刚出生那张照片，让遥想不通的是真琴似乎并没有受到眼刀的影响。

原来自己眼刀只能震慑住自己啊。

“你自己看，我黑了不少。”遥伸出胳膊想做比较。室外很黑，只能借助屋内的灯光。不过的确刚出生就比别的婴儿要白很多，也没有那么皱巴巴。

“遥果然从小就是美人胚子啊。”听着真琴的感叹，“遥，现在也是美人呢。”

对长相并不在意，但如果真琴喜欢，那就再好不过了。

遥睁着水汪汪的眼睛，手摸着真琴妈妈滚圆的肚子，嘴角扬起。

第一次感受到真琴的存在，一定是件开心的事。

或许我就是为了遇见你，才降临在这个世界的吧。

“遥居然在笑！我怎么没见过这张呢！”

真琴如获至宝一般，拿出手机一阵猛拍，“是因为摸到我了所以遥很高兴？”

遥把头别开。

遥趴在刚出生的真琴的小床前好奇地看着他，伸手想摸他的脸，被遥的妈妈按住的瞬间，被相机记录下来。

“之前爸爸妈妈给我讲的时候我还不信呢，遥拉着我不松手什么的。遥那时果然这么在乎我呢。”

“据说还把你拉哭了，真琴小时候很爱哭。”

“倒也不是小时候啦。”

“嗯？”

“现在自己一个人的时候偶尔会哭一哭。”真琴笑得很不好意思，“第一次告诉遥这些，因为太羞耻了。”

是缓解压力吗。

“不止是缓解压力，还有一些事想不太清楚。”

“现在想通了吗？”

“或多或少吧……”

能想通就是好事。

“明明遥一直在我身边，却还总是流下奇怪的泪水。哈哈，很不可理喻吧。”

“嘛，一切都没有变啦，我一直做不到遥那样坚强。”

“我现在依旧在乎你。”遥顿了一下，“可能是命中注定吧。”

十八年，的确一切都没变。

冬天快要过去，院里的树似乎已经开始发芽。不知道哪里的青草香使遥不由自主想到了儿时的花圃。临走之前一定要再去一次，不一定要真琴跟着，就当是去找回忆。

“遥，有的时候，我真的想你想到难以忍受。”语气很平静。

平静得有些过头了。

没有看真琴也没有再说话。两个人静默着，各想各的事情。

小白猫喵呜叫了一声，蹭着遥的脚。把猫抱在怀里，感觉到真琴回过头，以为他在看猫。猫从怀里跳出来跑掉了，真琴还在看着自己。

“我们……接着看照片吧。”

“好。”

遥一周岁时摆酒抓阄，一手抓着一个青花鱼玩偶，另一只手紧紧拽着哇哇大哭的真琴。

“听说我还把你的手往嘴里塞。”

“嗯。”真琴看着遥的嘴，”现在想做到可就没那么容易了。”遥的嘴很小，“不如说，单看脸会觉得遥是个很秀气文静的男孩子。”

真琴过生日,遥笨手笨脚地给真琴带生日帽。两人第一次去幼稚园，面无表情的遥拉着眼圈红红的真琴。小时候的照片里，百分之八十的真琴都是泪眼汪汪的。明明笑起来那样可爱，却总被自己弄哭。遥有了深深的罪恶感。

“我好像经常把你弄哭。”真的很不好意思。

“我小时候很羡慕遥很少哭，觉得好有男子气概，很崇拜遥呢。不过，”真琴看着夜空，“是遥的话，我愿意被弄哭一辈子呢。”

这本相册不能再看下去了。有些话不得不说了，有些事不得不做了。

“话说，我小时候一直管遥叫哥哥呢。”

不要再讨论这个话题了啊笨蛋。

“遥喜欢我叫你哥哥吗？”

“本来就比你大。”

“那好。小遥哥哥。”

“……”

“记得小时候，我经常这么称呼你呢。小遥哥哥小遥哥哥地叫。”

遥想起小时候非常想成为一条人鱼。自由自在的没有烦恼，每天和水生活在一起，时不时还可以上岸和王子真琴玩耍。如今遥第一次庆幸自己不是人鱼。如果是，此刻一定会兴奋得乱摇尾巴的。

哥哥……从如今的他嘴里说出，简直就是在犯罪。

“遥，坐过来一点。” 真琴拍拍身旁示意。

遥把相册合上，放在一边。凑过去，试探着把左胳膊搭在真琴的右腿上，又自然地靠进真琴怀里。

“前一段日子，遥寂寞吗？”

为什么眼神如此小心翼翼。

你的七濑遥雷达呢，别这样戏弄我啊。

“或许吧。”

“那……真好呢。”

“我寂寞了你很开心？”

“不。只是感觉遥，也很在意我。”

何止是在意。

“虽然很羞耻，但我真的很在意遥，很依赖遥。”

“遥也会觉得没有我就……”

“今后也会一直在一起不是么。”打断。这样的话听真琴说过无数次了。

“真琴占据了我生活的大部分。”

喜欢水，水中有真琴存在。喜欢青花鱼，真琴会把自己做的青花鱼吃的干干净净。喜欢自由，与真琴在一起能得到无限的自由。

“我离不开你，我比你想象的在意你。”

如果不是因为真琴，不会下定决心去东京。单纯为了游泳的话，比东京好的地方多的是吧。真琴傻傻的不会照顾自己，虽然爱照顾人但自己也需要别人照顾。

而且，内心深处的占有欲在作祟。

无法想象真琴会喜欢上别人。虽然一直坚信距离会增进感情，但客观上说无法避免会产生疏离感。

更何况，两人的关系根本就没确定。

“真琴，我们没有必要再瞒着对方了。”

“一些事情还是说出来比较好。”

毕竟身为哥哥，互通心意也必须赶在真琴之前。总被真琴牵着鼻子走感觉很不好。或许就像大家说的那样，自己在某些方面执拗得过分呢。

真琴干张着嘴不出声。竹筒倒豆子一样说了这些暧昧不清的话，会吓到他吧。

“遥是指……？”

“可以让我先说吗。”

“为什么呢？”

“我是哥哥。”

真琴睫毛垂了下去，良久又抬起了脸。

“嗯，那就让遥先说吧。”

“我越来越离不开某个人……小时候只是单纯不想离开那个表情傻乎乎的家伙，但渐渐……”

有些打退堂鼓，还是胆怯。用余光瞟了一眼，只对上他温柔如水的目光。

“说下去。”真琴用头靠上遥的头，用手撑住，“我想听。”

“我想听，所以，都告诉我吧。”

嗯。

“大概从国中一年级开始，我对他有了恋爱一样的感情。不是对青梅竹马的喜欢，而是想和他做恋人才做的事……比如接吻。

“可能从更早的时候就开始了，发现的时候很害怕，想逃避。

“喜欢他是自然而然的。他身上的味道我喜欢，他的微笑我喜欢，他的下垂眼我喜欢，以至于他整个人我都喜欢。

“他是男人我也是，明知道这样还是放不下，很可笑吧。

“他一直把我当亲友我却想这些……我会被讨厌吧，会连亲友都做不成吧。

“我不想离开他一分一秒，想和他永远在一起。与其说喜欢，不如说我很爱他。这种单恋的心情，说实话让我很难受。

“一直开不了口，原本是打算让感情死在心里的。

“但发现，果然做不到，根本不可能做到。对他的感情……与日俱增。越来越想和他在一起，一直在一起。

“现在不想再逃避了。有些事，今天必须要决定了。”

再不决定就真的要错过了。

不需要排练背稿，也不需要别人帮忙。虽然一句一顿，但很多话顺其自然也就说出来了。

感情是自然而然的。足够多，满溢出来也是自然而然的。

勇敢地对上真琴炽热到融化一切的视线。

“真美啊，遥。”

习惯性别开头。

“我说，今晚月色真美啊，遥”

心脏刚要跳出来。原来不是说自己，又被牵着鼻子走了。

月色真美。

自行车铃响了一阵，由近及远。

小白猫早不知道去哪里了。

一阵微风拂过，真琴的发梢随风飘动。

有真琴一同欣赏的月色真美。月色下的真琴，也真美。

真琴还在微笑着等着自己的回复。

遥往真琴的怀里又靠了靠。真琴心领神会地抚上他的后背，用眼神期待着接下来的话。

并没有再多说什么，上前用头顶住了真琴的头，就像小时候常做的那样，闭上眼睛，凭触觉感受他的五官。这里是眼睛，这里是鼻子，这里是嘴巴……再熟悉不过的脸却怎样都看不腻，为什么呢。

无论何时浑身上下都散发着好闻的薄荷香气，真是让人爱的停不下来。

两个人同时睁开眼。真琴把遥往自己的方向摁近了一些，遥靠上真琴的胸口。

“遥，我好开心。”

“我对遥，有着同样的感情呢。”

“闲话不用多说了。遥，我们……”

不能再被牵着鼻子走了！

遥猛地吻上真琴的嘴唇。

只是为了让真琴不要说下去，私心希望那句话应该由自己先说。反应过来时发现已经在接吻。

接吻的对象，是自己的幼驯染，是自己过去不知道多久但现在已经不是的暗恋对象，是自己永远的恋人。

真琴的眼睛猛然睁大，又渐渐闭上了。这样的表情以前很少见到呢。

遥自始至终睁着眼。小时候看哆啦a梦，如果眼睛是一台照相机，眼睛眨一下就可以拍一张照片。遥突然希望自己有这种魔法，可以把面前的真琴一帧帧拍下来。下一秒就开始失落，因为自己并没有。

但这个人，终于属于自己了。来日方长，这样的表情还可以看一辈子。

真琴用舌头撬开遥的牙关，遥迎合着真琴的进攻。唇齿交缠，在真琴的怀抱里，遥甚至觉得出了一身大汗。

游泳锻炼出的肺活量也比不上真琴的力度。不由得再次感叹起真琴的傻力气。

直到遥再也喘不上气，两个人才依依不舍地分开。

“遥真是的，kiss可不能睁眼睛的。”

“真琴真是的，初吻可不能伸舌头啊。”

真琴笑了，很释然。

看东西有些模糊。不知道眼泪是他的还是自己的。

追着自己小遥哥哥小遥哥哥的喊，转身拉起他的手，蜜糖般的笑容。

与自己在沙滩上堆城堡，终于胜利时的微笑。

站在泳池边对自己伸出手，“小遥果然在水里是最强的。”笑得那样自豪啊。

深夜无人的泳池里，“我最喜欢游泳也最喜欢小遥。”温柔的下垂眼，在水波映照中闪闪发光。

朦胧中，眼前含泪的微笑与之前一幕幕相重合。

一如既往的真琴，一如既往的微笑，一如既往的爱。

自己讨厌变化，于是他十八年都不曾改变。

微风拂过，已没有冬日的肃杀。春天，终于要来了。

“呐。”带着可爱的鼻音。

“恩？”

“小遥哥哥，哥哥大人，小遥，遥。我爱你。一直一直，爱着你。”

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-05-15  
评论：36  
热度：200

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda)  


评论(36)

热度(200)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://nange621.lofter.com/) [冷篍](https://nange621.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) [素梦瑾然【草莓甜甜圈得不到的组员】](https://tianmanghaiqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://x1506399290.lofter.com/) [一百个秋天](https://x1506399290.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) [长白之巅](https://shinianzhangbai54588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://lumi4363.lofter.com/) [露米](https://lumi4363.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://buding316.lofter.com/) [Alone °暮冬ご](https://buding316.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://jintianyezaixiangnicheng.lofter.com/) [想吃辣](https://jintianyezaixiangnicheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) [Eurus](https://xiaofeng976.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://shiyusiya.lofter.com/) [呼呼](https://shiyusiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) [身外之物](https://qigemingzhennan457.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) [BiuBiu](https://xizaoziwen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://weibojuanhai.lofter.com/) [微波倦海](https://weibojuanhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) [沫__蓝](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) [沫__蓝](https://molan000324.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://baiqiwolaogong667.lofter.com/) [三水青茶](https://baiqiwolaogong667.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://aishang890.lofter.com/) [帽子置物架](https://aishang890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://shamuze.lofter.com/) [沙穆](https://shamuze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://23zhenshuaia.lofter.com/) [千年初戀](https://23zhenshuaia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) [安安安生](https://feichaianshengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://bayuezhiyuan.lofter.com/) [一安](https://bayuezhiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://gemini568.lofter.com/) [狐言](https://gemini568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) [月mmmi](https://yuemmmi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) [夏欣](https://xiaxin287.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) [糖瓜瓜](https://sy-jm1997.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://aes2525.lofter.com/) [Aes](https://aes2525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mimimilu523.lofter.com/) [咪迷麋鹿](https://mimimilu523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) [千樱织](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) [梧叶已秋声](https://xiaoyueliang021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://zeyou217.lofter.com/) [禾棠棠](https://zeyou217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://chazhong739.lofter.com/) [茶冢🍁](https://chazhong739.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) [源白．](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://youzhigui383.lofter.com/) [鼬吖吖](https://youzhigui383.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	15. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番/外 01 （520贺文）-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番/外 01 （520贺文）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番/外 01 （520贺文）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番/外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番/外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番/外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番/外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番/外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番/外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番/外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番/外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番/外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番/外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番/外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番/外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

绝对是所有番/外里画风最正常的www  
基本是由Chapter03诞生的脑洞。可独立阅读。配合Chapter03效果更佳w链接走[【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de)  
又名《最美不过夕阳红，温馨又从容》（假的  
含宗凛，怜渚，御子江，不喜请避雷w  
520快乐~祝大家和真遥都幸福~

\---------------分割线---------------  


[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#520贺文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/520%E8%B4%BA%E6%96%87)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-05-19  
评论：7  
热度：122

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b0beecf)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)  


评论(7)

热度(122)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) [人间不值得](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) [人间不值得](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://qianxiao159.lofter.com/) [浅笑](https://qianxiao159.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://benrenyisi02621.lofter.com/) [本人已死°](https://benrenyisi02621.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://shamuze.lofter.com/) [沙穆](https://shamuze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yubufanfan.lofter.com/) [邵群激推bot](https://yubufanfan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://no-road.lofter.com/) [我金蛟剪不仅青铜涂装还做旧](https://no-road.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://qie04548.lofter.com/) [打了一个嗝儿](https://qie04548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qie04548.lofter.com/) [打了一个嗝儿](https://qie04548.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://vikita1234.lofter.com/) [Vikita](https://vikita1234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) [D.a](https://dddddclowns.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://suanmeitang651.lofter.com/) [酸梅汤](https://suanmeitang651.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) [林添望.](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://21259894.lofter.com/) [너 나 필요 없다](https://21259894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://necao.lofter.com/) [小白有条大尾巴](https://necao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://renruqimingdejiushui.lofter.com/) [人如其名的九水](https://renruqimingdejiushui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://suci8874.lofter.com/) [苏辞](https://suci8874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://niannian484.lofter.com/) [🦝🦔](https://niannian484.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://niannian484.lofter.com/) [🦝🦔](https://niannian484.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://sushu5230.lofter.com/) [苏舒](https://sushu5230.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://tilafreka.lofter.com/) [药药药药節](https://tilafreka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) [猫猫虫](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) [猫猫虫](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://ling1283.lofter.com/) [昤](https://ling1283.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ling1283.lofter.com/) [昤](https://ling1283.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://zhongerfuhuanxiangzhe.lofter.com/) [苹角裤](https://zhongerfuhuanxiangzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yangyutingting.lofter.com/) [祁卿](https://yangyutingting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://666548.lofter.com/) [666548](https://666548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xx711356.lofter.com/) [xx](https://xx711356.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://collins123.lofter.com/) [McCree](https://collins123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://kisuke183.lofter.com/) [kisuke](https://kisuke183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://bingmowu781.lofter.com/) [冰墨舞](https://bingmowu781.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://syotos.lofter.com/) [SYOTOS](https://syotos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	16. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 02  【怜渚篇】-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 02 【怜渚篇】-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

与其说是番外不如说是段子2333 lo主浑身上下都是脑洞w

脑洞有点可怕于是不打tag啦w真的，逗比向，慎，嗯

（为啥一到小伙伴就变画风呢

\------------------分割线------------------

**Love me， love my dog**   
  


by lattice  
  
  


让我们把时间拨回半年前。

遥带着给真琴定做的眼镜从东京飞回岩鸢，正式作为一个准大学生视奸着大家。

虽然是有些波折，每天在好想急死你的真遥依旧过着羡煞旁人的没羞没臊的幸福生活，且不自知。

在这期间有个小插曲。

弥漫着恋爱的酸臭味，这没得怀疑。但还弥漫着一种别的不很愉快的味道。嗯。

答应我，先别想多。

真琴生日后，天气一天天变凉。部活停止，泳池水放干了，成了一块布满动植物与微生物的研究宝地。

生物社团负责人找到现任部长怜，请求把泳池借给他们研究。怜使用了足够充足的理论拒绝对方，当然在他说完之前对方已经走了。

怜虽是后辈，但心思缜密，思考问题十分成熟。后来发生的事证明后辈还是后辈，怜还是太天真。

可爱的小渚同学，在泳池里，养起了鸡。

没错，可以炖汤的。

所有的人都不知道渚受了什么刺激，哪根筋在抽风，但都默许了。渚很可爱，大家都很喜欢他，所以也要喜欢他养的鸡。

一公一母，抱过来就成年了，据渚说是为亲眼见到母鸡下蛋。但它们并不争气，或许因为并不相爱吧。

“天天老师说，强扭的瓜不甜。渚君还是放弃吧。”江皱着眉头捂着鼻子，“比起这些，渚君，现在赶紧来活动室。上次……”

“你不是说，画本子的钱要用作水泳部日常维护么？”遥裹紧了真琴的外套。一阵阴风吹过，味道更加浓郁，搭配上真琴衣服的薄荷香气，很……难过。

“啊！是……是日常维护啦。”江支支吾吾看着眼前的生物宝地，以及在这块土地上挥洒汗水辛勤耕耘的小渚同学。

相信过不了多久这块地足以种起水稻，整个水泳部真的就自给自足了。蓝蓝的天蓝蓝的海，目之所及一片丰收，稻花淡淡的香气，悠闲的农家生活，幸福的一家五口，还有两个宠物。

“遥前辈你看，那个……养鸡要花钱的嘛……勉强算是我们水泳部的宠物啦。还有零食又涨价了，我又不像遥前辈一样有真琴前辈事事照顾着，我也是要满足口腹之欲的嗯……”江说着一些遥不明所以的话。

渚每天悉心照料，好吃好喝喂着。鸡吃的比渚都好，虽然遥不知道渚有没有强行让它们吃岩鸢吓一跳面包。如果这样，说不定会和鸡不生蛋有直接联系。渚还搭了简易窝棚，当然是在遥的帮助下。对此，江，怜，遥，真琴都持保留态度，依旧帮渚顶住学校一次次的责问。

直到校长找上门，说学校不是养鸡场，到了春天你们游泳不会觉得有味道嘛。众人点点头，惊叹于校长的脑洞。同时校长发话，渚很可能被要求卷铺盖滚回家。课余生活单调乏味，众学生只得以养鸡为乐，学校抠门导致学生养鸡拿鸡蛋卖钱赚部费等传言，也确实给学校带来了一些不好的声誉。

“学校本来就抠门，不然我们也不用累死累活画本子写本子了。”江把电脑啪的合上，“想当年水泳部刚成立，学校一分钱都没出。亏我们后来还取得成绩了，每个月还是只给那么少一点补贴。”

“不要再提本子。”由于江的安利以及渚的推波助澜，“makoharu”已然成为全校皆知的真人cp，人气爆棚。虽然没什么不好。

只是这种秘密被戳破的感觉……

真琴也会不舒服的吧。

“所以你们希望我把鸡杀了？”遥站在厨房，看着眼前突然造访的怜江真琴三人，一脸冷漠。

“拜托了遥前辈，再这样下去渚君真会被开除的。”怜可怜兮兮地拎着篮子。

“开除吧。”

“遥前辈不要那么冷漠啊！渚君给我们无聊乏味的生活增添了多少色彩！带来了多少欢笑！要不是他，我也不会认识遥前辈和你们大家啊……”眼泪都要出来了。

“不事先告诉渚很不好。”遥皱着眉头盯着篮子里的两只鸡，它们正用同样嫌弃的眼神看着遥。

好像在说，你杀的了我吗。

我还真杀得了你。

“放心吧遥前辈！有什么事我替你扛！”怜打着包票，他同样受不了两只鸡带来的巨大的，沁人心脾的，气味。

遥还在犹豫，江踮起脚尖在遥的耳边说了句话。遥眼睛一亮，提起身边的菜刀。*&……%8￥#@%&……%^（*……）@~（过于血腥，自动打码，嗯）

他杀的是鸡不是江。

厨房一阵混乱。手起刀落，真琴哇哇大叫着窜到怜身后。怜一边努力像老鹰捉小鸡的鸡妈妈那样挡着真琴的视线，一边惊叹遥前辈动作简洁流畅之美，又担心起真琴前辈今后的人生和命运。江则在感叹，遥前辈的肌肉线条，杀鸡的时候，也是这么美呢。

受到震撼的三人各想各的事，在遥家客厅僵坐一个小时，谁都没说话。

厨房飘来阵阵香味，不久遥端着一盆烧鸡出来了。

“不得不说，遥前辈，你的人妻力……”

怜暗想，遥前辈真是谜一般的存在。游泳天才就算了，成绩好长得帅也就算了，做的一手好料理也就算了！

居然……连鸡也会杀啊。

先等下，杀鸡和人妻力有关吗。

“哦。那你别吃。”遥转身进厨房，又端了一盆鸡汤。

“真琴前辈，你的下半辈子有着落了。”江一脸艳羡。

“都说了小江不要总开这种玩笑啦！用在本子里的话不要强加在现实里！”真琴一脸不知想哭还是想笑，但能看出很开心。

话音未落，遥又端了一锅米饭，斜眼瞄了一下真琴，重重地把锅放下。

“遥前辈，今天没有青花鱼啊？太好了……”

“说什么呢。”众人看着刚端到桌上热气腾腾的鱼。

“鱼是给真琴吃的，你们谁都别动。”众人摇头叹气偷笑，真琴脸通红，“遥……不太好吧？遥做的这么好吃，不能只我一个人吃啊。”

“不不不真琴前辈自己享用，我们说真的。”众人欢快地吃起来。

不到一分钟，门铃响了。

“小遥！那个……今天家里人都出去了！所以我来小遥家吃饭呢！”

“大家都在。怜，你去给渚添副碗筷。”

大家只让他快点吃。因为，真的很好吃。

风卷残云之势，渚消灭了自己和怜的那份。吃相依旧凶狠，看起来心情不错。

酒足饭饱，渚准备开始和大家谈人生。

“渚，虽然很遗憾，但还是要告诉你，刚刚吃的就是你养的鸡。十分感谢你，照料得很好。”

“明明是遥前辈厨艺好。”江一边说一边不知道在给谁发着短信。

渚哇哇大哭，边哭边说小遥是笨蛋，小怜也是笨蛋。

怜一个劲安慰渚，尽管他一口都没吃。

“天天老师说，有个成语叫爱屋及乌。我……很喜欢渚君，所以也很喜欢渚君养的鸡。但我一口都没吃哦，因为相比于渚君养的鸡，我更喜欢渚君呢。渚君吃饱才是最要紧的。”

怜不知道自己是不是饿晕了。总之他宣誓一般说完这些，才反应过来有哪里不对。

四处寂静无声，他有些胆怯地对上渚花儿一般挂着泪的笑脸。

真遥在惊愕中相视一笑。

真是饿昏了头了，怜。

嘛，谁知道呢。

这一刻，两对现充，圣光笼罩。彻底落单的江感受到人生的恶意，掏出小本和笔刷刷记录。正好可以用到十二月的特刊里，让你们虐狗哼。

十二月过去了，春天也渐渐到了。起身去东京还有几天，真琴和遥坐在海滩上。

果真是蓝蓝的天蓝蓝的海。初春海风有些冷，遥自然地窝进真琴怀里，任由真琴揉乱黑发。刘海被撩开，额头落下一吻。

回想起这件事，真琴问遥，那天江到底对他说了什么。

“她说，真琴前辈学习很累，需要补身体。”  


Fin.

  
2016-05-27  
评论：2  
热度：68

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b118d5e)  


评论(2)

热度(68)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://curlylion.lofter.com/) [嘎嘎鲁皮多](https://curlylion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://guyrein.lofter.com/) [日常沉迷二次元](https://guyrein.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) [一方临渊](https://yifangtongxing789.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://66990286.lofter.com/) [柠乐不当人](https://66990286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://lancy9.lofter.com/) [金属色的糖](https://lancy9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://goubulidechihanbao.lofter.com/) [出久是小天使](https://goubulidechihanbao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://qingju456.lofter.com/) [青橘](https://qingju456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://qingju456.lofter.com/) [青橘](https://qingju456.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://liunianwww.lofter.com/) [沈长青.commmm](https://liunianwww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://kaitian798.lofter.com/) [sgsgh](https://kaitian798.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://leiying921.lofter.com/) [寂岛](https://leiying921.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) [林添望.](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://21259894.lofter.com/) [너 나 필요 없다](https://21259894.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://41544104.lofter.com/) [mandydemon](https://41544104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://necao.lofter.com/) [小白有条大尾巴](https://necao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) [巴啦啦赵大龙](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) [巴啦啦赵大龙](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://xiayanxiaobai.lofter.com/) [夏言小白＊](https://xiayanxiaobai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://bushiya235.lofter.com/) [Akamatsu_優希](https://bushiya235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://lishang463.lofter.com/) [离殇](https://lishang463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xinghetiaotiao.lofter.com/) [￣へ￣](https://xinghetiaotiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://catherinecavell.lofter.com/) [Livaï](https://catherinecavell.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://13066374.lofter.com/) [。](https://13066374.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) [猫猫虫](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) [猫猫虫](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://hongdoushasha.lofter.com/) [叶顾言](https://hongdoushasha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	17. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 03 【宗凛篇】-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 03 【宗凛篇】-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

画风依旧清奇（x 这时的宗凛还没交往

不打tag，嗯

\----------------分割线------------------

**宗介と凛の日常**   
  


by lattice  
  
  


“好了，我已经把电话挂掉了。”松冈凛把手机扔到一边，摊开手：“不用再盯着看我了。”

“哦，谁盯着看你了。”宗介暼了他一眼，“七濑……遥那个家伙怎么天天跟你打电话。”

“鬼知道他最近抽什么风！成天闲着没事干，真让人火大。”

“岩鸢那些家伙不一直都很闲嘛。”

“说起来，刚刚遥问了你肩膀，我说快好了。那家伙虽然看起来很冷，但实际上对人很好呢。”

“你还是多关心一下江的事吧，我听的一清二楚。不用担心我把你当个妹控看。”宗介把目光移开了，“我去吃饭，帮你带饭。”

“不用你说我也知道！”凛追出门吼了一句，自己的妹妹当然要关心。

“因为你本身就是妹控一个。”

啪，凛把门摔上。

出门不关门。

“江，最近怎么样？”岩鸢应该放学了，凛给江拨去了电话。

“还好。”没有精神。

“听说你喜欢御子柴……”

“诶？！没……没有啦。”

这个语气就说明了一切，凛对自己的妹妹再了解不过了。“江，无论如何不要勉强自己，谁吃亏也不能你吃亏。”

“我没有吃亏。”

“江，御子柴他有女朋友。”凛摸着脖子想怎么继续劝，“总之，这件事顺其自然好吗？松冈家从来没人为儿女情长牵肠挂肚的。你可是我松冈凛的妹妹啊。”这大概是凛聊胜于无的独特安慰方式。

“嗯……知道了。谢谢哥哥。”

“还有，御子柴那家伙如果敢做对不起你的事，我绝不会不管。”拳头握紧。

“嘛，一个在岩鸢一个在东京，能做什么呢。”

“妈妈她……最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，还说过几天要去看看你。”两个人又闲聊了一会儿，宗介提着饭进来了，也和江说了几句。

“今天的炸猪排还是一如既往的好吃啊！对了宗介，拜托你一件事。”

“什么？”宗介从上铺探头下来。

“真琴的生日要到了。跟我一起给他选礼物。”

“你真的爱多管闲事。”

“嘛，他是我好朋友啊。我的东西就是你的，我的好朋友也是你的朋友。就这么愉快地决定了。”宗介闷闷地哦了一声作为回应。凛突然意识到有哪里不对但又说不出来，于是继续埋头吃饭。

冬日下午，漫无目的走在街上。二人身着同款大衣，身材相称，从背后看极为相配。而且，只是勾肩搭背就莫名给人r18的感觉。

其实不止背影，一切都看脸。就好比小花吐槽江，每天生活在这样一群男人中间，眼光不自觉就高了，这也是江单身至今的原因吧，明明条件那么好。江把这话转述给凛，凛大手一摊表示怪我咯？摊完扭头就去看宗介，又在心里认同了这一观点。

嘛，小花指的是岩鸢四人组吧。

不过也没差啦。

“所以，你要给他买什么？”

“不知道啊！”

“你连送什么都不知道，我怎么帮你选！”

“你也不帮着想！”

十分钟过去，“巧克力！那家伙喜欢吃巧克力。”

“凛，你还是一如既往的蠢。”

“哈？！”

“一个爱吃巧克力的人，对巧克力的了解不比你多？”

“说的也是。”

“还有，”宗介别开头，“送巧克力给真琴，你确定不怕七濑的眼刀？”

二人浑身一抖。

“谁怕了。话说回来，你也该改改对遥的称呼了，一直叫七濑多见外。”

“只是习惯了，你没见我一直在改嘛。七濑……，遥，他和真琴到底什么关系？”

“嘛。”凛笑了，露出一排鲨鱼牙。

“哦……”

“怎么了？”

“你不告诉我也罢。毕竟你跟他俩关系更好，有事不会跟我说。”宗介把脸别开。

“哈？！我认识你比认识他们久多了！我真没太关心，很奇怪的好吗！”

“嘴上说不关心，心里还是很挂念。凛，别以为我不了解你。”一如多年前猜拳赢了时的笑容，冬日阳光下，耀眼又温暖。

为一根冰棒一罐可乐打闹起来的两个孩子，不知不觉都长大了。

各自经历了很多。有些事会变，有些事永远不会变的。

凛没说话，站住了。宗介以为他走累了，两人找了个长椅坐下。

“关心他们这种私事很奇怪吧？”凛踢了宗介一脚，宗介躲开，“嘛，只要他们能幸福就好，是亲友还是别的什么，我都相信他们的选择。”

“我觉得他们早就像在谈恋爱。七濑那张女人一样精致的脸，会有男人喜欢吧。”

“嘛，看他们自己了。”

“我个大老粗不懂这些，谈恋爱很麻烦啊。我可不是真琴那样软乎乎的性格，你这样，我天天跟你急信不信。”

“谁跟你谈恋爱啊！我瞎了眼吗！”

“那你要和谁？七濑？嘛，毕竟人家有外貌优势，比不了比不了。”宗介起身，摇着头走远了，凛追上去。

“我有病啊！真琴会弄死我的！再说，我对人外表要求很低的！不信你照照镜子！”

宗介当真对着旁边的车前镜照了照。车窗放下来，里面有个人用关怀智障的眼神看着他。车鸣笛几声开走了，凛已经恨不得满地打滚。

“不要在大街上笑得像某著名声优一样啊。很丢人的好吗！”宗介努力在把凛拖走，扭头看看没有熟人，恨铁不成钢地吼着。

空手出去空手回来。“总之凛，我相信你的品味。礼物，自己选。”

这话说和没说没有区别。

第二天是近期两人都有空的唯一一天，无论如何要买好。

宗介出去了，凛拨通了遥的手机。

“遥，你要给真琴送什么礼物啊。”

“为什么要告诉你。”

“啧，你这人。不能给个参考？”

“真琴在学习，你就不能换个时间打？非要影响他？”

“噫。你们俩真是。”

“说的好像宗介不在旁边一样。”

“嘿，你猜错了。宗介刚出去了。”背后突然一阵凉意，凛心里有点发毛。一回头，宗介果然面无表情站在身后。

“哎！你什么时候回来的！喂？”那边遥早就挂了电话。

凛翻着手机联系人，想了想又拨了个号码。

“凛酱！凛酱居然会主动打电话，真难得呢！”强烈的声波让凛一缩脖子。

“我说啊，你准备给真琴送什么礼物？”

“嘛，这事就交给小怜了。人家最近比较忙嘛。”

“你居然忙起来了。”凛拿出笔和小本子准备做笔记，“你就帮我想想。”

“嘛，凛酱就送给他一大箱青花鱼吧！”

“哈？！”

“天天老师说，要想抓住男人的心，就要抓住他的胃。要想抓住小真的心，就必须要先抓住小遥的胃！毕竟小真最喜欢……”

啪，手机一摔。这个天天老师真是万能。

自己都认识了些什么人啊。真是麻烦。

“嘴上说麻烦，但还是为朋友的事忙前忙后。这就是你吧松冈凛。”宗介扔下来一个苹果，“洗洗再吃。”

“你不也一样，嘴上念叨着麻烦不也陪我走了一天？”

“你干脆用你那口好牙啃个兔子苹果送他算了，尽情发挥你牙口好的优势。”

“要不要我把你牙打成我这样。”

“哦，那以后难受的就该是你了。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“干脆问问江。”“睡了吧？”“那发短信。”凛听话地发短信过去。

“给真琴前辈买身衣服？嗯……可以和平常风格不一样的，我相信遥前辈也很想看见不一样风格的真琴前辈吧。黑色机车皮衣？不然紧身衣怎么样？能凸显肌肉线条的那种，嗯……”流口水吃手指的声音。

除去最后一句话，比其他人靠谱太多了。不愧是自己妹妹。

“你买衣服怎么也拉上我。”

“谁让你身材跟真琴差不多啊，总要你试着穿一下吧？”

“我穿不上。”

“喂！别自大了！”

神秘，禁欲又性感。

不少女生从身后经过，发出惊叹声。

凛突然觉得自己眼光果然够好，各方面。

“看够了吗？”

“嗯……就这件吧。”

“哦。真琴穿上一定很好看。”

“你穿上……更好看啊，混蛋。”

“不是给我买的。”

“我不会给你买这种衣服的，”凛把脸扭开，“不想……让别人盯着你。”

“总觉得有点对不起遥。哈哈。”

“啊？”

“没什么。”  


Fin.  


  
2016-05-27  
评论：2  
热度：70

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b2cc50e)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)  


评论(2)

热度(70)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) [人间不值得](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) [人间不值得](https://renjianbuzhide77987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) [陌沫](https://guxinzhishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://guyrein.lofter.com/) [日常沉迷二次元](https://guyrein.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://83781072.lofter.com/) [🥥](https://83781072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://haitai581.lofter.com/) [啾啾](https://haitai581.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://liunianwww.lofter.com/) [沈长青.commmm](https://liunianwww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) [醉里挑灯](https://chunuhuaxier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) [林添望.](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://necao.lofter.com/) [小白有条大尾巴](https://necao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://zuimeibuguoshiqinghuan2017.lofter.com/) [嘻嘻哈哈哈](https://zuimeibuguoshiqinghuan2017.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://suci8874.lofter.com/) [苏辞](https://suci8874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) [巴啦啦赵大龙](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) [巴啦啦赵大龙](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://niannian484.lofter.com/) [🦝🦔](https://niannian484.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://qiqingyuan502.lofter.com/) [亓青苑](https://qiqingyuan502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://onsqmd.lofter.com/) [你妈不吃烤地瓜](https://onsqmd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) [猫猫虫](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) [猫猫虫](https://haiyangbingxin130.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://dogeeeee.lofter.com/) [doge](https://dogeeeee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://zhongerfuhuanxiangzhe.lofter.com/) [苹角裤](https://zhongerfuhuanxiangzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://linlin793.lofter.com/) [ray](https://linlin793.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wuseyiqingcheng.lofter.com/) [莞溪纱](https://wuseyiqingcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://kisuke183.lofter.com/) [kisuke](https://kisuke183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lingye122.lofter.com/) [✌](https://lingye122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) [Answer](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://hongdoushasha.lofter.com/) [叶顾言](https://hongdoushasha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://infinbalitietaxianeimoyangguang114.lofter.com/) [∞巴黎铁塔下の那抹阳光](https://infinbalitietaxianeimoyangguang114.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) [風つき](https://mn09-1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://arrietty-aki.lofter.com/) [AOKI_秋酱酱酱](https://arrietty-aki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://308921karrysong.lofter.com/) [U-桑](https://308921karrysong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	18. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

\------------------------------------

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#橘真琴的七濑遥0630生日快乐](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A50630%E7%94%9F%E6%97%A5%E5%BF%AB%E4%B9%90)

[#七濑遥0630生日快乐](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A50630%E7%94%9F%E6%97%A5%E5%BF%AB%E4%B9%90)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-06-29  
评论：10  
热度：81

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b397291)  


评论(10)

热度(81)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) [舒柏](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://aishang890.lofter.com/) [帽子置物架](https://aishang890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jessice637.lofter.com/) [夏天的风](https://jessice637.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yukuai496.lofter.com/) [Wakako Tsukisawa](https://yukuai496.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shiyuanxinba.lofter.com/) [气人选手老圆心](https://shiyuanxinba.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://hzyhhh.lofter.com/) [怀梓灬](https://hzyhhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://shiyuanxinba.lofter.com/) [气人选手老圆心](https://shiyuanxinba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://shuziya.lofter.com/) [绾之](https://shuziya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) [西红柿](https://xihongshi322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://guodongshu.lofter.com/) [hana taritsu & zero hikari](https://guodongshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) [林添望.](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://huangfanfanzuikeai947.lofter.com/) [来一包糖](https://huangfanfanzuikeai947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiyuemuer.lofter.com/) [曦月慕儿](https://xiyuemuer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://nigulaxiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [狗七汪汪叫](https://nigulaxiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://necao.lofter.com/) [小白有条大尾巴](https://necao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://sikong007.lofter.com/) [雨洛洇](https://sikong007.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://sikong007.lofter.com/) [雨洛洇](https://sikong007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://zichedashao.lofter.com/) [A.C阿澈](https://zichedashao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://isa1222.lofter.com/) [Lyslyslys](https://isa1222.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qiqingyuan502.lofter.com/) [亓青苑](https://qiqingyuan502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yinyukedexiaoyuer182.lofter.com/) [花枨](https://yinyukedexiaoyuer182.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  29. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yangyutingting.lofter.com/) [祁卿](https://yangyutingting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://woaipx.lofter.com/) [七禾页](https://woaipx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://yewudiecanshang.lofter.com/) [浅璃](https://yewudiecanshang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://suoaigeshanhe383.lofter.com/) [香薰草](https://suoaigeshanhe383.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://suoaigeshanhe383.lofter.com/) [香薰草](https://suoaigeshanhe383.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://hujingxiansheng.lofter.com/) [虎鲸先生](https://hujingxiansheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://moming685.lofter.com/) [ありません♪( ´θ｀)ノ](https://moming685.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zhang822.lofter.com/) [bearxxx](https://zhang822.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://trillian884.lofter.com/) [Trillian](https://trillian884.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://bingmowu781.lofter.com/) [冰墨舞](https://bingmowu781.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://cmcl1314.lofter.com/) [不理不理](https://cmcl1314.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://bangduo.lofter.com/) [磅多](https://bangduo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://liuliguang379.lofter.com/) [琉璃光](https://liuliguang379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://leaceent.lofter.com/) [leaceent](https://leaceent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	19. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 05-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 05-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

亲情向，七濑家的故事以及小遥和奶奶的故事w  
算是剧情的补充？与正篇的情节和设定均有关系ww  
有直接剧情联系的是chapter11和chapter05，建议同时阅读效果更佳w  
链接走w[【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251)  
啊以及这里依旧设定是小遥三岁时候遥爸遥妈就去东京了

（番外还没有完结，依旧在更w

\--------------分割线----------------

**子守呗**

“小遥。”

“嗯？”

“如果……”

“什么呢？”

“如果有一天……我不在了。”

五岁的七濑遥托腮坐在窗前，眼睛直勾勾盯着窗台上的帆船模型。凳子有些高，两条腿悬在空中晃来晃去。

令人捉摸不透的光芒闪烁在深邃的眸子中，将他的可爱程度增添了几分。半响，窗外一只海鸟飞过，他的视线追随它的飞行轨迹，蔓延到不知名的远方。

啊，就像他的名字那样呢。

轻柔的退潮声，一阵又一阵。被鹅黄色碎花窗帘微微抚触脸颊，小遥微微皱起眉头。

夏日岩鸢天黑的晚。将近六点家家户户生火做饭，屋里依旧亮堂堂。窗帘透过暖光，帆船模型像刷上一层漆，金灿灿的。

真好看呢。小遥眉头舒展开，嘴角略微勾起。

自行车铃响起，归家人们的交谈声悠远又响亮。

这个模型啊，听说是爸爸小时候，亲手做的呢。

小遥是岩鸢一带公认的最漂亮的小孩子。

一个男孩子，样貌却要比女孩子还要精致。

高挺但不蠢的鼻梁。皮肤白得不病态。头发被白皙细润的皮肤衬得更为乌黑茂盛。扑闪扑闪的大眼睛，深邃的眼眸。浓密的长睫毛打着卷儿微微翘起，说话时甚至会微微颤动。古典美人般的吊梢眼略微带些媚气，媚气却被冷峻的神情冲淡不少。

“遥君长得真好看，也是个很成熟的孩子呢。”

带着小遥出门，总会有人对他的外表大加称赞。七濑美香里也会有不自觉的自豪。

虽然她五岁的孙子或许是听得太多了，似乎并不吃这一套，低垂着头不知在想些什么。

“小遥，之前教过你的，被人夸了要怎么说呢？”

美香里俯下身子，刮一刮小遥的鼻子。

“要说‘谢谢夸奖’。”

“对呢。所以小遥要怎样做？”

“谢谢……”小遥把头别开。

大海很平静，很让人安心。

“遥君真的很可爱呢！”

看起来不很讲礼貌的小遥在岩鸢这么受欢迎，美香里也不明白为什么。约莫是太漂亮了，无论谁都对他气不起来？

爱美之心人皆有之。小遥的外貌，无论女人还是男人都会欣赏的吧。

小遥的外貌几乎是他妈妈的翻版。小遥的妈妈七濑裕子，也是公认的，嫁到岩鸢的最漂亮的女孩子。

笑起来眼角依旧向上挑起，眉毛却往下微微耷拉着。轻轻一笑就已经很能让人着魔。如果是长在一个开朗爱笑的美人脸上……

第一次见到那勾人魂魄的眼眸，还是六七年前。二十二岁的儿子七濑广树带着那个有一头瀑布般乌黑长发，笑起来顾盼生情的女孩子，对美香里宣誓一般说着这辈子非她不娶。那个依旧莽莽撞撞留着寸头的儿子，第一次成为了大人。

儿子学生时代的女友，品学兼优的漂亮女孩，与他相约考到东京，在双方瞒着父母的情况下交往了五年。漂亮的外表总会让人有些放心不下，但之后的很多事情证明这些担心是多余。

渡边裕子，也就是后来的七濑裕子，是一位美丽的女人，也是事业上的女强人，更是一位好妻子，好女儿，好母亲。

“虽然很多事我们干预你不少，但一些大事还不是最后让你做主了？”七濑美香里看着抱着儿子笑得眼睛都睁不开的自己的儿子，“想当年你去东京上大学，你爸爸死命不同意，最后呢？”

“是呢……所以，我还是觉得遥这个名字挺好的。”不好意思地笑着挠头，在美香里眼中他依旧是那个长不大的孩子。

“你觉得怎样好就怎样吧，反正也是娶了媳妇忘了妈。”

一家四口三个人都笑了，唯一没笑的是刚获得名字的小遥。

对这个女孩子的名字还是满意不起来吧？

大眼睛扑闪扑闪着，盯着广树手中的西瓜。

还没断奶，可不能吃呢。

八月夏夜繁星点点，海风略带一丝咸腥。渔季渔船桅杆咔咔作响，风铃叮当清脆动听。

海边渔村普通人家，小遥安静地睡在广树怀里。

坐在一起的年轻夫妻，广树给裕子披上衣服，裕子轻靠在广树身上，摸着小遥，哼着歌。

“老婆大人唱的真好听！”

“最简单的摇篮曲，你不会吗？”

“我怎么可能不会！你等着啊，我这就唱。”

美香里笑着扭开头，自己儿子的唱歌水平……一向不敢恭维呢。

没唱几句，小遥惊醒，哇哇哭了起来。

“你看看你！”裕子慌忙抱过小遥，一下一下轻轻拍着。

“呜……抱歉啦，可是，是裕子让我唱的吧？”

蒲扇轻轻摇动，温柔的歌声，一句一句，一顿一顿。

蝉鸣依旧。

今年的西瓜，依旧甜呢。

风铃还是老头子之前做的，几十年前的定情信物了。

蝉鸣，风铃，西瓜，海风。

这些，都是老头子最喜欢的。

哦，对，还有青花鱼。

如果他知道，今年岩鸢渔业大丰收。如果他知道了今年新生命的降临。

如果他现在也坐在这里，一起吃着西瓜。

会……笑出来吗。

美香里的丈夫撒手人寰那年，五十岁，其实并不算老。

算起来……有八年了。如果他如今还在，一定是个倔强执拗的老头子吧。

漫天大雪将田间道路覆盖掩埋。

美香里坐在床边，低垂着头。

“医生没有说你治不好……”

只是说，接回家，好吃好喝照料着吧。

“美香里，把手给我。”清冷的声线不容置疑的语气。他做出的决定无人可以撼动。

“不许告诉他。”确诊的第一时间，美香里就得到了这样的回复。夫妻多年来的默契也使他并不用解释太多。

两年前，他们的儿子广树与他发生了自出生来最大的争执。老头子希望广树可以留在岩鸢接手家业。七濑家世居岩鸢，最早以捕鱼为业，后来在渔业协会任要职。夫妇二人为人厚道，一家在岩鸢很有声望。

他对岩鸢的感情复杂又深切，复杂到有时连她都难以理解。真是愧对了世上最了解他的人这个名号了。

甚至用“你敢离开岩鸢，就别再回来。”这样威胁的话。于是广树两年来也没有给家里主动来过电话。

美香里想，对于老头子，自己还是算了解的。广树是学建筑的，老头子也偷偷买回很多建筑类的书，自己偷偷钻研起来。

“怎么，等哪天他回来了检验一下他的学习情况？”美香里沏好茶，轻手轻脚端进书房。

“……啰嗦。”老头子脸红着接过茶碗，把头别向窗外。

老头子是个寡言少语的人。

据说年轻时擅长游泳，但是不知道为什么放弃了，至少在美香里认识他时就已经放弃了。

身材高瘦，目光深邃，人长得还算精神。嗜吃青花鱼，擅长烹调各种鱼，一大乐趣就是看她把他做的鱼吃得一点不剩，然后夸好吃。

被问及为什么喜欢这个呆瓜，美香里摇头。在自己能够知道原因之前就陷入了爱河。

这个呆瓜啊，不善言辞，不会表达，却对她好了一辈子。

“你的手冷了吧，我……我来帮你暖着。”老头子从床上挣扎着坐起，努力对她挤出一个笑。

“很多事情嘴上总是说着麻烦，但心里却比谁都挂念呢。你爷爷啊，就是这样一个人。”

小遥听的似懂非懂，晃着脑袋，昏昏欲睡。

“他啊，和小遥很像呢。喜欢吃的东西都一样。”

“爸爸不喜欢。”小遥鼓着包子脸撅起嘴，“真琴也不喜欢，明明那么好吃。”

“你爸爸啊，小时候因为太顽皮经常被你爷爷打。每次刚打完，你爷爷就开始心疼，于是就做青花鱼给他吃。啊当然是想安抚一下你爸爸，不过你爸爸就对青花鱼……有阴影了。”

“你爷爷做的青花鱼，真好吃呢……每次我都会全部吃完。”

“如果小遥会做鱼，小真琴一定会全部吃掉的。”

“真的？”小遥眼里闪烁的光芒，丝毫不比月光大海逊色。

小遥除了外表，其他像极了他从未谋面的爷爷。

相比之下，小遥的爸爸广树头脑聪明但顽劣异常。作为七濑家的独子，从小受管教甚严。七濑夫妇为他不知打断了多少根藤条。顽皮归顽皮，却非常有出息。名校毕业后成家立业，收入很高有车有房，妻子也是漂亮贤惠。小遥除了智商没有哪点像广树，至少目前来看如此。

广树是独子。美香里难产三天三夜，母子二人都去鬼门关走了一遭。自此，老头子拒绝再要孩子。

“这就是他温柔的一面啊。虽然他不说，但我能感觉到呢。”

“奶奶。”

“嗯？”

“奶奶想爷爷吗？”

风铃依旧动听，星光落入大海熠熠生辉。

“想啊，但没有办法呢。再想他，他也不会回来了呢。”

“这样。”小遥拿过蒲扇，若有所思。

“小遥，你想爸爸妈妈吗？”

一秒钟闪过的失落神色，被美香里收进眼底。他放下蒲扇，把头扭开到一边。

美香里后悔引出这个话题。

“奶奶自己都说了。”

“再想他们，他们也不会回来的。”

“他们逢年过节会回来的，会带好吃的好玩的，还有很多漂亮衣服给小遥的。”

微风摇曳，风铃声依旧清脆动听。

西瓜清脆可口，依旧甜到心窝里。

一家四口，却只剩两人。

“爸爸妈妈去东京，是去挣很多钱的。那为什么真琴的爸爸妈妈就不用去东京，每天陪着真琴，也能挣到钱？”

美香里不知如何回答。

小遥说话晚。广树和裕子去东京时，小遥甚至还不会喊爸爸。这算是遗憾吧。

或许很多事或者只能用宿命论解释。

很多事都是上天早早安排好的。相聚，分离，一切都自有安排。

该重逢的迟早会重逢。

小遥的睡脸很乖。小嘴微张，睫毛随着呼吸一颤一颤。

流着口水，断断续续的梦话，睡得真香甜呢。

轻轻拍着他的后背，摇动着蒲扇。

“ゆりかごのうえを

びわの実がゆれるよ

ねんねこ

ねんねこ

ねんねこよ”

十几年后的七濑遥仍不喜开空调。

夏夜的风透过百叶窗，有奶奶蒲扇的清香。

小遥也是独子。广树和裕子工作繁忙，无暇再要孩子。

性格内向的小遥朋友很少。小遥从小不爱说话，三岁开口说的第一个词不是爸爸妈妈奶奶，而是“まこと”。

隔壁橘家的真琴，比小遥小四个月。圆脸大眼睛，胖乎乎圆滚滚的，爱说爱笑，非常粘着小遥，每天跟在后面小遥哥哥小遥哥哥地叫。小遥很吃这一套，对这个弟弟疼爱有加。虽然是独子，但小遥并不孤独。

真琴的存在，给相当于支离破碎的七濑家带来了一些安慰。

相比于广树小时候挨过的那些打，美香里对小遥宽松很多。小遥一共挨过两次打。第一次，有几天青花鱼歉收，美香里没做青花鱼。第二天鱼市上有了青花鱼，小遥伙同真琴抓了两条就跑，被人追到家里。

“已故前任岩鸢渔业协会会长的孙子喜欢吃鱼，这无可厚非。不过……该掏钱还是要掏的啊哈哈。”鱼摊老板见是七濑家，态度一下就变好了。

掏了钱赔礼道歉，美香里把大门一关。

从那之后小遥有一段时间再也不去鱼市了。

第二次，小遥带着真琴闯了别人家的花圃，再次被揪着上门兴师问罪。挨了顿打的小遥流了整晚的眼泪，不吃不喝缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖。

“只是……想给真琴，做一个花环，我好喜欢，真琴……呜……”

第一次见到小遥哭到说不出一句完整的话，也是第一次见到小遥说出这么长一串话。美香里扶着门框下定决心，以后无论如何，再也不打小遥了。

把小遥从床上抱起，擦掉眼泪，放进小木盆里好好洗个澡。做好热气腾腾香喷喷的青花鱼，剔好鱼刺。小遥依旧撅着嘴不愿吃。

香气越来越浓郁，小遥坚定的眼神渐渐有些游离。

终于，小遥趁美香里扭头拿调料，端起小碗背过身去，拿小勺一口一口往嘴里送。

原谅我了啊，可爱的小遥。

夕阳西下，炊烟袅袅。

小遥慢慢学会自己挑鱼刺了。

每天幼儿园下课，小遥总会和真琴一起玩。只要闻到饭香，小遥就自己回来吃饭，非常省心非常听话非常乖。有时真琴舍不得让小遥走，也会泪眼汪汪一起跟来吃饭。

真琴那个孩子，是真的很喜欢小遥啊。拉着小遥衣服的下摆一晃一晃，甜甜地喊着小遥哥哥，眼睛都眯起来了，笑得能甜出蜜来。真琴是下垂眼，和小遥正好相反。开朗活泼又有些粘人，和小遥也正好相反呢。

有天晚上做好了饭，小遥没有立即回来。过了将近一个小时，小遥气哄哄地回家，连“我回来了”都没说就闷头吃饭。美香里再三询问，小遥才交代，跟真琴在外面玩到太晚，被真琴的爸爸说了几句。

“明明是真琴一直要在外面玩，不然我才不会陪他。真琴的爸爸真讨厌。”

“不可以在背后说别人的坏话哦小遥。在背后念叨人，他就会打喷嚏，知道你说他坏话了。”

“我不信。”小遥嘟起嘴，把脸扭到一边。

第二天，真琴对小遥说，他爸爸昨晚好像感冒了，打了一晚的喷嚏。

从那之后，小遥对美香里肃然起敬。

奶奶说的都是真话。

“今天老师说我是班上最聪明的小朋友，让大家都向我学习。”平静的语气里掩盖不住的兴奋。

美香里摸着小遥的脑袋，“‘十岁的神童，十五岁的天才，过了二十岁，只是普通人。’小遥如果不想成为普通人，就不能自满呢。”

“真琴都夸我了。”

“嗯……小遥想一直被小真琴夸吗？”

“谁想。”小遥把视线转到青花鱼上。

“如果小遥想一直被小真琴夸，就要好好努力呢。”

“哦……”

真琴是小遥的忠实跟班。去幼儿园的第一天，真琴哭着扯着千夏的衣服不松手，美香里去劝也毫无效果。

小遥上前拉起真琴的手，“如果是跟小遥哥哥一起……”

人们常常会看到这个情景，小遥拉着真琴走在海滩上，真琴往往连走带跑才能跟上他。

“小遥哥哥……呼……呼……慢一点嘛。”

“是真琴走路太慢。”

“呜……”

“那，就慢点走。”小遥没有回头，脚步放慢了许多。

“还是好累呀……”

“真琴好麻烦。”小遥蹲下，真琴心领神会一般靠上小遥的背。小遥把真琴背了起来，不太能站稳，走路晃晃悠悠的。

“真琴好重。”

“呜……对不起。”

“真琴想去哪？”

“去看鱼。”真琴把头埋在小遥肩上，吸着鼻子一抽一抽的。

“好。”

“太好了！”

一秒钟破涕为笑，手舞足蹈起来。在小遥的背上还不老实呢。

广树18岁那年，一节节走下石阶，也是这样的黄昏。

一个孩子背着另一个孩子，背影被夕阳拉的很长。

似曾相识的背影逐渐从模糊的眼眶中消失。

还是姑娘时，看小孩子玩会觉得很吵很烦。

时间一晃到了中年，海滩上疯玩的变成了自己孩子。经常和丈夫一起气势汹汹地把孩子带回来让他写作业。

又过去二十年，丈夫不在人世，孩子远在千里。

潮涨潮落，每日依旧。

世上最可恨的事莫过于如此吧。

美香里自嘲般笑了笑。

她带着小遥去菜场，告诉小遥这家的菜最便宜实惠，什么样的青花鱼是新鲜的，什么样的青花鱼绝对不能买。

骑着三轮车带着小遥去镇上赶集，小遥坐在后面咿咿呀呀背着新学的俳句。小遥是个聪明的孩子呢。

给小遥买青花鱼玩偶，小遥眼馋地盯着她的零钱包。确实呢，那是可以变出一切的百宝箱。

夏日祭结束，月光皎洁，一老一小慢慢走回家，小遥拉着她的小手指一晃一晃。

检查小遥的作业，哄他睡觉。早早起床给小遥准备早饭，把他弄起床，目送他和真琴手牵手去幼儿园。

从蒸米饭做青花鱼开始，再到炒茄子这种家常菜，小遥永远一点即通。

日复一日的生活，平淡却充满乐趣。

小遥断奶，从襁褓里慢慢下地走路，第一次开口说话，喊的第一声奶奶，第一次自己刷牙洗脸，第一次不需要人喂饭，第一次自己挑鱼刺，第一次替真琴出气打架，第一次与真琴手牵手去幼儿园，第一次独自给爸爸妈妈打电话，第一次被老师表扬，第一次独自烧出一条青花鱼。

都记在心里呢。

总有一天他会走出岩鸢，就像广树一样前往更广阔的地方。

大概只有像现在这样，站在窗边，用越来越模糊浑浊的双眼，看着他逐渐高大的背影渐行渐远。

笑着对他挥挥手，不奢望他能够回头看一眼。

这就够了。

抱歉小遥，大概……等不到这一天了呢。

“我要像爸爸妈妈一样，去东京上大学，挣好多钱给奶奶买好吃的，让奶奶过得开开心心。”小遥在纸上写下新年愿望，满脸通红递给她，又别开视线。

小遥始终没有长成一个坦率的孩子，总归让人有些头疼。

以后自己不在了，小遥的身边会有一个可以理解他的人吗。

当年生广树时落下的病根，近些年已渐渐挡不住。有时甚至不能下地走路。

这些通通不愿意告诉广树和裕子。东京的日子怎么可能特别好过。

不愿给亲近的人增添压力，很多事都是自己扛。七濑家祖祖辈辈没有过重样的人，但就这点而言，真的没有区别。

人老了，就像落叶一样。

用尽各种医疗手段，以至于求神拜佛。一个生命该结束，就是要结束的。七濑美香里始终坚信着这一点。

窗外狂风肆虐，有些老旧的木窗咔咔作响。勉强把小遥哄睡，倾盆大雨中一切都变得模糊。

广树二十岁那年，老头子的生命彻底走到了尽头。

大雪封路，小小的岩鸢被外界隔离。广树期末考结束的那天，他拉着她的手，对她笑了笑，说，我看不到他回来那天了。

他很少笑，但笑起来真美。

他拉着她的手，睡着了一般，很安详。

救护车无法开进来，广树归家的列车被困在半路。

信号很差，电话里的哭腔，断断续续说着雪好大，大得看不清路。车好慢，好慢，一分一秒都是煎熬。恨不得跳窗，走着，爬着，也要一步步爬回家。

手心里的温度逐渐变得冰冷。

这样的绝望，永远不想让小遥去体会。

如果哪天自己走了，也要在医院走……啊。

那句话，还是灵验了。

有些事，是早就决定好了的。

事实证明早点教小遥做家务无比正确。美香里变得渐渐不太能下床。

每天自己做家务，甚至自己开灶做鱼，小遥永远让人很放心。真琴也常来帮忙，但总被小遥轰出厨房。

小遥，过早地懂事了。

心灵感应是存在于祖孙俩之间的。日子一天天过去，小遥眼中神采越来越弱。橘家似乎察觉到了些什么，经常让真琴晚上饭后来陪小遥睡觉。

有时疼痛发作半夜醒来。睡在自己身旁的两个孩子，枕着同一个大枕头，盖着同一条毯子，手还是牵着的。

如果可以看着这两个孩子长大该有多好。

年轻的生命真是好呢。

小遥并非不怕鬼，正常程度的谁都有一些。只是因为真琴很怕，小遥早早克服掉了。

“没什么，想……保护真琴而已。”

睡前故事由讲给小遥一人，变成给小遥和真琴。有真琴的陪伴，小遥略微有活力了一些。

小遥笑起来，眉毛也是微微下垂，真好看。

真琴，或许是上天赐给小遥的礼物吧。

“说不定啊，能陪小遥走到最后的，我们谁都不行，只有真琴呢。”

小遥很容易困，每晚和真琴躺在榻榻米上，没过多久就睡着。

“小遥真的很喜欢你呢，小真琴。”

窗外夜空繁星点点，仔细盯着看的话甚至会一颤一颤。

“真的吗？”

七岁的真琴早就不是胖乎乎的了，但依旧能笑到人的心坎里。

“可是小遥今天还说最喜欢瀑布。”

“他不是个坦率的孩子呢……他最喜欢的是小真琴哦。”

“真的吗？我也最喜欢小遥了！”

“小真琴啊，我有件事情想拜托你。”

“是什么呢？”

“小真琴可以代替我……一直陪在小遥身边吗？”

下意识看了一眼小遥。小遥背对着真琴和自己，睡得很安稳。

“奶奶要去哪？不要我和小遥了吗？”

声音染上哭腔，真琴是个容易哭的感性的孩子。

“奶奶啊，有一天必须去一个很远的地方去找小遥的爷爷……”

“很远的地方？”

“很远很远……远到没办法回来了。”

大概比从岩鸢到天上的星星……还要远呢。

“小真琴和小遥过好多好多年也会去的，奶奶只是先去而已。所以……先离开你们一段时间。”

“有小真琴陪着小遥，小遥不会寂寞的。所以……拜托小真琴了，不要离开小遥好吗？”

略微发颤的语气，近乎祈求的眼神。

小遥和真琴，心连着心呐……

这样的两个人分开了，世界也会疼痛到失去颜色吧？

“我最喜欢小遥了。”

“和小遥在一起，是全世界最开心的事！”

“所以……奶奶回来之后，我也不会离开小遥的！”

雨点一声声叩在心上。

被大风吹折的树枝摔断在地上，小遥动了动，毯子被踢开。美香里挣扎着坐起身想去给他盖好，真琴就抢先过去了。

孩子的誓言，不知能坚持多久呢。

不过啊……还是，谢谢你了……

至少可以安心地……去找你最喜欢的小遥，的爷爷呢。

“小真琴，有你在，小遥或许会一直幸福下去吧……”

“幸福是什么呢？”

“就是，很开心很开心的意思。”

“嗯……不太明白呢。”

“幸福啊，对于小遥来说……是很简单的哦。”

枕巾早已被泪水打湿。

慢慢睁开眼，一片漆黑。耳边钟表的滴答滴答响。头疼欲裂。

原来眼泪这样苦涩。

均匀的呼吸声，熟悉的好闻的薄荷气息。真琴流着口水，睡得依旧香。

用手指轻轻滑过那棱角分明的脸。

真琴……

遥试图伸手从床头拿抽纸。

并不想吵醒真琴，无奈被真琴抱得太紧。

“遥……怎么了？去厕所还是……”被真琴搂着慢慢坐起。

真琴迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛。眼泪不受控制，一滴滴砸在真琴胳膊上。

“做噩梦了？不怕不怕我在呢。”被真琴抱紧在怀里。

交往后的第四天，距离去东京还有一个多星期。从交往前一天就开始收拾行李，结果因为交往，整理进度近乎为0。

遥看着散落在房间里的一些物件。原本都是准备打包的。因为昨晚太困，所以两人早早睡下了。

“奶奶……走了十年了，也没有回来看看呢。”

一如既往的温暖是真琴的怀抱。真琴的读心术在最需要的时候永远相当管用。

脸被真琴一点点仔细擦拭，动作过轻柔，好似在呵护一件易碎的宝物。

“我啊，像遥一样，也很想她呢。”

和真琴一样，一直留在岩鸢，等着她什么时候回来看看。

十年了，一直在等。

控制不住的抽泣，背被一下一下轻轻拍着。

力度还是比奶奶要大，真琴傻力气一个呢。

小遥的幸福啊，其实说来挺简单。

大抵就是每天做自己想做的事，每天有青花鱼可以吃。有个人可以陪着他，一个人，不用再多。难过的时候啊，有一个怀抱可以让他稍稍靠一下。小遥是坚强的孩子，只需如此他就会在心里笑一笑，重新振作起来的。

看见小真琴，小遥总会脸红。小遥啊，最喜欢小真琴你了。小遥和小真琴手拉着手，有什么坎过不去呢。

“遥，那个晚上你醒着的，我知道的。”

“所以啊遥，我的任务完成得如何？”

遥抬起脸，贴上真琴的唇。

真琴，是幸福。

“那奶奶就会放心了。”刘海被真琴撩开，“遥一直都这么惹人怜爱啊，无论是那时候还是现在。只要遥幸福，我就……很幸福呢。”

“不要再哭了哦……”

“我亲爱的遥……”

“我的遥……”

“真琴……”

啊啊，很久没有这样痛快地哭一场了。

无需逼迫自己戴上坚强的面具。可以在他面前卸下所有伪装。

有真琴在，真的很好，很好。

“奶奶啊，很想念遥呢，所以到遥的梦里，来看看你。”泪滴被真琴悉数吻去，“我陪着遥，我们一起，快些去梦里，再见见她，对她说，遥现在……很幸福，好吗？”

“我和遥一样，也……很想她呢。”

“遥，你说，如果奶奶知道，你已经是我的人了，她会开心吗？”

“会的。”

侧躺着的真琴，微微笑着，五官精致如画。

“因为，”

遥闭上眼睛。

“有真琴在啊。”

这大概是我最幸福的事。

小遥啊。

热乎乎的青花鱼，总会有变凉的时候。再好吃的青花鱼，也会有吃光的一天。大海潮起潮落，没有什么，能敌得过时间呢。

如果哪天我不在了，不要难过也不要害怕。

小遥亲手做的青花鱼里，有着熟悉的味道呢。

轻柔凉爽的风，一阵一阵的。只要蒲扇还在，每年都会有呢。

手工制作的贝壳风铃，四五十年了仍旧精巧细致呢。

你喜欢的小岩鸢，还有你爱吃的青花鱼。

我们，你的家人。还有你将来的爱人。

梦里是个多么美好的世界。

所以，快快入睡吧，我的乖宝宝。

我们啊，谁都不曾离开呢。

真琴的声线，温柔澄澈。真琴唱起歌来，居然很好听。

蜷起身子窝在真琴怀里，与真琴一只手十指相扣。

熟悉的旋律。

飘渺素朴的歌声。

质朴的歌词，从古流传至今。

一句一句，轻轻的，缓缓的。

伴随着沾染桔梗花香气的晚风，飘进梦乡里。

ゆりかごのうたを カナリヤがうたうよ

ねんねこ ねんねこ ねんねこよ

ゆりかごのうえを びわの実がゆれるよ

ねんねこ ねんねこ ねんねこよ

ゆりかごのつなを きねずみがゆするよ

ねんねこ ねんねこ ねんねこよ

ゆりかごのゆめに きいろいつきがかかるよ

ねんねこ ねんねこ ねんねこよ

树上的金丝雀鸟儿啊 正在唱着那摇篮曲

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝

枇杷树上的果实啊 在摇篮上面摇摆着

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝

小松鼠在轻轻地摇着摇篮

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝

在摇篮里 你会梦到黄色的月牙儿挂在天空

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝

奶奶，我很幸福。

您也……多保重。

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-07-12  
评论：8  
热度：78

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)  


评论(8)

热度(78)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://cd175519.lofter.com/) [CD](https://cd175519.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://cd175519.lofter.com/) [CD](https://cd175519.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://muqi5582.lofter.com/) [慕七](https://muqi5582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://qianqiuwandaihuazehuili.lofter.com/) [神奇绘梨在哪里](https://qianqiuwandaihuazehuili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://goubulidechihanbao.lofter.com/) [出久是小天使](https://goubulidechihanbao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) [源白．](https://neinian46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) [林添望.](https://linyu359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yinyukedexiaoyuer182.lofter.com/) [花枨](https://yinyukedexiaoyuer182.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://binglanmitao.lofter.com/) [冰蓝☆蜜桃](https://binglanmitao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://amberlia.lofter.com/) [绝命丹顶鹤](https://amberlia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yeli6089.lofter.com/) [黎子](https://yeli6089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://collins123.lofter.com/) [McCree](https://collins123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://rensheng210.lofter.com/) [弦断](https://rensheng210.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) [往生不入](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://refine-heart.lofter.com/) [林光](https://refine-heart.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://0704shutu.lofter.com/) [相见惊鸿](https://0704shutu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://infinbalitietaxianeimoyangguang114.lofter.com/) [∞巴黎铁塔下の那抹阳光](https://infinbalitietaxianeimoyangguang114.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) [白群](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) [梦翔封印](https://mj1217177.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://momo-luka.lofter.com/) [桃池](https://momo-luka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://asheng-bewith.lofter.com/) [十二与你⚡](https://asheng-bewith.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://buxiaohhh.lofter.com/) [不笑hhh](https://buxiaohhh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://aitime.lofter.com/) [时间来不及啦](https://aitime.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://kailiw.lofter.com/) [爱吃菠萝的喵酱](https://kailiw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://hemianhemian.lofter.com/) [坦风袖月](https://hemianhemian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://924335223.lofter.com/) [HANA_IKADA](https://924335223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://73341431.lofter.com/) [没](https://73341431.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://amakawainari.lofter.com/) [浮灯](https://amakawainari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	20. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 06-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 06-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)   


[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)   


[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)   


[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)   


[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)   


[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)   


真琴视角~依旧是剧情的补充，建议与chapter11一起阅读效果更佳w链接走[【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57)  
时间线是在11与12章之间  
番外预计还会有四五更  
（以及真的不要吐槽标题哈哈哈这是一个起名废最后的请求qaq  
祝阅读愉快w

\--------------分割线---------------  


**我的遥**   
  
  


“我对遥……没有那种，恋爱的感情。”

如果有一天必须要离开遥的身边，自己会持以怎样的心情？不止是物理距离，而是彻彻底底，把他从自己所在的空间中，抽离。

互相成为陌生人。

不可能的，至少自己不会允许。

遥离开自己……怎么可能。

就算不能一起去东京，也没关系的吧？

遥说过，飞机只用两小时，他说过的。

与遥，两个人，也快要成为大人了。把看似根深蒂固的十八年的联系连根斩断……

也不是不容易呐。

枯树叶在风中飘摇，结着霜轻落在地上。橘真琴抬起头，看着对面两位真正的大人。

“真琴，先吃，先吃，吃完了再说哈。”

被长相与性格均与遥并无几分相似的遥的爸爸约饭，真琴身着两人份的衣服去赴局。遥肯定嫌麻烦又穿很少。

“遥没来吗？”礼貌地问好，四处张望。

“他太累，今天一天都在家睡觉。”

“诶？”

“他一直在担心真琴的考试，几乎没好好睡过呢。真琴坐下吧，今天中午只有我们三个。”

一向活泼不拘小节的叔叔穿起了正装，餐桌上气氛很低沉。

与平日不同，两位长辈眼神中多了几分审视的意味。之前也有在遥不在时一起吃饭，一起视频聊天，虽然也会有些许紧张。

活了十八年了，假笑还是能看出的。

压抑感如同不见底的深海几乎要将自己吞没。

无边无际的黑暗，抽痛窒息着。

遥……

同样深邃的眼眸，上扬的嘴角，眼神略带哀愁。

像极了遥审视又带些哀伤的目光，真琴几乎不敢对上视线。

“真琴现在啊，体格已经比小遥的爸爸要大了。”

和遥一样，阿姨略显强势的外表下是个很温柔的人。

黑发一丝不苟盘到脑后。小时候的记忆里，遥的妈妈一头柔顺的披肩长发披洒下来很是好看。阿姨的头发，总是很香，阿姨的声音，很轻很好听。她的怀抱软软的很舒服。去东京工作后，阿姨就把长发盘在脑后。增添了成熟女人的韵味，显得更为干练。

毕竟是遥的妈妈，无论什么发型都同样的美。

与遥一样细腻白嫩的皮肤，最喜爱的吊梢眼与长睫毛也是分毫不差。

假如，只是假如，遥是女孩子，或许早就交往了吧？

“真琴变成大孩子了。小时候还没有小遥高，胖乎乎的，总是追着喊哥哥，声音又甜又酥呢。”

“现在看着就像个有担当的好男人。”叔叔打着哈欠，“这次我们回岩鸢也和你爸妈见了一面，都说你和小遥已经是大人了。”

“是吗……”

真琴低下头。

有担当。想成为遥一辈子的依靠，算吗？

“真琴和小遥，要一起去东京了。真期待呐，真琴和小遥都是有出息的孩子。”

“我……还不一定能考上。虽然大家都说没问题，但总归有万一。”

“是真琴的话，一定没问题。小遥一定会这么说的吧？”

“确实呢。”

这样的话，遥不知说过多少遍了。

“东京的家也是你的家。真琴和小遥一起去东京之后，随时都可以回来住。”

和遥一起……希望可以啊。

“真琴会不会在想，如果小遥是个女孩子就好了？”

慌忙抬头，正好对上叔叔戏谑的眼神。

“没有这么想！遥是女孩子什么的……”

不能一起游泳，更不能一起游接力。早早地产生疏离感，说不定连朋友都不能做。真琴皱起眉头。

“真琴，你准备什么时候对小遥坦白？我们可都等不及了。”

坦白？坦白……什么？

“真琴很喜欢小遥吧？”

大脑一片空白。

过了两秒恢复运转。啊，这一天终于到了。

恋爱的感情，不是一天两天了。

自己对遥。

只是原本幼时对兄长的爱慕，长大后对亲友的依恋感，不知何时产生的独占欲却违背意愿逐渐蔓延。只是平常的交流心就会狂跳不止，发现时早已覆水难收。以至于早早把心上了锁，却毫无用处。

不，没有违背原本的意愿。

越来越不想让遥生病，不想让他难过，想把他保护得好好的，受不到一点伤害。遥的幸福就是最大的幸福。

遥是唯一的性幻想对象。遥很美，美到……自己怎样都把持不住。光是想象着他的样子，或是听着电话录音，就……

有时真琴也在想，如果遥外貌欠佳会怎样。得出的结论是喜欢的是遥整个人。面对鱼和水时的绯红脸颊，游泳时海豚般优美身姿。做饭的手艺，穿围裙的样子。清冷的声线，恰到好处的关心。害羞时低垂的眼眸，一颦一笑勾人心魄。

无论怎样也不想离开啊。

事事以他为主，想让他幸福却坚信他的幸福只有自己能给。见到递给他的一封封情书一盒盒巧克力，会恼火。误以为他有了喜欢的女孩子，甚至会心痛到绝望。虽然这些都很少表现。

只有一次，学业的压力，各种复杂感情交织在一起，以至于对遥做了一些粗暴的事情。强烈的自责至今都未消去。

既然这样，表白交往就好了。但或许一旦告白什么都会毁灭，清楚地明白这一点。

“我对遥……没有那种，恋爱的感情。”

欺骗自己到近乎麻木，一次又一次。

不安全感伴随着占有欲，七八年了。对遥的感情，必须要有个明确的态度了。

直觉是这样说的，遥或许是……喜欢自己的。

遥是独子，七濑家三代单传。遥的父母会反对，这几乎是一定的。

“如果叔叔阿姨不想让我喜欢他，我可以立马不喜欢……”

想成为普通人，一直都是遥的愿望。过上普通人平凡的生活，娶妻生子……说不定是遥既定的人生路线呢。

如果这是对遥好……

“如果离开遥是对他好的话，我会离开他。”

如果自己的感情会让他和他的家人痛苦，那就让感情死在心里好了。

怎么可能。

“先不要管我们，我们想知道真琴自己的确切想法。”

温柔治愈的声线，阿姨依旧是这样有亲和力。就算这样……

亲爱的遥啊，托你的福，这种万箭穿心般的疼痛，又一次体会到了。

万箭穿心。

那样五颜六色闪闪发光的金鱼啊。

渔船在茫茫大海中不见踪影。明明昨天卖金鱼的爷爷才摸了自己的头，答应再送自己几条金鱼。每天勤换水，喂食也有在注意，为什么，还是离开了。

拉起我的手带我走出这一切的，遥，是你啊。

现在连你也不得不要离开我了么。

不，是我们不得不要分开了吗。

一出生认识的人就是你，见你第一眼就无法自拔了。十八年来有争吵有坎坷，都过来了。

遥……

“我或许很喜欢他。不过啊，也全看遥的意愿。”

“成为恋人什么的，没……没有想过呢。”

“真的？”

那个只会耍宝的叔叔用这么严肃的语气问话，真是难得。

对不起啊叔叔阿姨，我深爱着你们的儿子。

对不起啊遥，我，橘真琴，想成为你的恋人啊。

“如果遥没有我，能过得更好……”

如果遥没有了自己可以过得更好，自己在他身边也没必要了。

真的会过得更好吗。

“如果遥没有我能过得更好，那我可以离开他。”

“只不过啊，阿姨和叔叔毕竟和他分开生活了很长时间。”

“有些事想告诉你们呢。”

“说吧真琴。”叔叔给真琴的杯子倒满饮料。“本来想和真琴一起喝酒，可是真琴还没成年，啊真可惜。”

餐桌上的氛围和缓了不少，果然是不支持自己成为他的恋人吧。他们也都是温柔的人呢。

“遥虽然游泳体质很好，不怕冷不怕热，但洗完澡后要立即擦头发。他嫌麻烦总是想自然风干，只要一这样，没两天就感冒了。”

“遥见水就脱衣服。音乐喷泉啊，大鱼缸啊，总想往里跳。没有我在旁边拉着……叔叔阿姨要让他注意些啊。”

“叔叔阿姨可能不太清楚，遥不止是喜欢吃青花鱼。如果不提醒他，他会连吃三个月。所以，适时地强制他让他吃些别的，不然会营养不良的。”

“我啊……会和遥适当保持距离的，渐渐让他觉得没有我也很好，也会试着让他多交际一些，给他介绍女朋友，让叔叔阿姨早点当上爷爷奶奶。”

怎么可能做得到。

“以后遥结婚的时候，不用请我，我远远看一眼就好。”

一直上扬着嘴角真累啊。

怎么能听着你和别人说着共度一生的话，不甘心看着你为他人戴上代表承诺的婚戒。大概只愿看看你西装革履局促的大人样子。啊，这就是那个呆呆傻傻的遥啊，不再依赖我，早已成为大人了。

不需要我帮你整好西装领带，也不需要我来插手你的结婚事务。没有我，这个遥，也能过得很好呢。

你看，都结婚了。

不敢看完全程，会忍不住想带这个呆呆傻傻的遥走的。

遥啊，我终于会做青花鱼了，要不要来……吃吃看呢。

遥，跟我走吗。

不要这样。

怎么可能，怎么可能。

我，不允许。

离不开他。不愿离开他。不能离开他。

你是我一个人的，七濑遥啊。

抽搐到说不出话。

眼泪原来是滚烫的，顺着脸滴落在桌上。

抖动的肩膀，难捱的寂静，抑制不住的低声抽泣，两位大人惊愕的目光。

“真琴，真琴，别哭啊。”

“小遥是喜欢你的啊。”

我知道，啊。

“你给他介绍女朋友他可不会答应呢！”

都已经这样了，没必要插科打诨了吧，叔叔。

“真琴，真琴？”

接过阿姨递来的纸巾。

“啊……真是的，这是在外面，如果是在家里我肯定就直接过来给真琴擦眼泪了。”

“如果是在家，小遥早就一个箭步冲来抢在我们前面给真琴擦眼泪了。”叔叔今天第一次笑了，“真琴无论长到多大的个子，都是我们两家的孩子。”

无论长到多大的个子，有些事也是从小就不变的。更加坚信了这一点。

即便这样，也要把该讲的话讲完。

“我没法离开他。抱歉。”

十八年来无论何时都是如此。

擦干眼泪，正视着对面的父母多年好友，自己爱的人的父母。

“我，想成为七濑遥的恋人。”

永远在一起。

孩子般任性的请求。

“如果小遥觉得可以，我们就没任何意见啊。”

意料之外的回复。

“诶……”

“什么叫叔叔阿姨不希望真琴喜欢小遥？小遥有真琴喜欢我们很开心的。真琴那么优秀那么温柔，一定能把小遥照顾得好好的吧。”

“况且我们不让你喜欢你就能不喜欢吗？”

“小遥在等着你的回答哦真琴。那孩子什么都不说，但我们什么都看得出来。”

“不只我们，还有你家人，大家都在等着你的答复。”

“所以真琴，把你的想法原原本本告诉小遥吧。”

“我……我的确很喜欢遥。”

“我喜欢他不是因为他是男人还是女人，只因为他是遥，仅此而已。”

“那就把这话告诉小遥。”叔叔抬起头来，“话说小遥好像有给我坦白过。‘爸爸，我是真的喜欢真琴。让七濑家断子绝孙，让你们被指指点点，都是我的错。’现在的年轻人一天到晚瞎想什么嘛，时代不同了……”

他絮叨起来。不得不说他学他儿子的声音和语气，真是像。

“啊？你为什么没告诉我？”

“忘了，忘了。”被训的叔叔讪讪地摸着头，“他说跟没说没区别啊，咱们不都是知道的吗？”

这个什么都憋在心里的遥，原来对他最亲近的父母说过这样的话啊。

“小遥是很早就有这个决心了。你家里我们很放心。之前沟通过，你爸妈没有意见，现在就是你们两个的事了。”

听遥说过，叔叔为人处世一向简单粗暴。

爸爸妈妈他们也都知道了，兰和莲……应该可以接受的。他们最喜欢遥了，比喜欢自己还喜欢遥呢。

“叔叔阿姨不会讨厌吗？同性恋这种事”

“啊说实话刚开始真的有点接受不了。”叔叔依旧摸着头憨笑，“但是又想了想，真琴的话没问题的。”

“我们对小遥一直放养，小遥不愿意的事我们从不强迫。无论别人怎么想，我们更想要小遥真的幸福。真琴你也是这么想的吧。”

“现在啊，只有真琴可以让小遥幸福。他没了你，可能……真的活不下去呢。”

“我又一次把遥从叔叔阿姨那里夺走……”

第三次了，这次会是彻底的。

“孩子总有离开父母的一天，哪里来的夺走一说？”

“你们能幸福，我们就很欣慰啊。我们两家都是这么想的。”

“外人说什么是外人的事，我们两家因为真琴和小遥关系更亲密，是很好的啊。”

“还是那句话，我们从不强迫小遥。只是你们以后工作了，能常回来看看我们这些老人……就好了。”

“东京的海肯定没有岩鸢好看。嘛，东京就不是个适合养老的地方。”

叔叔揉着脖子。听遥说，叔叔的颈椎病又加重了。

“岩鸢是老家啊，总会有情结的。故乡的海啊，我们这十几年一直很想念呢。”

“小遥的奶奶说过，小遥只有和小真琴在一起才会真正开心啊。我们都希望小遥能一直幸福下去，我们能做到的就这些，剩下的要看你们自己努力了。”

“所以，真琴，为了你们自己也为了我们，请务必和小遥永远幸福下去，拜托了。”

“如果我真的没法去东京……”

也是没关系的。遥怀揣着同样矢志不渝的爱意，做好了与自己共度一生的准备。

怎么能够让遥失望。

唯独不能让遥失望。

“真琴心里所想，我们都是明白的。”

那双能让人平静下来的，与遥一模一样的眼睛，温柔到能溢出水来呢。

“叔叔阿姨，请把遥交给我。”

我保证不再爱上其他人。

我保证，永远不离开他身边。直到我死。

议论纷纷，嘈杂声渐大，围观人们指指点点。

始终保持九十度深躬，却丝毫不觉得累。

我的遥，总有一天，这些话要当面说给你听。

“起来吧真琴。”

“剩下的要靠你们努力了。”

这辈子逃不出遥的掌心呢。

遥也是，再也没法逃掉了。

嗯，会让你一辈子幸福下去的。

“真琴已经是大孩子了啊。”

身材高大，肩很宽阔，步伐很坚定。七濑夫妇看着真琴远去的背影。

“不是小时候缠着小遥哇哇哭不让他走的小孩了。”

等效呢。

“真琴其实没变，一直都是懂事的好孩子。也像小时候一样，总是说着说着就哭起来了啊。”

“是一讲到小遥就哭，哈哈。”

“还是比小时候更有担当的。嘛放心吧，会把小遥保护得好好的。”

“说实话我这个当爸的从来没见过小遥那样的神情，和真琴在一起时的神情啊。”

“毕竟咱们只有这一个傻乎乎的儿子，喜欢上什么就是着了魔一样。对真琴小小的考验，结果还是很好的。”

“就算我们真的反对啊，真琴他也绝不会放开小遥的手吧？知道了这个……我就安心了。更何况啊，我们怎么可能会拒绝真琴呢。”

“真琴对小遥了解得真详细呢……小遥见水就脱衣，我居然不知道。”

“我们去东京的时候，小遥才学会自己穿衣服没多久呢。”

“真琴这孩子，和你年轻时候很像呢。”

“我可没哭！真是令人怀念呢……二十多年了。”

“时间过得真快……”

“小遥出生那天下午，雨过天晴，也是这样的太阳。”

屋内变得亮堂堂。难得放晴，两人把视线移到窗外。

“我怎么有种女儿出嫁的错觉啊。”

天渐渐暗下来，两人收回视线。

七濑广树自嘲一笑。

“他们以后入籍入哪边？”

“随他们，应该会入橘家吧。毕竟小遥和真琴相比，光看长相更像个女孩子。”

“所以你是在怪我咯？”

“没办法，谁让老婆大人长得这么美。”

“贫嘴。”

“咱们都不年轻了啊。”

“恩。”

“裕子，我现在感觉……心里一块石头放下了，又有点想哭。为什么啊？”

他始终是个直白的人。

“小遥……真的不是小孩子了。”

真的是久违了。

更多的枯树叶飘落，地上厚厚一层。

上一次这样抱头痛哭，还是小遥的奶奶过世的时候。

放晴是遥遥无期。

这个冬日的下午，七濑夫妇痛痛快快哭了一场。

Fin.  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-07-16  
评论：10  
热度：73

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbad776)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)  


评论(10)

热度(73)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qianqiuwandaihuazehuili.lofter.com/) [神奇绘梨在哪里](https://qianqiuwandaihuazehuili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://nengshuohuidaozhouzekai.lofter.com/) [五廿.](https://nengshuohuidaozhouzekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://necao.lofter.com/) [小白有条大尾巴](https://necao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://binglanmitao.lofter.com/) [冰蓝☆蜜桃](https://binglanmitao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://suoaigeshanhe383.lofter.com/) [香薰草](https://suoaigeshanhe383.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://28138370.lofter.com/) [🌚🙂🌚](https://28138370.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://teapottorch.lofter.com/) [yooo](https://teapottorch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://collins123.lofter.com/) [McCree](https://collins123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) [往生不入](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://fromluvletter.lofter.com/) [FromLuvletter](https://fromluvletter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) [Answer](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://syotos.lofter.com/) [SYOTOS](https://syotos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://antonia0219.lofter.com/) [林淼](https://antonia0219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) [向南行的南行](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://wuyouren.lofter.com/) [Adios，amigos](https://wuyouren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yuluojuncheng.lofter.com/) [羽络君尘](https://yuluojuncheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) [白群](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://kimtopbear.lofter.com/) [C-大熊](https://kimtopbear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://wakengnengshou.lofter.com/) [驳栖于山](https://wakengnengshou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://greensayno.lofter.com/) [多喝热水](https://greensayno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://qyfwjx.lofter.com/) [木繁](https://qyfwjx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://hemianhemian.lofter.com/) [坦风袖月](https://hemianhemian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://linjiachihan.lofter.com/) [痴汉旧](https://linjiachihan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://74365664.lofter.com/) [每天做青花鱼](https://74365664.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) [o东雨﹎](https://lkdlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qingyubai.lofter.com/) [在下白青](https://qingyubai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) [Rikka🍓](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://031025taaa.lofter.com/) [T](https://031025taaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	21. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

原本只准备了一个圆盘贺，[【真遥】真琴君提不起精神（甜暖向，Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbad776)  
但是发现急死你的番外7也可以当另一篇贺文的样子w  
真琴视角w麻扣头调戏哈鲁卡，最终喜闻乐见地全部失败（划掉！ 的三个计划ww  
刚刚交往没几天的纯情笨蛋小夫夫w  
含微量宗凛，不喜请避雷ww以及给好助攻凛凛加两个大鸡腿  
祝阅读愉快w

\-----------------分割线----------------

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)  


[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-07-19  
评论：8  
热度：73

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbad776)  


评论(8)

热度(73)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xuangege03617.lofter.com/) [Moscato](https://xuangege03617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lanminglu.lofter.com/) [SliverAsh](https://lanminglu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) [猫九呀](https://maojiuya54406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://emotionachihuo.lofter.com/) [柠檬](https://emotionachihuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://woshangnianshaoniweilao279.lofter.com/) [土拨鼠](https://woshangnianshaoniweilao279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://necao.lofter.com/) [小白有条大尾巴](https://necao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xihuanpaqiangtoudemouqi.lofter.com/) [喜欢爬墙头的某七_](https://xihuanpaqiangtoudemouqi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://xihuanpaqiangtoudemouqi.lofter.com/) [喜欢爬墙头的某七_](https://xihuanpaqiangtoudemouqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://suci8874.lofter.com/) [苏辞](https://suci8874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiaban204.lofter.com/) [拉芒什海峡中的一条鱼。](https://xiaban204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://zhendehaoqiya.lofter.com/) [秋秋秋噗](https://zhendehaoqiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://nssidgs708.lofter.com/) [708luo](https://nssidgs708.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://stuuuu.lofter.com/) [Stuuuuu_](https://stuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://collins123.lofter.com/) [McCree](https://collins123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) [往生不入](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://w416012948.lofter.com/) [阿檎](https://w416012948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://aliceoranthea.lofter.com/) [逸呀逸儿喂](https://aliceoranthea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) [AntaresRegulus](https://gondolinmiddleearth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) [向南行的南行](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://blossom0724.lofter.com/) [In My Eyes](https://blossom0724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://alixm.lofter.com/) [顾辞念北](https://alixm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) [渚🥂👔](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) [渚🥂👔](https://nagisaowo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://shery-carol.lofter.com/) [阿凸嗷](https://shery-carol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://mijiahan.lofter.com/) [我与樱与你](https://mijiahan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lianshelianshe.lofter.com/) [木槿棉](https://lianshelianshe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://hecccmasaki.lofter.com/) [半步远](https://hecccmasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) [Rikka🍓](https://ritsukkka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://chemicalsystem.lofter.com/) [耳可至夂](https://chemicalsystem.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://hemianhemian.lofter.com/) [坦风袖月](https://hemianhemian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://nikon810.lofter.com/) [M](https://nikon810.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	22. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 08【怜渚篇】-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 08【怜渚篇】-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 08【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

依旧是剧情的补充ww剧情与正篇的06，07有关联，配合阅读效果更佳ww  
链接走[【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4)  
怜渚向，按照惯例不打tag  
祝阅读愉快ww

\-------------分割线-------------

**实践派的剪刀手龙崎怜**

“小怜小怜！我在你家门口呢，给我开门吧~”

清早七点就被一个接一个的电话轰炸，怜迷蒙着眼睛，从床头抓起眼镜披上衣服，迅速叠好被子刷个牙洗把脸。

果然是渚君，除了他也没有别人了。

“渚君怎么这个时候……”

“我有个秘密想迫不及待告诉小怜呢！”渚抱着两大桶爆米花，拿着个ipad站在门口。

“什么事啊。”莫名有些心虚。

爆米花……说是定情信物，其实，也不太确切。

啊，自己果然还没睡醒。怜晃了晃脑袋，后悔刚才洗完脸后没有再用冷水激一激。

“是关于小真的！”渚胡乱扬着手里的ipad。

“喂，渚君！你注意下，扔出去你得陪的！”怜慌忙夺过，“这是真琴前辈的吧！”

“你猜我在里面发现什么了？绝对意想不到的东西哟！”

“渚君，乱看别人东西不好的。”

“可就在桌面上摆着啊！我想都没想就点进去了。”

“渚君，真琴前辈把平板借给你学习用，不是让你乱看的！”

“可我就是看了嘛……本以为小怜也有兴趣的。”

泪汪汪的大眼睛，简直，毫无抵抗力。

每当这时怜都会怀疑自己的定力。

“我对窥探别人的隐私不感兴趣。”

不管怎样自己都是个坚守原则的人。就算那个人是渚君……

“诶……”渚垂下头。

十一月初的岩鸢，两人呵出的白气结成白霜。

渚君今天穿的……有点太少了吧。不知道加衣服吗？

“先进来吧。”怜把渚拉进屋内，“一会儿你回去，我找几件衣服你加上……”

“小怜的衣服都太土气，我才不要穿。”

“那怎么行！渚君，穿太少会感冒的，我给你讲下其中的原理……”

“啊……比起这个比起这个，小怜就看一看嘛看一看嘛好不好。”

渚的惯用招数总是很管用。

卷卷的头发在身上蹭，撒娇的小狗狗状。

很……可爱？

“还真是拿你没办法啊……那我就勉为其难看一看吧。”怜把头扭开。

从来都拿渚没有办法。

屏幕就让怜大吃一惊。

一直相当崇拜的遥前辈，睡衣凌乱躺在被窝里，受了委屈的小猫似的的眼神，头发乱糟糟的。

但他在笑啊。

他居然笑了。

“这……”

“怎么样？惊喜吗？是小真的ipad桌面啊！”

“天啊……”

“后面还有更劲爆的呢。”渚指着一个文件夹，“小怜猜猜里面是什么？”

“一定非猜不可吗……”

“嗯嗯！”

“一定要说出来吗……”声音开始不受控制地发颤。

“说出来没什么吧。”

总是挂着天真可爱笑容的渚君，有着不为人知的另一面。

渚君这个小恶魔，麻烦又啰嗦。

但是呢，就算像是小孩子一样，自己也会忍不住去陪他变成一个小孩子。

这种感觉是什么呢……

“……AV？”

“不是啦！”

“……GV？”

“小怜成天都在想些什么啊！”

唯独不想被你这么说啊！

“那，遥前辈的裸照？好了我猜不出来了！”

“很接近了哦！”

“啊？！”

“锵锵锵！”

“渚君你不要突然就点开！”怜捂着通红的脸窜到床的另一角。

“是很纯情的东西哦。”

纯情……

怜推了推眼镜，把脸凑近，“视频？放一个。”

“这可是小怜说的。”

遥的脸突然出现在屏幕上，两人被抓现行般腿一软坐到地上。

“遥的脸为什么靠的那么近啦！”

“现在怎么样？”

“恩，现在就好了。”

“真琴怎么穿成这样。”

“因为是遥……我想正式一点啊。”

“感觉，点开了很不得了的东西呢。”

满脸阳光灿烂的渚不好意思地摸着头。

“渚君，我越发觉得点开这个文件夹是个不正确的选择……”

“都点开了不妨看完吧！”

“真琴前辈的痴汉力真的超乎预料……居然把他们聊天的全部视频都录了下来。天天老师说的没错，人不可貌相……”

“之前就一直好奇小遥和小真私下的相处，今天是个好机会！”

“嘛，虽然我也偶尔会好奇。不过他们要是知道了，你会被拖出去乱棍打死的。”

“不要！要小怜陪我一起被打死！”

“好好好，陪你一起被打死。”

怜拆开爆米花，只吃了几口，剩下的都留着给渚。

“没什么，就是觉得遥像小猫一样呢。”

“噢噢噢噢！我也这么觉得！小怜小怜！我早就说过小遥像猫咪吧？”渚狂拍怜的大腿。

“不要用你刚抓了爆米花的油手拍我刚洗的裤子！”怜慌忙躲开，渚兴奋地直接栽进怜怀里。

糟糕，这个气氛……就像渚君真的依偎在怀里一样。

这种感觉……居然有些糟糕得不错呢。

“小怜好小气。”

或许是离得近了一些，渚君撅起嘴的样子，比平时更为……可爱？

渚君安静下来的时候，是个很可爱的孩子呢……或者说，渚君原本就长得不错。

不，渚君其实长得非常好。

如果没有那头乱发。

眼睛又大又闪，永远充满活力。

皮肤比遥前辈还要白嫩光滑。

不……头发，其实和他很搭。

除去有些不够的身高……没事，龙崎家娶媳妇一向不看身高。

好像有哪里不对……嘛不管了。

这些组合在一起，很符合美学。

很让人……喜欢。

“遥前辈有这么多表情很罕见……发自内心的笑，很难得啊。”怜推一把眼镜，“我十二岁时自修过心理学，我正在分析遥前辈的心理活动。”

“很多事不用分析就能看出的，比如小遥喜欢小真这件事。”

“你指的是……？”

“对恋人的喜欢，小怜没发现吗？”

“我大概能察觉到……不太敢往那方面想。一直以为只是亲人，但……渐渐觉得有些不对。”

是建立在兄弟朋友之上的一种更深层次的……羁绊。

“如果只是亲人，他会有这种眼神吗？”

屏幕里的遥困到眼睛都睁不太开，眉毛微微耷拉，眼角依旧向上挑起。充满爱意的眼神，白皮肤映衬下的莫名的羞涩感，使屏幕前的怜和渚都不由得红了脸颊。

这不就是恋爱吗。

“他好像困了。诶诶诶诶！”

遥的眼睛慢慢闭上，脸猝不及防急速放大。

啪的一声响，屏幕一黑。

“小遥手滑砸着脸了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

ipad里真琴急切的问候，渚荡气回肠的笑声，简直是洗脑的魔咒。

“对了小怜，你会剪片子吗？我们把刚刚那段剪出来怎么样！配上bgm一定相当带感！”

“我只懂理论。以及，渚君，我现在确认了一件事情。你之后一定会哭得相当带感。”

“啊……小怜好冷漠。”渚学着平时遥的样子把头别到一边，“ipad那么沉，天那么冷，我一大早上就起来了。”

“就是个平板吧！”

“平板也是重量啊，我一早上都没有吃东西了，小怜还对我不管不问……”

“你吃了两桶爆米花啊。”

“爆米花不是正经饭啊，我来你家你也不弄点东西给我吃。”渚从床上滑下，几乎要摊到地上。

“我去给你做饭。”

走出屋门，穿上围裙。扭过头，脸颊不由得有些发烫。

“我只懂理论。不过，如果渚君想看的话……我可以试试。”

“真的吗！最喜欢小怜了！”

渚一个飞扑扑到怜身上。怜手里端的温牛奶差点洒出来。

“你这人真是……”

真拿你没办法呢。

看见你高兴，自己也由衷地开心。

这……大概，也是恋爱，也说不定？

过了一个星期，凛接到江的邮件，说给他看个好东西不能外传。

然后他爆发出了或许是他这辈子最震撼的，足以毁天灭地的笑声。

据宗介说，像极了某知名声优。

当时正在走廊里的宗介被音浪掀翻到地上。

“凛！”宗介提着可乐与猪排饭冲进门，凛已笑到说不出话。

的确很……提神醒脑。

那个叫怜的三角裤眼镜，技术还是不错的。

以后凛再赖床就给他放这个，宗介暗暗想。

真，起床神器，你，值得拥有。

宗介的保证，你，不得不信。

啊？你们想看视频？已经没有存档了。

渚和怜已经被关了禁闭，一时半会儿联系不上。

凛和宗介，抱歉我和他们不太熟。

嗯……既然你们这样诚心诚意地求了，我这里有一份。怎么给你们，网盘还是邮箱？啊等下啊，我有个快递到了，先下楼拿啦。

（一去不回

Fin.

  
2016-07-23  
评论：21  
热度：31

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)  


评论(21)

热度(31)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://liuyun874.lofter.com/) [流云](https://liuyun874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) [苡苒](https://xingganlaozuzaixianzuoyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://liunianwww.lofter.com/) [沈长青.commmm](https://liunianwww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chazhong739.lofter.com/) [茶冢🍁](https://chazhong739.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://m9586462.lofter.com/) [M.](https://m9586462.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://qiqingyuan502.lofter.com/) [亓青苑](https://qiqingyuan502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://shinsengumi669.lofter.com/) [shinsengumi](https://shinsengumi669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) [牧歌elmea](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://wanqingdwq.lofter.com/) [叶不羞](https://wanqingdwq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://214491.lofter.com/) [林安黎](https://214491.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://214491.lofter.com/) [林安黎](https://214491.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://chwnmiyuhuang.lofter.com/) [惊蛰](https://chwnmiyuhuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	23. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 09【御子江篇】-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 09【御子江篇】-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 09【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)   


[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)   


[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)   


御子江，即御子柴清十郎x松冈江，bg注意。按照惯例正篇的副cp一个tag都不打w  
剧情非常简洁，是对正篇剧情的补充。大概不建议独立阅读hhhh建议先阅读正篇啦w  
祝阅读愉快~

\---------------分割线------------------

**江君，我的眼神足够有分量吗**

“遥。”身后传来声音，是他。

“遥……想清楚一些事了吗？”语调平静。

“大概。”

“如果真琴也累了，那我们就……分开”这两个字声音小到自己听不清。

“我们在一起有……十九年了。所谓的空间不早就合二为一了吗。”

“烟花会消散，我永远都在。”

真琴说的话，自己会全盘相信。

“两岁时一起看烟花，我就暗暗这样想。果然……是这样呢。很庆幸呢，我当时心里发誓一定要守在你身边，也做到了，至少目前为止。”

“想和你一辈子在一起，爱你爱进骨子里了。”声音开始发颤，“无论如何不想让遥离开。所以啊遥，回来吧，别让我太难过。”

站起，转身。六七米远处，十九岁的橘真琴不知站了多久。拿着遥的外套，同样含泪微笑着。夹杂着遥的倒影的泪滴，在月光大海映照下闪闪发光。

烟花会消散，但他一直在。

自己又何尝不是呢。

披上外套，任由他牵着自己。一路无话，十指相扣。

爱是逃不掉的。

键盘噼里啪啦响。

把这些都敲进电脑里，今天就可以先休息一下了。看着桌上堆积成山的原稿，松冈江揉揉眼睛伸个懒腰。

冷风顺着窗子灌进来，她起身关好窗户。十一月的岩鸢已有些寒冷，她又加了件外套。

手机亮了，本以为是叶月渚的催稿短信，放在一边没有管。

过了一会儿手机没有再亮，那应该就不是渚。

“江君，我和她分手了。”

分手了？为什么要来告诉自己。

御子柴……清十郎和自己，根本不熟吧。

只是自己任职的游泳部的对手学校曾经的热血部长罢了。

或许在外人眼里他确实追求过自己一段时间，但没有任何结局。为什么知道这个消息自己会……有点高兴？

独一无二的称呼是否能代表着关系的独特，江一直在思考。

不止外貌，各方面都很出众的江，自幼追求者众多。高二那年去鲛柄找哥哥，第一次遇见那位御子柴部长。初次见面对方大献殷勤，自己根本没放心上。

毕竟他连名字都叫不对。

江君什么的……

叫“gou”就算了，还加个“君”……

很不好听啊。

他掌握的情报确实多，两人还是有很多机会私下见面。与豪放的外表不同，他是个细致负责的人。其他强校选手的身体数据他掌握得一清二楚，遥前辈的单独的训练计划也总是事无巨细帮着修改。两人关系慢慢升温，御子柴在被数次纠正未果后仍称呼她为江君，她也就习惯了这独一无二的称呼。

是个很可靠的人呢，江托腮望着棉花糖般的云彩。

自从和御子柴关系有些近了，他提供的零食就没断过。棉花糖啊岩鸢虾味烤薯片啊奶油可丽饼啊变着花样从不间断，倒是要注意体重了。

不知不觉两人聊天内容已渐渐超过训练表，三观相近的两人意外很聊得开。御子柴告诉她他被东京的游泳强校录取时，她表达了祝贺。

“不过以后就不能经常和你见面了，总会有些寂寞呢。”江小口小口吃着草莓沙冰。

“江君真的会寂寞吗？没事，人类文明的进步啊，有手机这种高科技，想聊天还是很简单的。”

两人逛街，御子柴总让江走在靠里的那侧。顶着无数艳羡目光的御子柴负责拎包，江负责买买买。有时候迎上鲛柄游泳部大家炽热的火把，御子柴就会笑呵呵。

“我们没有在交往哦。”

确实没在交往。

交往对象的话，他的肌肉还达不到标准吧，脸也不够好看。“在岩鸢待久了，江的眼光越来越高了，小心这样下去单身一辈子哦。”小花瞥她一眼。

“都说了叫我kou不要叫我gou！”

“可是那位御子柴不是也叫你gou君吗？”

“……”

江低下头不做声。

“我的眼光是一直都很高，真琴前辈遥前辈他们我也是很小就认识了。”

“啊……真羡慕你呢。”小花刺啦一声撕开棒棒糖包装纸，“从小就认识那么多擅长运动的帅哥，还有那么多人追。话说回来，御子柴对你挺好的，不试着交往一下吗？”

“暂时没有兴趣谈恋爱啦。”

小花叼着棒棒糖，饶有趣味的眼神让江有些不自然。

“真的？江，你脸都红了。”

江把小花拿起的甜甜圈夺了下来。

而且，和他交往，岩鸢和鲛柄比赛到底帮哪边啊？”

“你，很可爱。”话说回来，御子柴也并没有说过一句确切的喜欢。

一直说可爱，对她很好，很照顾她而已。

想交往也没机会说出口啊。

御子柴动身去了东京，他的弟弟，一个咋咋呼呼的孩子也看上了江。御子柴知道后居然开始想尽办法撮合他们。

“他这样我很困扰啊，我不愿意姐弟恋啊，又不好给御子柴说什么。而且他弟弟的肌肉……小花你少吃一点给我留点啦！”御子柴寄的东京特产几乎被小花吃完。

“还有一包。”小花从椅子后面拿出一个大包，“我还是觉得你如果跟了御子柴，额，清十郎的话，我们以后吃喝不愁了。”

两个人欢快地吃了起来，刚刚的话题早已忘到九霄云外。

课业繁忙，朋友够多。足够充实的生活能冲淡御子柴不在身边的不适感。

直到那晚他发短信说有了女友，江头一次发觉，课业还是不够繁忙，朋友还是不够多，第一次希望学习压力大一些。

自己有不舒服的权力吗？

嘛，有女友是好事。有人照顾生活起居，一个人在东京不会孤独。想家时会好受些，也会吃到很好吃的料理。

希望她是个擅长料理的姑娘，千万别像真琴前辈那样。御子柴不像遥前辈那样贤惠，不，不像遥前辈那样上得了厅堂下得了厨房，不，总之御子柴不会做饭就是了。

能和御子柴聊得来的姑娘……应该是幸福的吧。

做到了自己不能做到的事呢。

和他在真正意义上以情侣名义的相处，牵手，拥抱，kiss……自己，都没有想过呢。御子柴的怀抱，应该会超舒服吧？

有女友是好事。

可为什么，会这么难受呢。

谈了女朋友的御子柴依旧经常给江发短信，话题也净是女友和百百。以及说有天在大街上碰到去东京的遥，遥还陪他们逛了一会儿。

“我真的，不想再和他有什么交集了。每天这样没主题的聊天，动不动就说‘江君拜拜我去陪女友了。’很讨厌啊。”

江再次托腮望着天空，这次的云朵不是棉花糖一样的。有了女友的御子柴不再给她邮寄零食，现在吃的都是写本子赚的钱买的。

“江真的不喜欢他吗？最近江的精神状态都不太好了呢。”

“可能熬夜多了，多睡觉就好了。”

“江，你昨天给我看的稿子我有个建议……”

少吃零食多睡觉，就是这个道理。然而可行度并不高。时常失眠，吃不下饭，人也越发憔悴。

他顶着头张扬跋扈的红发，脸比头发还要红。拎着手提袋在校门口来回踱步。看看手表打着电话，自己跑去接过手提袋，扬起笑脸对他说谢谢。

第五次出现在梦里啊。

不，那个接过手提袋的人，已经不是自己了。

与自己相似的红发，挺精神的。肌肉虽称不上完美，但很结实很安心。总是笑得跟个元气笨蛋似的脸，偶尔看看……也不错。

大概，真的喜欢上了。

“分手了？为什么？”江回了短信。

“性格不太适合。我还是喜欢爽朗的女孩子，而不是动不动就生气让我去哄。”

自己算是爽朗的人吗。

这些天和御子柴百太郎倒是经常聊天，他也的确是爽朗的人，聊天内容也无非是新养的锹形虫和他哥哥。

“你和百百进展怎么样？”

“没进展啊我不喜欢他。”直截了当回复了。

“百百可是好孩子啊！”

这种聊天的氛围，真的是久违了。

“你刚失恋，怎么一点也不伤心？”

“我可是一条汉子！江君！你该学学我。”

江把手机丢到一边。

“听松冈说，你最近精神状态不太好，怎么了？”

“没什么，倒是你，怎么突然有女朋友了？”

那边不再回短信，江又强制性地把注意力转到电脑的文档上。

文档里，真琴前辈和遥前辈在甜腻腻地恋爱，四处洋溢着粉红气泡。现实中的真琴前辈与遥前辈还处于友情之上恋人未满的关系。

不过啊，真的快了。

足够喜欢一个人，从眼神就可看出分量吧？

专属于真琴前辈和遥前辈的，温柔到足以融化一切的眼神。不知让多少人心生艳羡呢。

只差临门一脚就好，所有人都这样认为。

不能再这样顺其自然下去了，会拖到猴年马月的。

很多事是必须要说出来，才会有结果啊。

江停住打字的手，拿起手机。屏幕依旧是黑的。

“你还喜欢我吗？”

“你究竟喜欢过我吗？”

最终还是没能问出口。

“你要是还喜欢我，我就答应你好了。”

江在电脑里一字字敲下。

“这篇完结了啊！好棒！小江我们去庆祝吧！”

江被渚拉去蛋糕自助店，两个人吃得肚皮滚圆，着实赚回了本。果然吃饱喝足就开心，两个人有说有笑出了门。

一出门就撞见御子柴。

两人同时抬起手想打招呼，又同时放下了。一时间没人说话，有些尴尬。

“江君，你好。额这位……”

“御子柴部长不记得我了吗？我是叶月渚，叫我渚就好。”

“好的叶月，不用叫我部长，那已经是很久之前的事了。”

“诶……好冷漠啊叫我叶月……”

御子柴把目光转向江，“你们关系真好啊。也是呢，江君那么受欢迎，有男朋友是迟早的吧。”

“对呀对呀，小江这么可爱，迟早是会有男朋友的！”

江恨不得从店里偷几块蛋糕塞上渚的嘴。

“啊……虽然我知道很难解释清楚，但我还是想解释一下。”

“江君，我还有事，先走了哈。”御子柴笑着转身走了。

“渚君，我有些累，先回家了。”江扭头走了。

只剩渚一个人在原地。

“什么嘛都这么冷淡……”

“刚刚走的急忘说了，恭喜你啊江君。”

“那个黄毛矮子虽然看起来不靠谱，但感觉你在他身边挺开心的。虽然感觉他还是配不上你，但你幸福就好啊。”

江不知该如何回复，把手机扔到一旁哭了一场。

两天后凛风风火火来了个电话：“江，我听百百说你和渚在一起了？”

“哥哥，你想听解释吗？想听的话我或许可以解释。”

五分钟后。

“不是真的就好，我还在想你放着真琴和遥不喜欢，喜欢渚干什么，哈哈。百百哇哇哭了两天了，我还得去安慰他。”

“哥哥，我想我喜欢上御子柴……部长了。”

电话那头沉默许久。

“……白安慰了。”

三天后江依然没有收到凛，百百，御子柴三人任何回复。

“江的哥哥不会把他们统统揍了一顿吧？”

天台上，小花在江旁边啃着岩鸢吓一跳面包。

“我在减肥，所以别在我面前吃这些。”

“江君！”熟悉的大嗓门响起，御子柴提着四个岩鸢吓一跳面包冲上了天台，附近的人纷纷侧目。

“别当着这么多人的面叫我江君……”

“你们聊，面包给我一个就好了。”

御子柴递给小花一个面包，小花走了。

“江君，松冈都告诉我了……我……”

“说实话之前一直不敢对江君说喜欢……是因为觉得江君不会喜欢我。”

“江君是个没有距离感的人，和江君说话，感觉很能放得开。但感觉江君对我并不比对别人亲近……”

“好不容易鼓起勇气，百百又喜欢你了。我们兄弟俩真是像呢。”御子柴摸着脖子，“所以想把江君留给百百，自己和跟江君一点也不一样的女孩子交往了，后来发现果然还是忘不掉呢，哈哈。”

“百百告诉我：既然江君喜欢我，就不能让她伤心。所以，那个……江君喜欢我，我特别的高兴。”

“然后松冈说和我比赛蝶泳，如果我赢了他，就来给你表白。”

天台上的风景真好啊。

棉花糖般的云彩很美，冬日的阳光很温暖，就连刀割一样的寒风都不由得温柔起来了。

江眯起眼睛，却躲不开那炽热的目光。

他的眼神，很有分量呢。

“赢了吗？”

“你说呢。”

“如果没有赢，是不是就不会给我说这些了。”

“不，我会一直比下去，直到赢为止哦。”

Fin.  
  
  
  


注：开头几段真遥出自lo主前作《烟花与你》

有兴趣可戳[【真遥】烟花与你](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b118d5e)

  
2016-07-24  
评论：6  
热度：37

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)  


评论(6)

热度(37)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) [404](https://huiming940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lanminglu.lofter.com/) [SliverAsh](https://lanminglu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) [你eat饭了嘛](https://jindongdong82288.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ayi53582.lofter.com/) [阿杝](https://ayi53582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://haitai581.lofter.com/) [啾啾](https://haitai581.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) [巴啦啦赵大龙](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) [巴啦啦赵大龙](https://xicai841.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://kongyuchushi015.lofter.com/) [空雨出世015](https://kongyuchushi015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) [Answer](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://hongdoushasha.lofter.com/) [叶顾言](https://hongdoushasha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://walknorth.lofter.com/) [朝北走的北走](https://walknorth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://wuyouren.lofter.com/) [Adios，amigos](https://wuyouren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) [白群](https://anywaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shy199506.lofter.com/) [四叶](https://shy199506.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) [黑黑啊](https://blackblackops.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://237143059.lofter.com/) [钟离沂](https://237143059.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	24. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 10-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 10-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

这次是类似于幕后花絮一样的w岩鸢高中两位真遥大手（？ 叶月渚和松冈江的故事。是剧情的补充，大概建议配合 [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a)阅读。  
按照惯例不打tag

\---------------分割线----------------

**松冈江的新世界**

“小江！我找到一个赚零花钱的好办法！啊小江你怎么在换衣服！”

渚尖叫着冲进里间又尖叫着冲了出去。

社团活动室的里间是江经常待的地方，放了一些她的日常用品。虽然几个男生换衣服不脱光，但毕竟男女有别，江换衣服还是会在里间。男生们平时不会不经允许就进这个屋子。

“渚君！都说了多少次！要！敲！门！”江慌忙穿好衣服，“怎么还和小孩子一样！永远长不大吗！”

“谁说的，我可是内心很成熟的！小江，我来找你，是来跟你商量一件大人的事情！呐呐小江，我们可以用大人的方法挣钱啊！”

“大人……的方法？”

“恩，小江知道一定会很愿意的！但是，嘛，毕竟是大人的方法嘛，还是会有些羞耻的。”

渚露出了纯洁的微笑。

天使的微笑后隐藏的都是恶魔。

“渚君，我大概知道你想说什么了。如果你再提，我就罚你扫一个月泳池。”

“诶……小江好过分都不听我说完。”

渚气鼓鼓出了门，怜已经等在门口了。

“渚君，快一点，会赶不上电车的。”怜拉着渚就走了，还回头狐疑地看一眼。

搞什么嘛。

几天后。

“哇哦！小江在看什么书！”

江慌忙把书塞进抽屉。“都说了不要不敲门就进这个屋子啊！”

“哦！这个系列的啊！特别好看呢！你看这个男主，是多么的帅！这个男二，是多么的美！男主和男二之间的爱情故事，是多么的荡气回肠！啊只可惜最后是BE……”

“渚君不要剧透好吗！”

大脑当机五秒的江理解了一下这段对话。

“你……也看这些？”

“我姐姐们特别喜欢呢，所以我从小就看了不少。”

渚原来是老司机，江在心里感慨了一下。

“呐小江，上次跟你说的事情是这样的。”

渚把凳子拉进了，“咱们可以自己创作啊！自己赚钱啊！你写我画啊！”

“我写是没什么问题，你画……”

江听怜说渚的画风清奇，十分感人。

“有人看吗。”

“我给你看看不就知道了。”渚从书包里摸出一堆画稿，“这些是今天上课时候画的。”

画风很清爽，情节很有新意，感情异常细腻。原来BL大手就在身边，以后不花钱就可以免费看了……

不过，男主和男二为何如此眼熟……

“你没有看错，是小真和小遥哦！这可是我构思了好久的作品呢！”渚又掏出一沓纸，“昨天晚上画的半成品，就差贴网点了。”

“啊，渚你这么厉害。不过，真琴前辈和遥前辈会生气吧……”

“艺术源于生活又高于生活哦。”渚接过画稿放回书包，“小江对他们两人怎么想？”

“是很优秀的两位前辈，也是哥哥的好朋友。”

“不是问这个啦，是小江对他们两个人的关系怎样评价。”

“恩……”江托腮沉思。

“我和渚君一样，很小的时候就和他们认识了。那个时候觉得他们两个相比较于朋友的关系，果然更像是……亲人？后来和他们成为好朋友，觉得是在亲情基础上对彼此都抱有恋爱的情感吧。大概互相爱慕这样？毕竟，他们之间很多事亲人也是做不来的。”

互相陪伴互相依靠互相支撑，自出生始的羁绊将两人紧紧联系在一起。

这两人对外总有一道看不见的壁垒能保护他们的关系。

纯洁的，干净的，永恒的，是很让人羡慕的关系呢。

“所以说，看见渚君画他们的本子，第一反应不是激动之类的，而是觉得他们之间就该是这个样子。怎么说呢，他们平常给我的感觉就是恋爱，所以说这些……很写实也不一定？”

“我认同小江的说法，他们不知道交往了没有。”

应该……还没有吧。

两人叹了口气。

“凭真琴前辈的性格是不会对遥前辈表白的。真琴前辈不表白也就别指望遥前辈了。”

一阵风把门重重关上，两人又叹了口气。

“说的是呢，小真一直以为小遥只喜欢水啊鱼啊什么的，但小遥真的很喜欢小真呢，我们都能看出来。小真太没自信。”

“啊这两人什么时候互相表白就好了。”

“小江，我的目的就在此啊。”渚握住江的手，表情凝重，“你不觉得这两人的感情任何时候都不会变吗。”

“他们让我觉得，世上还有童话那样永恒不变的感情存在。他们的存在就像是种信念。小江，你能懂的吧？”

这两人就像上天注定一样啊。

“所以无论什么时候都希望他们能在一起。而且单独来说小真不能没有小遥，小遥不能没有小真，这两人没了对方活不下去的。”

“永恒……”

世事变迁沧海桑田，但只要那两人感情存在，一切都会停留在最美好的一瞬。

“小江，你不觉得同人的魅力就在于此吗？与现实不同，在我们创作里他们是在一起的，说着现在不敢说的话，做着现在不敢做的事。这很有趣啊！”

“嘛这应该不算同人吧。”

“还有啊小江，我画这些也算是圆了我的一个梦想。”

“海豚饲养员？”

“不！那个是梦想之一啦！我小时候一直想当声优。如果我配的角色能带给人欢乐，支持人度过最困难的时光，就再好不过啦！但是后来发现我的声线太单一，所以基本是要放弃了。”

渚目光黯淡下去，江一时不知该如何安慰他。

“但是，如果我画的小真小遥的故事，把他们的感情传达给大家。能够把我希望大家快乐的心传达出去，让大家觉得温暖，不是很好的事吗！”

恢复了神采，圆圆的大眼睛明亮闪着光。笑容中带着一丝坚定。遥前辈说的没错，渚君正经起来还挺像个大人的。

虽然这两者看似没什么联系，但是啊。

如果能给人带来快乐，让人在艰难的时候能感受到温暖，也算是件非常开心的事吧？

之前从未想过的，被渚一语道破了。

“渚君的话难得有道理啊。果然应该和怜君多待待，整个人灵魂都升华了。”

江又往后翻了一些。

等等，夸他夸早了。

“嘛，都说了是小真和小遥目前不敢做的事啦……”

渚挠着头目光闪躲。

“这要被他们发现你的小命就没了！话说你从哪里知道这些的啊！”

“我都说了我从小就看姐姐们的漫画……r18什么的对我来说小菜一碟哦。你看你看这个骑乘我画得多棒啊，其他体位我也很擅长哦！这里这里你看你看，尺寸我也是尽量写实！在卫生间我有注意过然后加上合理推算得出的！还有这个奇酷比！哎小江你先别走你来看嘛！”

再不走，新世界的大门就要敞开了。

嘛也算不上是新世界……

江有些心虚。

“小江要是和我合作，我的漫画可以免费让小江看哦！”

渚追了出来。

免费，看啊。

江装作深思熟虑了一晚，给渚回了条短信。

“我不缺钱的，并不稀罕免费看你的漫画。正如你所说我也想给世界带来温暖，所以在此之前……”

没过多久，“小江愿意吗！那太好了！小怜正在给我补习功课呢，非要看我的短信，就先不聊了哈。”

都在虐狗啊你们这帮人。

江写完作业躺进被窝，手机亮了。

“江君……我想跟你说个事情。”

又要表白吗，江突然觉得一阵烦躁。

“那个，我找到女朋友了。嗯，所以希望江君也能很快找到男朋友。”

这样啊。江合上手机。

给他的生日礼物也不用准备了，少了一大笔开支。

他不再缠着自己了，真是一件，好事呢。

应该恭喜他吧。

可为什么，会觉得有点难受呢。

“小怜回去了呢！我们再讨论一下详细事宜吧！”

抱歉已经没有兴趣了。江合上手机，关灯睡觉。

第二天。

“真琴前辈当然是攻啊！从泳裤长短来看是这样吧。而且犬攻猫受的设定很吃香呢。”

“诶，我觉得小真和小遥在精神层面上是平等的！果然我还是分不了攻受。”

“……会被大家骂的吧渚君。”

“对我而言只要他们两个在一起就好，无所谓攻受的。”

“总要分一下吧，至少在肉体层面真琴前辈是攻啊！啊……完美的斜方肌……”

“可我觉得很多时候小遥男友力max呢！”

“要不要还是听下群众的呼声……反正我这边的女孩子都普遍认为真琴前辈是攻。”

“说什么呢你们。”低沉的男声。

“我们在夸你！”渚和江陪着笑脸，“如果小遥交了男朋友的话一定男友力max！啊不！女朋友！”

“我不会交女朋友。”

“遥前辈你不用说我们就知道的哦。”

“……你们想到哪里去了。”

“诶，我们什么都没说啊。”

Fin.

  
2016-07-25  
评论：4  
热度：30

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)  


评论(4)

热度(30)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://dorothelkennis.lofter.com/) [千秋](https://dorothelkennis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) [查无此人](https://ivisible1024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shenwuyue420.lofter.com/) [神无月](https://shenwuyue420.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) [Ari](https://ariariari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) [牧歌elmea](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://237143059.lofter.com/) [钟离沂](https://237143059.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://chwnmiyuhuang.lofter.com/) [惊蛰](https://chwnmiyuhuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://214491.lofter.com/) [林安黎](https://214491.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://214491.lofter.com/) [林安黎](https://214491.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	25. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 11-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 11-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

之前的三篇没有打tag  
这次大概是两家父母年轻时的故事，是正篇的补充情节w所以建议先阅读正篇，需要对人设有一定了解ww  
另：还有一更就彻底完结辣！

\----------------分割线----------------

**风铃蒲扇水雾与紫阳花**

七濑家的独子广树今年十六岁。

五年前橘家搬到对门把旧宅精装修一番，与古朴的七濑家形成鲜明对比。妈妈暗地感叹一定是户有钱人家。

橘家的独子橘文彦，个子高高戴着眼镜，广树很快与他熟络了。国中到高中两人在一所学校，经常一起海边游泳，下河摸鱼。

“为什么这么折腾？这个女孩长得不错啊，怎么就又分手。”

“有些烦了。可能还没遇到特别喜欢的人。”广树从书包里掏出习题摊在桌上。

广树头脑聪明成绩好，长得还算精神，性格活泼奔放，招来不少女孩子的爱慕。试着交往过几个，总觉得没意思就分手了。文彦则一直是乖乖好学生，心无旁骛只读圣贤书，成绩也不见得比广树好很多。

这样的人也是悲哀呢，广树坐在门前啃西瓜。

贝壳风铃清脆动听，海风略带一丝咸腥。

西瓜，风铃，海风，专属于家乡的味道很安心。

虽然如此，还是想去更广阔的世界游历一番。

不过啊，不管走到哪，岩鸢都是永远的家。

树影摇曳，声声蝉鸣。

临近八月学校放了暑假。渔季来临父母天天忙着工作，广树被他们勒令参加暑期补习班，一同前往的还有隔壁的文彦。

“啊……难得的暑假啊。”

窗子大开，广树只穿一条大裤衩躺在榻榻米上疯狂摇着蒲扇。

专属于岩鸢的夏日，鲜嫩的岩鸢特产螃蟹，搭配上番茄火锅，吃得汗流浃背却停不住口。

再等一段时间。八月中旬，螃蟹祭，乌贼祭轮番而来。夜幕降临，海风中盛大的烟花表演，十分合胃口。

啊什么时候才能遇见特别合自己胃口的女孩子……可爱的浴衣女生得等到八月，肥美的螃蟹也要到八月才能大快朵颐啊……

广树放下蒲扇翻个身，准备小憩一会儿。

不用担心会错过下午课外班，文彦是一定会来叫的。

平心而论，十六岁的文彦出落得一表人才。高高瘦瘦五官端正，又莫名很有学究气质。但或许因为太书呆子，喜欢他的女孩不多。恋爱方面也不开窍，每天除了学习就是跟着一群男生打篮球。

果然也是因为没碰见特别心动的人吗……

陷入恋爱的文彦，广树还从未见过。这一天总会来的吧？毕竟是个发育正常的男高中生……

他或许是宁缺毋滥型的吧？

确实，是这样。

广树斜眼瞄着眼睛都直了的隔壁学霸。

柔顺的披肩长发，祖母绿宝石般的眼睛，和善的下垂眼笑起来相当温顺，体型瘦小但身材不错。女孩子背着书包拿着柠檬茶哼着小曲儿进了教室。

文彦激动得猛踹广树的凳子。

“不好意思我的书落在这个桌子里了，能拿一下吗？”

笑起来着实好看，一向对女孩子审美严苛的广树也这样想。

“……”

突如其来的幸福几乎把文彦击晕过去。

“人家叫你呢。”

“啊！！！不好意思！”

女孩说声谢谢就离开了，门口还有一个黑发女生在等，远远看去也是一位美人。

这个暑期培训班的女生颜值很高啊，至少这个暑假不会无聊了。

两人目送她们走远。

“你打算追铃木同学吗？”

“你……怎么知道她名字的啊！”

“……那本书上封面写的有啊！铃木，铃木千夏。”

不用露出这样崇敬的眼神吧！

“看来还得手把手教你。”

“拜托了！”

文彦鞠了个躬。

“你是第一次看上女孩子吧。”

“是啊。”

“听我的指示，不会撩就别强撩。”

这之后的每天，文彦都提早来到补习班。给家人的理由是早点去学习，无非是每天与铃木同学同时到，在门外偷看，等她出来再想方设法搭话。

想想那个大个子猫着腰看门缝，再满脸通红站门口，等她出来又假装看风景。

广树觉得好笑又有点丢人。

“我绝对不会陪你去那么早。”

“就陪我这一次嘛。我都跟了她一星期还没说上一句话……”

“……就这一次，也是最后的一次。”

两个人站在门口。

“铃木同学，没有来呢。”

“呵……你把我叫来了当事人却没来。”

“我怎么知道她今天不来啊!是不是生病了？我很担心啊。”

“那就把这些话自己说给铃木同学听！”

“你们，在讨论我吗？”

声音微颤，细弱又甜美。

“我没有生病，谢谢你的关心。我只是换到这个时间来上课了。”

洗发水的香气沁人心脾，柔顺的发丝轻轻拂过面颊。

与她同行的黑发女生回过头抛出一记眼刀，却突然站住了脚。

“裕子，裕子裕子？快进班了一会儿上课了。”

五秒后，黑发白皮肤的女孩红了脸颊。别开头转过身，追上铃木同学。

夏天，是个适合恋爱的好季节。

七濑广树回过神，大家几乎都已在座位上坐好。

红着脸一步步走近那黑发的主人，不经意间对上那深邃的眼眸，又慌忙走开。

从未有过如此雷鸣般的心跳，脚步声啊，都盖不住呢。

“我陪你去。”

广树走下台阶。

“你不是说去那么早干嘛吗！”

“我去接近渡边同学帮你套话不可以吗？你也不想想，我和她熟了可以帮你追铃木同学啊。”

“渡边同学？”

“总跟铃木同学一起的，皮肤很白眼睛很大的那个……”

没来由的一阵心虚，甚至不敢看文彦的眼睛。

“啊！那太好了！”

“我给你做示范，跟我学着点。”

有些事情还是亲力亲为比较好，尤其是追女孩，不亲力亲为就不算追。所以，橘文彦啊，你独立点比较好。

今天还立志要拿到渡边同学的号码呢。

几天后广树宣称自己搞到了铃木同学的大量资料。

“铃木同学啊……渡边同学最喜欢的食物是寿司卷，铃木同学也是。渡边同学最喜欢她的头发，铃木同学也是。渡边同学喜欢唱歌，擅长画画，铃木同学也是。”

“虽然我也很想相信……”

不用他说，广树也知道自己非常敷衍。

“这个绝对不敷衍的！她们都喜欢看美少女战士！但喜欢不同的角色！渡边同学最喜欢帅气的天王遥了！”

“……”

“铃木同学最喜欢的是木野真琴！我好歹帮你搞到一条情报嘛！”

那时候居然发生过这样的事。

橘文彦参加工作三年，脱掉运动汗衫换上西装领带。痴汉少年蜕变为成熟稳重的男人，终日打拼事业为家庭奔波。心心念念的铃木同学，也还是在他们认识的两年后，18岁那年，答应了他笨拙的求爱。

此刻的铃木千夏，也就是橘千夏，怀着他们爱情的结晶。六个月却并不辛苦，一定是个像千夏一样温柔的女孩。裕子和千夏把她们的孩子起名“遥”和“真琴”，也是在少女时期就约好的事。

“一会儿去找阿姨吧？”

“好啊，要先把花摆好呢。”

米白色精致的婴儿床，小小的婴儿车。提前备好的奶瓶纸尿裤，夫妻俩为新生命做好了全然的准备。

摆放整齐的各类儿童玩具，早已挂在墙上的彩色识字图片。桌角贴好的软贴，小小的塑料椅。浅绿色碎花壁纸，孩子的房间布置得很精致。

或许带着家人互相的爱与热切期冀出生的孩子，从出生始就注定会一生幸福吧？

一场大雨将阳台上花草洗刷干净，草木映衬中紫阳花含着水珠闪着光。

婆娑树影下，伴随着雨露的滋润与紫阳花的盛放到来的新生命，也注定会一生幸运吧？

七月第一天，大雨初停，路上有坑洼。

水雾朦胧，湿润清新的空气掺杂着泥土香。

繁茂枝叶沙沙响，叶片包裹的水滴落在行人身上。

“小遥是个漂亮的男孩子，长得和裕子是一个模子刻出来的。”

文彦照顾着妻子与美香里阿姨，三个人互相搀扶着慢慢走向海角医院。

“男孩子应该用帅气呢。”

“是很不一般的那种美哦。”

“我们的孩子出生之后啊，会不会成为帅气的小遥的恋人呢？”

“居然还有这样的事情……”

听完真琴的讲述，遥念念有词，“可惜了，你也是男孩子。”

“遥原来嫌弃我是男人吗……”真琴垂下头，“是不是昨天晚上我要的太多了……腰还酸吗？”

当然。

真琴的按摩手艺……可能有长进吧。

长进得不明显就是了。

笨手笨脚就是笨手笨脚，总觉得他按摩像在擀面团。

啊啊，真琴蠢乎乎不为人知的另一面，真是，很可爱呢。

“尽管你是我弟弟，”坐起身，像小时候那样摸着真琴的头，“依旧是帅气的遥的帅气的恋人。”

“噗嗤。”真琴笑出了声，“总觉得这句话从遥嘴里说出来很……”

“违和？”揉了揉真琴的头发，手感很棒，“我本来就是你哥哥。”

“好好好，哥哥大人，哥哥大人最好啦。”被真琴扶着慢慢躺下，“遥这么累了我们歇几天再……”

“不行。”

“遥的身体会吃不消的。”

“我是哥哥，身体比你好，得，多。”遥猛地站起身，“我能把你抱起来。”

“别闹啦遥。”眉宇间止不住的笑意。

真好呢。

一把把真琴拉起，试图把他抱起来。使出吃奶的劲，衣服几乎扯坏，真琴岿然不动。

抱不动，背起来总可以吧。遥弯下身子，“上来，真琴。”

“遥这样会让我想做不好的事……”真琴目光闪躲。

这个人啊，真是。

遥于是强行背上真琴，并成功将其拖行五米左右。

身高差啊，真烦人。

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-07-26  
评论：4  
热度：49

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)  


评论(4)

热度(49)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://25089754.lofter.com/) [《》](https://25089754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://nengshuohuidaozhouzekai.lofter.com/) [五廿.](https://nengshuohuidaozhouzekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shenwuyue420.lofter.com/) [神无月](https://shenwuyue420.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://zhunilaopowojiushiguai.lofter.com/) [白日貓君](https://zhunilaopowojiushiguai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://woaipx.lofter.com/) [七禾页](https://woaipx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yonghu5885867631.lofter.com/) [用户5885867631](https://yonghu5885867631.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yonghu5885867631.lofter.com/) [用户5885867631](https://yonghu5885867631.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://junqianmo.lofter.com/) [笙歌潇晓](https://junqianmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://jay1983.lofter.com/) [天青色等烟雨](https://jay1983.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) [SewYlua](https://w-w011103300121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://1075477707.lofter.com/) [水光及笙](https://1075477707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) [往生不入](https://yinghualuodideshengyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://verahyunne.lofter.com/) [Zeroo](https://verahyunne.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://antonia0219.lofter.com/) [林淼](https://antonia0219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) [MakoHaru](https://vivienne-33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://besser.lofter.com/) [沉墨非金](https://besser.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) [蓮Rein](https://9reinnozomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://1177208.lofter.com/) [Signature](https://1177208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) [白离馆](https://bailiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://18630303.lofter.com/) [JZZJE](https://18630303.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://chwnmiyuhuang.lofter.com/) [惊蛰](https://chwnmiyuhuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://hirockawayi.lofter.com/) [menghuoyizhi](https://hirockawayi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) [遥](https://ha-lu-ka.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://shine-mhsc.lofter.com/) [橘_君](https://shine-mhsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://121972263.lofter.com/) [思文张](https://121972263.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jisiaiquanzhi.lofter.com/) [祭司](https://jisiaiquanzhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) [川岛源爷](https://kawashima-source-ye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) [Alena-PHOTO](https://alena-photo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://chibamewmew.lofter.com/) [千叶喵喵Mew](https://chibamewmew.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) [PitoPia!](https://crayon404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) [牧歌elmea](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	26. 【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 12 （Fin.）-lattice

【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 12 （Fin.）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】好想告诉你 番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

[阅前必读戳](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a999a49) [【01】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_a9ce34a) [【02】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa494a0) [【03】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aa7f6de) [【04】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab3130a) [【05】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ab8f251) [【06】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ac54b69) [【07】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_acb11c4) [【08】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ada894d) [【09】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ae39bea) [【10】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_aeb24d6) [【11】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af0bc57) [【12】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af59bda) [【13】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_af916fb)

[番外 01 （520贺文）【主真遥，副宗凛，怜渚，御子江】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b073fd6)

[番外 02 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214124)

[番外 03 【宗凛篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)

[番外 04 【七濑遥生贺2016】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b804ce5)

[番外 05](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ba600ec)

[番外 06](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bb4263e)

[番外 07（第二弹圆盘贺）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bbae628)

[番外 08 【怜渚篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc6d8bd)

[番外 09 【御子江篇】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc80af4)

[番外 10](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bc9ce53)

[番外 11](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)

[番外 12 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bcfdb13)

这个冗长的爱情故事终于彻底完结啦！感谢大家将近四个月的支持！  
不管说多少遍都好想再说：有你们在，真好。

\--------------分割线--------------

**大约会是你一辈子的猫咪**

“嗯……抱歉啦。”

咪呜咪呜的叫声，真琴轻笑着蹲下身，指尖轻轻触碰着小白猫。

混杂着草木清香，初春的风很温柔。

樱花不知何时才能开呢。遥坐在石阶上轻轻歪着头。啊，或许等到了东京才能开？

肩并肩一同走过的上学路，樱花树已长出细细嫩叶。不知东京樱花是否比岩鸢更美。

“虽然我们也不想离开，但没办法呢。田村奶奶已经答应收留你啦。”

如果自己是那只猫，再舍不得亲爱的真琴离开，被如此温柔触人心扉的声线触动着，也会忍不住点点头。

可惜这小猫并不懂事，使劲蹭着真琴的手，一声一声喵呜叫着，像在哀求。

真琴的亲和力早已超越物种，大约就像怜讲的，普世之爱？

广袤的吸引力啊，这样优秀的人换做是谁都会喜欢上的吧？

早已不清楚确切时间。大概是青春期产生的爱慕，被他的细心与温柔一点点引导加深。

所以说这人真可恶，可恶得过分。

想离开都不可能。或者说，与他分离，从未想过。

想到眼前的人，嘴角微微上扬。

“遥……”

约莫是心电感应？自小开始脸上细微的表情从未被他遗漏。

“遥笑起来真美。”手依旧在熟练逗弄着小白猫。

绿宝石般的清澈瞳孔唯独只映着自己一人。

美到遥微微眯上眼睛。

“遥笑起来，我可以第一时间感受到。不如说我对遥啊，了如指掌呢。”

“好好逗猫别说话。”

“在害羞？”

“……啰嗦。”

不得已别开头。

顺着田村奶奶家看过去，视线蔓延。

午后阳光正好，大海反射的光芒下一切都是金灿灿的。

金黄色沙丘与大片茂密树林紧邻，却并不违和。

大海微波荡漾轻抚着沙滩，留下的贝壳算是爱的印记？

田村奶奶知道了自己和真琴的事。

不如说整个岩鸢早已知道了。本就是小地方，大家互相都认识。

“大概因为我们都是岩鸢的孩子，所以他们这样的宽容？”

真琴这样说着，遥也这样想。

几小时前作为临行前的道别，两人去田村奶奶家坐了坐。

“小遥总是不好好吃饭，你看看，苍白消瘦的。真琴啊，你要监督他好好吃饭，注意营养均衡，可不能总吃青花鱼啊。以后东京那边虽然七濑家照顾着，你们两个也要照顾好对方。年轻人不要一时冲动做让对方伤心的事，凡事三思而后行。过来人的经验要记在心里啊。”

没有不屑一顾没有冷眼相待。

“你们两个是我从小抱到大的。现在一个个这么高，变成大人了。”

脸庞布满苍老的标记，早已花白略微稀疏的头发。

由心而生的笑意连皱纹也遮掩不住。

“交往是好事，不会孤独了。东京的生活再难过，有对方陪着都能挺过来的！”

如果奶奶还在，大概会和田村奶奶一个岁数？

她……会开心的。

“大家都很包容我们，不因为我们都是男生就觉得奇怪或是怎样……”

真琴看着打包好的行李。

出发的倒数十四天，两人正式确立恋爱关系。

十四天的硬项任务只有准备行囊。

或许从很久之前就坠入爱河的两人，彻底把情侣间该做的通通做了个遍。

压抑了太久的感情一旦泄洪，总会有些疯狂。遥揉着依旧有些酸的腰。

“我喜欢你”，“我爱你”。羞于出口的情话，一遍遍一声声，悸动只增不减。

额头相抵，低声絮语，怎样都不够。

与往日并无几分不同的平静大海，有风吹过也会泛起细纹的。

真琴略带薄茧的大手捧住自己脸颊，小鸡啄米般的浅吻一下接一下。

毫不厌倦毫不疲惫，被那双手抚触的每一寸肌肤都在留恋。

明明只是这样而已……

很多次的忘我，都是由最简单的抚触而起的吧？

脸颊发烧。

“遥？”

两人早已进屋。

“你和小白猫告过别了？”

“嗯……”

“我呢，要和我最亲爱的遥一起，去一个很远的地方。遥呢，是我最重要的人。”

“所以啊，要先说再见了。”

“这算什么告别啊。”

悄悄拉上真琴的手。

“要离开岩鸢了。”

“两小时飞机。只要遥想家了，我一定陪遥回来看看的。”

老宅的钥匙给了橘家一份。真琴这几天陪着家人，遥也陪在他身旁。

“真琴有小遥陪着，我们很放心的。”

大家都这样觉得。

“有遥在我身边，我很开心很幸福的。”

手被拉紧了。

“他们的信。”真琴拿出盒子，“等着和遥一起看。”

与大家做好了告别，也不希望他们明天送机。

“东西不多，该托运的都托运走了。我们又不是小孩子。”

“遥前辈，真琴前辈……我，我们，会，会永远记得你们的！”怜夸张地抹着泪。

“小怜不要用不吉利的表情说着不吉利的话！”

“好了好了闭嘴吧你们两个！”江把渚和怜拖到一边。

“明年东京见哦，怜一定没问题。江和渚加把劲也一定可以！”

像带着三个孩子的大个子慈爱爸爸。

“嗯！”

带上了颤音。平日里活力四射的渚，大眼睛泪汪汪的。

“我努力起来很有成效的，小遥清楚的。”

“以后一起到东京，有空闲还是要一起游泳。”

“我也会再给你们游泳加油鼓劲的。”

江永远是那个会适时调整气氛的好孩子啊。

“这一封粉色的……小江和御子柴？”

“之前忘给真琴说了，他们在一起了。”

“是件好事呢。不过御子柴靠的住吗？”

“谁知道。”

暂且先相信江的选择。她是个负责的人，对他人对她自己都是如此。

“恭喜两位前辈交往了！我和渚又有了创作的动力！希望你们在东京能开心。很幸运曾经可以成为游泳部的经理，与你们成为朋友。我争取努力明年考到东京和大家会合！”

“小江这孩子，自己都说是朋友，还一口一个前辈呢。”

“啊啊。”

“七濑学弟你好。到东京了我请你们吃饭！还有之前的事情对不起！”

“之前的事情？”

“眼镜店的事。”

“没想到御子柴还记得……”

“凛和宗介的。啊这个信封好可怕。”

一条鲨鱼张着血盆大口。

“真琴是虎鲸，怕什么鲨鱼。”

“这个鲨鱼画得太丑了，丑到可怕。”

“没办法宗介的画风。”如他本人般粗犷。

“哟，要去东京了啊！不愧是我松冈凛的朋友！遥好好训练，哪天和我比赛，输了也别哭啊！真琴啊，遥做的饭要好好吃掉。这句话说不说都一样：别太宠遥，宠坏就不好办了。也不知道还能说什么，恭喜你们交往，以后也要幸福下去啊。”

字迹与江相同，据说是已经在澳大利亚的凛让江代写的。

“遥做的饭我当然会好好吃掉，吃的一点都不剩！凛……没吃过几次吧？”

“谁知道。”

“遥的饭菜味道很棒，吃过一次一辈子就忘不掉。”

“话说真琴，你有在宠我吗？”

真琴低头沉思状。

“如果遥是只小猫窝在我怀里，我会忍不住给遥顺顺毛。算宠吗？”

同样的对话啊。

“之前凛来辅导英语那次，我这样回答他的。”

“这么久了。”

“嗯……没错呢。”

下午三四点。

阳光透过百叶窗，桌上阴影斑驳。不知为何微微有些困意，遥伸了个懒腰，顺势躺在真琴腿上。

“真的很像小猫，爱睡觉又爱撒娇。”

“啰嗦。”

“会不会太硌？垫个毯子……”

“不用。”

“真像窝在怀里的小猫呢。或许我是因为遥像小猫，才喜欢小猫的？”

说不定呢。

“遥闭着眼睛休息，我念给遥听？”

念吧。

闭什么眼。

真琴是这样好看的人啊。

“‘遥，真琴，祝贺你们考去东京，也祝贺你们在一起。’啊，好短。”

努力模仿宗介的声音，居然还有五分相似。

真琴有当声优的潜质。

“诶下面又加了一行：‘顺便，遥，谢谢你之前送我们的鲨鱼牙钥匙链，很喜欢。’真有人喜欢那种牙啊，我还担心凛和宗介会不喜欢……”

“你管他们呢。”

“说的也是，真有宗介的风格啊。”

“小真小遥你们好！去了东京要开开心心的哦，记得寄好吃的来！小怜准备考东京的大学，我也在努力。明年说不定又可以在一起游泳了，真期待啊。小真和小遥一定要好好在一起，无论发生什么都不要分开。毕竟啊，你们是我和小怜的榜样。”

“渚正经起来很有大人样子。”

“对，但本质是个长不大的好孩子。”

“两位前辈好！遥前辈是我的偶像，您能得到真琴前辈的守护我很放心。我和渚君也会加油。此致，龙崎怜。”

“偶像……”

“偶像什么的，遥一直都这么受欢迎啊。”

“真琴不要总在奇怪的地方吃醋。”

“好好好，不吃醋不吃醋。”

闭上眼准备休息一会儿，腰被揉来揉去。虽然真琴本意是好的……

可并无多少缓解作用呢。

微微上扬的唇角自己都未曾察觉，但明白早已被真琴收尽眼底。

过世的奶奶曾讲过，伴随盛放的紫阳花诞生的孩子，会得到上天护佑一生幸运。

啊啊，或许真是这样。虽然从不信这些传说，但这一点得到了认证。

最幸运不过如此。

橘真琴，能与你相遇啊，是我七濑遥最幸运的事。

过去每一天我们相依相伴。欢笑着争吵着哭泣着度过了十八年，早已与对方融为一体。

今天我们紧紧相拥，接受所有人的祝福。明天就要踏上新征程。

“真想等天气热起来，就可以下海游泳了。”

“遥的小心思，我可是一清二楚呢。”

没错啊，我的小心思你最懂了。

那我现在在想什么，你知道吗？

“明天，将来，我们啊，都不会放开彼此的手的。”

Fin.

**\--完--**

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-07-27  
评论：14  
热度：101

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bd2d733)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_bccea0e)  


评论(14)

热度(101)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) [鹿鸣](https://luming41714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wuhua716.lofter.com/) [行止](https://wuhua716.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xinxin45625.lofter.com/) [昕昕](https://xinxin45625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://weibojuanhai.lofter.com/) [微波倦海](https://weibojuanhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://qianxiao159.lofter.com/) [浅笑](https://qianxiao159.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://lingaiweiyao.lofter.com/) [lng.](https://lingaiweiyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) [油梁时雨](https://youliangshiyu424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) [🍀雨木之森🍀（球球不要屏蔽了好不好](https://yumu-zhisen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xinsuanxiaoseqing.lofter.com/) [Kkk](https://xinsuanxiaoseqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://rqyhjd.lofter.com/) [花花渡](https://rqyhjd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://goubulidechihanbao.lofter.com/) [出久是小天使](https://goubulidechihanbao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://doris395.lofter.com/) [Doris](https://doris395.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) [若灵](https://ruoling121.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) [千樱织](https://qianyingzhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://410110.lofter.com/) [源溪](https://410110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://vikita1234.lofter.com/) [Vikita](https://vikita1234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) [九锥](https://jiuzhui219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://zhengjiushijiedeyugaoxia.lofter.com/) [黄金炸馒头](https://zhengjiushijiedeyugaoxia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zhengjiushijiedeyugaoxia.lofter.com/) [黄金炸馒头](https://zhengjiushijiedeyugaoxia.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) [萧子败](https://asami-kaori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://shenwuyue420.lofter.com/) [神无月](https://shenwuyue420.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://heimeinan688.lofter.com/) [子书](https://heimeinan688.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://callmeon62442.lofter.com/) [慈然](https://callmeon62442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yinghuazhuzhijianchanrao.lofter.com/) [橘颖](https://yinghuazhuzhijianchanrao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://jokinskiyo.lofter.com/) [清潇Kiyoヽ_学习中](https://jokinskiyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://kikorey.lofter.com/) [kiamat](https://kikorey.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qmhxz.lofter.com/) [祁墨](https://qmhxz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yanfei162.lofter.com/) [ぃ☆颜妃☆じ](https://yanfei162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://beiouliaosheneven146.lofter.com/) [间歇性咕咕咕的小号](https://beiouliaosheneven146.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wannianjinqian.lofter.com/) [万年金欠](https://wannianjinqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://dannianhua273.lofter.com/) [淡年华°](https://dannianhua273.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xujiaershao.lofter.com/) [听说是靓仔](https://xujiaershao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://smartbrain.lofter.com/) [热心市民k女士](https://smartbrain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://gardenia0504.lofter.com/) [gardenia](https://gardenia0504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://tingfengchuixuegao346.lofter.com/) [听风吹雪糕](https://tingfengchuixuegao346.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) [L_SGx](https://l-sgx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://collins123.lofter.com/) [McCree](https://collins123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao8381.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://fromluvletter.lofter.com/) [FromLuvletter](https://fromluvletter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
